Grouptale (An Undertale AU)
by Jinx198
Summary: What if Frisk did not travel the underground alone? What if the six humans before didn't die? And finally what if they all fell down together? Join Frisk and the six humans as they explore the underground, make friends, and face conflicts together. I don't own the cover image. Rated T for language and content (no smut you sickos)
1. The Seven Humans

**Well it looks like my previous story worked and now I am making my first real story: Grouptale. Now I've been all over looking for Grouptale fanfics, but none of them were interesting or was done the way I had in mind so now I'm making them if you know anyone who likes the grouptale au please tell them to read this (PLEASE NOTICE ME!). So I guess I should get to the point. Just so you guys know the character's development are partly inspired by "poi-rozen" from deviant art and a little bit of real life people I know.**

 **Grouptale is not my original idea, only this story is mine**

 **Toby fox owns the rights to Undertale (read that now cause I'm not going to always repeat it)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Seven Humans

 **MT EBOTT 201X**

 **︎** **︎?** **'s POV**

At the foot of Mt Ebott, near the town of Ebott, there is a large hole. At the bottom of the hole you see several children that fell down. Six of them are the humans that, in another universe, were killed and had their souls taken from them **But nobody knows that** and the last one is... a child. While they are unconscious from the fall you read their profile that appears like someone on fanfiction wrote it.

 **1\. John** owner of the light blue soul

Male

16 y/o

Ginger, pale skin with freckles and red medium length on the chubby side but not too fat. Wears a black hoodie with grey sweat pants. He is a heavy gamer and a bit lazy(though he will never admit it). He is bipolar and sometimes quiet which is a result from him not having many friends. He is secretly homosexual but only his sister knows and accepts him for it. He is kinda a cuddler but he makes sure nobody knows that. He is obsessed with puzzles from jigsaw, to mazes, to mysteries . His one real friend is Jerod who despite their differences are pretty close. He loves the joy of laughter and making other people laugh. He has a strange addiction to feeling silk which is why he carries a red silk ribbon in his hoodie pocket. He also carries a toy knife that he likes to use as a toothpick.

 **2\. Jerod** owner of the orange soul

Male

16 y/o

Light skin but with tan arms and legs and dirty blond hair that is shaven a 1/2 inch long. Wears orange-indigo basketball shorts and an orange tank top with a bandanna on their head and carries fitness gloves in their large military backpack that they carry around. He is very athletic and is best friends with John. He is in his school's wrestling team which he enjoys. He is ticklish (not important but only John knows that) and has an easy sense of humor, which results in John practically taking advantage of this info. Though he is great at school he is dyslectic and gets tutoring from Iris.

 **3\. Delilah** owner of the blue soul

Female

14 y/o

Light/fair skin with brown hair that just barely reaches their neck. Wears a white dress shirt under a dark red button up vest with a salmon skirt and ballerina shoes. She is John's younger sister. She loves ballet and is the "popular girl" as well as the group leader of her school's ballet club. She is also very charitable and every year has a bake sale for charity. When it comes to looks and style you see her.

 **4\. Iris** owner of the purple soul

Female

12 y/o

Indian with long brown hair. Wears a peach sweater with cargo shorts and a scarf, has on very cloudy glasses, and carries around a thick notebook and a pencil. She is a child prodigy and moved up several grades into John and Jerod's grade. She is good friends with Delilah and always attends her performances. She is very studious and likes to talk sophisticated. She loves to write down lots of notes which results in her getting many notebooks, her current notebook is all blank.

 **5\. Diego** owner of the green soul

Male

14 y/o

Latino with caramel skin and black wavy hair. He wears a simple green t-shirt and cargo shorts with an apron. He loves to cook (obviously) and he is usually seen helping out at the local soup kitchen. There is not one bad bone in him but he will still fight in self defense, which is why he took self defense classes to be able to protect himself but still not hurt anyone. Also as a weapon he carries his pan since its more convient and nonlethal. He also helps out Delilah with her bake sale and donates to her charity.

 **6\. Caleb** owner of the Yellow soul

Male

10 y/o

Latino with caramel skin and black hair in a crew cut. Little brother to Diego. Wears brown cargo pants with a red flannel shirt. He has with him a empty toy revolver and a authentic cowboy hat that he got for his birthday. He is athletic (not as much as Jerod) but also a gamer. He loves shooting games but not one where you kill the innocent. He met John when they were playing Call of Duty online. He does like to play with toy Nerf guns. Although he can be a stubborn person he is friendly and very affectionate (he will hug and cuddle almost anyone).

 **7\. Frisk** owner of the red soul

Male

10 y/o

Asian with dark brown skin that has a somewhat yellow complexion. Brown hair that reaches to his neck. His eyes are for some reason always squinting and looks almost like his eyes are closed. Wears blue shorts and a blue-purple striped shirt. He is sometimes quiet but when he's not he can be pretty flirty to people of both sexes. He is a real pacifist which doesn't help since he gets bullied from time to time. He became best friends with Caleb when he saved him from bullies. His other friend Iris helps him with school work. He has a band aid on his left cheek from when he recently fell off his bike and carries a stick because...well just because.

Wow, that sure is a lot of exposition, you think to yourself. So it seems they all already know each other and get along with each other pretty well. You seen this before but the question never gets answered, why would anyone climb the mountain. Don't they know the legend, "Those who climb Mt Ebott never return,". Could it be an accident? Could it be out of curiosity? Or maybe it might be...But then your attention goes back to the kids who are just waking up. I'll put that on hold for now I will watch them from where I am. This is very interesting.

 **Frisk's POV**

 **"groan** Where am I, what happened," you say to yourself. You get up feeling sore from the fall. Sore, why am I just sore and not have a broken anything? You hear several other groans and look around. There are people around you on the ground. Taking a closer look you all recognize each other. You all call each other's name.

"Caleb"

"Frisk"

"Diego"

"Delilah"

"John"

"Jerod"

"Iris"

"Frisk! I'm go glad your okay", Caleb said giving him a tight hug which you returned with a cheeky grin.

"Likewise buddy, but where are we? Do you remember what happened" You ask with a hint of concern. You cant remember what you were doing to end up here.

"I-I don't know," Caleb replied, "all I can remember was that we all were heading towards the mountain for some reason and then we all fell down here." He then took off his hat and started scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh I don't remember either" Your face goes a little sad, "but at least were okay. C'mon lets check on the others, though they probably don't remember either.

"Hey John need a hand" Jerod asked extending his arm to help him up, him already up on his feet.

"I-I'm okay, nothings broken. Looks like the flowers broke our fall. Wait, flowers?" John says while getting himself up. Looking around it's indeed true that you all fell on a patch of yellow flowers that surprisingly are not crushed at all.

"I've never heard of flowers breaking a person's fall, fascinating," Iris says inspecting a flower. "These look like the town's Buttercup flowers but different. Look at the blossom part it looks like a sunflower but the disc pale and larger, also the stem is as thick as my thumb, must be some sort of evolution to absorb the sunlight easier down here," Iris starts to draw a sketch of the flower and write down some notes. "The whole flower feels pretty sturdy yet soft, that must be why we survived the fall".

"Wow your right their also kinda pretty", said Delilah as she sniffed one of them. Iris grunted in response being too occupied with her notes.

John was ironically getting impatient. "Thats nice and all but can we please focus on getting out of here". You giggle, John's patience changes based on his mood, usually he's the really patient one.

Everyone agreed in unison and started to figure out what to do next. Looking up you see the sunlight top of the hole, which is about forty feet high. Thank god for the flowers. It looks like this hole is actually a cavern, stalagmites and all. You begin to worry that there is no way out but up, which looks impossible. Looking to your right you see a tunnel with what looks like an ancient doorway. I wonder whats in there, the exit, oooh maybe treasure. While everyone else argues on how to climb up you head towards the doorway. "I'll just look in there and come back", you tell yourself. He looks back to see if anyone saw him, no one has. You take a deep breath and step through the door.

 ***Several minutes later***

 **Caleb's POV**

UHHH! How much longer are they going to argue you thought. This have been going on for several minutes and your freaking bored. They didn't even let him contribute.

"Hey frisk what do you th-". You look behind you and he's not there. "huh" You do a 360 turn and still no frisk. You need to tell the others. "GUYSSS!" You yell loudly that echoes across the cavern. Everyone jumps and stares at you wide eyed.

"Bro what was that for?!" Diego exclaimed. He didn't look angry, he never snapped at anyone, just surprised.

" Well you were all so preoccupied with your little debate it was the only way. Was any of you watching?"

"Frisk? I thought Iris was watching them"

"No, you know I get distracted by my notes Jerod. Delilah was your brother watching them?"

"Uh I can speak for m-"

"No he was too busy arguing like an idiot" John was glaring daggers at Delilah who scoffed and turned her heels.

"So he's gone?" You are starting to get anxious. Knowing him he will probably keep wandering off until he runs into somebody, hits a dead end, or gets hur-

Suddenly a loud pained scream rings out in the distance that grabs everyone's attention. Following that scream is a call for help. By the sound of that voice they know immediately who it is. With no words spoken they all look at each other and runs towards the source of the voice.

Don't die Frisk, stay Determined

* * *

 **Wow I didn't think I would finish the first chapter so soon, but here we are. In case you were wondering I change the tutu to a skirt because it didn't seem practical that she would be wearing it when she was climbing the mountain. I was also going to get rid of the toy knife but I didn't want to change the character too much. Finally the reason I stated that John was homosexual was because...well your gonna have to wait for the rest of the story.(DEAL WITH IT HOMOPHOBES)**

 **If you like this story please follow me. Also leave a comment with whatever criticism you want, positive or negative or an idea for the story , I appreciate what you will write and use it to help me write better next time (DON'T BE AN IMMATURE JERK). The next chapter will take a while longer, I don't know when, a day, a week, a month? But I promise if I decide to stop writing this I will let you guys knows, I do plan on finishing this...Eventually. So until next time,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	2. Flowey

**Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flowey- Toriel

 **Frisk's POV**

Stepping into the room you look around. There's not much to look at. It's all pretty much rocky. Yep nothing but rocks, gravel, dirt, and a small white dog.

WAIT WHAT!

Looking back at where the dog was you see he's not there anymore. Great, its nothing more but a figment of my imagination, or is it?* _Play Inception Bwomp*._ Forgetting about the dog you see something at the center of the room. There is grassy patch of ...grass, but what catches your attention is the flower. It looks like the buttercups in the previous room but, is that a face on it? You step a little closer to it, suddenly it talks.

"Howdy I'm **Flower** the **Flowey** " Wait shit.

*Rewind*

"Howdy I'm **Flowey** the **Flower** ," It replies with a million dollar grin. What the. So many question float around in your head. How is a flower talking, Why does its face morphs and shifts like play dough, Why is it's name so stupid, and Why does his voice sounds like Spongebob? "Hmmm... You're new to the **UNDERGROUND** , aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused."

"Y-yeah I am, can you please help?" You ask nervously. Should you trust him?

"Well sure, little old me will show you how things work around here". He said with a cute pout on his face. You can't help but go starry eyes with how cute he looks right now. Well I guess he's trustworthy, he doesn't look threatening. "Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly you feel a strange force radiate off of him. You feel a tug on your chest. Looking at it, there is a red cartoony heart floating there. "What is that?" you ask not looking away from it.

"That is your **Soul,** the very culmination of your being!" he says.

"Wow really?" You stretch a finger out and give it a poke. You flinch and giggle softly, it kinda tickles a bit.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**."

"What's LV?"

"Why, **LOVE** , of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asks and then sticks his tongue out while giving you a flirty wink.

"Sure I'll have some, cutie" you reply giving a flirty wink back. Flowey giggles in response. Suddenly several white seed things appear and float above Flowey.

"These friend are friendliness pellets. They spread LOVE." Flowey explained. You nod understanding. They slowly move towards you "Now hold still to receive them." You watch as they make contact with you.

Suddenly you feel a sharp pain on your chest, those pellets have hurt you. Starting to feel weak, you look at Flowey for an explanation to only see a demonic smile on his face now. "Ahhh!" you scream in response.

"YOU FOOL IN THIS WORLD ITS **KILL OR BE KILLED** " he said, "WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS." I thought I could trust him.

"No stop, don't kill me please" you sputter out. You feel too weak to run away. It's hopeless, I'm gonna die! Tears start running down your cheeks. "HELP!" you cry out.

SILENCE

"But nobody ca-"

"FRISK!"

You and Flowey look behind you to see all your friends coming into the room and stopped right by your side. Flowey looks so confused. "Six more?" Then he smiles again. "Well, well this helps my plan by alot." He starts sending several pellets to the unsuspecting crowd. As the humans start to notice the flower, friendliness pellets hits them all except Frisk. It weakens them all to the point of near death.

"What the. whats going on?" said John

"UHH I don't feel so good." said Caleb

"Is that flower talking?" said Delilah

"A talking flower? Thats impossible." Said Iris.

"HEE HEE. **DIE!** " Cackled Flowey summoning a ring of pellets around them all. Everyone starts to huddle together in fear as the ring slowly starts to shrink. They close their eyes, anticipating their death. But then they suddenly feel alright and refreshed. Looking at Flowey, he looks confused and angry. Suddenly a fireball comes out of nowhere and strikes Flowey, knocking him away. Out of the other end of the room comes a woman. She looks humanoid and is wearing a long purple robe, but is covered in white fur, has a snout, and got long floppy ears. She looks kinda like a goat.

"What a miserable creature, attacking these poor innocent youths." she says in a sweet motherly voice. She smiles warmly at them, who have just calmed down about Flowey. "Greetings, I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time." They want to trust here but after what happened to Flowey they are unsure. But then Diego walks forward and looks at the others to get up as well.

They get themselves up and introduces themselves to Toriel. "What wonderful" names of yours. Come!" she beckons "I will guide you through the catacombs."

"Alright Toriel but can you please go on ahead a bit I would like to talk to my friends alone" said John

Toriel frowns a bit "oh I understand. I will wait in the next room. Please come when your ready." She leaves the room leaving the group all alone to talk.

* * *

 **Well another chapter done. Sorry It feels kinda short but I got a busy week ahead of me and I wanted to get this chapter over with first. I will try to make the other chapters longer.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	3. Tu-Toriel

**Remember in the last chapter when I said I got a busy week ahead of me.**

 **I LIED!**

 **But seriously I find the ruins to be the most boring part of the game and it really makes me unmotivated to write about it. So I'm shortening it and skipping some parts. When I'm skipping to another part it will be marked by a page break. I'll try not to do that in other chapters, as much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tu-Toriel**

" Frisk are you okay" asked Diego.

"Yeah I feel alright." Looking at Frisk, John doesn't see any signs of damage, well besides being shaken up by that flower. Speaking of which.

"Frisk what was that thing that attacked us." He said quickly before anyone else can speak up. "Cause if I'm not mistaken then that was a talking flower."

Frisk looked nervous for a second. "It was a flower." He then started to restate everything that Flowey told him. Everyone stayed quiet until he finished.

"Wait you said his name was Flowey the flower?" Asked John. Frisk nodded which got John to snort in response. "Wow what a creative name, why don't I go and call myself Hue the human." John said sarcastically. Everyone chuckled.

"Cute. So anyway he said he showed you your SOUL, which was in the shape of a heart?" Asked Iris. Frisk nodded again. Iris started writing in her notebook again. "hmm I'm gonna have to keep watch on more info on that."

"But flowers cant talk and goat don't throw fireballs," exclaimed Jerod, "They were like some kind of monster".

"You might not be so far off on that accusation Jerod," said Iris, " Remember the story of the Human-monster war." Everyone said yes, "Well its said that at the end of the war they were all sealed beneath this mountain."

No that cant be true. That old story that parents told their kids. Monsters, as in those that hide under your bed at night, their all real, and true, and under this mountain, and, and, and.

"Wait, If that go- I mean Toriel was a monster then wouldn't she be more pissed that we are humans?" Asked John.

"I guess she doesn't know or maybe shes cool about it. It has been about thousands of years." said Delilah," Either way we should be cautious around her until we can see the difference"

"Agreed" Everyone said in unison. Then they all started towards where Toriel was waiting. And there she was, waiting patiently for them. When she saw them she smiled. "Ahh good. Have you properly gotten your bearings.

"Yes" said frisk.

"Good then let me help you navigate through the ruins." she started towards the next doorway.

"Uhh wait excuse me Ms. Toriel I got a question." Said Caleb. Toriel turned around and nodded. "Are you a monster?"

She smiled warmly "Why yes I am."

"Then why did you save us?" She stared at him for a while. Then she spoke.

"Because children should never be harmed, and I'll make sure of it." She said with such passion and kindness that it made Diego go sparkly eyes. " Now follow me" Everyone followed closely by here, except for frisk who stared at the center area between the staircases and then followed quickly. That did not go unnoticed by John.

* * *

Now they were in a room that had a dummy at the end. "Now you all know I wont harm you but many monsters you meet will surely harm you. Whether its out of hatred for humans, or not knowing it harms you, or if it's purely for no reason. You must be ready for when that happens. But please try not to kill them. I hate to see anyone get hurt understand?" They nodded reluctantly. Toriel smiled "Great, now approach this dummy." They did and as they did they all felt another pull of their chests and their SOUL appeared. They all were heart shaped but they were all different colors. John was light blue, Jerod was orange, Delilah was blue, Iris was purple, Diego was green, Caleb was yellow, and Frisk was still red. They also noticed the word Dummy hovering over it's head. "Now when you enter a fight with a monster you may have the option to fight them, but that is not what you want to do. However if you ACT a certain way they will lose the desire to fight you and then you can spare them. When they are will to stop fighting a yellow glow will envelop their name. They might also leave behind an amount of g. for you as a token of gratitude. Now please talk with this dummy in order to spare it."

It was that last part that got them confused. A dummy is not a monster isn't it? Frisk then walked up to the dummy. They both stared at each other for a while. Then Frisk spoke,"Keep up the work, your doing great." and gave it a thumbs up. The dummy's name then started to glow yellow with Frisk then sparing it.

"Now follow me to the next room." They follow with Iris quickly writing what she said. How can she write so quickly and so neatly all while walking, Jerod thought.

* * *

Froggit attacks you.

"This is a Froggit? It looks like a pokemon" Caleb said. Diego then bonked him on the head lightly with his pan. "OW! What the heck" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Don't be rude," Diego said and then turning towards the Froggit, " I think you look wonderful today Mr. Froggit sir." It then arched its eye while it cheeks went red.

" I don't think it understood what you said." Iris said.

"but it still looks flattered anyway," Delilah replied. All of a sudden Toriel came in and when she noticed the Froggit she gave it a death glare. Fearing for its life the little monster ran off.

Okay note of advice don't mess with goat mom, Frisk thought.

* * *

"My children, for no reason in particular I must ask, which would you prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" Toriel asked

"Cinnamon" Said John, Iris, Caleb, and Frisk.

"Butterscotch" Said Jerod, Delilah, and Diego.

They all glared at each other. Toriel chuckled "Well would you turn your nose if they were both on a plate?" They all agreed that it was alright to have both. They all continue on.

"I hope she's planning on making a pie for us" Caleb whispered to Diego.

* * *

Toriel continued to guide the kids through the ruins, them meeting several monsters along the way. Toriel decided to give them a chance to defend themselves and let them try to solve the fights they got in.

They met a timid flying bug monster, some weird gelatinous blob that frisk flirted with, a one-eyed monster that begged them to not pick on him (Caleb couldn't help but hug it), a bipedal bug that was being a jerk, Some weird vegetable monster, and a depressed ghost that John felt sympathetic towards.

All the while Toriel showed them the puzzles and how to solve them. The kids really warmed up to her and felt more comfortable being near her.

* * *

"Why did you buy that Spider doughnut?" John asked, with a disgusted look on his face watching Delilah munch on it.

She shrugged," I wanted to help their cause"

"Okay fine, but do you have to eat it, it was on a spider web"

"Its not that bad, it tastes pretty good, here try one" She said handing him another one.

"Uhhh no."

"Fine I'll save them for later." She muttered.

"This way" Toriel said. Following her they see a dead tree as black with many dead leaves surrounding it, past it they see a small one story building.

"Welcome to HOME."

* * *

 **Wow 108 views already. I don't know what to say, I've never had followers before on anything, though to be fair I've never done anything that involves followers. Either way I'm flattered**

 **Sorry if this chapter also looks very rushed, again I find the ruins slow paced and kinda boring, I also lost a whole chunk of the chapter while typing and that really pissed me off. But now that we are at HOME I will try to take my time with writing the story, letting the others talk, interact and whatnot.**

 **On a side note, to any kingdom hearts fans out there, I don't know about you but I'm freaking excited for KH 2.8. but I'm not looking up any spoilers. So don't be a troll and spoil it for me.**

 **Please comment , I appreciate the criticisms.**

 **"HAVE FUN!"**


	4. HOME

**Well, Lets get started on the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: HOME

"WOW" Everyone said in unison. What the outside lacked in appearance, the inside made up for coziness. It definitely contrasted from the old and broken down ruins outside. Its impressive that its so clean and comforting.

"Oh its not that wonderful. But its still home." Toriel said with a blush. Leading them to the first door on the right hallway, she showed them their bedroom. "Oh, my apologies there seems to be only one bed available." She was right there was just one single sized, barely large enough for just Frisk who is the shortest of the group. "I'll be right back." She quickly rushed to the adjacent room and came back with a bunch of pillows and blankets. "Now this should be enough for all of you. Perhaps Frisk can have the bed, since it is far to small for the rest of you." Everyone agreed. "Now children, you all must be exhausted from the long day you had. Feel free to relax and rest up. I have some...errands to attend to so I'll be busy. Pleasant dream." She left making sure to shut the door on her way out. Everyone then started to look at each other.

"So now that she is gone can we talk about what to do next?" Jerod said. "I mean c'mon she saves our lives, leads us through this place, and gives us a place to sleep. Don't you find that a bit suspicious?"

"Maybe she's planning on eating us!" Caleb cried. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"She's a monster not a which."

"Oh."

"Goatmom wouldn't hurt us" Frisk said. Everyone stared at him.

"Did you just call her Goatmom?" Iris asked

"Yeah" Everyone decided to let it go. Frisk is way to determined to get him to change his mind. Frisk and Caleb decided to CHECK inside the toy chest.

"Look at these cool toys!" Caleb exclaimed holding up an action figure.

"It doesn't interest me." Frisk replied. Caleb looked at him with a pout.

"Hey. Wait a minute if were in a child's bedroom, then wheres the kid at?" John asked.

"You think she was expecting us?" Delilah asked

"Doubtful" Iris said "I think we need to do a bit of recon" She turned to Diego "Diego can you check and see what she's doing. And try not to get caught" Diego nodded and left the room. He wandered past the entrance and found the living room, past it he found the kitchen. There he found Toriel cooking something over the stove, but shes using what looks like fire magic instead of using the stove.

"This looks like it might take her a while" he thought to himself. Wandering back into the living room he noticed the bookshelf. Thinking Iris might definitely want to read something, he quickly grabbed what looks like a history book and went back to the bedroom. "She's in the kitchen cooking."

"Oh, good while you were looking John went in the other direction to check out the rest of the hall." Iris said. Suddenly John came in. "Oh John did you see anything suspicious?"

"Nothing but a book of puns. I did look in her dresser."

"Scandalous!" Frisk exclaimed.

"It was only sock"

"Socks?"

"Yeah socks. 2% comfort, 3% warmth, 95% sliding around like a ninja." John said expecting a chuckle. After an awkward silence John cleared his throat. "Well its safe to assume that she is alright. So lets spend the night here and in the morning well head on home."

"Sounds like a plan." Jerod said. Everyone started to set up their makeshift bed except for Frisk who got the bed. John gave him a jealous glare which Frisk responded back with a smug grin.

"John?" said Delilah

"Yeah" said John

"Do you think our parents are worried sick about us?"

John thought for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about them. They will be alright. We gotta worry about ourselves." Delilah looked upset "Oh Lala relax. Well be home by tomorrow I'm sure of it." Delilah looked less upset.

"Oh yeah Iris I found this in the living room." Diego said giving her the book he got for her.

"Excellent, thanks man." She quickly snatched the book up and started to read on her makeshift bed, right next to the lamppost. "I'm only reading a bit then I'll turn of the light guys."

"Alright, g'night." John said.

"G'night" Everyone else said slowly falling asleep. When they have fallen asleep a voice has spoken into the dark.

 **"Seven souls, seven humans, seven stories. All three join together as one. What once was the story of one is now the story of seven. The story is still the same but is altered and shifted to fit this new journey. Loved ones that were once lost to you will now have never left. Those whose story is of little significance will be of great significance from now on. And those thought to have been corrupt and nonredeemable now have the potential to be quite the opposite. This tale of the underground, this group of children, this GROUPTALE will be one to remember. For now the question is how will they respond to Toriel's demands? Lets see if we can SAVE EVERYONE."**

 **The thought of what lies ahead fills you with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 **Yeah, I was going to take a while till I posted this chapter but I just had a massive brainstorm, and I couldn't help myself. I've begun my beginning and planned the end. Now all I need to do is the middle. I hope you all will enjoy this story.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	5. Exit the Ruins

**Chapter 5: Exit the Ruins**

*Yawn* "I slept like a bunny" Frisk thought waking up. He stretch feeling refreshed. He noticed the loud breathing and snoring in the room, he looked down at the floor. There was his friends all sprawled out on the floor with blankets and pillows scattered everywhere, they don't look very comfortable. He felt something tap the back of his head. Looking behind him he saw John's foot, he was sleeping upside down with his back against the bedpost. It's not the first time Frisk saw him like this, at his house all of his games and consoles are in the basement (his parents won't let him put it in his room b'cause he doesn't work out, how ridiculous) with only a crummy couch to sit on. He gets so uncomfortable that for some reason he likes to play upside down.

Anyway it was time for him to wake up. He flicked John on the center of his sole. He instantly flinched and scrambled to get up. Frisk knows that John is not ticklish, but damn he has amazing leg reflexes. "uhhh mornin already?" John said, he had awful bed head and he got bags on his eyes. "Hey don't give me that look. I never get a good night's rest when I'm not sleeping on a bed." The others start to wake up. Iris noticed she slept with the book on her face. "Hey did you guys get a good sleep?" Almost all of them shook their head.

"I had a great sleep"

"Jerod you can sleep on a rock and feel refreshed."

"Shut up!"

"Hey Iris what is that book?" Delilah asked curiously.

"Oh its called 'History of the UNDERGROUND Vol 1', It turns out this ruins is actually called HOME."

"HOME, really" John Deadpanned.

"Yeah the king sure is awful with names, I gotta keep on the lookout for the other volumes."

"Well anyway lets look for Toriel, hope she made breakfast" Everyone wandered out of the room. In the living room they see Toriel on the sofa...And Diego?! How did they not notice he wasn't in the room when they woke up?

"Oh hello my Children. We have been waiting for you to get up."

"Diego what are you doing up?" Caleb said

"Oh I woke up really early today, so I left the room."

"And he helped me make the finishing touches to my surprise, even though the surprise was also meant for him but he already caught me and he insisted."

"Surprise?" Delilah asked with hint of happiness in her voice.

"Yes, I have made Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie for you all to eat for breakfast." She left the room and brought back the Pie. It was really big, large enough to serve all the kids twice. I was originally going to serve snail pie but I don't think all humans find that delectable."

Delilah ears perked up hearing snail pie. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez français" Delilah said.

Toriel gave her a look,"Why bless you my child." Delilah frowned, why doesn't anyone she meets speak any french, guess that french class was for nothing. "Well anyway kids Bon Appétit"

WHAT!?

All the kids quickly ran to the table to eat. Taking a bite out of the pie, Frisk's eyes went sparkling. Looking at Toriel, he gave her a thumbs up. Toriel smiled. All the kids ate the rest, Iris finishing first. "Oh, m'am I hope you don't mind but can I keep this?" She held up the book she read last night.

"Oh I don't mind. This may be a surprise to you all but I always wanted to be a teacher." Iris gave a smile of approval. "I've actually prepared a curriculum for you all, as you will all staying here." Everyone immediately froze in place hearing that. "um, I want you all to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share with you, I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot, I-"

"Okay now stop right there Toriel." Jerod spat out angrily. John started to get nervous, when Jerod gets like this it usually leads to disaster. "We are not staying here, we were just staying for the night. We have families to get back to, we need to leave today, so either tell us how to get out of here or we are leaving NOW!" Jerod shouted.

Toriel went wide eyed, then suddenly regained her composure. "Um, I have to go do something. Please stay right here." She quickly scurried out of the room.

"HEY COME BACK HERE. I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Jerod chased after her down towards what looks like the basement.

"Jerod wait" John said chasing after him, the others following close behind.

* * *

"What is that?"John asked. There at the end of the hallway downstairs there is a very majestic yet old door. Toriel blocks the door, she's not facing them.

"This is the exit to the Ruins, a one way ticket to the rest of the Underground." Toriel said blankly

"There's more to the Underground?" Iris asked

"Yes, much more." Toriel said curtly, " I'm going to destroy it, you all will never be able to leave."

"WHAT, like hell I'm going to let you!" Jerod said angrily.

"You naive child, don't you know why monsters want to fight you? The king **ASGORE** has decreed that all humans that fall down must be killed and have their soul taken." Jerod's eye widens. "If you leave they will kill you." She lets them take awhile to process the information. She was about to say something else but then Iris cuts in.

"Toriel, is it seven human souls needed to break the barrier?"

Toriel turns around with wide eyes. "How do you-?"

"It said it in the book of yours that I read. Now I think if seven human magicians are the ones who formed the barrier, which is what is keeping you all down here, then you all must need seven human souls to break the barrier, am I correct?" Toriel silently nodded. "Okay, now maybe we can go out there and find a way to break it ourselves. I don't think we need to die for our souls to be used."

"But the monsters will-"

"We have to go, I know its not right but we can't stay here forever cowering." Jerod said

"We have families who love us and are worried about us. We can't abandon them." Diego said

"Just wait here and we will all be alright." John said calmly.

Toriel stood their, pondering her choices. "No, your all right. A parent should not be separated from their child. Besides the Ruins can be very small. It wouldn't be right for you to grow up in a place like this." Everyone started to feel more relaxed now. "You all are free to go now. But please don't come back until you have completed your quest."

"Hey is it alright if keep in touch with you on my phone?" John asked "You know, to keep you up to date with our progress."

Toriel nodded with a sad smile. Everyone gave her one last look before they all left through the door. Suddenly Frisk and Diego ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Were coming back for you after this." Diego said.

"Thats a promise." Frisk said.

Toriel gave them a warm loving smile, then gave them a hug back. After a while she separated from the hug. "Okay run off now." She looked at the others who were waiting for them. "And be good, all right?" She walked away before looking back "Good bye my children." Then left for good.

All the other continued on walking silently. Then Caleb broke the silence "Are we going to be alright?"

"We will as long as we stick together, then we will make it to the barrier." John said putting his hand out forward "C'mon whose with me?"

"I am" Jerod said putting his hand in.

"I am" Delilah said doing the same.

"I am"

"I am"

"I am"

"I am" Said the others also putting their hands in. They continued forward until they saw a familiar face smile at them smugly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile several minutes** **earlier**

* * *

Toriel walked solemnly back into her home, leaving behind the children that she hoped would stay with her. She had so many plans on how to raise them, now ruined. Well at least they have each other. Maybe they will make it past Asgore and go home. Though it's doubtful that they will find a way to break the barrier, at least they will be alright.

Feeling better she walked back into the living room to put away the whats left of the pie. There on the table was a mess of pie chunks all over. Curious she looked under the table and found a small white dog sleeping peacefully, with pie crumbs on its mouth. "HEY!" She shouted. Suddenly the dog quickly got up and scampered away"

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"You all think your so clever. In this world its kill or be killed." Flowey cackled.

"Stay away from them or your going to regret it" Jerod warned him.

"HA! As if, I was expecting only one human to fall down, but now I see seven before me. I ain't passing along an opportunity as sweet as this." Friendliness pellets started to form behind Flowey. "Now prepare to d-."

BORK!

Suddenly Flowey face turned into one of fear and frustration "Oh no not again, go mark your territory somewhere else stupid dog." He turned towards the Humans "This isn't over humans." He sunk in to the ground, disappearing.

Everyone turned to see a small white dog scamper towards where Flowey once was and started to try to sniff him out.

"DOGGIE" Caleb ran to the dog and started to cuddle it and pet it affectionately.

"Huh, saved by a dog." John remarked

"Must be an annoying dog if it can bother that demon Flower." Jerod said

"Hey, I resent that" the dog said. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa, you can talk?" Delilah said

"Yeah obviously." The dog said.

"Dogs can't talk." Iris said

"Well my mouth is moving and words are coming out." Iris didn't look happy with that answer. "Well if it makes you feel better, technically I'm a dog monster."

"Really?" Iris said. Nothing about the dog looks different. It looks just like a regular dog, well a dog that can apparently speak.

"Yeah, my name is Toby by the way" the do- I mean Toby said.

"Well I'm going to keep calling you Doggie." Caleb said hugging the dog while holding it in its arms.

"I like you kid. I think were going to be great pals." He looked towards the others. "Uh I think I ticked off a goat lady back there, so I don't think its safe for me to stay here. Mind if I go with you on your little adventure?"

Caleb stared at Diego with "Puss-N-Boots" eyes. "Can we keep him please."

"Alright we can keep him." Diego said.

"Yay!" He hugged the dog even tighter.

"Careful Caleb. Don't want him to end up like all of your old rabbits." Diego said.

Toby went wide eyed. "Wait what happened to the-"

"Hey can we please get a move one here. Were burning daylight." Jerod said getting impatient. Everyone else nodded and followed him. Caleb carrying the cautious dog in its arms.

They all opened the door into the rest of the Underground.

* * *

 **Well the Ruins are done with. And it looks like the story is definitely different from the one you know. Hope you are all ready for the next chapter, coming next time.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and comment.**

 **Have Fun!**


	6. Sans and Papyrus

**Chapter 6: Sans and Papyrus**

"What the F##k! It's freezing!" John said shivering. They just walked through the door to find snow, snow, trees, and snow. Nothing but snow as they walk forward down the path way.

"Language John, and relax I'm more exposed and you don't hear me complaining." Jerod said. Shivering but not as intensively.

"You know I cant handle the cold AT ALL." John said. Everyone else look better off wearing semi-warm clothes. "Wait Jerod you need to find something to wear or your going to freeze to death."

"Don't worry about it, I got my JV hoodie and sweats in my bag." Jerod said stopping to reach into his bag. He put the articles of clothing over his current ones. "There all better. Now lets move forward."

Everyone continued to walk. Suddenly they heard a snap. They looked behind them to find a large branch being snapped to bits. Frisk grips their branch more securely. Toby freaks out and jumps out of Caleb's arms. "Well it was nice knowing you guys, good luck" he said quickly running in the direction they were going.

"Wait Toby come back" Caleb shouted but he was already gone.

"Lets move." John and Jerod said in unison. They decided to move forward post-haste. They then reach a bridge with a gate blocking it. Before they can do anything else they hear footsteps crunching in the snow behind them. They dare not to look back thinking that if they don't look at it then the unknown monster will leave (not good logic but hey they're kids). Then it's when the monster sounds like they're right behind them that the footsteps stop.

 **"HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?"** the voice sounded deep and emotionless. John was thinking "I wish I had that voice" and then thought "Oh sh!t I'm dead." **"Turn around and shake my hand"** John quickly turned around and, before looking at the monster, shook their hand.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT*

That sound caught him off guard. Confused he looks at the monster and the first thing he thinks is "Bone". The monster looks like a skeleton but chubby and short. Also he's wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink slippers.

"Heh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Its always funny." His voice still sounds deep but more relaxed. John then notices the whoopee cushion in his hand. He starts to get flustered but he can admit that he got him good. "So anyway, you guys are humans right?" Nobody answers but the skeleton takes that as a yes. "Man thats rich. Name's sans. sans the skeleton." Weird name "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans." Jerod balled his fists getting ready to fight. "But y'now I don't really feel like it today."

"Really? That doesn't make sense." Delilah said

"Well it is a Monday" Said sans

"Its Tuesday actually" Iris said. The group of humans have started to relax thinking this guy is alright.

But he ignored her. "So any way you guys don't have to worry about me. I'm _cool_." He winked...somehow. "Now my brother Papyrus", Weirder name, "he's insane about capturing humans. Why if he saw you he would-" Suddenly he looked behind them and squinted. "Whoa speak of the devil hes coming this way! Quick over here." He walks quickly over the bridge with the humans following close behind. They notice the bars of the gate were too wide to ever block them out. "Quick behind those conveniently shaped lamps." Looking to the side there was a bunch of lamps that each had their specific body shape. But a lamp really? They look at sans to know if he was serious but he just stared. With no other option they got behind their respective lamps.

Suddenly they hear a loud voice.

"SANS." That yell made your ears ring.

"Sup" said sans

"YOU KNOW WHATS UP BROTHER ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES." Looking over the side of the lamps, John sees another skeleton but he is much taller than sans, or even them. He looked to be wearing some kind of costume with a red wool scarf. "I NEED THOSE PUZZLES READY. WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE."

"ACHOO" Frisk sneezed.

"BLESS YOU" said Papyrus "NOW WHERE WAS I? OH YES,HUMAN. I WILL CAPTURE ONE" he then posed dramatically, his scarf flowing in the wind. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS THAT I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND." You got to hand it to him, he's ambitious.

"Huh well if only there were humans around here for you to capture." sans says rather loudly. Did he seriously expect you to jump out?

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES" Papyrus said angrily "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE"

"What does boondoggle mean?" John wispered to Iris

"It means work or activity that is wasteful or pointless but gives the appearance of having value." John nodded.

"Hey take it easy. I've got a _ton_ of work done today." Wait is he going to make a- "A Skele _ton_ " He then looked towards an imaginary audience and winked, you can hear a rim shot in the distance. You can't help but snicker, you love cheap puns as much as good puns.

Papyrus face-palmed. "SANS!"

"C'mon your smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT." He sighed loudly. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION."

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself-"

oh yes yes yes.

"-down to the _bone_ " Again another wink and rim shot. You had to cover you mouth to not laugh out loud. Everyone looks at you and sans with disgust.

"UHH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT"

Ehh 6/10

"NYEHH HEHEHEHEH" He laughed and left, coming back to give one last "HEH" then left.

"Well guess you guys can come out now" everyone came out feeling a little anxious to move on "You guys look like you've seen dead people." said sans.

"Don't mind them there a little _rattled_ right now." said John. Everyone groaned.

"Heh good one kid. Say did I catch your name?"

"No actually, I'm John and these guys are Jerod, Delilah, Iris, Diego, Caleb, and Frisk." Everyone meekly waved.

"Well nice to meet you, I got to get going y'now puzzles need calibrating. It turns out a group of humans have come."

"Will I see you again" John begged

"Kid I have a feeling that we're going to meet a lot in the future." sans started to walk away but then stopped. "Hey wait I got a favor to ask of you. My brother has been feeling down lately. He's never seen a human before and meeting you guys just might make his day."

Delilah was about to protest but then John interrupted her. "Of course I'll let him see us."

"Thanks a million. I'll see you up ahead." He continued to walk away, disappearing into the trees.

John look at the group, who were staring darkly at him. "What?"

"WHAT WHAT?! You just allowed us to get captured by the monsters! Are you insane!" Delilah shouted.

"Oh don't worry sis they don't look that threatening. I think it would be kinda fun to play with the monsters."

Diego spoke "But Toriel said-"

"Look no offense but I don't think Toriel knows what she's talking about." Diego frowned. "Well if sans wanted us captured he would have by now so I trust him for now, we need to wait and see if Paps can be trusted."

Everyone went silent, his statement made sense. Suddenly in the silence they can hear panting coming from the nearby sentry station. Frisk walked towards it and saw something white and furry hiding in there.

"Hello" said Toby.

"Aha gotcha!" Caleb pointed dramatically at him.

"Yeah you got me. I heard the whole thing by the way. I know those skeleton brothers are harmless."

"Wait you know them?" Jerod said

"Yeah I actually live in the Snowdin Forest, but I haven't been there in awhile. In fact you guys mind if I show you my home?"

"Yes. I want to see it!." Caleb exclaimed.

"Cool, it's quite a distance away. But don't worry it's along the trail to Snowdin the nearby town." He said happily wagging his tail "C'mon" He then started to scamper off with the others following close behind.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got writer's block and I had to study for my semester's finals. But don't worry I'm still here. I bet your wondering why a lot of attention was going to John in this chapter, well I have a plan for the story and I'm not telling.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	7. Snowdin Forest

**Warning this chapter is more than 4,000 words long. Please read later if right now isn't a good time.**

* * *

 **Grouptale Chapter 7: Snowdin Forest**

"John I swear if you make one more _Frozen_ pun I'm going to beat your ass" Said Jerod.

"C'mon Jerod, _Let it go._ " Said John getting a punch in the arm. Suddenly they are approached by what looks like a snow themed bird monster.

"Hiya I'm Snowdrake, wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure" Said John sitting down. "C'mon bring it on."

"Don't worry my Ice puns are _snow_ problem." Snowdrake waited for a response

"Is that it?" Said John with a forced grin. Snowdrake nodded. "Wow. That. Was. Great."

"YES I'm funny! Dad was wrong about me." He started to flutter away "Thank you I'll remember you when I make it big." He was gone.

"I thought you loved bad puns." said Diego.

"Yes I do, but its the fact that they are not funny and you don't even try is what makes it amusing. Snowdrake obviously was trying which is kinda sad."

"I don't get you, John." Said Iris. John stuck his tongue at her and then continued on.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE." They suddenly knew who that was. Looking ahead they see sans and Papyrus chatting. They were about to sneak back but then Papyrus noticed them. They froze waiting for what comes next. sans and Papyrus looked at each other, then at the humans, then at each other, then at the humans, then at each other, at this point they were practically spinning. Suddenly they stopped and huddled up.

"OH MY GOD SANS! ARE THOSE HUMANS?" Papyrus whisper-shouted.

Sans looked behind them then said, "Uhh I think those are snow poffs." The group turns around to see seven snow poffs right behind them.

"OH"

Iris's eyebrow twitched. Is this guy stupid, She thought.

"Hey what are those in front of the snow poffs." Papyrus looked directly at the humans, Frisk waved. He examined them, stroking his nonexistent beard. Suddenly he got excited.

"OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE HUMANS?"

"What the- YES WE ARE!" Iris snapped. They forget that she has zero tolerance for blind ignorance.

Papyrus squealed in delight. "YES! I DID IT SANS, I'M GOING TO BE SO POPULAR! AHEM. ATTENTION HUMANS. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Well alright Gandalf, John thought smirking.

"I WILL CAPTURE YOU, YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL, THEN... WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."

"He really doesn't know about the barrier?" Caleb whispered to Frisk.

"HEY IT'S RUDE TO SPEAK WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU." Caleb started to blush for being called out in front of his friends.

"ANYWAY, I HAVE A BUNCH OF PUZZLES IN STORE FOR YOU. CONTINUE ON IF YOU DARE. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus then ran off.

"Well that went well" said sans. "Oh hey Toby."

"Hiya sans, does Papyrus forgive me yet?" said Toby

"Nope"

"Oh"

"Your lucky he was too distracted by the humans to notice you." Toby whined. "Well anyway kids I'll keep an eye socket out for ya'll" He walked away with Toby following behind.

The group continued on. Their thoughts were about Papyrus. He definitely doesn't know what will happen if they get taken to the capital. So he's just doing this for popularity. The feelings for him were mixed at this point, but he doesn't seem like a major threat. Well at least John trusts him.

* * *

"I feel bad for Ice cap." said Diego. "You didn't have to take his cap."

"Hey that's what he gets for shoving it in my face like a narcissist" replied Delilah. "He should be happy with who he truly is, a block of ice."

"You sure got some morals sis" John nudged her. They were coming up to another sentry station. There was a sign near it.

"It says 'Absolutely no moving!'" said Iris.

"We're DOOMED well be stuck here forever!" Caleb wailed.

*BONK*

"Ow what the heck?" Caleb said

"It's just a suggestion lil bro, we must move to continue on" Said Diego

"Oh"

They took one step forward then suddenly a monster rose out of the post. It was a dog monster wearing a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He's also dual wielding short swords, not short enough to be knives. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

"Fetch!" Frisk shouted throwing his stick. The monster ran off to catch it "c'mon" Frisk walked ahead quickly with the others following behind.

*crack*

Caleb froze looking down. He step on a thin frozen puddle. The dog monster's ears perked up. "Where are you? I'll find you" The dog scanned the area. How could he not see him, Is he like Papyrus. Caleb then felt something poke his head. It was a paper airplane. He looked to the group with Iris mouthing "Read" He opened up reading what it says

 _Move very slowly. He has Riddoch syndrome, that means he can only see moving things_.

Aww poor thing, Caleb thought. He shuffled very slowly towards the monster. His friends were waving their arms around telling him to get away, he ignored them. He reached his hand above the monster furry head and then-

"WHAT I'VE BEEN PET!" The monster exclaimed, slashing his swords wildly while mumbling incoherent words. Caleb quickly dodged rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack. He noticed the swords left light blue arcs. "S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need to sleep this off, maybe I need some dog treats for this!" He went back to his post and went under it.

With no warning, Caleb was pulled into the embrace of his older brother "Oh thank God your alright." Diego said tearing up.

Celeb chuckled "Hey, I'm not going down that easily." he said to calm Diego. He broke from the hold. "Hey Iris, thanks for the info, it really saved my bacon"

"Anytime"

"Well let's move on" said John.

* * *

"So those were blue attacks and they cant hurt me when I'm not moving?" Caleb said. He and John were waiting here while the others scout ahead a little. They were talking to Toby and sans. Meanwhile Delilah was skating on the ice pond... well more like ice sliding.

"Yeah, that's how Doggo, my brother-in-law, attacks." said Toby

"Wait Brother?" Said John.

"In-law. Long story I'll tell later."

"So anyway other monsters can do that but not all." said sans. "So don't forget about that blue stop sign trick I told you and watch out for my brothers special attack."

The stop sign trick sans said did not help them remember. If anything it confused them even more. He could of just said "Blue means stop."

"Sure thanks" said John, not wanting to offend sans. Besides it hurting his feelings, every time he thinks about it he gets this weird catchy tune playing in his head. "Megalo-something."

* * *

"That snow is going to melt in your pocket. Your going to get ice cold pants just because you wanted to help Mr. Frosty back there." Said Jerod

"Don't care I'm going to take it far." Said Frisk.

"AlRIGHT SANS REPEAT AFTER ME, 'NYEH HEH HEH." said papyrus. He and sans were too much into their conversation to notice the humans.

"Okay bro, here I go. "NYEH-HEH-HEH"

"NO! YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG. YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO PAUSE IN BETWEEN THE HEHS." Suddenly Papyrus noticed them. "OH-HO! THEY'VE ARRIVED! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY FIRST PUZZLE. IF ONE OF YOU CAN GET PAST IT THEN YOUR ALL FREE TO MOVE FORWARD. WHO AMONG YOU ARE WORTHY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS TRAPS?

"I will." John stepped forward.

"John, are you sure man, your not exactly the most physical of us all." said Jerod

"Well screw you to. I'll beat him with my wits." He walked towards Papyrus "Now what d-"

"WAIT DON'T MOVE!" John stopped abruptly. "BEFORE YOU IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE. TAKE ONE WRONG STEP AND" he brought out an small blue orb, "THIS ORB WILL GIVE A HEARTY SHOCK. OK YOU CAN BEGIN NOW."

John stared at him waiting. "Uhh the orb"

"YEAH?"

"Don't you need to give it to me"

"OHHH"

"Well isn't this revelation _shocking_." said sans.

Papyrus glared at him then walked through the maze area. He placed the orb on his head. It was stuck to his head like a tongue stuck to a frozen pole. Papyrus then quickly ran back to the other side. John started to worry. He didn't think that electricity would be involved in this. He examined the maze and notice some faint footprints in the snow. Papyrus' footprints it looks like. He so badly wanted to take the easy way out, but he's want to be challenged with puzzles. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward.

* * *

John was sucking on a nice cream. He made it through the maze, but not without getting shocked twenty times. His red hair was sticking up all around and he was twitching. His friends rewarded him by buying him nice cream. It was a blue Popsicle that tasted like a mix between cotton candy and raspberry. All in a days work.

"You alright now bro?" Said Delilah

"I'm ex-static." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm g-gonna have to take a break from these puzzles for a bit."

"Hey you got it coming with you not thinking before you act. Honestly you always do the former first." said Iris.

*Bark Bark*

They looked to the sound of the bark to see another dog monster. Unlike Toby this one's fur is a light cream color, and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wears gray, presumably metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area. It holds a sword and a shield with a peculiar symbol.

"Oh hey Lesser Dog long time no see." Said Toby

"His name is Lesser Dog?" said Iris

"Actually his name is Canis Minor, Lesser Dog is just his nickname." Iris nodded and wrote in her notebook. "Don't worry he's cool, he knows I'm with your guys.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Caleb screamed running up to pet him. As soon as he put his hand on him he got excited and stretch his neck slightly.

Here we go.

 **Many pets later.**

"Caleb I think you have a problem." Said Diego. Lesser dog's neck was stretched high into the sky. At some point it's head reached the top of the cavern, forcing it to stretch downwards. This whole time the dog has kept up that derpy face of his.

"I can stop if I want to." said Caleb still petting it.

"Then stop"

"I don't want to."

"I'm curious by how long this can go" Iris said

Toby chuckled. "Kid I'm not one to say no to pets but this is getting out of hand." He said

"Fine, for you I'll stop Doggie." As soon as his hand were no longer in contact with the dog's body the dog's neck rolled back like measuring tape. He gave Caleb a quick nuzzle, and walked away.

"Well that was fun, lets move one." Caleb said. They moved forward pass a snowball.

Actually its a snowdecahedron.

* * *

"SANS THAT PUZZLE WAS TOO EASY" Papyrus said impatiently. The humans were doing the latest puzzles, which was a crossword puzzle, courtesy of sans the skeleton. Since John backed out, Frisk volunteered to try it. It only took him five minutes for him to finish it.

"Darn, that was too easy. I've should've used today's crossword instead." said sans.

"WHAT CROSSWORD! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE JUNIOR JUMBLE?"

"Cause thats for baby bones."

"I CAN'T EVEN. HUMANS WHAT DO YOU THINK, CROSSWORD OR JUNIOR JUMBLE?"

"Crossword" said Iris, Delilah, and Caleb

"Junior Jumble" said Frisk, John, Jerod, and Diego

Junior Jumble won by majority.

"HA HA! I KNEW THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE WOULD WIN! NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus ran forward.

"So uh thanks kids for mostly choosing junior jumble just to make my brother feel better." the latter grinned. "By the way, I'm telling you this now, don't eat the spaghetti. I love my bro but he is not the worlds best cook. You will be stuck on the crapper for hours."

"Noted. By the way sans I've been wondering, whats up with Papyrus' outfit?" asked Delilah.

"Oh well originally it was a costume for a party we were invited to several weeks ago. 100% DIY. Ever since then he's never taken it off." Delilah grimaced "Well at least he cleans it, by that I mean he bathes himself with it on." Delilah was gagging at this point.

"Lets go now" Delilah demanded, pulling John by the arm.

"Alrightwellseeyoulatersansbye!"John said quickly being dragged off.

* * *

This puzzle is bull, Jerod thought. They were supposed to find a hidden switch that would get rid of the spikes blocking the path. So far there was nothing. Whats worse is that Toby is napping directly on the other side of the spikes.

"Any luck yet guys?"

"Nope" said everyone.

"Uhh this is a waste of time!" Jerod was kicking at the snow, "Were never going to find the-"

*Bonk* *click*

Jerod looked down to find that he kicked the switch. He decided to fool them. "Hey guys I found it."

Everyone ran up to see. "Wow really. Nice job Jerod" said Toby. Jerod posed heroically. The group walked on.

"So what do you think the next puzzle is gonna be?" asked Diego. Before anyone could answer they saw two dog monsters approaching. They are both near identical in appearance, both having round snouts, floppy ears, and muscular builds covered by dark hooded robes with the face of each other printed on the front. Their main differences in appearance being one having a thick lowered brow, cowlick and pseudo-moustache, and the other's emphasized both are wielding long battleaxes, with eyes that show features imitating those of their owners.

"What's that smell?"

"Where's that smell?"

"If you're a smell..."

"... identify yoursmellf!"

Toby immediately jumped up. "Only two people talk like that. Dogamy? Dogaressa?"

"Toby?"

"Is that you?"

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

"Well I'll be!"

"It is you!"

They both nuzzle against him "Yeah I'm back. And I came with some friends here." They sniffed the humans. "Oh guys, by the way, he's Dogamy" he gestured towards the thick browned one, "and she's Dogaressa" gesturing towards one with eyelashes.

"Are you sure they're with you?" Asked Dogamy

"They're smell makes me want to eliminate" said Dogaressa

"Except this one" They pointed a finger at Caleb.

"He smells like a lost puppy"

The group looked at Caleb. They just notices some white hairs on his clothes, must be from cuddling with Toby. The smell of Toby must be mixing with the Caleb's "Human child" smell.

Caleb immediately had an idea, and by the look on Toby's face he has the same one. Caleb went to pet the dogs on their heads. They're eyes bulged out.

"A dog that pets dogs... Amazing!"

"A new world has opened up for us..." While they were talking to themselves Toby quickly nuzzled himself against each of the group members, his fur sticking to them.

"Hey guys, I think you should re-sniff them." Said Toby

"Huh, oh your right"

"We might have mismelled"

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

"Ohh Y'all smell like puppies too."

"Our mistake, you may proceed."

"Later Toby" They said in unison, leaving together.

"Nice quick thinking Caleb."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Toby."

"Aw shucks, I couldn't let my sister and brother-in-law kill my friends."

"Wait sister? How many siblings you have?" asked Delilah

"Three, me and Dogaressa are the middle children of the litter, Lesser Dog is the youngest and the older ones name is Greater Dog (AKA Canis Major). We might run into him later, don't worry he's a big ball of affection."

"Well I can't wait to meet him" said Caleb

"So Doggo, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Toby the Annoying Dog". All are related. Do you got a last name?"

"Yeah Fox." Toby murmured.

"What"

"Nothing! We got no last name."

"Alright. Wait is that Papyrus?" John pointed down the pathway. They see Papyrus on his knees, sifting through the snow. Curious, they wander over to him. He quickly notices them

"OH HUMANS. YOUR FINALLY ARRIVED. WELL UNFORTUNATELY THIS PUZZLE IS NO LONGER WORKING." he gestured towards several switches in the shape of blue x's and a big button like the ones in the ruins, "YOU WERE GOING TO STEP ON THE SWITCHES, WITHOUT STEPPING ON THEM MORE THAN ONCE, AND THEN PRESS THE MASTER BUTTON. BUT THE WIRING CONNECTING THEM IS COVERED IN WHAT LOOKS LIKE LITTLE BITE MARKS." The group looks at Toby, who Papyrus still doesn't notice. He smiles proudly, like he just passed an final exam with 100%. "BUT WORRY NOT I STILL GOT ONE MORE TRAP UP AHEAD. I'LL MEET YOU THERE." he ran off but before he got to far away he stopped. "OH WAIT I FORGOT TO ASK DID YOU LEAVE ANY OF MY SPAGHETTI FOR ME?"

UHH

* * *

 **flashback**

* * *

"Is that spaghetti?" asked Jerod disgusted

"It doesn't look like anything I ever made." said Diego.

"I don't think it's supposed to be that color"

"Lets just go guys." Everyone agreed and left, leaving the spaghetti there.

No more than five minutes later a weird UFO shaped monster came over. "KA-SIGH. Man the Wifi sucks here." Said Jerry. Looking at the spaghetti he got excited.

"Oooh Spaghetti don't mind if I do, at least its not that garbage that idiot skeleton makes."Jerry went to eat the spaghetti.

No one saw Jerry ever again.

* * *

 **resume**

* * *

"Yeah we ate the spaghetti" said John nervously

"YES I KNEW IT WOULD INTICE YOU. WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN, ONCE I CAPTURE YOU I WILL MAKE ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU WOULD EVER WANT. NYEH HEH HEH!." He then ran off. The group ran to catch up to him to on find him on the other side of the next puzzle with sans, which looked like a powered off disco floor.

"OH YOUR GONNA LOVE THIS FINAL PUZZLE. IT WAS MADE BY THE GOOD DOCTOR ALPHYS. YOU SEE WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH THE TILES WILL CHANGE COLOR. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT MEANING: RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE." everyone's head was spinning, except Iris. "WELL NOW ARE YOU READY?"

"Just one more sentence annnd done" she put away her notebook. "Alright I'm ready."

"THEN LET THE RANDOM COLORS BEGIN." Papyrus pulled the switch. The colors started slowly changing shape, then got faster and faster. Soon it was making everyone's eyes hurt. Suddenly it stopped with a large straight path of pink tiles towards the other side. Iris looked at Papyrus with concern. He scowled and stomped off in frustration. She looked at sans.

"Welp, looks like your gonna have to fight my brother soon. John Caleb don't forget what I said about blue attacks." They nodded. sans then walked of. They group walked off to.

"Hey I recognize this place." Toby looked around. "Yeah! My home is just around the corner! Guys follow me." He happily ran forward, the others trying to keep up.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you Gyfrot! Your welcome for the gifts!" Toby said leaving the deer-like monster behind. "The nerve of those kids, decorating him like that."

"I feel bad for him." Frisk said.

"Well it was good that you helped him. Now were almost to my place." He led them into a cavern to a door that has a familiar symbol on it. They entered the door. "Here we are" It was just one room. There was a bundle of blankets in the center, they were full of holes. There was also a computer desktop in one corner. "Well what do you think"

"It's pretty roomy for a dog." Said Delilah

"I know right, oh I want to show you guys this." He started up the computer opening a what looks like a game program. "I actually am in the business of making a video game for the whole underground to enjoy. I call the game UNDERTALE. It's the story about a human who falls down here and traverse the underground trying to get back to the surface saving us all in the process." He looked at frisk "Coincidentally the human sprite looks like you." he brought his attention back to the humans. "Anyway the game is still a work in progress. I've been working several years on this game. I actually like to keep my development team small and tight so I can keep track on whats going on. But lately I've been feeling kind of lazy doing nothing but eat, sleep, repeat. So I put this game on haitus for a while." He looked down sadly. "I feel bad for disappointing my fans for that. They actually donated ten times the original amount of the goal that I set. They really wanted to see this game finished." Then he looked at them happily. "But then you guys showed up after that scary goat lady spooked me. I new this would be my chance to finally make it up to my fans."

"How so?" asked Iris

"Well my game is about a human going through the Underground and all that I said. You guys are pretty much doing the same thing. I think if i follow you on this adventure then it would give me the inspiration to finish the game how everyone have wanted."

"Wow I didn't know you can be so mature" said Caleb, finding new respect with this dog that trying to make it up to the people he disappointing. "Alright Dogg- I mean Toby I'm with you on this." He smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"I knew I could count on you buddy. Hey want to see my kick starter for this?" They nodded. "Alright well let me show you."

 **one Play through later**

"Wow, this game got some potential here." Said John, "Interesting idea giving the player the option to avoid the enemy attacks."

"I got one question, how did you get personalities of the monsters from the ruins so accurately? Your even spot on with Toriel and Flowey." asked Iris

"Oh I observed and interviewed each of the Monsters in there. Flowey was a hassle since he was so uncooperative, so I just guessed with him. I only got info on the monsters in the Ruins and Snowdin forest. I've still got the rest of the Underground to see before I could get back into my work."

"Well I can help with that." said Iris, "I could keep record on the Monsters down here on my notebook."

"Well then lets get a move on" Everyone then went to the nearby town of Snowdin. As soon as they left the cavern they are approached by one last dog monster. It's face is almost exactly like Toby's but the rest of the body is not. It wears mantle-grey armor adorned at the wrists with apparently functional dog faces. It wields a large spear with a dog face on it as well. It stares at them with a face of playful affection.

"Well if it isn't my older brother Greater Dog. Say hi guys" They all waved. Greater dog gave a deep bark. Toby noticed Caleb was hopping from one foot to another anxiously. "Go ahead buddy. He loves affection, and don't be afraid to be rough." As soon as those words left his mouth Caleb tackled Greater Dog roughly. What happened next can only be described as a moment of TLC. Greater Dog just laid there, legs up in the air. After a while Caleb got up feeling out of breath. Greater Dog then got up, gave Caleb a slobberish kiss, then left. "Well bye to you too bro."

Caleb giggled, wiping the slobber off his face. "Well that was fun"

"You really have a way with dogs." Said Diego.

"Yeah I get that a lot, c'mon lets get moving" They group walked once more forward. They reach what looks like a wooden bridge, but upon further observation it was actually a natural rock bridge with painted on wooden bridge. At the other side of the bridge there was a large sign. It read:

"WELCOME TO SNOWDIN TOWN."

* * *

 **Well this is done. Hope you liked that Undertale reference. And yes Jerry is gone for good. Why? because fudge Jerry. Please remember to subscribe to my channel and to comm- oops wait this isnt youtube sorry.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	8. Winter Wonderland

**Hi welcome to chapter ei-**

 **"You murderer"**

 **Jerry? What are you doing here as a ghost?**

 **"You killed me off from the story. Now I'll haunt you for all eternity."**

 **Begone foul spirit! I banish you to the lowest level of gaming hell. I banish you to Atari ET**

 **"NOOOOOO!"**

 ***cough* Well then on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland**

"Wow" everyone said in unison. This town wow, just wow. Its very cozy and festive looking. There are colored lights on every house. There are wreaths on every door. In the center of the town there was a Christmas tree. Various monsters that were definitely townsfolk dressed in winter clothing. Also there is the snow all over. Speaking of which how does it snow undergr-

"Okay guys" Said Toby "I think were safe here. So this is Snowdin town, home of snow? Anyway you guys are safe here. Most monsters that live here are non-aggressive. You all are free to go wander about. I've got some unfinished business to handle." He walked ahead, but turned around to see the group have nervous looks on their faces. "Guys don't worry. None of these monsters have ever seen a human before. they won't recognize you. Besides I'm pretty sure if you put put your mind to it then you can work your way out of any jam." He then ran off leaving the group behind.

"So what now?" asked Delilah

"Well you heard him. We should check this place out. We might cover more ground if we split up." said John

"Alright then listen up" said Jerod,"Here are the rules: stay within the town don't leave. Don't let anyone know we're *whisper* humans *resume*. And finally when we are done let us meet up at the tree over there" He pointed at the Christmas tree. "Alright you all got it?" everyone nodded. They then wandered off in their own direction.

* * *

The first thing that Diego noticed was the big sign that said SHOP. He decided to take a look inside, maybe get some grub. Walking in he felt a warm friendly presence. It was a quaint little shop run by a bunny monster. "Hello there traveler. Welcome to the snowdin shop." said the lady.

"Oh hello my name is Diego."

"Pleasure to meet you Diego. My name is ##### but most people prefer to call me by pronouns or just call me the Snowdin Shopkeeper." She smiled warmly. "It's been a while since I've seen a new face around here. Are you from the capital?"

"Uhh" Before he could answer his stomach growled. He blushed for his loud stomach.

"Oh you poor thing. With a stomach that loud, it sounds like you haven't eaten all day." Now that she mentions it he didn't actually eat anything all day. Must've been too distracted by Papyrus' puzzles. "Here have this, its on the house." She handed him something that looks like a cinnamon roll but shaped like a bunny. He looked at her. "It's a cinnamon bunny. My own recipe."

He takes a bite. It's delicious! "Wow it's really good. But do you sell any meals here?"

"Sorry sweetie, only treats and clothing. If you want a proper meal Grilbys is your best bet. Also for tourist looking for a place to crash you can stay at the Snowed inn."

"Tourist? What's there to see?" Diego said. It's a nice place but its more of a place to live in not to vacation.

"Why the entrance to the Ruins duh." She said. Diego continued to stare confused. "What seriously? Think back to your history class.

A long time ago, monsters lived in the RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin." Diego was definitely going to keep a note on that to tell Iris about later. "Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the RUINS. The door's been locked for ages. The only way to open it is from the inside." That statement disappointed Diego, so they can't see Toriel again. But maybe they can get Toriel to come out. He wonders what her life is like for her to willingly remain alone in there.

"So whats life like here?" he asked.

"Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic... But...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day...That's life, ain't it?"

He can respect that kind of thinking. He nodded in then noticed something peculiar behind her.

"Hey how much for those?"

"Oh about 30G each."

"30G?" He checked his money and he has just enough for the amount he needs. "Alright I'll take seven."

She wraps them up in a couple of bags. "Here you go sweetie." He waves goodbye to her then leaves the shop.

* * *

"Libarby?" said Iris. Looking at the sign it spells LIBARBY instead of Library. "Are they serious? Is anyone down here competent?!" Here face was getting red and she stamped her feet.

"Iris calm down" Said Delilah reaching for her arm.

"No I will not calm down! They have no respect for grammar at all!" She started stomping towards the door. "What are you doing?" Said Delilah. "I'm giving whoever owns this place a piece of my mind and telling them about this outrage of spelling!"

She shoved the door open. Looking around she found a female lizard monster behind the counter. She marched over and coughed loudly to get her attention. The lady looked at her. "Welcome to the Snowdin library. And yes we know the sign is misspelled."

"Then why," Iris was seething with rage "Why did you not change it at all?!"

The lady narrowed her eyes. "Now listen here little girl." She pointed her long scaly fingers at her. "Do you know just how much it costs to pay for this?" She was about to open her mouth but the lady kept talking. "Alot it costs alot. For each letter to be painted on the wall." She started towering over Iris. "Now you want me to spend extra money to remove the sign and pay for a new one?"

"Uhm" Iris stutters. Her face was red with embarrassment and frustration. She thought the lady wasn't aware of the sign and call her out on it, but she did know and called herself out instead.

Delilah quickly moved in front of her. "Ahh please excuse my friend m'am. She is very intolerant towards poor grammar. She really is passionate about reading, please don't kick her out."

The lady smiled. "Well its alright. No real harm done. You are free to look around as you please. And as for you," She pointed at Iris, "I will keep your statement in mind." Iris gave a small nod.

They both walked to the other end of the building. They meet a monster that looks like a Loox from the Ruins. They said Iris looks like the kind of person that struggles with Word searches. Iris looked ready to punch the Loox in the face. Delilah calmed her down, and went to get her some books to read. Suddenly her eye catches a particular book. Its the second volume to the history book Iris has. She immediately shows it to her. She reads it quickly and starts writing her summary of the novel:

 _After many years of living in the ruins the monster's fear of humans has diminished. With a newfound sense of manifest destiny the monsters left their old city, HOME, and went to lay claim on the rest of the Underground._

 _They have braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat..._

 _Until we reached what we now call our capital._

 _In order of discovery, the names of the newfound regions are; Snowdin, Waterfall, Hot-land, and finally the Capital NEW HOME._

 _Again, our King is really bad at names...?_

As she was writing, Delilah decided to get her a library card to check out the books for her.

* * *

"So now that I got you here, I got to confess something." Said Toby. He, John, and Caleb were chilling (Heh) at Grilby's. Well John and Toby were, Caleb was petting all the Dog monsters in one side of the room having the time of his life. "So yeah um, I'm being chased by Papyrus."

"Yeah it's pretty obvious." John huffed taking a sip of water. It was on the house courtesy of Grillby, how did he give it to you without dying? "What I want to know is why."

"Ohh well it was a long while back, Sans was taking Papyrus to Grillby's for the first time. He really was in a more jokey mood back then. Anyway he and sans both ordered a double order of Burgers. When Papyrus ate his he got a nasty surprise, I soaked it in grease like a sponge when Grilby looked away."

"What!" John said comically spitting out his water, luckily not on Grillby but he looked like he trembled at the sight of it.

"Hey I wanted to knock down that narcissistic skeleton down a peg, I didn't mean for it to get that bad.l When he took a bite his face got drenched. Take it from us dogs, greasy bones are a delectable smell. We all chased him for hours until he collapsed in exhaustion. When sans finally found us Papyrus was pretty gnawed down, he was on bed rest for a month. So anyway he's been chasing me down ever since looking for _righteous justice_."

"Well I think you should apologize." Said Caleb "It's bad luck to hold a grudge."

Toby huffed "Whatever I'll think about it. Hey Doggo show Caleb the thing."

* * *

John was being followed by Frisk. He wished he would say something but he just keeps staring with that blank face of his as they wandered round the town. "Soooo. What are you thinking?"

(-_-)

"Uhh do you like wrestling?"

(-_-)

"What about committing mass genocide?"

(-_-)

"Any thoughts of the 2016 election?"

¯\\_(-_-)_/¯

This child is a weird one. Then Jerod noticed a young yellow armless reptile monster approaching.

"YO! are you guys kids?" When people ask that kind of question, people disappear.

"Yeah we are kids I'm Jerod and he's Fr-"

"Then where is your striped shirt?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? Is it a law. N-NOT that I don't know the law."

The monster raised his eyebrow. "No but all kids, like the one with you, wears a striped shirt."

"Well I'm not wearing one even though the others do" Frisk looked heartbroken, finally some emotions.

"What why, don't you want to make friends?" The kid looked upset as well.

"No, well yes but it's not right to follow some sort of rule of peers. Just because your friends dress a certain way doesn't mean you should dress like them just to get them to like you. Dress how you want and don't be afraid if it's stupid, if it is face it head on and kick fear in the ass. That's how you face your fear." He would have talked longer and earned a Nobel peace prize but he noticed that Frisk and the kid was staring entranced by him. Frisk walked up and gave him a hug. Jerod got caught off guard but then just allowed him to be hugged.

"Yo, I like your style. Do um do you want to be my friend?"

"Huh why do you suddenly want to be my friend?"

"Well you remind me of Undyne. Shes the captain of the Royal guard. She is just the coolest but she's not as easy to approach like you. If I be friends with you then I'll know what it's like to be friends with Undyne."

"Aww jeez kid. Alright I'll be friends with you."

"Really wow! Thank you so much." He was hopping up and down. "My name is Mk by the way. It's short for Monster Kid." Of course it is.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I got to catch up with my other friends."

"Oh okay, want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure" He waved goodbye and they went on their way.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when the group met up by the tree. They asked why Caleb was covered from head to toe with white hair. He just giggled and mumbled dogs. They shook it off and walked out of town. They just barely left when the snowfall became extremely heavy. They couldn't see two feet in front of them when suddenly the snowfall pushed away, not stop push away, into a large sphere. At the other side they see a familiar skeletal figure.

"Papyrus?"

* * *

 **Well this chapter is done. I'm a little scared to write the Papyrus fight, I'm not that good at being descriptive at fight scenes. Well please bear with me in the future.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	9. A Bone-afied fight

**Chapter 8: A Bone-afied fight**

"HUMANS. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR All OF YOU." Said Papyrus. He looked at them with his scarf flapping dramatically in the wind.

"Well we weren't exactly hiding." Said Jerod. "We were literally hanging out in your hometown."

"AHEM. AS I WAS SAYING. I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

Delilah eyebrow rose "What kind of feelings?" she asked. She was curious of where this is going.

"FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF MEETING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER." Delilah was about to open her mouth but then got elbowed by John. "THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS." Iris and John smirk proudly. "THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." This guy is a real grade-A flatterer. "THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Yep, John thought while the others looked with confusion. "I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOT'S OF FRIENDS IS LIKE, I PITY YOU LONELY HUMAN."

"Yeah sure we're pretty pathetic." John said sarcastically. "I mean I'm surrounded by a hothead, a good Samaritan, a bookworm, a pansy chef, a furry, and a mute giraffe while I'm nothing but a lazy nerd." John then felt a bunch of snow being shoved down his shirt. He cussed trying to get it out.

"Whats a furry?" asked Caleb. Frisk gave a pitiful pat on his shoulder.

"REALLY? WELL THEN WORRY NOT! YOU ALL SHALL BE PITEOUS NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR..." he paused for a bit and then turned away from them. The group starts to worry what he's thinking. "NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN. I MUST CAPTURE YOU." He faced them with a passion in his eyes. "PREPARE YOURSELVES HUMANS FOR THE MIGHT OF THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD." He struck a sassy pose while the group took a defensive stance. "SANS PLAY MY MIX-TAPE"

"Okay" They look to see sans hiding behind a tree with a beat box. He presses the play button then left.

 ***Play Bonetrousle (Toby Fox)***

"HUMAN, I WILL ATTACK FIRST. DON'T WORRY I'LL GO EASY." Papyrus then summoned several vertical bones out of the ground. They then slowly one at a time charge at the group. They easily dodge them. Papyrus waits for what the humans will do.

"Okay guys huddle up." said Jerod. They group up, away from Papyrus' hearing. "Okay here's the plan: Were gonna tire out Papyrus."

"What, why not fight?" asked Caleb

"First off he's too innocent. I don't even think he comprehends the concept of death. So he's not doing this to kill us so we'e not punching him in the shnooz(thats how you spell it right?). Second his attacks are pretty easy for us to dodge. All we got to do is to keep dodging his attacks, not fighting, until he tires out. After that we make a run for it. Hey, wheres Frisk?"

"Hey Papyrus!" They look to see Frisk standing up to him. "Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"Oh my god." Everyone's jaw dropped, that was pure gold.

"W-WHAT? FLIRTING?" Frisk nodded smiling. "SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS. WELL I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS."

"Well, I AM telepathic, and I can tell that you love me. Right? NO!? Darn, I always get "love" and "lust" mixed up."

"WHAT? TELEKINESIS? YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" He looked flustered. "LETS DATE L-LATER, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU."

Wait what, John thought. A 10 year old boy is going on a date with a adult skeleton man-child. Yeah he's gonna watch that fiasco. But for now, battle. "Papyrus we won't fight you." he said.

"SO YOU WONT FIGHT... THEN PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!" He summoned many bones colored blue at them. They stood there as the bones passed harmlessly through them. They thought they got it in the bag, when suddenly they felt a strange shift in gravity. Looking at each others Soul they see they had a bluish glow on them. At the last second they noticed a bone heading straight for them. They tried jumping over it, but they felt getting dragged down more than usual and each got smacked by a bone. "YOUR BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK." Clever girl. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

The group tried to huddle up, but several more bones came at them. They tried to put more effort in jumping. It worked but too well. When they weren't being dragged down they were flying over the bones in an unusually high arc, getting hit by a bone in the air. So this "Blue attack gives moon gravity, Iris thought, I'm gonna have to write that down later. They tried to dodge bone after bone, some hitting them some not, some blue some white, and some moving. They still weren't getting the hang of jumping, except for John and Delilah. Delilah was doing graceful ballet leaps over them while John was putting his platformer skills to use.

After a while Papyrus was starting to get tired. The others were defeated and each waiting in a bone cage made by Papyrus leaving only John and Delilah, Frisk was sitting in his cage playing the harmonica to the tune of the music. "YOU TWO ARE SKILLED. TRULY A WORTHY ADVERSARY. BUT I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK UNTIL NOW. NOW FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus pointed at them, they were prepared for the attack.

Nothing happened.

Papyrus looked behind him and was flabbergasted. There was Toby laying there munching on a bone with a nuclear warhead symbol over it. Was he going to nuke us, thought John. Toby then noticed Papyrus was staring at him. "Oh hey Paps, long time no see."

"YOU!" If Papyrus had veins they would be bulging right now. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Really? Well this is awkward. I'll just be going now." He started scooting away with the _Special Bone_. "Hey Caleb now's the time to use that gift you got." Caleb eyes went wide then stared fumbling through his pockets.

"HEY WAIT GET BACK HERE!" Before Papyrus chased after the dog he assessed the situation. On one hand he could catch the Dog and finally bring him to Justice at the cost of the humans getting away. On the other hand he can remain here, capture the humans, but the Dog will get away.

Before he could decide he heard a high pitch whine. Looking at the source he sees Caleb blowing on a thin silver whistle. Papyrus' eyes bulged realizing what it is. "OHH NO" Suddenly everyone felt a rumbling of the Earth.

 ***Play Dogsong remix***

Dashing through the snow, leaving snowdin, are Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogamy and Dogaressa. Before Papyrus had a chance to run he was tackled by the dogs. This loss of concentration made the bone cages disappear freeing the rest of the group. "Nice thinking Caleb but where did you get the dog whistle?" said Diego

"Doggo gave it to me back in Snowdin town."

"Well that's nice but it's time to call them off." Jerod blew a taxi cab whistle which got the dog's attention. "Alright guys you had your fun now back off!" They immediately obeyed and went back home.

Looking at the skeleton, they felt awful. Papyrus was whimpering, covered in dog drool, and had bite marks all over his battle body. Luckily no bones looked cracked. Papyrus closed his eyes, waiting for the humans to strike him down, but nothing happened. He looked and saw John extending his hand towards him.

"HUMAN YOU WOULD SPARE ME AFTER I TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU? WHY?" HE asked taking his hand to get up.

"We've already won so killing you will serve no real purpose. Besides I enjoyed the fight, reminded me of a certain game with a plumber." Papyrus looked grateful but upset. He turned away as the snowstorm ended all of a sudden.

"HUMAN I THANK YOU FOR SPARING ME, BUT NOW I'LL NEVER BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD..." He sighed "AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT"

John felt bad for him. He remembered what it was like to not have friends. That all changed when he met someone willing to be friends (but thats a story for another day). Well now its time to be that someone. "I'll be your friend!" he blurted out, afraid he would stutter if he spoke any slower.

"REALLY? YOU'LL BE MY FRIEND?" He grabbed him and gave him a big skele-hug. "I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU. WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET AND I'VE MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE"

John started blushing. "uh Papyrus, I-I think your talking about Frisk" He pointed to him.

"OH. SORRY. ALL OF YOU HUMANS LOOK THE SAME TO ME." John was about to say that was racist but he and Frisk aren't even of the same ethnic background. "ANYWAY. HUMAN! I,LL BE AT HOME BEING A GREAT FRIEND. AS FOR YOU!" He pointed at Frisk "COME TO MY HOUSE WHEN YOU ARE READY FOR OUR DATE. GOODBYE HUMANS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He then fluttered jumped over them back to Snowdin Town.

Suddenly John and Delilah were being given applause's and pats on the back by their friends. "Heh, thanks guys." he said giving Delilah a fist bump.

"Sooo whats next?" asked Delilah

"Oh! well while we were hanging out in Snowdin, I got us rooms at the inn." Said Diego proudly.

"Good thinking Diego, it's like... what time is it?" Jerod asked

John looked at his smart phone (Which he conveniently had the whole time). "It's about... 10:30 at night!" He looked at the group in shock "Jesus, I didn't know that took all day." Suddenly the time caught up to him, he yawned with everyone else yawning as well. "Lets just head to the inn, I'm beat." The group walked back to Snowdin but then John felt someone tug at his hoodie. He turned around to see it was Frisk. "Yeah Frisk whats up?" Frisk just gave a thumbs up and ran off with the others leaving a very confused John behind.

* * *

Well the Papyrus fight is done, I hope you all like it. Just so you all know I'm getting a little swamped up in school work so I'm probably going to not get any other chapters done for awhile. Don't worry I'll be back. Until then, please Review Favorite and Follow.

HAVE FUN!


	10. With the Skelebros

**Well, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I have an excuse. You see I decided to go on a spiritual journey around the world and I found out that I'm the chosen one for a ancient prophe-**

 **Okay, I actually just went to Disney World (YAY) but now I'm back and I'm getting back into this story, I've been brainstorming during the whole trip. So lets begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: With the Skelebros**

It was morning in snowdin. The seven children were asleep in their rented beds. One of them, Delilah, was just waking up. Slowly her eyes opened as she sat up. Her room was small, but at least she got a room of her own like the others. Diego managed to persuade the innkeeper to give a special deal if he bought seven bedrooms each. Along with the bed Diego managed to buy pjs for everyone and backpacks for those that don't have one. 'What's special about these backpacks', the shopkeeper said,'is that they can hold up to eight items, regardless of size, as long as they are able to be held in your hands'.

Anyway by the time she was up and dressed, the others were waiting for her in the lobby. Everybody was chatting with the others except for John who was picking at his teeth with his toy knife and a hand in his hoodie pocket, probably feeling that silk ribbon of his. "Morning everyone" She said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her.

"Well its about time Delilah." said Iris "Any longer and Jerod would have barged into the room." Jerod gave her a nasty glare.

"Well now that your finally up sis we can move on." said John

"Wait isn't Frisk supposed to go on Papyrus's date?"

John went wide eyed "Oh crap I forgot about that."

"Wait are we seriously going to let this happen."

"While I find the situation unusual it's not right to just walk out. Consider the other's feelings. If Frisk wants to or not, he should at least talk to him."

"I want to" murmured Frisk

"Regardless were going now." Delilah then started pulling Frisk by the arm outside to Papyrus with the group following.

"Hey John, can I use your phone please?" asked Diego.

"Uh sure." He handed Diego his phone. "What do you need it for?"

"I need to text Toriel that were okay, I forgot to last night. She must be worried sick." He quickly texted to Toriel:

{Dear Toriel, this is Diego speaking. I'm sorry we forgot to let you know, we were busy with... stuff! Yeah stuff. Were alright now. We are at a nice town named Snowdin and we made friends with a pair of skeleton brothers. Well we got to go now, we're meeting one of the skeletons to hang out. Love you, XOXO, Diego.}

After he sent the message, he gave the phone back. Several minutes they reach what looks like Papyrus's and Sans's house. Unlike the other homes this one has two stories, a balcony, and a nearby tool shed. Iris noticed a hidden cellar door behind the house, but she decided that now is not a good time. Then Papyrus noticed them and beamed with joy.

"AH FINALLY! YOU'RE NAME IS FRISK RIGHT?" Frisk nodded "WELL THEN ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE?"

"Yes"

"WOWIE! WELL THEN LETS... HOLD ON WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?"

"Well we wanted to keep our eyes on you two, see how this plays out." said John

"REALLY? WELL ALRIGHT THEN. LETS GO SOMEPLACE SPECIAL...A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND ALOT OF TIME." He scurried off with Frisk. Everyone except John followed, he had an idea about where Papyrus was going with this. Just as soon as they left they came right back in front of the house. "MY HOUSE!" Iris face palmed. He led them inside. "IT'S A NICE PLACE RIGHT?" It's honestly not that bad. It's a little spacious but it has a living room, a kitchen, and upstairs is two doors that are probably the bedrooms. Oh and theres a rock with sprinkles on a table but nobody cares. "SO FEEL FREE HUMANS TO LOOK AROUND FIRST BEFORE WE MOVE ON WITH OUR DATE!" and with that the group dispersed.

John and Jerod noticed a dirty-looking sock next to the television, it was covered in notepads. From the hand writing it was definitely written by sans and Papyrus.

{SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!}

{ok.}

{DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!}

{ok}

{YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!}

{ok}

{AND DON'T BRING IT BACK}

{ok}

{IT'S STILL HERE!}

{didn't you just say to not bring it back to my room?}

{FORGET IT!}

Jerod was scowling at the notes while John was giggling madly. Delilah was sat on the couch when she heard a jingling sound. Looking under the cushions she found 20g inside. She knew better than to take what was there's so she gave the money back to Papyrus.

"WHY THANK YOU DELILAH! SANS IS ALWAYS DROPPING HIS MONEY WHICH I HAVE TO RETRIEVE. *SIGH* I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME." Why did that sound ominous?

Iris noticed a book. It looks like a quantum physics book. She opened it to find out that it was a joke book. She frowned and opened the joke book, it was a quantum physics book. She opened it to find another joke book, she puts the book down in frustration.

Frisk turned on the TV, it said "Stay tuned for a new program-MTT",on the screen. He turned off the TV wondering what MTT stood for.

Diego and Caleb were inspecting the kitchen. It was pretty plain... well except for the sink that was higher than everyone else. They were intimidated by it's sheer size, Papyrus noticed this.

"IMPRESSED!? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK! THAT WAY I CAN PUT MORE BONES UNDER IT, HERE HAVE A LOOKSY!" He opened it to find Toby in their chewing happily on one of his bones. "WHAT!" Toby stared at Papyrus with a 'oh crap' face so hilarious that it got John gasping for breath on the ground.

"OH! uhh hey. Hope you don't mind if I take this with me." He said before immediately dashing out the door. Papyrus was stomping on the ground madly grumbling when sans came out of his room with a trombone, played a 'wah wah wahhh' tune, and went back inside.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" He looked at the group remembering that he had guests here. "AH. WELL ANYWAY LET ME SHOW YOU MY ROOM." He led them to what can be described as the best room ever...for a little kid. It had Toys, a computer, and a race-car bed.

Immediately Caleb went to play with the toys while John examined the computer, It looked like a Windows 6.

Papyrus faced Frisk "SO, ARE YOU READY TO DATE NOW?" Frisk nodded, John went to lay on the bed and watch this. "OKAY! DATING START!" Suddenly it felt like they were fighting again. "HERE WE ARE ON OUR DATE. TO BE HONEST, I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY DONE THIS BEFORE." Touche buddy thought John, "BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CANT SPELLED PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME! I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRABRY. " He brought out a small magazine. "OKAY STEP ONE: ASK THE PERSON ON A DATE. AHEM. HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"I accept" said Frisk dramatically.

Papyrus's face went all kawaii, "R-REALLY. WOWIE! I GUESS IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT PART. STEP 2: PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW THAT YOU CARE!" Papyrus's eyes narrowed. "WAIT WEAR CLOTHING? THAT BANDAGE ON YOUR CHEEK! YOUR WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW. NOT ONLY THAT BUT EARLIER YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING." Delilah grabbed Iris's arm before she can say anything. "COULD IT BE... YOU WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE START?!"

"No" said Frisk calmly. Iris and Delilah nodded in approval.

Papyrus looked confused, "DESPITE THAT YOU CHOSE TO WEAR CLOTHING TODAY OF ALL DAYS...? COULD OUR LOVE BE PREDESTINED?!" Papyrus had a look of shock on his face as he looked upwards . "NOOOO! LOOK YOUR DATING POWER IT'S INCREASING!"

The group was confused because they didn't see anything there, but Frisk was staring as well and he doesn't look confused...weird.

"NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING AND I NEVER WILL! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU. YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING. BEHOLD!" Papyrus began spinning and spinning until a comical tornado covered him and several articles of his clothing came out. It reveal him in clothing so awesome that the writer of this Fanfic cannot bother to describe it. Jerod shed a tear at the sight of it. "NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE?"

"I love it"

"NOOO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT. UNFORTUNATELY YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID. FIND THE SECRET OF MY OUTFIT AND THE DATE WILL CONTINUE." Without hesitation, Frisk pointed to his hat. "MY HAT...? MY HAT. MY HAT! HUMAN YOU ARE CORRECT FOR IN MY HAT I HAVE..." He removed his hat to reveal a plate of..."SPAGHETTI! HERE TRY IT."

Despite it being precious to him, Frisk refused it.

"YOU MEAN... YOUR LETTING ME HAVE IT INSTEAD? BECAUSE YOU KNOW I LOVE PASTA? IMPOSSIBLE! TAKING MY PRESENT AND TURNING IT AROUND ON ME!" Frisk smiled widely."HMM WELL I'M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH BUT MAYBE COOL IT A LITTLE BIT...?" Frisk smile dropped, "YOU ARE A VERY NICE PERSON AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING OUR DATE BUT I THINK YOU CAN REACH YOUR MAX POTENTIAL, IF YOU LIVE MORE FOR YOUR OWN SAKE RATHER THAN JUST FOR MINE." Everyone was shocked, especially Iris, by Papyrus's sincere concern for him. "I'VE GOT AN IDEA! I'LL HELP YOU ALL GET PAST UNDYNE!"

"Undyne?"

"THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY BOSS. RIGHT NOW SHE IS PATROLLING THE ENTRYWAY INTO WATERFALL, THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO MOVE FORWARD. FORTUNATELY I'M SUPPOSED TO REPORT TO HER IN ABOUT AN HOUR FROM NOW. WHILE I'M TALKING WITH HER YOU ALL WILL SNEAK SAFELY PAST AND I'LL STILL HAVE FRIENDS. IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION! NYEH HEH HEH!" He cackled as he headed for the door. Iris coughed loudly to remind him that they are still here. "OH SORRY. I ALMOST FORGOT TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER." He handed John a company card, except the handwriting looks like it was written in sharpie markers. "SO YOU CAN GIVE ME A CALL ANYTIME, PLATONICALLY. WELP I'LL SEE YOU LATER. IN THE MEAN TIME WHY DON'T YOU SEE IF SANS IS AT GRILLBY'S. I NEED YOU TO HAND HIM THIS." He handed them a stuffed looking envelope. "REMEMBER ONE HOUR AND TWENTY NINE MINUTES." With that he left.

John was the first to speak. "Well that was something."

"Let's just forget the last twenty minutes." Said Iris

"At least we got a plan now." Said Diego "Why don't we head to Grilby's and grab a bite to eat." Everyone agreed and exited from the room.

* * *

"hey guys whatcha doing" said sans as the group entered Grilby's, which was packed today.

"oh hey sans were here to get food." said Caleb

"Papyrus?"

"Yeah"

"Speaking of Papyrus, he told me to give you this." John handed him the envelope. He opened it, turned it upside down, and out came an extremely crusty sock and a letter that said "PUT SOCK AWAY! 3 THE GREAT PAPYRUS". sans took out a pen, wrote on the envelope and put the stuff back inside handing it ti John. It said on it "Return to sender, not enough information."

"well now that that's taken cared of how about we get some grub." said sans.

"But sans weren't you already here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" said one of the monsters

"nah, I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch." the room erupts into laughter. John gave a chuckle at the joke. "here, get comfy." He gestured to seven empty seats next to him. They all sat down but when John sat down a loud fart noise came out. Everyone stared at him as his face turned red. "whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats." John knew it was sans who did it, but he was still pissed and he was trying not to show it. "anyway lets order, whaddya want?"

"Burger" everyone said.

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a octuple order of burg." Grillby nodded then left the room. sans was combing his...skull...? "so, what do you guys think of my brother?"

"He's cool" Everyone except Iris said. When she noticed they were staring she said, "I think he's friendly, I just wish he wasn't so naive." she muttered that last part.

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that I mean he wears it in the shower." Iris grimaced at that. Then Grilby comes in holding two platters of the eight burgers. They enjoy their meal, sans offered John a bottle of ketchup who denied it cause he knew where this would have gone.

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard."

"Like trying to be part of the royal guard?" asked John

"yeah"

"How did that start out anyway?"

"well one day, he went to the house of the royal guard and begged her to be in it."

"Straightforward, I like that." said Jerod

"well she shut the door on him because it was midnight."

"Of course" said Delilah

"but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training."

"Hmm interesting stalemate." said Iris.

"oh yeah I wanted to ask you all something." Suddenly the atmosphere felt tense. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?" sans sounded so serious The group looked at each other nervous, back at sans, then nodded. "so you know. the echo flower. there all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over."

"Well what about it?"

"well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery, advice, encouragement, predictions. weird huh?" Everyone knew what the flower was, Flowey. "keep an eye out, ok?" John nodded. "thanks." then the tension left as sans got up. "welp, back to work for me. i'll see you around kids." he walked towards the door then turned back. "oh yeah, I was going to say something, but I forgot." He then left. The group enjoyed their time with sans but they got a weird feeling in their Souls. A feeling that this Flower, Flowey, is going to be an important role in their adventure.

* * *

 **Well, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I kinda burned myself out writing the previous chapters and lost the desire to put more effort into writing. Oh and there was Disney. So don't expect the next chapter to be so soon. I will finish this fanfic, I promise. HAVE FUN!**


	11. Beware of Undyne

**Hey funny story, I recently googled Grouptale and I found this fanfic on the first page. It fills me with determinatin to put more effort into this fanfic. Well here's the next chapter. Toby fox owns UNDERTALE.**

 **Chapter 11: Beware of Undyne**

* * *

"H-HELLO, I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT UNDYNE!" said Papyrus nervously. Glancing down he saw the humans were hiding in the kelp hedges below them. Jerod looked up and saw who he was talking to. He was wearing a dark and intimidating knight armor and wasn't facing him. He must be so awesome, Jerod thought.

"Is the reports true about humans being in the Snowdin area?" She said

Jerod was taken aback. He didn't know he was a she. He didn't think that women can't be in command, no, he just thought that female fighters were hot.

"EHH Y-YES THEY ARE. I RECENTLY FOUGHT THEM AS THEY EXITED SNOWDIN TOWN."

"THAT'S GREAT! Can you bring me to them?" asked Undyne . Papyrus started to sweat.

"OH W-WELL YOU SEE I MIGHT HAVE PROBABLY SUPPOSEDLY MAYBE FAILED TO CAPTURE THEM."

"WHAT!" she roared as she turn to face him. Everyone jumped at how loud she roared.

"I-I'M SORRY UNDYNE. I TRIED REALLY HARD, BUT IN THE END I FAILED." he sighed. Undyne then huffed.

"Fine then. If you want something done right you do it on your own."

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I'm going to find those humans and take their Souls myself." she declared.

"BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM . YOU SEE..."

"Papyrus," she interrupted him,"I don't know what you did with the humans but forget it. They are the enemy, we will take their Souls, break the Barrier, destroy all the humans, and take back the surface. And if you have a problem with that maybe the royal guard isn't for you!"

The group don't know how to take this new information, but they definitely aren't staying here near her. They started to slowly crawl out.

"...I understand. I'll help you in any way I can."

 **SNAP**

Everyone stopped in their place. Undyne's attention went towards the kelp hedge. They held their breath. She walked towards the edge. She summoned a magic spear.

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! SHES GOING TO FIND THEM AND KILL THEM! I NEED A DIVERSION QUICK!" Papyrus thought. Suddenly something grabbed his scarf and pulled it off him. It was Toby! Papyrus would be so glad if he wasn't so peeved by him. He started to chase after him.

"HEY THAT BACK!" Undyne got rid of her spear and ran after him. "Papyrus wait!"

After she left, the group got out of the kelp hedge. They tried to catch their breath. "whew, man that was intense." said Jerod.

"Yo, right"

"GAHH!" Jerod jumped when Monster Kid snuck up behind him. "Wait I know you we met in snowdin. MK right?"

"Oh yeah it's nice seeing you again friend and yeah you got my name right. But did you see the way she was staring at you all. That...was awesome!" John looked like MK lost his mind. "I hope we run into her again. C'mon lets watch her beat up some bad guys." He ran ahead...only to trip onto his face. Before anyone could go and help him, he got up and continued to run off.

"That kid is weird." said Caleb, dodging Diego's pan.

"Do you think he's going to be a problem bro?" asked Delilah

"I don't know but we aren't staying here. Let's wait and see." said John. The group got up and followed John out.

* * *

Waterfall had a lot of waterfalls. Why did that need to be explained? But it was true, all the waterfalls made the place look like a beautiful aquatic marsh. All over the place there were the Echo flowers that sans mentioned, which did repeat the last thing they heard. There was even a room where the ceiling had crystals that sparkled in a way that looked like the night sky with stars. Sad that this is the only reminder of the surface. Along the way they met several new monsters. They met Aaron who Jerod beat at a flexing contest, they met Moldbygg who was given personal space from Delilah, and they met Woshua who cleaned them all.

They were walking across a dock when Frisk pointed out a series of ancient writing, fortunately in English, on the wall. They read it.

 _"The war of humans and monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the Soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human Soul. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their Soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take their Soul. A monster with a human Soul, a horrible beast with unfathomable power."_ The last glyph was an image of a strange creature that unsettles the group.

"Wow," said John, "I-I just...wow."

"Interesting,"said Iris, "So, according to this, our Souls can still live even after we die. Also we apparently are each naturally stronger than monsters."

"But if we are this more powerful than monster's why did we ever wage war against them?" Asked Jerod

"My guess is fear. Considering monsters can take our Souls and we can't take theirs." said Iris

"I don't like this" said Diego "lets just please move on."

They continued to walk along the dock when all of a sudden a spear hit the ground in front of them. With a fright they look across the river and see Undyne coming out of the shadows.

"RUN FOR IT!" shouted Jerod. They all ran down the dock as spears were hurtled at them. "Don't scatter or she'll pick us off." They all obeyed and stayed together. So far they didn't get hit, but then Caleb tripped on a rock giving a cry for help. A couple of spears were aimed directly at him. Diego quickly reacted and smacked the spears away with his pan. He picked up Caleb and ran up to the group.

Ahead of them was another patch of kelp hedges. They dove into it and hid. They didn't hear the whoosh of the spears anymore. After a while of silence they heard the metal clanking of boots. They held their breaths as they heard her standing right next to them. There was a shuffle of the kelp and then they heard her walk away. They sighed and crawled out, along with MK who was there with them.

"Yo did you see that!? Undyne just touched me! I'm never washing my face ever again!" Oh so that is what happened. Undyne must have thought she mistook MK for the humans. "Man you're unlucky! If you all were standing a just little bit to the left...Oh well I'm sure we will meet her again." He started to run off.

"Wait MK!" shouted Jerod. "Why don't you stick with us, at least until we see her again?"

MK looked at his feet then at Jerod "Alright! Sounds fun!" He joined the group as they walked on.

Up ahead they saw sans standing near a telescope. As they walked towards it...a room appeared between where sans is and the kelp hedge. Though the room was only there for a second. A room...

...with a single grey door.


	12. YO!

**So here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12: YO!**

After Frisk had an embarrassing fiasco with sans and his telescope, they decided to take a quick breather there until Frisk stops bawling. Caleb and MK tried to make him feel better by getting him some nice cream. Meanwhile John and Jerod were chilling along the fourth wall.

"So, remind me why we're bringing the monster kid along?" asked John.

"Because, he's going to be running off on his own anyway. I don't want him to get hurt out there alone." said Jerod

"But what about Undyne? Aren't you scared what she will do if she catches us again?" said John looking down fidgeting with his Ribbon in his hoodie pocket.

"Of course I'm scared! But I don't let that stop me from standing up to bullies, or in this case monsters. We'll face the danger head on together."

"Wow you sure are brave Jerod. I wish I could be as cool as you."

"Yeah, I am" Jerod gave John a pat on the back. He knows when John is scared or upset. He gets all monotone and plain. "Just chillax and watch what happens. It's what your best at any way."

"Hey! are you calling me lazy?" He said. Jerod smirked, knowing that he's feeling better. He put his arm around John's shoulders in a side hug.

"Maybe I am. You got the gut to show it." He said poking his stomach.

"It's not my fault that I like junk food, and relaxing, and not working out. Not everyone can have abs like you." He said giving an accusing poke back. Jerod jerked back and tried to not giggle. "Oh, sorry" he forgot he was ticklish.

"Whatever. But seriously you trust me right?"

"Of course I do"

"Then believe me when I say that things will be alright."

" _sigh_ Alright fine."

"Good, lets get going then. Looks like Frisk finally calmed down." They both got up and moved on with the group.

They were walking along the pathway of a beautiful luminescent marsh when John's phone rang. He picked it up too late but luckily a voice message was left.

"GREETINGS IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CALLING WITH GOOD NEWS! I HAVE FINALLY RETRIEVED MY SCARF FROM THAT MANGY DOG. UNFORTUNATELY THE DOG GOT AWAY, SAID SOMETHING ABOUT TEMMIE VILLAGE. WHILE I DON'T APPROVE OF MY SCARF BEING STOLEN I HOPE IT GAVE YOU SOME TIME TO ESCAPE FROM UNDYNE. I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK IN YOUR ADVENTURE."

Ah Papyrus, leave it to him to lift your mood. Anyway the group continued on. They encountered an big aquatic monster called Onionsan. The group felt creeped out by it but MK liked talking to it. It talked about how all of it's friends moved on to the big aquarium in the Capital. It also said that Undyne was going to make things better.

When they moved on they ran into another monster. It was a fish like monster that had her back turned from them. She was struggling to sing but she is tone deaf. Delilah felt bad for her so she decided to help.

"Um excuse me but can I ask for your name?" asked Delilah.

The monster glanced slightly at her and replied. "Shyren"

"Okay, well Shyren It seems to me that you are struggling to sing. But don't worry I can help you." Shyren then turned to face her and she look gleeful. "Okay repeat after me: Si re, si re si mi si mi"

"Si re, si re si mi si mi" She sang with her lovely singing voice. It caught the attention of some nearby monsters.

"Good now try this: Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re"

"Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re" She sang. More monster started getting drawn to the music.

"Okay now: Mi So Mi So Mi Si Mi La Si So"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"OMG M-mettaton come l-look at this!" said Alphys. She was watching the human teach Shyren how to sing through her camera.

"Okay what is darling." said Mettaton coming into the room. He froze when he heard the music. "Who is singing that lovely voice?"

"Oh um it's um its. J-just come and look at this." Mettaton looked through the monitor and saw what looks like one of the humans Alphys told him about teaching a monster to sing. There was a crowd of monsters nearby cheering like this was a concert.

"My goodness who is that monster?"

"Thats um her name is um Shyren."

"Shyren?! You mean that tone deaf monster that Undyne mentioned? How is she singing so well?"

"Oh the uh the human there t-taught her to sing several minutes ago."

"Several minutes?! But there is a huge concert going on now."

Amazing, Mettaton thought. Not only can she teach someone to sing so quickly but she can also gather a large audience in a matter of minutes. Someone almost as talented as him can prove useful.

"Alphys, darling, I'm going to need you to cancel your plans tonight and tomorrow. I need some equipment prepared."

"Wh-what! B-but Mettaton I-"

"I'm also going to need the keys to the CORE."

"The CORE? B-but wh-"

"Also I'm going to need you to speed up the deadline for my new body. And I'll need-"

"WAIT!" Alphys shouted. "Um Wh-why do you need all of th-this. What are you planning?"

Mettaton turned to Alphys. If he didn't have a rectangular body with no face you could see him give a devilish smirk. "Something Glamorous!"

* * *

 **Back with the group**

* * *

The concert was finally over. The crowd dispersed along with Shyren. Delilah was being congratulated.

"Wow, where did you learn to sing like that sis?" asked John.

"I was self taught. I was once tone deaf like her, but with some helpful videos I was able to learn. I thought it would be right to help her."

"Oh so I guess you were just _bone_ for it then?"

"John!" Somewhere sans just shed a tear.

The group found a room with a piano nearby. It looks like the piano was part of a puzzle. After several failed attempts of solving the puzzle they decided to move on. Going the other way they found a crumbled old statue of some unknown monster. Rain, or what looked like rain, was pouring down onto it. Its hand was in a grip like gesture. In the next room they found an umbrella holder with several umbrellas. Without a second thought Delilah took one and gave it to the statue. As the statue dried up a music box in it began to play. It was playing a nice calming tune that, despite it being simple, made everyone feel calm and at peace. Delilah memorized the notes then went back to the piano room and played the notes. Suddenly a door opened.

"YO you play almost as good as Undyne." said MK

"She plays piano?" asked Delilah. MK nodded happily.

The group entered the room to find a pedestal holding a crystal red ball. On the pedestal it read:

 ** _The power to bind and return within one breath_**

 ** _requires the power to persist after death._**

Iris carefully took the ball in her hand and examined it. It was perfectly smooth but she can't figure out what type of crystal it was.

"I swear temmie village was this way." said a familiar voice. They turned around to see Toby by the entrance. "Oh guys its you again. Nice to- What are you doing with that?"

"You know what this is?" asked Iris

"Not really. All I know is that is one of the few things before the war to survive. Asgore doesn't even know what it actually is and he's a boss monster."

"Boss Monster?" said John

"How do you not know what a boss monster is?" said MK

"Easy there kid they must've forgot, _right_? Said Toby

"Yeah, um right." said John

"So anyway to remind you, boss monsters are different from regular monsters. When a monster dies their Soul disappears instantly. But with a boss monster their Soul lingers but only for a little bit. Humans are able to take their Souls, but it never happened and now it never will since Asgore's family is the only remaining line of boss monsters left. Everyone else died in the war, but it could hardly even be called a war. Not one human Soul was taken and countless monsters were turned to dust."

Iris wrote that information down while Caleb decided to change the subject. "So why are you here?"

"Oh I'm on my way to temmie village. I have a contact there who can help me with my game."

"Ooh can we go with you dude?" asked MK

"Sure you can. Its this way." He led them, with Frisk taking the Ball with him.

They each took an umbrella, MK having to share with Frisk and Toby having to share with Caleb, and walked on to a rainy part of the cave. MK was talking about how Undyne could beat up the teachers at her school as they were walking while Caleb was talking with Toby.

"Hey Toby can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that you can take MK with you?"

"Huh, why are you asking that?"

"Well I think that we might see Undyne again and it would not be right for him to see what might happen. It would not be fair for him to see his role model fight his new friends."

"Hmm I see"

"So will you?"

"Alright sure, for you buddy."

Caleb smiled "Thanks." Then pet his head.

Eventually, after passing a spectacular view of the capitol from a distance, they are stopped by a high ledge. There was also a place to put away the umbrellas.

"Yo this ledge is way too steep." said Mk "hmm...I got an idea, why don't you each climb onto my shoulders to get over the ledge." They did what he said and they all got over, except for MK and Toby.

"Hey kid, I know a shortcut we can use to get over there." said Toby giving Caleb a wink.

"Oh, Okay! Yo you guys go on ahead."

"Are you sure MK?" said Jerod

"Don't worry about me I'll always find a way to get through." With that he dashed off, only to trip again and then run off with Toby.

Jerod felt concerned for him, but he believes that he'll be safe with Toby. They then come across a large set of wooden bridges. They were casually walking when several spears suddenly came out of the ground! On another bridge came out Undyne!


	13. Down in the Dumps

**Honestly I felt more like procrastinating than working on this chapter but then I read the stats for this story. 90 views on Wednesday the 22nd! Wow, my average was usually at least 10 per week. It put me in such a good mood that I've decided to give a shoutout to everyone who follows this story.**

 **Thanks: AngelMaster14, Brass Cogs, DerpPriest, Dusty Omega, Elemental Jean, Lightshinethewolf, MajorKO, NeonTheEevee, OmegaNerd152, Pokeme197, S.R.457, Sakamae Hisamatsu, Skymaster426, Xovercrazy, danhadgardens, digimonhero, helenamadsox, kingjustin1019, luigi207, rst64tlc, timeking75.**

 **I'm grateful you've all been sticking with me and this story. I also would like to give a shoutout to R.I.P. Lynn. She was kind enough to let me use some elements of her fanfic "UNDERTALE: (file name not found)" for my story. You should check out her story as well, it's pretty good (Be warned its not for children)**

 **So lets continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Down in the dumps**

We're so dead, thought John. They just managed to avoid Undyne's floor spears by running across the bridge, which just happens to be a maze of bridges with dead ends and loops. They just reached what they thought was the end of the bridge but was just one long dead end. Whats worse is that there is no other option but to go back. But the spears stopped, maybe she lost track of them

 ***Clank* *Clank* *Clank***

Oh crud.

Right behind them was Undyne blocking the way. She faced them and they faced her, neither of them making a move. Next thing they knew, she sent her spears hurtling down between them, right through the bridge. Before anyone could realize that this was a stupid move on her part the bridge collapsed. The group screamed as they fell into the dark abyss below.

* * *

- _Help. Someone. Anybody._

 _-It sounds like it came from over here..._

 _-Help me please._

 _-Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you?_

 _-What the.. What the bloody hell do you think?!_

 _-Oh...Um here let me help you._

 _-Why thanks mate, the name's Chara for your information._

 _-Chara huh? That a nice name. My name is Asriel._

 _-Well Asriel thanks for the assis- WHAT THE... WHAT THE SOD! YOUR A GOAT!?_

 _\- Well the uh correct term is boss monster and uh.. Chara? CHARA?! Oh great, he's unconscious. Maybe mom can help._

* * *

"Frisk? Frisk?! Wake up!"

"Uhh" groaned frisk. Opening his eyes he sees seven pairs of eyes looking at him concerned. "What happened?"

"Well it turns out that we just fell and landed on another patch of buttercup flowers... in what looks like a garbage dump. We all recovered quickly but you were out for awhile."

"How long?" Frisk looked around and found themselves in a garbage dump partially submerged by water.

"Long enough for Iris to form a theory about why these flowers are here."

"Yeah let us know when you decide to take a nap. Diego was about to wake you with a kiss." said Caleb

"No I wasn't! I was going to preform CPR!"

"Any way!" said Iris "Look at this!" Iris lifted up a piece of cardboard that was waterlogged. Upon closer examination it said MADE IN CHINA. "Thats not all, I also found a old desktop computer made in the 80's. I think that waterfall over their is connected to the surface and all these stuff drift down here."

"Okay so maybe that's a back to the surface." said Jerod

"Nope can't happen. The waterfall is too steep and chances are we would end up drowning before we would reach the top."

"I guess we should just stick to the original plan." said Delilah

"I think the way out is that way." said Diego pointing.

They trudged through the water and garbage with John complaining that hes getting trench foot. When the reach the end they see someone blocking the exit, someone familiar, and spooky.

"Napstablook!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Okay, Toriel is busy scolding that Migosp. Maybe Frisk, you will learn that flirting is not the solution to everything." Said Caleb. Frisk was rubbing his stomach, Toriel healed him but it still felt tender.

"Hey while she's busy lets try to handle a monster without her." said Jerod "I already got someone. Over there." He pointed to the next room. In there there was what looked like a classical cartoon ghost laying on the ground.

"Zzzzzzz" it was literally saying Zzzzz. Was it pretending to sleep? Frisk gave it a poke with his stick. It suddenly got up and looked ready to burst into tears.

"Ohh, did you want to pass? I'm sorry, I'll move now."

"Wait, thats it? C'mon show off some moves." said Jerod

"Oh, was I supposed to fight you? Oh geez I mess everything up?" It said solemly

John frowned "Life not treating you well?" He said

It thought that was a joke "Heh... nice one" It said. One of it's tears fell to the ground, making a sizziling sound.

Caleb's jaw dropped. "You have acid tears?"

"Ohhh...oh no I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you see that."

"Why not? I find it interesting." said Iris "I wish I had a way to collect a sample."

"I find it sexy" said Frisk giving it a wink. Caleb elbowed Frisk in the side.

It blushed "Don't bother I'd just weigh you down."

"Um mind if you can tell us your name please?" said Diego

"Napstablook...My name is Napstablook."

"Napstablook? Thats a unusual name" Said Delilah

"Oh yeah it kinda weird" said Napstablook

"No no it makes you more special." said Delilah

Napstablook smiled "I want to show you something." He shed some more tears that went on top of his head that merged together to form a top hat. "I call it dapperblook. Do you like it?"

Everyone gave a thumbs up and said "Heck Yeah".

"Oh gee. I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met some nice people... ... oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." He stood aside. "I'm going home. Hopefully we will meet again. Ohhhhhhhhh..." and with that he faded away. Soon after Toriel comes back to rejoin them.

* * *

 **Resume**

* * *

"Oh its you guys again." He said, with a little bit of cheer in his voice this time. "I was on my way home. You can come if you want. No pressure." he said floating away. They followed him into blue house next door to a pinkish red one. This is my home please enjoy yourself." It only one room that had a tv, a fridge, a computer set, and some CD cases. It wasn't much but to be fair since he was a ghost he didn't need much.

John checked the computer, it was opened to music sharing forum. "Dude you mix music? Thats awesome."

"Yeah it's just a hobby."

"Can I listen to some or your's?"

"Um here's one, it's called Spookwave." As he played the spooky sound, outside a Aaron and a Woshua were trembling in fear.

Frisk and Caleb were inspecting the TV. It was set to only one channel, it was currently not on the air.

"Um hey do you want to lay on the ground and feel like garbage with me? It's a family tradition."

It was a weird thing to ask someone to do but they didn't want to offend him so they agreed. They all laid down in a circle and...felt like garbage. At first it was weird but then it started to feel refreshing. Frisk's eyes were getting heavy until he slowly drifted to sleep.

 _Frisk what are you doing?_

 _Frisk wait!_

 _Come back!_

 _Frisk don't!_

 _frisk!_

 _Frisk!_

 _FRISK!_

Frisk woke up startled. He looked around, he and his friends are still in Napstablook's house. They all are still laying down and asleep, must have been exhausted by all that happened yesterday. He decided to go back to sleep. As he fell asleep again a thought came to his mind, why did that dream feel familiar?

The next morning after the group woke up they thanked Napstablook for letting them stay the night. He was kind enough to give them a little tour of the area. He showed them his family snail farm, Undyne's house which she was not at, he even showed them Gerson's shop. As they were chatting with Gerson, with Iris furiously writing onto her notebook, Caleb got bored and decide to go and look around. He wasn't planning to go far, he was just going to take a little stroll and then come back in a couple of minutes.

 **one half hour later**

"Where am I? Is the way back this way?!" thought Caleb. He was wandering into a dark maze lit by glowing crystals, but as he walked through them they went out. He was now wandering through total darkness. "Oh god, I'm lost! Wait, is that Moldsmal over there? What is he doing here. It doesn't matter, I'm giving him a hug.

 **two minutes later**

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!"

"Guoooh!"

Caleb was cowering from the upset Moldbygg. It was about to do a lethal attack. It seems that this is the end of Caleb. If only someone could save him.

"tEmyUken!"

Something small, fast and agile gave Moldbygg an uppercut with it's super stretchy arm, knocking it unconscious. Caleb stared, mouth agape at who saved him. She looked like a cat, with dog ears as well as normal cat ears with it, shoulder length black hair, and a blue shirt. Its vibrating face was the prime example of derp. Caleb found her kind of cute.

"Um thank you for saving me, my name is Caleb."

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!"

Okay Caleb did not expect her to talk like that. "Ookaay. I'm going to go now." he said as he turned to walk

"waITs! R u human?"

"Yeah sure- Wait I mean no!" but it was too late. Temmie was already excited.

"OMG! humans TOO CUTE (dies)" Temmie suddenly fell on her back and played dead. Caleb doesn't know what to make of this. He started to walk away but then Temmie got back up. "i'm OKs. tEm shows U hOMe now. u follow." She started walking down a path. Caleb, curious of what kind of home she lives in, decided to follow her. She went down a secret pathway, it was hidden by the lighting. At the end of the pathway he saw-

WHAT THE HECK AM I LOOKING AT!

* * *

 **Yeah I know, there's no MAD Dummy. Don't worry he will make an appearance, eventually. But um... theres Temmie.**

 **And yeah I made Chara British. Why? Well why not?**

 **See you next time**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	14. HOI!

**Chapter 14: HOI**

"hOI! welcom to... TEM VILLAGE!"

Caleb was looking at...well...a village of Temmies. It didn't look alot like a village though but the sign clearly said it was. The weird thing is that they all looked like complete clones of each other, it was kinda creepy. There was some mushroom monster next to an arguing white dog and golden flower...wait. Toby? Flowey?

"HEY TOBY!" Caleb shouted

Toby jumped at the sound of his voice. When he turned and saw him he went wide eyed as Flowey immediately went into the earth. In a panic he curled into a ball. "Toby? I'm talking to you."

"I'm not Toby, I'm...uh...Tony YES yes I'm Tony, Tony the snow poff."

"Toby c'mon get up."

"Nope"

Caleb was getting annoyed. He checked his toy gun ammo. It still had five soft rubber bullets left (nonlethal but still smarts). He "attempted" to use it on Papyrus during his fight with them but it ended up a waste of one bullet since it got lost in the snow. He pointed it towards Toby's butt and fired. Toby yelped and glared at him as he was biting his butt. As Caleb retrieved his bullet he talked to him.

"Well, now that your not being immature do you mind telling me where MK is?"

Toby went stiff and if he could he would be nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Um well you see, as we were walking he thought he saw Undyne in the distance and chased after her and I might've lost track of him from there." He said nervously

"YOU LOST HIM" Caleb shouted. He was really mad at Toby right now, he gave him a responsibility and he failed him. Well that was his interpretation of Toby's story, it would only be fair if he heard his testimony. "You better provide a good supporting statement for this, unless you want to end up like Old Yeller ." Some people would find it weird that he uses these big words sometimes at his age but hes been watching alot of court movies and TV shows so he picked up some of the words.

"Okay well after he ran off, by the way he is a fast one that kid, I chased him but barely. I kinda lost him and ended up here in Temmie Village. I've been asking the people here for help, then the Flower guy came here teasing me, then you came and, I'm sorry I messed up! Please don't shoot me" wow, morbid.

Caleb holstered his gun. "Your innocent Toby. Granted you messed up, but you took responsibility for your actions and tried to make up for it. We the Jury, declare you not guilty."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean we're cool now." He said as he petted his head. He knows some in the group will object to searching for him, especially with Undyne hunting them down, so he's not going to mention this to them since some of them will attempt to search. He's going to have to hope that the kid will be alright on his own.

"It's a weird coincidence that I ended up here since I was originally heading here before."

"What for?"

"I'm looking for temmie to help me with my game"

"Well theres a temmie right here." he picks up a random Temmie

"Hi, I'm Bob." It said in a deep voice. Caleb immediately dropped it and picked up another one. It immediately broke out into hives.

"hOlves!" He dropped this one and tried to pick up another."

"Forget it Caleb, I already know who I'm looking for. She owns the shop over there."

"hOI! welcom to... da TEM SHOP!" the Temmie of the shop said. It had slight differences from the other Temmies, light gray instead of black hair as well as a different hairstyle, and a sky blue and yellow striped shirt instead of a solid Blue shirt. "can TeMmie OfFer U SOmE tem fAkES?" She gestured to a box full of shredded color construction paper.

"Um no thank you. I'm actually here about your artwork."

Temmie started vibrating even faster. "u CaME FOr tems Art?! wAit Let teMmiE gO gEt It!" She streched her arm into the back room. It came back with a big portrait of the Mona Lisa...with Temmie's face on it, it didn't even looked photo shopped.

"Amazing, and self taught as well. I have a proposition for you Temmie. I'm currently working on a video game and I need a artist for it. Lets say you join me and we'll make million$."

Temmie's eye lit up "mIliOnS? Yes tEMMiE WiLl join u!"

"Thank you, now first I need you to sign these legal documents." Toby took out some papers...wait where did he get it.

Temmie looked over the papers and signed here and there. Caleb decided to step out for a bit. When he did he heard someone.

"Caleb!? Caleb?!" said Diego? Indeed, Caleb saw him and his friends at the entrance to the village.

"Diego!" he shouted running towards them. Diego saw his brother and ran towards him as well. They gave each other a tight hug. "Oh god Caleb, you had me so worried. Please don't do that again."

"Yeah you had us all worried." said John "Nappstablook wanted to come but we told him it's best if Undyne don't catch him with us."

"Explain." said Frisk bluntly, and kinda nasally.

So Caleb explained what happened. From the Moldbygg attack, Temmie saving him, to Toby's business here. After he finished they decided to check on Toby. Right on time to because it seems that Temmie is having a problem.

"um tHiS sAyS tEmmiE need a coLAgE degREE but tem dont HaVE ONE?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but for you to work with me legally you need a college degree." Temmie looked down sadly. "I would be willing to help pay for your tuition but it's not enough. We still need 125 g."

"Wow, I wasn't aware that the Underground had such a strict bureaucracy." muttered Iris.

"Oh I can help with that." said Caleb fumbling through his pockets.

Toby noticed them "Oh hey guys, Caleb you said you got money?"

"Yeah I have just enough" He took out all his money, Toby took out his as well, and dumped it on the countertop.

Temmie stared at the money wide eyed. "WOA!thas ALOT o muns...can tem realy acepts..."

"I insist." Said Toby "I can really use someone like you."

"OKs! tem go to colleg and make u prouds!" Temmie then left, leaving her face behind? Then she came back with her having a graduation cap. Wow that was fast.

"tem bak from cool leg, tem got degree in 2D ANIMATION"

"Good now, sign here...okay...okay...and done! Welcome to the tem I mean team! No lets say we get started?"

"Okay tEm Wool Go paCk TEmS things" Temmie grabbed a Tem flake "DONE! ThaNk u YeLlW humAN FOr EveRythiNg u r Now temS BeST Friend!" Temmie licked Caleb's nose, making him giggle, then left as Toby waved goodbye as well. Caleb felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well I think we need to move on. I think Frisk is allergic."

"I'm not" said Frisk, who sounded congested. They all agreed to leave. As they walked on Caleb asked if Iris got any new information from Gerson.

"Yeah read this, _the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom... Of Monsters. That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time... All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... Something else. Most people say it's the 'angel,' from the prophecy... Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... Calling' that circle the 'Angel of Death.' A harbinger of destruction, waiting' to 'free' us from this mortal realm."_

"Wow sounds cryptic. But what does the circle between the wings mean?"

"I don't know. We might find out eventually. Look another echo flower. What does it say?"

 ** _"BEHIND YOU"_**

* * *

 **Welp this was an interesting chapter. I hope you like that Temmie Chang reference. I wonder how their Undertale game will turn out? Ehh it probably won't get a lot of popularity. ;)**

 **until next time**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	15. Fish out of water

**Here's the next chapter. Note this will cover the whole Undyne fight, so it's a long chapter. Warning there is mild cursing**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Fish out of Water**

Everyone's breath stopped as they felt a presence behind them. Turning around they saw Undyne. They just stared each other down. Jerod and John (reluctantly) pulled the other behind them for their protection.

"Seven, seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king KING ASGORE DREEMURR will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity. And give them back the pain and suffering that we have endured."

"Wait" thought Iris "that would mean..."

"Understand now humans. This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your Souls" She summoned a spear into her hand and pointed it at them. "Or I'll tear it from your body!"

She marched step by step towards them with her spear. Everyone's heart were racing. Papyrus was one thing because he wasn't trying to kill them so they didn't worry so much about failure but Undyne wants them dead. D-E-A-D. Diego wrapped his arms around Caleb as he held onto Frisk, Iris grabbed Delilah's sleeve as she grabbed the back of John's hoodie. John and Jerod were blocking their friends with their arms in an attempt to protect them. Jerod wanted to rush down Undyne but he knew it would leave the others exposed. John was shaking but stood their ground

By now her spear was right up against them. They felt and saw their Souls start to come out. Suddenly out comes Monster kid-ex-machina. The surprise interrupted the fight and sent the souls back.

"UNDYNE! I'll help you fight!" he yells. The group stares at him with disbelief. He just came out of nowhere, well technically the kelp hedge but it was still unexpected.

"MK?" says Jerod

MK turns to them "Yo! Guys! We did it! Now we got front row seats to her fight!" He stares at Undyne waiting for her to attack. Then he look the group suspiciously then back at Undyne. Looking at them he says "Wait. Who's she fighting?"

Jerod was rubbing the back of his head. "Um she's fighting us."

"Wait what?" Undyne roughly grabbed MK's cheek and dragged him off. "OW! H-Hey wait! No wait Undyne tell me whats going on!"

After they left the group took a relaxing breath, but it was short lived. "We need to get out of here. She will come back soon." Jerod inspected the room and found a newly lit pathway. "This way!" They hurried into the pathway.

* * *

"You realize there is more at stake here if we die down here." said Iris.

"What are you talking about?" said Delilah

"Based on how she talked. I think Asgore is planning on waging war with the humans again."

"What! But the war was hundreds of years ago. Everyone responsible for the barrier are long dead. He can't just blame the whole race for something a bunch of them did. Thats thats... THATS UNFAIR!" yelled Caleb

"Hey-hey" said Iris putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we can find another way to stop this"

"Well let her try to kill us, I can take her spears and her green soul aura thingie." said Jerod

"Wait did you say green soul aura?"

"Yeah when our Souls came out earlier I noticed ours were glowing green."

"But that's shield mode."

"Shield mode?" said John

"Yeah, I've been reading some of the books, and one of them mentions souls modes. Turns out that there is a literal rainbow of soul modes, but I don't have time to tell them all. Anyway in shield mode you are rendered immobile, only restricted to looking around. The good news is that it gives us each a practically indestructible shield, bad news is it can only protect in the direction we're facing. The only way to stop it is to let the effect wear off or to make the person responsible for the power lose focus."

"Sounds like it makes sense." said Diego

"I'll keep that in mind, but we need to keep moving."

"Uh we are, we were walking as we were talking." Indeed, they were at the top a high bridge. They were about to cross when they heard a shout behind them.

"YO!" Behind them they saw MK running towards them. When he caught up to them he tried to catch his breath, then he talked. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you guys something. ... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're all humans, right?"

Jerod looked to his friends for approval, they nodded. He sighed "Yes, we all are. I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

" Haha. Man! I knew it!" exclaimed MK.

That took them aback "Wait you knew?"

"Well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." so I put 2&2 together." Everyone chuckled at that. Then the atmosphere felt more grim. "So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something." The group frowned, they really liked MK. "But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?" Jerod didn't want to but he didn't want to offend MK either. He got an idea of what to say.

"MK...You are too nice of a person to be my enemy."

MK looked like he got smacked in the face. "Huh...? Yo, that's your idea of something mean? Guess I have to try then. Here goes nothing... Yo, I... I hate your guts." He looked at them for approval. They all had disappointment on their faces. MK felt awful. "Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now." he said before tearing up. Jerod reached for him but then he ran back, only to trip.

To everyone's shock he fell off the bridge, luckily he held on by his mouth. "Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" Jerod was about to help him but then he saw Undyne coming towards them. He looked at her then, without hesitation, hoisted MK back up. Undyne was still walking towards them, only to be stopped by MK standing between them and her. He looked at her with a scared but firm expression. "Y... y... yo... dude... If... if y-you wanna hurt my friends... You're gonna have to get through me, first." Undyne stared at him, then took a step back, then another, then walked away. He gave a sigh of relief. " She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead" he said.

"MK that...WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Jerod picking up MK in a bear hug. When he put him back down he gave him a rough pat on the back

"W-what?" said MK

"Dude you just stood up to Undyne. The Captain of the Royal Guard. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen. I don't know how employment of the Royal Guard works but in my book that was pretty heroic."

MK's eyes sparkled. "Yo really. Wow. Wait till I tell my parents. Wait, my parents! Man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!" He said as he ran off.

"Guys we might have to fight Undyne." said Delilah. "And we might need to come up with a plan."

"I already have a plan, it just depends on where we fight her, but when we do we need to stick together." said Iris. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god." The group stared at her as she stood at the top of the small mountain, a red glow was in the distance behind her.

There are seven of you while we have collected none. Understand? Through your seven souls, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for anyone who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago..." she looked into the distance but then faced them. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she ripped off her helmet revealing her face. Her one eye glints in the light. "YOU! You are all standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU?" she pointed at them dramatically "You're all just cowards! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shticks! Oooh! We're making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF ALL OF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, humans! Your continued existences is a crime! Your lives are all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, humans! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" She took out a jukebox and pressed play.

 **Play Spear of Justice**

Why does every boss need a theme song?, thought John

The group huddled up. "Okay Iris now is the time to tell us of your plan." said John

"Okay, I recently found a map of the entire Underground. It turns out that we are right against the entrance to Hotland, the name sums it up. Since Undyne is a fish-like monster she might be vulnerable to the heat. If we lure her to the area she might be incapacitated." said Iris

"Okay but we can't get there if we are stuck in shield mode." said Diego.

"I know, that is where your brother comes in."

"Me?" said Caleb

"Yeah, how much ammo you got left in your gun Caleb?"

"5"

"Alright, if we time it right you can shoot her in her eye which will momentarily stun her. Before she can reactivate shield mode we must get as close to Hotland as possible, stun her again, run, stun, repeat."

"Alright I can do that. Don't worry I won't let you guys down." said Caleb

"I'm sure you won't but remember to make each shot count. You won't be able to retrieve your ammo." Caleb gave a thumbs up.

"Alright guys lets do this! And keep Undyne's focus away from Caleb so he can get a good shot." Said Jerod putting his fist in the air, everyone else following the same.

They each faced Undyne side by side and took a step forward. Undyne grinned menacingly. "That's it then! No more running away! Here I come!" She yelled as she leaned over the edge...

"Superhero landing, she's going to do a freaking superhero landing!" Said John and Jerod excitingly shaking Delilah's shoulders.

...Then she jumped off the peak and landed fist first in front of them all, causing the ground beneath her to crack and scatter dirt: a Superhero Landing!

"Whooo superhero landing." said John clapping his hands. "Y'know it really impractical on your knees. Totally impractical, but they all do it."

"John, bro, I love you, but if your not too busy I would prefer if you stop referencing movies and focus on surviving PLEASE!" said Delilah through her gritted teeth.

Suddenly they felt their souls get tucked out, also their legs felt stiff. They're souls started glowing green as a green, transparent, heart-shaped shield appeared on their right arms. Heh not too tacky looking.

"En guarde!" Undyne yelled as she summoned several spears in front of the group. Pointing at them, the spears started flying towards the group. They brought their shields up as the spears hit them. As they hit the shield they disappear on impact. "Not bad! Then how about THIS!?"

"Behind us!" yelled Iris. They looked behind them as several spears almost snuck up on them. Luckily they reacted on time.

"Thanks Iris" said Delilah

Volley after volley of spears came at them as Undyne monologued "For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending and now, sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

"Hey Undyne your spears are nothing but toothpicks" Said Jerod getting Undyne mad. She gave an angry toothy grin as she put her focus on him. "Caleb now!"

Caleb aimed his gun right at Undyne's right eye and fired, bulls eye. Undyne screamed in pain as she clutched her face. "Ahhh you mother###ker my eye, you hit me in my eye!" Everyone felt their legs again as their Souls stop glowing green.

"Run for it!" Iris yelled as they all dashed past Undyne into the cavern into Hotland.

"HEY WAIT! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Undyne yelled, probably to Caleb. They saw a sign ahead that said _"WELCOME TO HOTLAND"_ when they felt their legs go stiff again. "You won't get away from me this time!"Said Undyne giving a pissed off glare. She didn't look at Caleb so she must not have known who shot her. "I wanted this to be a fair fight. I thought if I beat you like this... It'd truly show how strong monsters can be. BUT NOW? I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING KINDERGARTEN TEACHER! Unless your kindergarten teacher... DOES THIS!" she yelled as several spears came at them, going much faster than before. They were having a hard time dealing with them but they didn't get hit, until Frisk didn't react fast enough and got hit in his left side by one. Caleb yelled in surprise and went to check on Frisk.

"I'm okay Caleb it just stings." he said. His shirt has a rip in it where he got hit and there was some blood coming out, luckily not alot of it. He ate a nice cream he had to heal himself.

Then Caleb realized that he just _walked_ to Frisk. He looked and saw that his Soul wasn't glowing green again. Undyne was panting heavily. That strong attack must have really tired her out. They can run now but he still needs to stun her or she will instantly catch them. He aims again and fires, hitting her eye again. "Ahhh SON OF A BITCH AGAIN! IN MY ONE GOOD EYE!" Again they run for it with Undyne chasing after them. They were in the middle of passing the sign when John got a call on his phone. They stopped to listen.

"HEY WHAT'S UP!?" said Papyrus on the phone. They looked back to see if Undyne was still chasing them, but she was just standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "I WAS JUST THINKING YOU, ME, YOUR FRIENDS, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU ALL WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LETS ALL MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" His phone call ended. They look back again to see Undyne was staring not at them, probably daydreaming in boredom. Caleb gave another shot into her eye, causing her to curse like a sailor as they ran once again.

Entering Hotland, they see sans sleeping at his post right next to a bridge hanging over lava. They wanted to call him for help but they didn't have time with Undyne hot on their tail. Undyne passed sans only to stop and look at him thinking he said something, but remembering the humans she ran and crossed the bridge. At this point she was ready to collapse, the weight of her armor, the heat, and the amount of strength she put into her attacks were too much for her. She reached the end of the bridge when she finally collapsed in defeat.

The group sighed in relief but they got another problem. Looking at Undyne they see she was actually sizzling in the heat. If they leave her like this she will be fried alive. Jerod noticed a water cooler next to them. He groaned and went to get a cup of water for Undyne. He did hate that she tried to kill them and what she thinks of humanity, but no one deserves to go out like that. He got a cup of water and poured it over her, she soaked it up like a sponge.

She groaned and slowly got on her feet. She was confused as she looked around and just noticing Jerod standing there in front of her. Realizing what he's done she gave him a skeptical glare then walked off, leaving them.

The group decided that now they should have a congratulatory meal. As they sat down and ate whatever they had Jerod felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Diego. "Dude I would have done the same thing but I was too scared of her."

"Well I was too but I couldn't live with myself if I just left her there, enemy or not."

"Well by the sound of what Papyrus said we should hang out with her." Said John. "Do you guys wanna?"

"Oh yeah sure lets hang out with the crazy killer fish woman that just recently tried to skewer us, like that won't end well." said Jerod sarcastically.

John smirked. "Dang, what a shame, and I thought that you would at least try. But I guess I overestimated you."

Jerod narrowed his eyes at him "What?" he growled

"Yeah, your just not up to the challenge." he said smugly.

"Challenge?! Why I outta- you know what? NO, I HAVE THE GUTS TO HANG OUT WITH HER ONE TIME! DO IT JOHN...DARE ME!"

"Ok I dare you to hang out with Undyne and make friends with her."

"HA CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! UNDYNE HERE I COME!" He yelled as he ran back into Waterfall. They others groaned and followed after him reluctantly.

This can only end so well.

* * *

 **Welp I hope you enjoyed that Undyne fight. Please review follow or favorite if you do. If you think John is being a butthole for possibly risking Jerod's life well don't, he knows just how capable his friend is.**

 **See you later**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	16. AFF Agressive Friends Forever

**Hey, wanna know a fun fact. When I was first thinking of making Grouptale, this was one of the first ideas I had. Hope you like this. Get ready for an intense hangout.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: AFF agressive friends forever**

"Jerod please wait up" said a voice that sounded familiar to Papyrus. He was waiting at Undyne's house when he heard it. He looked to see an angry looking Jerod and his sweaty exhausted group of human friends.

"AHH YOU HAVE ARRIVED. ARE YOU READY FOR-"

"Can it Papyrus. I have important business to attend to." Jerod said, pushing Papyrus out of the way. As the group was explaining to Papyrus what was going on, Jerod Kicked open the door. Inside he saw an shocked Undyne dressed casually. The shock then changed into a anger as she glared at him.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my house! Wait don't say it, you're here to rub your victory in my face?"

"Suuure and later maybe we can both frolic in the fields of friendship." he said sarcastically.

"Huh? Wait, are you saying you-"

"I'm here to be your friend and you're going to like it!"

"W-what who said that I would want to be friends with-"

"Hey don't forget who saved you earlier today. You owe me. Unless the mighty Undyne is a failure in socializing"

"Grrr. Fine we'll hang out and be GREAT friends, Punk." Undyne said through her angry grin.

Jerod gave a angry grin back. "Ohh we're going to be more than just friends, were going to be besties, Jerk."

"Fine then I hope you plan for a good time."

"Oh I am and we WILL enjoy this."

"Fine with me."

"Fine with me as well."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They stared each other down intensely for a while. Neither side looking away.

* * *

"So you dared your friend to hang out with Undyne right after she just attacked you all?" asked Papyrus

"Yep." said John

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I know Undyne has some kind of warrior's honor in her. So she wouldn't dare attack someone who just saved her in her own home. Besides it was the only way to trick Jerod into wanting to hanging out with her. Reverse psychology 101."

"But still what do we have to gain out of this risky situation?" asked Iris

"Well for starters, she will stop her attempts at hunting us down. Also she can tell the rest of the royal guards to not capture us."

"That...makes sense.

"I know right."

"Hey over here!"

The group looked to see a nearby dummy talking with them. "Um, are you a dummy?"

"Who are you calling a dummy, dummy? Of course I'm not a dummy. I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY."

That makes sense, thought John.

"My cousin in the ruins lives inside a DUMMY, too. And then he met you." he gestured to Frisk. "What you said to him inspired him so much that he figured out how to become corporeal. That is like all ghost's dreams. So now he can live, breath, feel, he's having a jolly old life. But I don't have a corporeal body so now I'm stuck like this. So thanks alot I guess." he murmured.

"Um sorry, I guess." said Frisk

"Whatever.

Whatever!

WHATEVER!" he mumbled. He didn't say anything else after that so they decided to look through Undyne's window to see what was happening, leaving the Dummy to it's sulking .

* * *

They were still staring at each other. Then finally Undyne decided to say something. "Why don't you have a seat." she said...somehow threateningly.

"Alright I will!" said Jerod as he aggressively pulled up a chair and sat on it.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes!"

"Good now I'm going to make you tea and your going to like it!" she said as she opened her fridge

"But what if I want Soda?"

"Well too bad! Soda rots you fighting spirit."

"Then why do you have it?" Jerod said pointing to the soda in the fridge. Undyne looked at the floor and started blushing. He decided to drop it. He then noticed a large looking sword leaning on the wall, it was longer than his body. "Hey, whats up with that sword?"

"Oh that, me and my _friend_ Alphys made it. Historically, humans wielded swords up to 10x their size. Right?"

Swords 10x a human's size? Why did that remind me of something Iris wanted me to see on TV, Jerod thought. "Suure?"

"Thats right. Humans may suck but their history rules. I've read all of Alphy's human history book collection. I know all about your giant swords, your colossal alien-fighting robots, your supernatural princesses. Heh it almost makes me love humans. ALMOST."

Jerod was so confused that he ignored Undyne's rambling as he tried to understand what she just said.

* * *

Iris was going starry eyed at Undyne's statement. "Oh my gosh, Undyne thinks that anime is human history. That...is...Amazing!"

"I forgot that you are an anime dork." said Delilah. Iris pouted

"Don't be rude." said Diego

"I'm not. I'm just stating what she is. Accept her for who she is."

"Well if we're being honest, let me just say that was the most dullest thing you've ever said." said Iris

"Now thats being rude."

"You said it sis." said John "Hey Papyrus you got any popcorn? Watching this has worked me up an appetite."

"NO HUMAN I DON'T!"

"i do, here ya go." said sans

"Thanks sans...SANS! When did you get here?"

"kid i'm everywhere. but if you really want to know i came when undyne started making that there tea."

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" said Papyrus

"well bro, i thought i saw something _fishy_ going on here." ba-dum-psh

"OMG SANS!"

* * *

*ding* "Ok the tea is ready." Undyne said. She got a cute fish shaped cup and served the tea to him. "Careful, it's hot" she said. They sat there for awhile waiting for it to cool off. "It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!" She yelled.

Jerod quickly took a big sip without thinking. His eyes went wide. It wasn't because it was burning his tongue, well partially, it was because it was the best tea he's ever tasted. "This is the best tea I've ever tasted!" He exclaimed.

Undyne grinned. "It is huh? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!" Jerod nodded and took another sip, being careful this time. "Hey...you know its kind of strange you love that tea. Golden Flower tea."

"Whats so weird about it."

"Well that's Asgore's favorite kind." Jerod choked on his tea. The king? "But you don't remind me that much of him. Honestly you remind me of myself when I was a kid. It's kinda how I ended up into the royal guard"

"Really, you? Do tell me." said Jerod, genuinely interested.

"Well I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

"Hey"

"Let me finish! Anyway, once, to prove I was the strongest, I _tried_ to fight Asgore."

"Let me guess, he knocked you on your butt?"

"Yeah, I couldn't even land a single hit on him. And worse, he didn't even fight back."

"Wow must have been embarrassing that he didn't even need to hit you to beat you, _sound familiar."_

"Oh, don't act so smug Punk! You did hit me with that gun of yours, I think. Consider yourself lucky that I don't know who shot me."

"Whatever, please continue."

"Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy,'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes."

"Did you figure it out?"

"If your looking for a secret weapon he told me would defeat him then you will be disappointed. Instead he trained me to fight better, more strategic, and more focused. One day, during practice I finally managed to knock him down."

"How did you feel?"

"I felt...bad. But he was beaming. I've never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway long story short he kept training me..."

"And then you became Captain of the Royal Guard?"

"Yeah! So now I'm the one who train dorks to fight."

"Dorks?...like Papyrus?"

"...Look to be honest I...don't think that I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't ever tell him I said that!"

* * *

"WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" asked Papyrus

"uh she said she still thinks that she can let you into the Royal Guard" said sans.

"OH OKAY!"

* * *

"But why? He's not weak, he's actually pretty freaking tough. He kicked almost all of our butts the other day."

"It's just that...he's... He's too innocent and nice!"

"Ohhh I see what you mean. I mean he did befriend us when he was supposed to capture us."

"Yeah, I could never send him off into battle. He would get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook y'know? So he can do something else with his life."

Jerod was honestly surprised. "Hey, I guess I owe you an apology" he said "I thought you were nothing but an obnoxious racist (or speciest in this case) who care for nothing but violence. But now I see you are actually a kind, caring, person."

"And I thought you all were nothing but cowardly weenies. But it must have really took some guts to stand here before me." They both grinned at each other. "But I still think that some humans out there suck."

"That's fair. There are definitely some evil people up there who enjoy the suffering of others, but then there are others who go out of their way to attempt to make the world a safer place. You just need to learn that not all humans are the same."

"Hmmm... oh look, you are out of tea. I'll get you some more." She said as she got up to get some more. But then she stopped. "Wait... cooking...THATS IT!"

"Huh?" said Jerod as he saw Undyne suddenly jump up onto the counter top, knocking off all of the appliances.

"Cooking with Papyrus has brought us closer than ever before. Which means that teaching you to cook will definitely forge a powerful friendship between us! A friendship the likes of which this world has never seen! What do you say human?" she extended her hand.

Jerod got up, excited by Undyne's motivation, tightened his bandanna and puffed up his chest while giving a deranged grin. "Alright, LETS DO IT!" he yelled enthusiastically as he jumped up in front of the counter. Meanwhile John was having awful flashbacks of when Jerod tried cooking for him. As that was happening Jerod and Undyne gave a simultaneous stomp that made a bunch of vegetables fall off the ceiling...?

"Alright step one, imagine the veggies are you enemies. What do you do with you enemies? YOU BEAT THE EVER LOVING CRAP OUT OF THEM!"

"RAHH!" Yelled Jerod as he smashed a whole tomato with his fist, turning it into paste. Some got in his face as he licked it off.

"YEAH, THATS THE SPIRIT! NOW IT'S MY TURN! NYAHHH!" She did an uppercut which splattered the vegetables all over the counter, and their faces. Undyne tossed him a towel to wipe his face. "Uhh, while I scrap this into a bowl, you go and get started on the noodles." she gave another hearty stomp as a pot, pack of noodles, and a bowl fell from the ceiling.

Jerod grabbed the noodles and slam dunked the noodles into the pot, even the box with it. "GET DUNKED ON" he yelled as it clanked against the empty bottom.

"hey" protested sans.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I'LL STIR!" She summoned a spear and repeatedly stabbed the pot until it was completely banged up. "Alright now you turn up the heat. Send it to it's limit! Don't hold anything back!"

Jerod turned the heat up and kept going. It went higher and higher as the flames grew more. The box was smoldered into ash as the noodles turned black. Suddenly the pot caught on fire as Jerod finally noticed the pot was completely burning red. His instincts kicked in as he and Undyne ran towards the nearby window. As they jumped out the closed window, the house blew up, it was like out of an action movie. They laid on their backs as they saw the house be engulfed in flames.

"Man no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." said Undyne. She heard Jerod make a sound. Turning towards him, she saw him have the goofiest grin on his face as he stared snickering. Then the snickering into laughter as Undyne joined in. As she got up she asked, "What's so funny human?" as she helped him up.

"It's just that, out of this entire adventure though this place, this was the most fun I've had down here so far."

"So you wanna do this again sometime?"

"GOD NO! But it was still so much fun. Y'know what, I say we are officially friends." he said as he gave her a fake punch on the shoulder.

"Ditto punk." she said. Here grin went down though as she became serious. "Listen human. It seems that you and you friends are fated to fight Asgore. But knowing him... he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him, persuade him into letting you guys go."

"But what about the barrier?" he asked

"Don't worry. One day an evil human will come down here, and when that day comes I'll take their Soul instead."

"Hmm that makes sense, I guess."

"Oh and if you do hurt Asgore, I'll take the evil human's Soul, cross the barrier, and beat the ever living hell out of you!"

"Heh same for me if you try to hurt an innocent human." Replied Jerod. They both smirked at each other, clearly respecting each other's warning. Then they heard their friends coming.

"Jerod there you are! Are you alright?" said John

"Yeah I'm cool, well technically I'm hot right now. But guess what, me and Undyne are friends now."

"REALLY? WOWIE SO IT WORKED OUT FOR EVERYONE IN THE END! HOORAY FOR FRIENDSHIP!" said Papyrus.

"Well hold on to your excitement for a bit Papyrus. While I made friends with the hu- I mean Jerod, I still lost my home in the process. Now I have to find some where to live for a while." she sighed.

"OH, WELL WHY DON'T YOU CRASHED AT OUR HOUSE, THE COUCH IS ALWAYS RENT FREE!"

"as long as you don't hog the tv" said sans.

"Gee thanks Papyrus. I can always count on you. C'mere big guy." she said as she gave him a noogie, much to his protest. "Anyway humans. I'm going to go to their house, while you guys got to get a move on. You have a whole lot of your adventure left for you to discover."

"That's nice and all but it took us soo long just to backtrack here." John whined. The others groaned in agreement

"Well if you want to get to Hotland quickly, the riverboat is always available. Just head to old Geezer Gerson's shop and head down south."

"OH THANK GOD!" said John

"You're friend doesn't get out much does he?" asked Undyne

"Yeah, I'm used to it." replied Jerod.

"Anyway I'll see you!" she said as she started sprinting off to sans and Papyrus's home.

"HUMANS, UNFORTUNATELY I MUST LEAVE YOU ONCE AGAIN. BUT DON'T FRET, REMEMBER IF YOU NEED HELP THEN GIVE US A CALL, WE BEING UNDYNE SINCE SHE WILL BE LIVING WITH US FOR A WHILE. ALRIGHTY THEN, FAREWELL!"Papyrus waved goodbye as he ran to catch up with Undyne. As for sans, he vanished when no one was looking, leaving a piece of paper that says 'Gone Fishing'.

"Okay then. Shall we?"said Delilah. The group nodded and proceeded back to Gerson's. Heading down they saw a wooden boat with a hooded figure standing in it. They can't see the face of who is under the cloak.

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" it asked

"Yes please, to Hotland." said Delilah as they all got on the boat.

"Then we are off." The boat started moving on its own, pretty fast as a matter of fact.

" _Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."_

 _"Tra la la. Orange and Cyan go well together...makes great movie posters."_

 _"Tra la la. Half empty Souls are only half useful."_

 _"Tra la la. Play with a dog...do you have a ball?"_

"What did you say?" asked Iris

 _"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom everyday. Why? Then I know you're listening to me."_ Said the Riverperson.

"Hmmm"

* * *

 **So it turns out Jerod is just as insane as Undyne. And now they are friends friends...oh what sweet terror have I wrought?**

 **Also there is your Angry Dummy cameo, but I guess he's now Kinda Annoyed Dummy. Anyway, I have a feeling that some of you who read this would have wanted the cook scene to include the rest of the group but I find that way too predictable, besides that wasn't my original idea for this scene. I hope you liked it**

 **See you next time, have fun.**

 **p.s to whoever reads this when it uploads can you please send a review because I don't think that this chapter was posted.**


	17. SHOWTIME!

**Well here's the next chapter and the group beginning in Hotland. Word of advice, don't judge a book by it's cover, or in this case don't judge a fanfic by its chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:SHOWTIME!**

 _RING "_ Hello? Jerod are you calling me?" asked Undyne

"Yeah hey Undyne we got a problem. There are a pair of your guards here at Hotland that are blocking the path." asked Jerod

"Pair of guards...wait does one have bunny ears and the other have dragon horns?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Those are 01 and 02 the two guards I assigned there."

"Wait they're names are literally 01 and 02, 0-1 and 0-2?"

"Yeah, they don't tell us their real names so we just call them that. 01 is the bunny and 02 is the Dragon."

"Okay, so can you call them off so we can get a move on?"

"Oh yeah about that, I can't"

"WHAT WHY, WE'RE FRIENDS!"

"I already told them to seek out and destroy you! And I can't just tell them I've changed my mind."

"Why?"

"You see, Alphys showed me these animations about. Uhhh, humans? So I can learn their weaknesses? And one of them is about this human that, uh. Well, suffice to say, they can control people's minds!"

"Undyne...what is the name of this 'animation'?"

"Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie."

"Wow..."

"Surprised? I know your kind's hidden power! Anyway, I told my crew that if I ever defended a human. I must be under some kind of mind control! And to disregard EVERYTHING that I tell them!"

"Really Undyne? REALLY!?"

"So, sorry... But my hands are tied. But you can take the long way past Alphy's Lab. She is a good friend of mine, she wont harm you, I'm sure she will help you. Oh gotta go, Papyrus is ready to make spaghetti." _Hang Up_

"Uh Jerod can I have my phone back, I got to make a call immediately." he took his phone and called someone. "Hello sans"

"already ahead of you buddy. I called the fire department. you just focus on getting you and your friends outta here." _Hang Up_

"Right then, lets get a move on."said Iris. Leading them on, she entered the looming laboratory. Honestly she was excited, she wanted to see whoever works in this lab, maybe she can compare her notes with theirs.

Inside they couldn't see anything, the light's were all out. The only thing they could see was a large computer screen with them on it. Curious Iris got on the computer and checked it's history. They saw several recording files. Checking the latest one they pressed play. They were surprised to see a recording of them fighting Undyne. They saw another of them fighting Papyrus, them hanging out in Snowdin, Delilah teaching Shyren to sing, it goes all the way back to when they just left the ruins. To be honest, Iris already knew about this. When they just left the ruins she did notice a camera hidden in a nearby bush that was watching them, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Well it turns out that they were being watched this whole time, but by who and why.

"Alphys there you are. You need to get out there now Darling, they are here." said a flamboyant robotic voice.

"Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and-." said a nerdy feminine voice.

"No time for panicking. Now hurry up, I don't want you making me look bad on my show." Suddenly the lights went on. The group covered their eyes from the sudden lights. When they regained their eyesight they saw someone at the end of the now lit room. It was a female lizard monster with yellow scales and wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. She looked at them fidgeting in place.

"Ummm. H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE's royal scientist!" she said, sweating nervously.

Iris was a little disappointed, this is Alphys? She was expecting someone more...confident. Might as well get the formalities over with.

"Oh salutations Alphys, I'm Iris and these are my friends. Undyne already told us about you."

"U-Undyne mentioned me? What did she say about me?"

"Not much. But she said that you can help us get to the Capital." said Jerod.

"O-oh yeah I can help, I know the a way straight towards Asgore's castle, no problem."

" _robotic cough"_

 _"_ Oh right, well I can help but on one condition." said Alphys

"What is it?" said Caleb suspiciously.

"W-well my 'friend' Mettaton, he's a robot that I built to be a entertainment robot."

"What like a robot tv star or something?" said Delilah

"Actually yeah. Anyway he saw you when you had that big but quick performance with Shyren. He was so impressed by your skill that he got an idea."  
Delilah's eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"Well...you see...um...he...ah..."

"Oh for the love of... Let me handle this!" Suddenly the nearby wall got blown up. Out of it came a robot that was a gray, largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top, four dials along the bottom of his body, and the bottom, he has a single leg which ends in a wheel. He also has two segmented robotic arms which end in white gloves, in one of the hands is a microphone.

"Greetings darlings. My name is Mettaton. But you've probably already knew about me." He said as he shook her hand. "What the dear Dr. Alphys was trying to say was that I have decided to have you all in my show. In exchange I'll allow you all to pass through."

"W-what!?" blurted out John as he froze in shock from hearing that. Jerod and Delilah looked at him concerned. As jokey and calm as John can be, he has awful stage fright. "Uh can I please not be on tv? I kinda got a problem with um... crowds staring at me." he shuddered

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I cannot, I already planned for you all. Besides, audiences love cute and shy characters."

John was sputtering and stuttering as his face turned red.

"Oh don't be so upset darling. I got two reasons why you should accept. One: compared to your other opponents, this is a pretty merciful deal. Two: you get to be on stage with thousands of viewers with ME!"

John was sweating violently. He felt two hands touch his shoulders. He saw it was his sister and Jerod.

"Don't worry bro, just relax and it'll be alright." said Delilah

"Yeah, we just got to do a couple of shows and then we're home free." said Jerod

John took a gulp of the air that he didn't know he was holding, and nodded. Getting the approval of everyone else, Delilah looked to Mettaton. "Alright then, we accept."

"Perfect timing, because the show is about to start in 3 seconds."

"WHAT!" Suddenly the lights dimmed, replaced by multicolored spotlights, and music began to play. Mettaton turned towards the 4th wall.

"OHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES... TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANTS! THE SEVEN HUMANS!" he yelled into his mic. Suddenly confetti flew over them, as the sound of clapping came from the background. "NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!"

"Wait what?" said Diego

"It's just an act" Alphys whispered.

"SO LETS BEGIN!" suddenly seven podiums with touch screens rose out of the ground. They each walked up to them. John sighed in relief, he didn't have to talk on screen.

"OKAY FIRST QUESTION. LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! _What's the prize for answering correctly_?"

On the touch screen the options appeared.

 _A) Money_

 _B) Mercy_

 _C) New Car_

 _D) More questions_

Everyone pressed D) and got a green check mark, expect for Frisk who pressed B). Suddenly a Big red X appeared on Frisk's touch screen as, out of nowhere, Frisk yelled in pain as the hair on his head stood up like he got shock. Some smoke came out of his head.

"Frisk, what happened?" Asked Caleb

"Electricity, it hurts." he croaked.

"OKAY NOW YOU REALLY KNOW HOW THE GAME WORKS. HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE! _What's the king's full name_?"

 _A) Lord Fluffybuns_

 _B) Fuzzy Pushover_

 _C) Asgore Dreemurr_

 _D) Dr. Friendship_

Thinking it over this time, they all pressed C). It was correct.

* * *

"HAH! HELL YEAH, THEY GOT THAT ANSWER BECAUSE OF ME!" Yelled Undyne as she jumped on the couch.

"UNDYNE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Said Papyrus, he was still putting out the previous fire.

"Hey Pap, check this out. The humans are on TV with Mettaton."

"WHAT?!" Immediately he bursts into the room. His eyes widened. "WOWIE! ONE OF MY TWO FAVORITE THING, HUMANS AND METTATON, MIXED TOGETHER? THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE." he sat down to watch.

* * *

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT HIM, LETS TALK ABOUT ME! _What are robots made of_?"

 _A) Hopes &Dreams_

 _B) Metal &Magic_

 _C) Snips &Snails_

 _D) Sugar &Spice_

They were all confused. Taking a logical guess, they nervously pressed B). Again correct.

"HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU! _Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"_

 _A) 31.054 minutes_

 _B) 16.232 minutes_

 _C) 32.049 minutes_

 _D) 32.058 minutes_

"What!" Jerod, Diego, and Caleb cried.

"AH AH AHH! CRYING IS AGAINST THE RULES." He said as they got shocked. Iris, John, Frisk, and surprisingly Delilah picked D). It was correct. They sighed in relief.

"GOOD JOB! BUT DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY! _How many flies are in this jar?"_ He pulled up a jar full of flies buzzing about.

 _A) 54_

 _B) 53_

 _C) 55_

 _D) 52_

They panicked, it was too many to count. They glanced at Alphys to notice she was making a A) gesture with her hands, except for Iris who was counting the flies at super speed. They all pressed the respective letter, it was correct. Good thing Mettaton didn't notice her.

"NOW LETS PLAY A MEMORY GAME! _What monster is this_?" an image of what looks like part of the head of a Froggit appeared on the screen for a second.

 _A) Froggit_

 _B) Whimsun_

 _C) Moldsmal_

 _D) Mettaton_

John, Caleb, and Delilah impulsively pressed A). But everyone else saw through the trick and pressed D). As John, Caleb, and Delilah got shock the image zoomed out to show Mettaton wearing a shirt with Froggit's face on it.

"WELL NOW IT LOOKS LIKE [IRIS] IS THE ONLY HUMAN LEFT THAT DIDN'T GET ANYTHING WRONG SO FAR! SO NOW WE GO ONTO THE BONUS ROUNDS WITH JUST HER!" All the podiums, except Iris's, receded back into the ground. "NOW LETS SEE IF YOU CAN GET THIS ONE! _Would you smooch a ghost_?"

 _A) Heck Yeah_

 _B) Heck Yeah_

 _C) Heck Yeah_

 _D) Heck Yeah_

* * *

"Ohhh, who would ever want to smooch a ghost? said Nappstablook sadly, as he watched the human answer. The human answered A) much to his surprise. "Ohhh..." he said as he blushed and covered his face.

* * *

"HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE. _How many letters in the name Mettaton?"_

 _A) 11_

 _B) 6_

 _C) 8_

 _D) 10_

Iris noticed Alphys sign C) but she already knew the answer _._

"OKAY THEN! FINAL QUESTION! _In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"_

"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!" Alphys shouted excitedly as Mettaton turned to her crossing his his arms. " IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..." She smiled nervously, realizing that Mettaton caught her.

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU? OOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I ACTUALLY HAVE AN EVEN BETTER FINAL QUESTION JUST FOR THIS PREDICAMENT! _Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"_

 _A) Undyne_

 _B) Asgore_

 _C) The Human (whichever one)_

 _D) Don't know_

Iris gave Alphys a look. She was waving her hands mouthing no. Iris smirked and pressed C). Alphys squinted her eyes at her. Her friends looked at her like 'what the heck?'.

"SERIOUSLY? MY MY... HOW CONCEITED CAN YOU GET? I LOVE IT! AND WHILE YOU ARE COMPLETELY WRONG, YOU DESERVE SOME CREDIT. I'VE SEEN HER WATCH YOU ON HER COMPUTER SCREEN. SMILING WHEN YOU SUCCEED. SHRIEKING WHEN YOU FAIL. AND ALWAYS, ALWAYS, WHISPERING "NO! WRONG! YOU HAVE TO GO THAT WAY!" IN ITS OWN WAY, IS THIS NOT LOVE?" Iris sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!" The show lights went out, with the regular lights turning back on. Mettaton turned to the group. "Good job darling, I am impressed. You all may continue forward. My stage for my next performance is along the way, you will know it when you see it. Anyway, I must be off. Goodbye!" His wheel leg receded into his body and out came a rocket jet, and then he launched into the ceiling. The group stared at Alphys. "Is he always like this?" Asked Delilah.

"I don't really know." said Alphys

"What do you mean you don't know, you built him right?" said Iris

"Y-yeah I did. I just d-don't remember when this started. Yeah that right." She reassured herself. "Anyway, to help you all on your journey. I got all of you this." She handed them all cell phones, similar to John's. "It can do texting, got dimensional boxes, key chains, and I even signed you all up to the Underground's no. 1 social network network 'Undernet'!"

"Gee thanks Alphys you shouldn't have." said Diego.

"It's the least I can do, considering what Mettaton has in store for you."

"What?"

"N-nothing, I uh I'm going to the bathroom. Please let yourself out." She scurried to the door that must be the bathroom door.

"Alright then, guys lets get this over with."

"Do we really have to do this?" groaned John

"I don't think we got a choice in the matter buddy." said Jerod

"Look on the bright side. Maybe we can use us being on tv to gain the monster's favor." said Delilah.

"Whatever we should be grateful that they aren't trying to kill us." said Caleb. The group murmured in response.

"So lets get a move on. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get home." said Iris. The group followed her into the door out. Making their way to the rest of Hotland.

* * *

 **Geez, I got a bunch of chapter's done this week. I just had a lot of free time. Sorry to say I'm going to be busy now so the time it takes to get the next chapter done is unknown. Please review, I appretiate the support.**

 **See you next time.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	18. Lets Cook

**Sorry it took so long for this to come up. I was working on other things, such as making a cover image for this story. Yeah, by the time this chapter comes out the new cover image will be made (I hope you like the little secret in it). Sorry for how the image looks, I have no idea how to work image manager. I've also made a DeviantArt account. I plan to post pictures relating to this fanfic on there (Also a better version of the cover is there). If you want to see it just look up my username, its the same as this account and it also has the same Avatar picture as this account. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Lets Cook**

Iris was absolutely enjoying her stroll through Hotland. Everywhere she looks there is something to look at. There are conveyor belts, laser grids, and even steam vents that launch you to the next platform. Her friends are less enthusiastic; John is overheated but stubbornly refuses to take his sweatshirt off, the steam vents got Diego motion sick, and Frisk got hit by one of the lasers that introduced them to orange attacks.

All in all it everything was alright. The occasional monster comes to attack them but they handle it together. As for Mettaton, Iris is interested by him. She doesn't really care about the shows, that's what Delilah is enjoying, she is more interested by his programming. She heard of robots with artificial intelligence but the way he acted and talked wasn't like a machine. It acted almost like it was alive. Iris wasn't going to buy that he's just a robot, there's more to him and she is going to find out what.

After shutting off the lasers in the area they find a bunch of steam vents leading to a platform that looks different from the rest of the rocky landscape. After they got across, with Caleb rubbing Diego's back as he was spilling his lunch over the edge, they continued into the dark passage way ahead. As they walked through the darkness they couldn't find any light switch. Iris decided to call Alphys for help.

"H-hello?" Said Alphys

"Hey Alphys, we kinda need your help. We're in a big dark room and we can't see any switch."

"Oh okay let me s-see...hmmm okay I see you guys on my camera. Let me just try... aha, lights on!"

Suddenly the ceiling lights turned on...showing that they were inside a kitchen. Actually it looked more like a kitchen for cooking shows. Wait...

"Oh no." John facepalmed.

"Alphys I'm going to have to call you back." She said as she hung up.

Mettaton suddenly rose up from behind a counter "OH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES TO MY NEW COOKING SHOW 'COOKING WITH 7 HUMANS'. PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR DEAR CONTESTANTS." A clapping sound effect came from the background. "TODAY ON THE SHOW WE ARE GOING TO MAKE A CAKE. NOW THEN LET ME JUST GET THE INGREDIENTS RIGHT OUT OF HERE...OKAY NOW CONTESTANTS ARE YOU...WHATS THIS!?" The camera pans towards the group only to discover that they all stepped away, leaving Diego being the only one there. Diego looked to his friends and they gave him a shrug. Diego gave a look that said 'You guys suck but I forgive you'.

"WELL THEN, THIS IS UNEXPECTED. BUT DONT WORRY FOR THEY LEFT ONE HUMAN BEHIND, LEAVING MORE SCREEN TIME FOR ME. NOW THEN DARLING, PLEASE TELL US YOUR NAME" Mettaton said putting the mic in his face.

"AHEM! Oh sorry too close to the mic. Ahem my name is Diego and I-"

"WELL HELLO THERE DIEGO. I'M GLAD YOU STAYED FOR THE SHOW, NOW THEN ARE YOU READY TO MAKE A CAKE?"

"Um ye-"

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL, NOW PLEASE FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS."

Diego gave a strained smile as he got to work. He silently got the ingredients together and mixed them. All while Mettaton was laying seductively from the countertop.

"Alright Mettaton its ready to go into the oven."

"WONDERFUL DARLING I KNEW YOU COULD... WAIT YOUR MISSING ONE PRECIOUS INGREDIENT."

Diego's eyebrow rose as he looked through the instructions again . "I don't get it. That's everything that was on the list, what else is there?"

"OH HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT." He pulled out a kitchen knife. "A HUMAN SOUL!"

Play the Psycho theme*

"What! NO WAIT!" he said as he closed his eyes in fright.

 _Slash_

Diego opened his eyes to see that he was alright. He saw that the knife was actually embedded into the bowl of cake batter. His friends sighed in relief.

"WHAT? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL? OH ABSOLUTELY NOT ON THIS PG RATED SHOW. I'VE ALREADY GOT A SOUL FLAVORED SUBSTITUTE OVER THERE ON THAT COUNTER TOP." He pointed to the lone can on the lone counter top.

Diego got suspicious by how the can looked so presentable, but he had no other choice but to go over to get it. As he walked over and reached his arm to get it, the counter suddenly rose up from the ground and kept getting higher and higher and higher. Diego looked at Mettaton with a face that said 'are you serious'.

"WELL THEN I HOPE YOU GOOD AT CLIMBING, BECAUSE DARLING YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO REACH THE CAN AND FINISH THE CAKE. IF YOU CANNOT THEN...WELL LETS JUST SAY IT WILL BE MESSY. TA-TA DARLING!" Mettaton then got back into his rocket form and flew away.

Suddenly Diego's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said

"Oh, that looks really high. B-but don't worry I planned ahead for something like this. See that button on your phone that says Jet pack?"

"Yeahhh" said Diego suspiciously.

"Good. J-just press it and it will handle the rest. You just focus on getting it and finishing that cake." Diego pressed the phone and suddenly it morphed into a small jet pack. He put it on and it instantly jetted (heh) him forward. He reached toward the can and grabbed it. He raised it over his head triumphantly.

"YES! I got it!" All of a sudden, the jet pack sputtered and ran out of gas. Diego comically hovered in midair and looked down. "Oh crud" he said as he fell down and landed on his bottom "YEOWOWOW!" He cried rubbing his aching butt. He gave a thumbs up to the camera to indicate he was alright as he continued with the cake. After 15 minutes he finishing baking the cake. It looked good but he didn't want to eat it considering it has a soul flavored substitute.

Mettaton flew back down.

"MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED IT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER! WELL, TOODLES!" He then flew off once more as the stage lights went out, indicating that the show ended

Diego saw his friends approaching from the edge of the stage. He gave Jerod a high five as Caleb gave him a tight hug. He patted his brother on the head.

"Heh ehh. Hey, nice job with the cooking show Diego. Sorry about leaving you." John said, not looking him in the eye. "We thought you were going to sneak off with us. I guess we forgot you and your mannerisms."

Diego nodded. "Oh, it's alright dude. Besides, it was kind of fun cooking that cake on TV. Though that robot really has some extreme methods for cooking."

"Yeah, oh maybe I should get Undyne to cook on the show" said Jerod

"NO!" They all shouted. A grin came to all of their faces. They each started laughing out loud. It was a funny image, Undyne cooking on Mettaton's show. After they had their laugh they agreed to move on. They went to the other side of the room to leave.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed short. Like I said, I was busy with other stuff. But I wanted to give you guys something after the long wait. Please check out my DeviantArt page. So I'll see you next time.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	19. Guards Attack

**Hey, once again I'm sorry it takes so long for me to post chapters. I get distracted easily and I really like playing games. Please, if you are actually bothered by how long it takes me to post, please do let me know, it will motivate me but try not to be rude.**

 **Anyway lets continue with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Guards Attack**

"Whoa" said the group in unison. In the distance an ominous structure looms over a large pool of magma. It appears mechanical and has many wires coming out of it. Apparently Iris says that its the CORE, Alphys called to confirm it. The CORE is a facility meant to power the entire Underground with magical electricity. This takes so much power that it is connected to a river that brings ice cold water from snowdin to cool the place down. Strange thing was that when Iris asked who made the place she said that she did not know. All she knew was that it was whoever was the royal scientist before her.

After gawking at the structure for awhile they got on the elevator and moved forward. There they see sans once again who John is happy to see.

"Hey sans, what are you doing here?"

"oh hey buddy. i just moved into the hot dog business. wanna be a pal and become my first customers?" he asked. they nodded nodded as sans gave John the buns and placed the hot dogs on it.

"Gee thanks sans." John said as he happily took a bite out of it.

"no prob. thanks to you i managed to get these wieners in between those two buns." sans said with a wink.

John went wide eyed and choked on the hot dog as Jerod burst into laughter. John had a face mixed between trying to hold in a laugh and blushing in embarrassment. Caleb tilted his head in confusion.

sans sweat dropped as Jerod did not calm down from his laughing fit. "Gee you must really like dirty jokes. hey, not judging. the undernet would be pretty empty without people like you."

" Y-you h-have no idea how much he likes j-jokes." said John still embarrassed.

"really? then why didn't i see him laugh before?"

"He likes jokes not puns.

"Ohhh, okay i get it. i'll keep that in mind for the future. welp you guys should get moving. and john, remember to not choke on wieners." said sans snickering. John's face went red again and he stomped off with Jerod who had another round of laughter. Iris and Delilah rolled their eyes and followed them as the others nicely waved goodbye.

* * *

"Finally we made it! I swear that puzzle is impossible." said Jerod. as he jumped over the last vent.

"But if it was impossible then how did it end up being solved? Isn't the meaning of impossible not able to be done?" Iris retorted.

"I MEANT that it was really hard." said Jerod.

"Then why did you say impossible?" Delilah grinned

"It was a slip of the tongue!" Jerod's face was turning red.

"Maybe you need t-"

"Hey c'mon leave Jerod alone. It's not his fault he has a speaking disorder." said Diego. the duo stopped teasing him and continued to move on. Jerod was about to thank him but he was interrupted by the two guards from earlier.

"Hey! You! Stop!" said 01

"...Whats the problem?" said Diego nervously

"We've, like, got an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt traveling with six other non-described humans."

"Yes...?" said John, gripping his toy knife.

"They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you guys someplace safe, OK?"

John sighed and sheathed his knife. "Alright then lead the way." 01 and 02 nodded and lead them back, until 02 stopped and grabbed 01's wrist.

"Huh? What is it, bro?"

"The shirt the little one is wearing."

"Yeah, like, what about it?"

"It looks just like the one in the description."

"...Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the human is traveling in disguise with those six monster children?"

"Yeah." They then turned their attention towards Frisk.

"Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing. We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff." He said as they drew their swords.

"Hey wait!" said Jerod ready to charge at them. John then grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "John what are you doing?"

"Just hold on man. I think Frisk got this fight." said John. Jerod huffed and put his arms up in surrender. Frisk looked at them with a determined face and gave a thumbs up.

"Team attack!" both guards said as they slashed their swords. It created a pair of arcs that shot out star-shaped projectiles. Frisk jumped left and right dodging them successfully. After their attack Frisk closely examines them. He notices that 02's armor is covered in dirt unlike 01's polished armor. He also notices 01 giving slight glances at 02. An idea forms in Frisk's head as he runs towards them. He hears his friends cry out as he dodge rolls under them. While they are confused Frisk goes behind 02 and rubs the dirt off of him. By the time they noticed and turned towards him he already got most of the dirt off. Overcome by the heat, 02 takes off the top portion of his armor revealing his scaly yet muscular chest. John shouts in surprise as 01 starts shaking nervously. Frisk gestured to 01 for him to lean his head in.

"Be honest with your feelings. Tell him how you feel." Frisk whispered. 01 sweats nervously as he looks down.

"01 what is the human talking about?" 02 asks

" I... I... d-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore!" he shouts out loud, startling everyone. "Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro! The way you fight... The way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever." He looks up at 02. He isn't moving and saying nothing to him. In a panic he comes up with an alibi. "Uh... I mean, uh...whew, bro! That human, put me, uh, under mind control! What was I just saying? It's a blur dude! Whoops!"

"...01." 02 said quietly

"Y-Yeah, bro?"

"...do you want to...get some ice cream...after this?"

01's unseen face lit up like a lightbulb. "Sure dude! Haha!" he said happily. They walked away hand in hand together, forgetting about the human.

Frisk turned to his friends with a grin. "All good guys." They all had shocked faces on them. Frisk frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I-I never seen a fight won that way." said Jerod

"Interesting solution, well compared to our other methods of winning." said Iris

"It was actually kinda sweet seeing them together. They look like a perfect couple." said Delilah

"Yeah... uh can we get moving now before they remember to comeback?" asked Caleb. The group nodded and moved on. Except John who Diego noticed wasn't moving with his face hidden. He nudged him.

"Hey are you alright man?"

"Y-yeah I'm just thinking right now. Go on ahead I'll catch up." he said quietly.

"Alright, don't take too long." he said leaving him alone. John looked up and into the distance where the CORE is. He wiped the tear from his eye and walked back to the group, the same sentence repeating in his head.

 _"I wish it was that easy to come out."_


	20. Spider Sale

**Hey, again sorry for the wait. I was having writers block for the remainder of the Hotland arc, especially this part. Muffet's fight is really hard for me to describe. Anyway now that summer is here I will try to work more on this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Spider Sale**

*Ring*

" _H-hi you reached the number for Alphys, the Royal Scientist. But maybe you already knew that, n-not trying to sound narcissistic. A-anyway, I am not available right now. Please leave a message and I will call when I can."_

 _*_ Beep*

"Hi Alphys, its me Iris. Um thanks for sending me the instruction for hacking into the lighting system. Reminds me of a certain hacking game that John wont shut up about. Anyway, turning on the lights revealed another one of Mettaton's stages. Long story short: we're now in Mettaton's show again which is a news show this time. He wants us to find _news_ for him to report, but I got a bad feeling-"

"Darling, you best wrap up your phone conversation and join the others soon."

"IHAVETOGOPLEASESENDHELPGOODBYE!"

*Click*

Iris sighed and went to help the others. It was a bit too late, Delilah handed him a basketball. It was a strange looking basketball, first it looked pretty heavy, the colors looked freshly painted, it had a lit fuse...WAIT!"

"Delilah look out!" Iris ran to her "It's a bomb!" Delilah looked at the 'ball' confused. Suddenly her eyes went wide in realization as she threw the ball over the edge into the lava.

"Oh my! It appears that basketball was actually a bomb!" exclaimed Mettaton.

"Yeah a bomb you set up to blast us!" said Iris

"What!? Why I would never do such a thing. It must of been one of the royal guards. Yeah, yeah that must be it!"

"Hmm" Iris narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, the important thing is that no one got hurt. Continue to the next show and I'll give you a reward for making it this far. Until next time darlings, Goodbye!" Mettaton then flew away.

* * *

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, what is it Iris?"

"I was just thinking that we should start thinking about what we will do when we reach Asgore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets look at the facts." She opened her notebook to a section about the King. "The exit to the Underground is right behind the king's throne room. Chances are that we definitely won't be able to sneak past him. So we will have to confront him, which is the difficult part. At first the idea of just killing him seemed easy, but now it just sounds wrong. Hearing from the rest of the Underground, Asgore doesn't sound like your typical bad guy, he sounds legit friendly. The only thing in the way is the fact that he established that order to kill all humans. My theory is that, against his better judgement, he was forced to declare that rule. But that's not the point, the point is what will we do when we meet him?"

The group remained in silence for awhile.

"I think we have no choice but to fight him." said Jerod

"Maybe we can just wait and figure it out when it gets to it." said John

"I won't fight him for sure." said Diego

"But we got to do whats right" said Caleb

"Well I'm not going to just stand there and accept death." said Delilah

"I got an idea" said Frisk. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" they all said

"What if we fight him and then when he's knocked down we just leave through?"

"That...Is a good idea!" Iris exclaimed. "I mean, Asgore definitely will stand in our way of leaving. So just fighting him to exhaustion will render him weak and then we can just go, he will be too weak to stop us anyway. Nice idea Frisk!" Frisk grinned triumphantly.

Jerod broke the ice "Hey guys, we should get going. There's a cave up ahead and...are those cobwebs?"

* * *

Walking into the cave was one of the scariest things John ever did. The cave was thick with cobwebs and spiders were crawling around every nook and cranny. He huddled close to the group.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Jerod

"It's just spiders, what could go wrong?" said Delilah. Suddenly they felt stuck to the ground by their feet. Looking down they see the ground is actually a giant spiderweb. "I jinxed it (Heh)."

"Oh dear my pets, it appears we have visitors." said a voice. John jumped in fright

"Please don't be a spider monster, please don't be a spider monster, please don't be a spider monster." John prayed

"And not just any visitors, we have humans." A figure came out of the shadows. The figure was a spider monster with lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She's wearing a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is holding two teacups with her upper hands while her middle hands are holding two teapots.

John exclaimed in protest. "Really!?"

"The spiders tell me things 'Oh Muffet, I hear that humans hate spiders. I hear that they love to stomp on them. I also hear that they are awfully stingy with their money"

"Well uhh." John wanted to defend himself but he remembered back at home when he tricked his sis to pay for pizza when he indeed had money. He did not regret it.

"Oh don't look so blue my deary." said Muffet as she poured her tea onto the spiderweb turning it purple. "I think purple would be a better look on you! Ahuhuhu"

The group felt a strange tingly feeling as their SOULs glowed purple. They looked to Iris for advice but then a stampede of spiders charged at them. They darted in different directions but the strange thing was that their movement seemed jerkey, like they can move in one direction without much control.

"What's going on?" said Diego

"It's the web it's causing this." said Iris as she dodged another barrage of spiders.

"Ain't no stupid web going to hold me down." Jerod tried to free himself from the web but he was still stuck. Muffet giggled in amusement.

"Do you know what time is it? It's dinner time for my pet, and she would love to sample you." she said as she took out a silver bell and rung it. They felt a rumble as ahead of them came a giant cupcake-looking spider monster. It roared as it bound towards them.

"Quick, up this web!" said Iris as she climbed a web that looked like a rope ladder. Everyone else climbed it to. While they were climbing, the giant cupcake pet got on the web as well and climbed up sluggishly. The group quickly climbed the web. John was regretting never doing pull-ups in gym, since he was getting left behind. He peered behind him to see the monster right up to him, opening his mouth to devour him.

"HELP!" He cried.

Caleb, hearing his cry for help, slid down the web close to him as he aimed his gun at the monster and fired. The plastic bullet hitting it right in its uvula. It's eyes bulged as it coughed and hacked. Unfortunately its coughing fit caused it to accidentally let go of the web. As it was falling, one of its flailing legs slashed at the back of John's leg. The monster landed on the ground upside down as it spilled its lunch...frosting and sprinkles. Muffet went to tend to her pet, leaving the group alone.

John gritted his teeth and his eyes were watering, the nerves of his leg were resonating in pain. He heard the rest of the group yell in surprise as he slid back down. When he reached the ground he felt two pairs of hands hold him up. He saw it was Jerod and Diego 'I guess I didn't notice them slide down' he thought. They lowered him to the ground in an upright position.

"Oh god! John your leg!" screamed Delilah. John didn't look at his leg, afraid of what he will see. "Iris what do we do?"

"W-wow okay that's a really deep cut, all the way to the bone. If we leave it like this it will get infected. Delilah maybe you can give him your spider doughnut."

John felt nauseous. "Uhh s-spider doughnut? Is there a second option?"

"Well we could amputate the leg-"

"I'LL TAKE THE DOUGHNUT!" John said.

Delilah shuffled through her stuff and brought out her spider doughnut. She tilted her brother's head back as she slowly fed him. John felt grossed out by the food but anything was better than having to suffer through amputation while conscious. With every bite he felt the pain in his leg go away.

"How's it look?" he asked

"Dude, the wound is closing up like your Wolverine." said Jerod

"That's awesome" said John

"Excuse me, but where did you get that doughnut dearie?"

They didn't notice that Muffet has walked up to them while John was healing.

Delilah stared at her calmly. "I got it from the spiders in the ruins. I paid for several of them fair and square."

"Oh dear, so you were the one who bought them? Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding. I thought you were someone that hated spiders."

"Who told you those things about us?"

"It was that strange flower that told me this."

The group paled hearing about the flower. So he is still after them, they are going to have to be more careful now.

"What was his name again, flowery, flowy, flairy."

"Flowey" said Frisk

"Ah yes thats it, but I guess he was wrong. Though to be honest he was half the reason why I chased after you. You see their is a big bounty on humans. Being a business woman I could not deny an opportunity like that, especially in my predicament."

"What predicament?" asked Delilah.

"You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the RUINS for generations! Cut off from the rest of the us. Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. But with the money for your SOUL I could be able to rent a heated limo to help the spiders across. But now I can't bring myself to attack you. Your the first customer I had in a long time."

Delilah stood up and grabbed Muffet's shoulder.

"You just want to be able to make money for your spiders?"

"Yes! But I just don't seem to attract customers."

"Have you ever considered advertising?" Muffet looked at her curious. "Right now me and my friends are part of Mettaton's show. Lets say you give us some doughnuts and I eat it on TV. People will want to try it out for themselves seeing me eat it. After that you go up to Mettaton and strike a deal to advertise you products in exchange for a percentage of the profits. You both win!"

Muffet pondered this for a bit. "You know that is a brilliant idea! With a superstar like him backing me up I will be rolling in money. I could even afford six limos with the amount of money I would make." She wrapped all six of her arms around her as she gave a tight hug. "Your a genius...I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Delilah."

"Well thank you Delilah. And as thanks I would like to give you all these." She handed them a basket of assorted spider pastries. "You all are welcome to my parlor anytime. But remember to eat them only during the show." She narrowed her eyes "I'll be watching. Anyways I better go now, I must make sure my pet is alright. So long dearies." She said as she left to help her pet.

Delilah turned her attention back to her brother, who was still on the ground. "Do you need a hand up?" she asked as she extended her hand. John took the hand as he got onto his feet. When he tried taking a step his healed leg ached.

"H-hey, Dr. Iris whats up with my leg, I thought it healed?"

"My guess is that the nerves and muscles are still readjusting to the unnatural healing process. The pain will go away, just give it a couple of hours." John nodded as he was tightly embraced by Delilah.

"Woah slow down sis I'm alright."

"You jerk don't scare me like that again!" she cried as she buried her head in his chest.

John chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Guess you _Arachneed_ me." He heard Delilah groan "Heh, still got it. Let's get moving." He said as they walked out, Delilah still nuzzled against him.

"John..."

"Yeah sis?"

"You smell."


	21. Undertale the Musical

**Chapter 21: Undertale the Musical**

"Please stay tuned for Mettaton's upcoming musical performance, featuring the seven humans." John read out loud. " I hate singing"

"Don't worry" Delilah said "I'll take the lead." She said as she walked in front. They walked pass the sign onto a stage. Suddenly a spotlight lit over Delilah.

"OH? THAT HUMAN..." Came a voice from the top of the tower on the stage. Mettaton came out wearing a dress. "COULD IT BE...? MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"

Music began playing as he went down the stairs, surprisingly without tripping on his wheel. When he reached the bottom he paused and faced Delilah.

He began to sing "Oh my love, Please run away, Monster King, forbids your stay." John tried to leave but the exit was blocked by a force field "Humans must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart." Pink petals from ambiguous types of flowers started falling. "They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot. Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening." Mettaton posed dramatically for a moment.

"SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON."

Caleb's head turned "Wait wh-"

"WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton pressed a button on a random remote and suddenly a trapdoor opened under the group and they fell in.

"AH!" they shouted as they fell. They didn't fall that far, it was only a couple of feet. When they got up they saw Mettaton flying over them.

"What the hell was that!" said Jerod. "You could have killed us!"

"NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH! BEHOLD!" He gestured to the disco-tile-like floor. It actually looks like the color tile maze Papyrus used.

"Hey I remember this from Snowdin!" said Iris

"OH REALLY? THEN I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE RULES TO YOU. BUT REMEMBER YOU HAVE ONLY 30 SECONDS TO COMPLETE IT. IF YOU DON'T..." Mettaton snapped his fingers and the opposite walls lit up in flames. "YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!"

"That's hot" Said John.

Delilah elbowed him "Not now."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA... HA... HA!" Mettaton cackled glamorously. "MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" John snorted at the sarcasm. "GOOD LUCK, DARLING!" He flew off.

"Don't worry guys" said Iris as she jump forward. "Follow me!" She went onto the first pink tile, then the green, then the orange, and so forth as the others followed close behind. All the while, Mettaton sang a song.

"Oh my love, Has fallen down, Now in tears, We all will drown. Colored tiles, Make them a fool, If only they, Still knew the rules. Well that was, A sorry try, Now let's watch, Them fry!"

But before the last couple of seconds were up, Iris landed on the last tile, completing the puzzle. "Sorry Mettaton but this song is over." said Delilah

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE PUZZLE! AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE FLAMES BE DEACTIVATED! NO! MORE! FIRE!" The flames dispersed. "NOW THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU THIS." He handed them seven slips of paper. "SEVEN LIFE TIME PASSES FOR MY MTT RESORT HOTEL. IT INCLUDES ROOMS, ROOM SERVICE, AND ONE RESERVED DINNER WITH AN ADDITIONAL GUEST (FOOD ISN'T FREE, JUST EVERYTHING ELSE). YOU MAY REST THEIR FOR THE NIGHT. TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE OUR CLIMAX AT THE CORE. UNTIL NEXT TIME DARLING, GOODBYE." He then left.

"Well then" said John "Shall we? I don't know about you but I want to go to bed, after a nice hot meal." The group nodded and went forward to the hotel.

* * *

 **Yeah sorry guys, this is a short chapter. I really wanted to hurry up this scene so I can get working on the MTT HOTEL chapter. I swear it will be a good one.**

 **Until then,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	22. MTT Resort

**Chapter 22: MTT Resort**

"Whoa" said Delilah as she gazed at the resort. It wasn't big but it definitely made up for it by looking spectacular. Its bright lights against the dark really gives it a vacation like setting.

"I feel like a movie star." she said walking down the red carpet by the entrance.

"You might as well be, we're already on tv." said Jerod

"That's tv star not movie star, big difference."

"Ehh potato tomato, as long as I get a comfy bed." said John

They walked in and saw a fountain with Mettaton's likeness spewing water onto the floor. They went around it and the water damaged floor without a word. They then walked up to the receptionist, a woman with a hand for a head.

"Welcome to MTT Resort - Hotland's biggest apartment-building turned hotel! How can I help you?" she asked. Don't ask how she is even talking.

Frisk handed her the passes... that Delilah was supposed to have. She quickly checked to see that they were not in her pocket. How did Frisk do that?

The receptionist inspected them with her...finger.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you. Rooms 1 to 7 were reserved just for all of you. Their just down the hall to the right." She pointed in the direction.

"Thanks Miss." said Diego. She nodded.

"Your welcome and have a sparkular day!"

The group went down the hall and picked their rooms. John got 1, Jerod got 2, Delilah got 3, Iris got 4, Diego got 5, Caleb got 6, and Frisk got 7. All of the rooms were the same, just one bedroom with a gigantic bed and a separate bathroom.

"Finally, a place down here that we can call our own." said John

"Yeah, too bad we won't be in it long." said Caleb

"Oh right."

"..."

"Anyway!" Said Delilah breaking the ice. "Why don't we all get ourselves washed and then we can go eat dinner." They nodded. "Alright lets meet up in half an hour or so from now."

 **Half an hour or so later**

Everyone came back feeling refreshed from a nice hot shower. They went to the restaurant and inside was Sans sitting at a large table big enough for them all.

"HEY SANS!" John called out.

Sans noticed them and waved at them. They went over to sit down with him.

"hey guys, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Mettaton gave us a bunch of lifetime passes."

"oh, neat. I know papyrus would love to have one of those." he said as the waiter came. Sans ordered a bottle of ketchup while the group each ordered a steak for themselves.

"so you guys are almost home, huh?" Sans said as they waited for their orders.

"uh-huh" said John "We just got to get through the Core, finish our show with Mettaton, face Asgore, then we're home free."

"heh you must really want to go home buddo?"

"Of course we would." said Delilah

"yeah i know the feeling. but maybe sometimes its better to take what's given to you"

"You mean stay down here?" said Iris

"well down here you got food, drinks, friends. is what you have to do really worth it?"

"What do you mean 'what we have to do?" said Iris

Sans looked away then faced them. "nah forget it. i'm rooting for you all."

The group smiled at his confidence in them. At first most of them didn't really like him and his lazy demeanor, but now they see him as more than a lazybones. They see him as a guy that really values friendship. John really has grown attached to him in the short time that they knew each other. In his head, Sans reminds John of himself. He wishes that he could stay, but he has family to return to.

Then the waiter came with all their food.

"thanks bpants. put it on my tab."

"The day you pay your tab is the day I get a raise." said Burgerpants. "But whatever, its your problem not mine." he grumbled as he left.

The group dug in to their food. John noticed that Sans was drinking from his bottle.

"You seriously drink ketchup?" asked John

"yeah, is there a problem kiddo?"

"No, but _tibia_ honest I thought you would _mustard_ up the courage to drink something better."

Sans chuckled "heh your a riot kid. keep that up and you will eventually be _humerus_."

John smiled as he took another bite of his food. In his head, Sans reminds John of himself. He wishes that he could stay here with him and Papyrus, but he has family to return to. Speaking of which, it reminds him of something.

"Hey Sans, back on the surface the adults tell lots of stories of monsters."

"i'm guessing most of them aren't positive." said Sans as he leaned back and chugged his ketchup.

"Well yeah, but the adults in town tell one interesting story in particular. It was about some big goat like monster attacking the town and killed a child."

Sans jumped up from his seat in surprise, choking on his ketchup. The group looked at John in surprise. They heard of the story as well, but they didn't think it would be a good idea to bring it up to any of the monsters. But now it's happened so they want to know where he is going with this.

John waited for Sans to calm down from his coughing fit. "They say it happened a couple of decades back. Sometime before I was born. Do you know anything about that? Is it true"

Sans eyed him carefully. Despite his smile, he seemed really serious right now. Then his casual demeanor returned.

"kid i can't answer that, it's not my place to. but something tell's me that you will figure out the answer eventually." he said

"Oh" said John disappointed. That story really bugged him. Something seemed off about the details of the story. It said the monster attacked, but they never specified how or when. His parents were no help, they weren't part of the few who claimed were there. So he really thought that Sans might help clear some stuff up.

They resumed eating their dinner, except Sans who was watching them curiously. It was kind of unnerving, like he staring into their mind.

"hey kids let me tell you a story." John gasped in excitement. "no not that story, this story is completely different." John pouted but listened as Sans began his story.

"so y'know how i'm a sentry in snowdin forest?" they nodded " well, it's kinda boring, looking for humans and all that. but one day, deep in the forest, i found a big locked door." He stared at the group "actually its the same door that you all came out of before i met y'all...so i go there to practice knock knock jokes each day. one day i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. i knock and i say 'knock knock' and suddenly a lady's voice said 'who's there?'" The group silently gasped, knowing who was the voice. "at first i thought that it was a female talking door but in a world where it snows underground, a dog makes videogames, and skeletons make spaghetti i realized that was stupid. anyway i answered 'dishes' and she replied 'dishes who' and i finished it with 'dishes a very bad joke' and she just howls with laughter, like it was the funniest thing she heard in years. then she said 'knock knock' naturally i said 'who's there' and she say's 'old lady' i say 'old lady who' and she says 'oh i didn't know you could yodel."

The group smiled despite the joke being awful to them. They knew that only Toriel, or John, would laugh at jokes that bad. They guess this explains why she would have something like a skeleton joke book in her home.

"that look on your face" said sans, snapping everyone back to reality. "that's the look of someone who knows something i don't. you wouldn't happen to know who the lady is right?"

"Sorry sans, it's not my place to say but something tells me that you will figure out the answer eventually." said John giving a sly grin.

"ohh, so it's going to be like that huh? fair enough." said sans "anyway continuing with the story, we kept going back and forth with telling jokes but eventually i had to head home."

"Yeah cause Papyrus get cranky without his bedtime story." joked Iris

"actually yeah he does."

"I WAS JOKING!" Iris screamed mentally. The group cracked a smile at her.

"so the next day we hung out, and the day after that, and the day after that, and so forth. its a thing now. telling bad jokes through a door, it rules. "sans looked to the nearby stage. The group did as well and saw someone telling stand up jokes. the performer looks an awful lot like the Snowdrake kid back from Snowdin. Actually they remember him from that picture Gyftrot had of Snowdrake and his parents. This was his dad, wonder where the mom is..."Then one day" said sans getting the group's attention again "actually the day before you guys came along, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she said the strangest thing 'if any human comes through here, or a group of them, could you please promise me something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" the group was surprised. They didn't know that she planned ahead for them to leave. Jerod's temper tantrum was actually predetermined? They put that thought aside to listen to what Sans would say next. "now, i hate making promises. and this woman, i don't even know her name. but someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity that you can't say no to" Delilah can agree with that. "my point is, that promise i made to her. do you guys have any idea what would have happened if i never agreed to it? fellas?"

The group shook their head unsure of the answer. Sans leaned back on the chair as he closed his group stared at him waiting for an answer. Sans sat back upright and slowly opened his eyes, and the group backed up in fear. Whatever was in his eye sockets was gone, leaving two empty voids and a now intimidating smile. " **all of you would be dead where you stand** " he said slowly and darkly.

No one, not even Jerod, would expect such a blatant threat from Sans. They don't know what to think, he never show his disdain for humans before.

Sans closed and opened his eyes, bringing back his casual demeanor. "hey lighten up kiddos. i was only joking with ya'll." the group was a little bit uncertain but relaxed a bit.

"Are you?" asked Diego.

"i mean at first i might have had some indifference with humanity but watching you guys and how you interact with the residents down here, it made me believe that not all of humanity is bad. but could you guys blame me for my issues with humanity, i mean you use the term monster to describe a terrible person. that may not bother you as much but to us that's kinda racist."

"Actually I think that might be called speciesist. Racism to race. Speciesism to species. I don't know." said Iris winking to the 4th wall ( **A.N. Thanks ThePoeticWeirdo for the idea.)**

"Yeahhh. Besides haven't ive done a great job protecting you guys."

"You? Protect us?" said Jerod.

"yeah, you haven't noticed? well let me explain."

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sans" asked Toby "Papyrus is already mad at me but if he finds out that I ruined his color maze puzzle..."

"yeah but you don't want to see those human friends of yours get hurt right?" Toby nodded "so...get to work greatest dog."

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Toby now!" He growled.

"alright, alright. toby please get to work." Toby sighed and started chewing. "oh and we have to talk about my brother's special attack..."

* * *

SNAP

Everyone stopped in their place. Undyne's attention went towards the kelp hedge. They held their breath. She walked towards the edge. She summoned a magic spear.

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! SHES GOING TO FIND THEM AND KILL THEM! I NEED A DIVERSION QUICK!" Papyrus thought.

Sans and Toby were watching from the shadows. "Sans, we need to do something!" Toby whisper shouted

"i know, quickly grab pap's scarf"

"B-but san's..."

"do you want to see your friends get skewered?"

" _Huff_ fine but this is the last time I help at Papyrus's expense." he said as he ran towards them.

* * *

*Clank* *Clank* *Clank*

"oh crud." thought Sans watching from a distance

Right behind the group was Undyne blocking the way out of the bridge. She faced them and they faced her, neither of them making a move. Sans noticed the spears appearing above her pointed at the group. Right as the spears started descending, Sans used his telekinesis to make the spears aim instead in between the group and Undyne. Then part the bridge collapsed. The group screamed as they fell into the dark abyss below.

"i really hope they survived that." thought sans as Undyne questioned how she missed.

* * *

Sans watched as the group got near his post. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep. They passed him and crossed the bridge as Undyne gave chase. Undyne was right next to sans when he spoke.

"hey undyne, alphys thinks your cute." he said

Undyne froze in place and looked at him. "Sans what did you sa- WAIT!" She noticed the humans were getting away. "GRRR we are going to talk later about this!" she yelled as she chased after them. Sans leaned back and took a congratulatory sip of his ketchup.

"nailed it." he thought

* * *

 **Resume**

* * *

"Y-you really did all that?" asked John

"yep, a promise is a promise." said Sans. Then he got up from his seat. "well it's been fun, but i got to get moving." he said as he started walking away. "oh right, i might as well tell you guys this. there's a hidden shop in the alleyway right outside. it might be worth taking a look at, who knows it might contain the _key_ to someones past. someone who is really a _ghost_ of their former self."

Iris started thinking over what he said. It was obviously a riddle but for what?

"take care of yourself, kids. 'cause someone really cares about all of you." he said as he left them.

* * *

 **Gee, I wonder what John was talking about a monster that attacked his town, also what was up with that riddle Sans said. Guess you will have to wait to find out. I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait for you to read the next one.**

 **Until then,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	23. Darling?

**I just noticed that since I posted my last chapter, I've gotten a bunch of new people who follow and favorite my story. I'm really glad that my story is becoming more and more popular. Thank you everyone who bothers to read this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Darling?**

After their talk with Sans, the group did what he told them and went to the alley way outside. They found the shop he was talking about, run by two girls one an alligator and the other a cat.

"Hey! Check it out!" said the alligator

"Yeah! Check it out!" said the cat

The group were a little confused what they meant, until they realized that they were talking about the items around the store.

"Hi...we are...uh...just taking a look around" said Delilah

"Ok, btw I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty." said the alligator

"Ok, also I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty." said the cat

They were starting to remind them of those two dogs back in snowdin.

"The stuff inside, is like..." said Bratty

"TOTALLY wicked expensive." said Catty

"But, like, this stuff we found is like..."

"TOTALLY wicked cheap."

"You should..."

"Like..."

"TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?"

"TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?"

Some of the stuff they were selling looked more like stuff that you would find in a gift shop, while others look like... just plain garbage.

"That banana peel costs 20g" said Bratty

"And that Mettaton action figure is 60g." said Catty

"HEY GUYS LOOK," Caleb held up a golden chalice covered in many colored jewels. His eyes glimmered in astonishment "I found the Holy Grail! Do you have any idea what this will be worth back home? I'll be so rich I-"

"Um bro, you might want to look under it first." said Diego.

Caleb curiously looked under, to see the tag that said _made in china_. Caleb's face became red as he out the chalice down. "I...I knew it was fake." he mumbled as he went to purchase the Mettaton action figure, Frisk bought a Undyne action figure (WITH KUNG-FU GRIP!), and John bought a bag of _junk food_.

"Hey, where did you get all this stuff?" asked John as he handed the girls the money.

"I mean, like, where does anyone get guns, or food, or..."

"We found it in the garbage!"

"It's GOOD garbage."

"It's like, really good garbage."

John dropped the bag of junk food he was already eating and glanced at the girls nervously. "Okay... where did you get the garbage?"

"Where do we get the garbage?"

"Like, the garbage store, duh!"

...

...

"Waterfall mostly."

"I found a key in a dumpster!"

Iris perked up and ran up to them, while John ran out to the nearest trashcan to puke. "Did you say key?"

"Yup, she said it" said Bratty

"Its right here" said Catty, showing it to her. The key was old and faded but you can tell it was pink at one point. It also had a fancy heart shaped symbol on the bow. it had a tag that read _600g_.

Iris got more and more excited. "I'll take it!" she yelled, snatching the key and tossing the money at them. She went up to her friends. "Guys, I think I know where this key belongs." Said Iris "I remember a door back in Waterfall with the same symbol. I think this is what Sans wanted us to go see."

"Well if your going, I'm coming to." said Delilah

"Me three!" said Jerod

"Me four." said Diego.

They looked to the other two.

Caleb shook his head. "Nah, I think me and Frisk will stay behind. Gotta check up on John, see if he is alright."

"Okay, but don't wander off alone. Got it?" said Diego. Caleb and Frisk nodded.

"Alright guys, lets go!" said Iris as they ran all the way to the Riverman

* * *

"Alright, this looks like the right place"

"This is the place? Isn't this Nappstablook's house, Iris?" asked Jerod

Iris huffed and went up to the door of the house next to Nappstablook's. She compared the symbol on the key to the one on the door right above the doorknob.

"See, it's a match!" she exclaimed as she put the key in the keyhole

"W-wait" Said Diego, "Isn't it kinda rude to just barge into someone else's house?"

"I'm sure they won't mind. By the looks of the place and the fact that the key was found in the dump, I'm positive that the place has been abandoned for a while." said Iris unlocking the door. The door opened with a creak.

Inside it was too dark to see. Jerod flipped the light switch and the room lit up. They guessed that Nappstablook is paying the bills to maintain the house. The entire room was pink with dazzling stars everywhere. In the center of the room was six diaries neatly put in a straight single file line.

Curious, Iris reads the first one.

 _Dear Diary: Shyren's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her... she's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her, and told her... that she, Blooky, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea._

"Shyren had a sister?" asked Delilah "Guess that explains why she was so timid when I met her."

"Yeah and who's Blooky?" asked Jerod

"I think that a nickname for Nappstablook." said Iris as she read the next diary.

 _Dearer Diary: I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries._

"Guess that explains why these are all so short" muttered Iris as she moved on to the next one.

 _Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. They sounded so... resigned... come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway._

"Training Dummy... Didn't that Dummy back at Undyne's said something about a dummy trying to become corporeal?" asked Jerod

"Yeah...I think so." said Iris "Also I think the person who wrote this is a ghost who is Nappstablook's cousin."

"Really? Why didn't he ever mention them?" thought Delilah

 _My Darling Diary: I met someone... interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. But she's kind of funny, too... I want to see her again._

"Dork, watches awful cartoons, they are talking about Alphys!" Said Jerod

"What does this have to do with Mettaton?" asked Diego

"Uh huh" said Iris not paying attention to them, her heart rate increasing as she gets more and more excited.

 _Diary... My dear: My diary collection is going fabulously. I have like five now._

"I DON'T CARE, C'MON LAST ONE!" Delilah thought as she read the last entry

 _Dear Diary: She surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that she wants to create for me... a form beyond my wildest fantasies. In a form like that, I could finally feel like... "myself." After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can't wait for anyone..._ Right next to the entry was a picture of the drawing held by a paperclip.

Iris stared at the entry then softly put it down. She looked at the Delilah, Jerod, and Diego who were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _Knock-Knock_

Napstablook slowly went to open the door. He saw that it was Iris, Delilah, and Jerod at his door.

"Oh...it's nice to see you guy again...do you need anything?" he asked

"Actually we do. Can we come in?" asked Diego. He silently nodded and they then stepped inside.

Once they all settled in Delilah began speaking. "Nappstablook, what do you know of this?" she asked as she held up the photo from the diary. When he saw the photo, he nervously glanced away and faded out a bit.

"Oh...yeah that's from Happstablook's diary."

"Happstablook? But this is clearly Mettaton" said Iris pointing to the picture.

"Well... that was his name before...before..."

"Before he put himself in a robotic body?" said Jerod bluntly.

Nappstablook faded a little more. "He was so happy to finally have a body of his own."

"But were you happy about it? Don't you miss him?" asked Delilah

"Yeah...I wasn't very happy to see him go but I couldn't tell him that. Oh no... you didn't want to hear that did you? Oh nooooooo" he said as he almost faded completely away.

"Wait Nappstablook, its alright, I wanted to hear that." said Delilah "Look, I know you don't want to hold him back from his dreams and you don't want him to feel bad about you, but he's you're only family." Nappstablook faded back in a little. "Looking at the other diaries, we now know that he really cared about you and you really cared about him. Call him or something. If you don't you will regret it." Nappstablook looked to the ground contemplating. "Think about it, we gotta go now. Take care of yourself Blooky." said Delilah. He stared at her, mouth agape as they left.

* * *

"Iris _sigh_ it's really late, can you please stop talking about Mettaton." said Jerod as they walked back to the Hotel

"How can I!? I mean can you believe it, a ghost inside of a machine. It's one thing to try to put a human's brain inside of a computer but to put the spectral spiritual essence of a person inside of a machine with full body control and keep their personality! Along with the information about Souls, this is going to completely rewrite the book on physiology and robotics! Professors and mechanics everywhere are going to have a field day! Wh-"

"Haha... Oh hey guys" said John who was chuckling "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah but I'll tell you in the morning. What are you laughing at?" asked Delilah

"Ohh you really missed it, while you were gone Frisk got this really awful idea about...well...he said...ahh! Look what happened was that Frisk hooked Bratty and Catty up with that weird waiter guy, Burgerpants."

"Oh...heh heh." Said Jerod, too tired to get what was funny.

"Aw, you should have been there. You would have been laughing your butt off. Anyway Frisk and Caleb headed off to bed and I think I am as well." He said yawning

"Yeah, we got a big day tomorrow." said Delilah "We're all gonna need as much rest as we can."

"Alright then g'night guys" said Jerod

"Good night" said Diego

"Good night" said Delilah

"Good night" said Iris

They all went to their rooms to sleep. For tomorrow is an important day. Not only will they have their final performance with Mettaton, they will also meet the king.

Tomorrow they will go home.


	24. Get Ready

**I going to be honest, I really felt like making this chapter before the group goes to the Core. I just wanted to show everyone's thoughts as they wait for the show to start. Also I might have used some quotes from Youtube's "Undertale the Musical" from Manontheinternet. Please watch their videos, they are great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Get ready**

Almost all of the underground was watching their tv's. Mettaton said in the previous show that this will be the finale between him and the humans they met. So nobody wants to miss that. Who will become the victor, the Underground's number one and only star, or the seven humans that ventured through the Underground as a team to reach the King? Well they have to wait several minutes to find out.

* * *

 _At Papyrus's house_

Undyne and Papyrus are sitting by the tv, waiting for the show to start. The Mettaton said in the previous show that this will be the finale between him and the humans they met.

"OH BOY! METTATON'S SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!" exclaimed Papyrus

"Really? Mettaton? That dude gives me bad vibes." muttered Undyne leaning back on the couch with their hands behind their head.

"WHAT!? THEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING WITH ME?" asked Papyrus

"Well... do you really think I would miss out on watching those punks fight someone?" Undyne said ginning devilishly, "Besides, this might probably be the last time we can see them."

"WELL, WE COULD ALWAYS CALL THEM."

"That won't work. The Core's energy will prevent any call from reaching them."

"OH..." Papyrus looked down sadly, he didn't get to say goodbye.

"Don't worry, even without words, we'll be with them in spirit! I have faith that they will win. Especially that Jerod kid. That punk really got strength, and a fist to show for it!"

Papyrus lifted his spirits up."YEAH! THEY CAN'T GET RID OF US! WE'LL BE THERE EVEN IF WE'RE NOT THERE..." Papyrus sweat-dropped "THAT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD."

"It's still a good motivational quote." she said patting him on the back. "By the way where is Sans?"

"HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO HANG OUT AT GRILLBY'S. I HOPE HE WONT MISS THE SHOW."

* * *

 _At Grillbys_

As everyone waited for the show to start on the little tv in the corner of the place, Sans was chugging down another bottle of ketchup.

"Sans why must you drink all that ketchup now?" asked Doggo

"because..." said Sans "i need to _ketchup_ with my drinks for the day. before the show starts y'know" The room chuckled at the pun.

"Heh, so excited for the show then?" asked the punk horse by the jukebox. "I can't wait to see Mettaton with all his moves, poses, and explosions!

"yep, i sure c-"

"I HOPE THE HUMANS WIN!" blurted out a voice behind Sans. He turned around to see it was MK along with a bunch of the kids from Snowdin. "Yo, sorry I yelled that, but I really like those humans. One of them, Jerod, saved my life and called me brave!"

"Yeah and that other kid, John, was the first person, besides my mom, not to insult my jokes." said Snowdrake. "I also find him kinda funny."

"Well I don't like them" said Icecap/Ice "That girl, Delilah, took my cap and now look at me! I'm half the person I was."

"But then she complimented your new look." said Snowdrake. Icecap/Ice huffed in response

"yeah, i like john too. if he just loses a couple of that skin and organs, we might be mistaken for twins." Sans patted Mk on the head. "I'm rooting for them."

"Me too dude!" said MK

"alright, now who wants to place bets on the humans?" said Sans

* * *

 _At Toby's home_

"Okay just a got to save this layer and...finally I'm done for the day!" said Toby, finished working on his game. "Now lets see if the show is on." He looked at the Tv to see that it wasn't on yet.

"Oh well... I should quit worrying. Those kids are going to be just fine." He reassured himself. "Yeah they made it through many obstacles and conflicts on their own. All while not harming anyone. They always do the right thing, like that Caleb fellow. He really got a good conscience. Hmm I wonder if I should make a spinoff game about him..." Toby thought. "Nah, I'll see how this game turns out and me and Temmie will decide to make it." He looked to his phone. "Speaking of her, I wonder when she will be back from her home."

* * *

 _At Temmie Village_

All of the Temmies, even Bob, were watching excitedly at the TV (TemmieVison) screen.

"Da shoW with dA hUmans wil stArt soon!"

"TEM excited to SEE da HUMANS!"

"TEM knoWS humANS R so CUTE!"

"EsPeCially da huMan wiDh fUnnY hat!"

"TEm stAy and WaTch SHow!"

"Srry Tem MUst sEe doG." said the Tem graduate holding a suitcase of their other possessions.(more Tem Flakes!)

"plss staY Tem!"

"N' tem nOW haz resPoinsobIliTy!"

"k Boi Tem!

"bOi teM!"

Temmie left Temmie Village and headed straight to Toby's, passing by Napstablook's house. He was waiting calmly for the show to start so he can see his cousin.

* * *

 _At Muffet's_ _Parlor_

"Ahuhuhuhu... Oh I've never felt more excited for something besides my pastries." Said Muffet looking at her Tv she recently got for the occasion. The other little spiders were wandering about.

"I can't believe that, that little dear Delilah is going to advertise us. Soon everyone will come to us for our product, all thanks to her. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually going to miss her. I do hope they survive." A little spider chattered and hissed at Muffet, she looked at him in disdain. "Peter, I don't want to hear that again, unless you want to be part of my next batch." the spider scampered away.

Muffet noticed someone quickly walking past her parlor. She quickly recognized it was Dr. Alphys. She was curious why she was here, she doesn't pass by her often.

"Oh, hello there Doctor. Would I interest you in a Spider Doughnut?"

"O-Oh no sorry I can't. I need to g-go to the Core right now. Just in case the humans need help." said Alphys.

"Alright then deary. Have a nice day" Muffet waved goodbye as she headed to the Core.

* * *

 _At the King's Castle_

The King was silently watching the screen waiting for the show to start. He doesn't watch this show but when he heard about the humans he was bound to watch. He won't interfere with the show, whether or not the humans survive because he knows that either way they will come to him. And when they come to him, he will do what he must.

He put his thoughts aside as he heard the opening theme for the show start.

* * *

 **Play Its Showtime by Toby Fox**

* * *

"Ahuhuhu... Quiet now my dear spiders. The show is starting." Said Muffet

"Oh...the show is starting." Said Napstablook

"SOilenCE! Da show is StaRring!" Said Temmie

"Finally, the show is starting." said Toby

"YO! The show is starting!" Shouted MK

"UNDYNE, HUSH! THE SHOW IS BEGINNING!" Said Papyrus

* * *

 _This is the place where the fame is everything_

 _Everyone wants to touch everyone wants to see_

 _We live in a world where celebrities are kings_

 _Where the more people want the more given-out things!_

 _Everyone quiet! It's a show from Mettaton!_

 _He's the Underground's number one and rising star!_

 _He is simply the most incredible machine_

 _That brings amazing days from our own TV screens!_

* * *

"HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES! IT IS I METTATON, SAYING GOOD MORNING TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! AS YOU ALL KNOW TODAY IS THE FINALE BETWEEN ME AND THE HUMANS: JOHN, JEROD, DELILAH, IRIS, DIEGO, CALEB, AND FRISK! NOW LET ME DESCRIBE THE CHALLENGE THEY WILL HAVE TO FACE."

A layout of the Core appeared on the screen.

"THANKS TO DR. ALPHYS, I HAVE BEEN GIVEN FULL CONTROL OF THE CORE. SO I REARRANGED THE LAYOUT OF THE PLACE TO BE A GIANT LABYRINTH. THE LABYRINTH IS FULL OF MONSTERS THAT I HAVE HIRED TO ATTACK THE HUMANS. IF THEY FIND THEIR WAY THROUGH THE CORE AND REACH THE CENTER, THEY WILL FIND ME BLOCKING THE WAY TO NEW HOME. WHO WILL WIN, THE FABULOUS METTATON, OR SEVEN HUMAN?"

The screen then cut to the entrance of the Core. The seven humans were waiting for Mettaton's go ahead to lower the forcefield blocking the entrance.

"ATTENTION!"

That got the group's attention as they stood up straight, prepping themselves up for the show.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT THE SHOW HAS BEGAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY BECAUSE THE FORCEFIELD WILL LOWER IN 5...4...3...2...1. GO!


	25. Core

**Chapter 25: The Core**

"Alright, lets get this show started!" said Delilah, skipping ahead of everyone. The group quickly followed. They were mesmerized by how advance the core looked. Multicolored neon tubes went in every direction, they can hear the mechanical whir of the place, and they can smell ozone coming from below.

"Whoa." said Iris. "This...is...just amazing. The amount of power this place is producing. No power plant in the world is this powerful."

"I know this place looks amazing but we really got to get moving." said Jerod.

"Geez I wanna see the guy who built this place." said John

"Hey, guys. There is a fork up ahead." said Frisk pointing to it.

"Hmm maybe we should go right?" said Delilah unsure.

"We might as well." said Iris

Frisk and Delilah walked in first. Immediately the door shut on them. Startled they pounded on the door to no avail.

"Abra cadabra."

"Adieu."

Frisk and Delilah turned around to see two monsters emerge from the shadows. Knight Knight, a giant monster holding a large mace with a sun symbol on it. Madjick, a wizard-like monster with two magical orbs hovering with it.

"Alright Frisk. I'll take the big one while you take the wizard one." said Delilah. Frisk nodded and went up to Madjick. Delilah went up to Knight Knight and tried talking to her.

"Um Hello, do you mind letting us go please?." asked Delilah.

Knight Knight looked at her and spoke "Good Knight" she said, sounding drowsy, as it slammed it's mace into the ground. Out of the tip of it came a miniature sun. It looked almost exactly like the real sun, but less blinding. It rose up and started swirling, releasing solar flares. Delilah shrieked as she ran away from them.

As Delilah was taking care of Knight Knight, Frisk tried to talk to Madjick.

"Hey, uh how are y-"

"Tinkle tinkle hoy!" it said interrupting Frisk. It then started talking in gibberish. Frisk didn't know how but somehow it's talking made him dizzy. He stumbled a bit trying to regain his balance. When he got his composure back he quickly reacted to the incoming magical projectiles that came from the magical orbs. He jumped left and right, dodging all the projectiles.

After Knight Knight's attack, Delilah tried thinking of a way to defeat him. " _Hmm_ " she thought " _it's name is Knight Knight, it keeps saying these phrases for bye, it sounds kinda drowsy. I wonder..."_ Delilah went and sang what she and Shyren sang to Knight Knight. She starts to look sleepy.

"Close you eyes..." it mumbled, slamming it's mace on the ground again. This time a miniature crescent moon came out of it. As it rose up, star-like projectiles rained from above, with Delilah dodging them as well. She sang her song one more time, making Knight Knight fall asleep.

Frisk narrowly dodged the attack in one piece. But as he was dodging he came up with a crazy idea for hot to defeat this monster. He went up to Madjick and raised his stick like a magic wand. Madjick got excited.

"Ah! A fellow wizard I see!" said Madjick. He gave Frisk a bow, which Frisk gave back. Madjick went up to Knight Knight, who was still sleeping, and said 'Alakazam!' and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Frisk and Delilah gave each other a high five as the door opened.

"Nice thinking with that magic wand trick." said Delilah

"Same with your singing." said Frisk

"Are you two alright?" Asked Diego

"Yep, made it without a scratch." said Delilah

"Good, I think we should be more careful about where we go from now on." said Iris

"Yeah, your right. Also we should all stick together." said Caleb

"Alright, now lets go." said Jerod. The group nodded and followed him.

They went through the Core, not getting caught, until halfway through they took a wrong turn. There they found a bunch of familiar faces. One looked like Froggit but has spiky excrescents sticking out all over it's body. Another looked like Whimsum but he is wearing knight getup and is wielding a double bladed spear. The last one looked like Loox but was sleeker looking and its large eye changes from an eye to a Cheshire grin with each blink. They all look like they are much stronger than their counterparts, what a nightmare!

"I got Final Froggit over there." said John

"Final Froggit?" said Caleb

"Yeah, look at him. His very presence spells out 'Final'. It's a fitting nickname."

"Then I got, um, Sir Whimsalot." Said Diego. John gave a thumbs up to the nickname.

"Then I will handle, uh..." Jerod glanced to Iris. "Iris please help me. Say something that relates to eyes." he begged

"Astigmatism?" said Iris unsure

"Yeah! I got Astigmatism!"

"Ehh it could be better." said John. Jerod glared at him, face blushing.

They each approached their opponent to begin their separate battles.

* * *

"Hey, your looking good today. Really like how that crown looks on you." John said to Final Froggit, attempting to charm him into letting them go.

"Robbit, robbit" Final Froggit croaked, clearly understanding what he said.

John smiled believing that it worked when suddenly Final Froggit charged at him. John didn't have time to react as he got knocked down by him. John got to his feet but not a moment too soon because Final Froggit sent a barrage of flies at him. John dodged to the right but was too slow as he got struck by one right on his forehead. It didn't break anything but it is definitely going to bruise and leave a painful headache. John clutched his knife as he glared at Final Froggit, eye seething with rage.

"Listen up you reject pokemon, try that sh!t one more time and I will F##king end you!" He growled through his teeth. His anger immediately disappeared when he noticed the monster was shuddering. John stepped back and realizing what he'd done, he allowed his anger to overcome his patience temporarily. He doesn't want to kill anyone, but he has no idea what he would if he loses his cool like that. He put that thought aside as he thought of what to say to Final Froggit. Intimidating, though he doesn't approve, will at least now make him listen. Perhaps he can make him reconsider fighting.

" _sigh_ Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you like that. But please, let us go and do something else. I'm sure you don't really want to fight me, like I don't want to fight you. Maybe there is something more to this world you would rather be doing?"

Final Froggit gave a thoughtful croak as he began thinking it over. John calmly waited for his answer. Then, the monster looked at him and nodded in agreement. John grinned.

"Then go do it." Those were all the words he needs as Final Froggit ended the fight, waiting for the others to finish.

* * *

Whimsalot locked eyes with Diego. Diego remembered the Whimsum in the ruins, being so easily scared by the smallest thing. This monster doesn't look frightened at all, but instead sad.

"You don't have to do this you know." Diego said trying to console him. He kept his distance, just in case.

"I must. I've made my peace." Whimsalot said solemly. He summoned a swarm of white butterflies and sent them to him, three at a time. Diego slid left and right dodging them, but one got too close. Diego yelped as he smacked it with his pan. He worried that he killed it but then calmed as he saw that it wasn't a real butterfly, just part of his attack.

"Please stop" Diego said tearing up, "You better stop or...I-I will hurt you" he said vainly trying to threaten him.

Whimsalot shook his head dismissively "I'm not afraid of you." He summoned a whole ring of butterflies around Diego, trapping him. He could do nothing but stand there as they closed in on him, hitting him all at once. He fell to his knees as the attack critically injured him, one more hit and he's done for.

Whimsalot was about to attack again but paused when he noticed the human was clasping his hands together and muttering something. He flew closer to listen to what he was saying.

" _Oh God, please please help me. Please protect me. I don't want to die but I don't want to hurt anyone. I know you will protect me. God please, please, please..."_ Diego said sobbing

Whimsalot was surprised to see the human still cling to hope even at their inevitable death. He summoned another ring of butterflies and sent them to Diego. He closed his eyes tight as the attack hit him. Suddenly his injuries felt healed. Confused he looked at Whimsalot.

"Your God listened. There is still hope." he said ending the battle. Diego realized that Whimalot healed him with green attacks. He wiped his tears away as he smiled at him.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Your stupid, trying to face me alone." Astigmatism said to Jerod.

"Takes one to know one, cyclops." Jerod retorted back

The monster smiled "That's right. Pick on me. Show me that you are no better than me." he said as he summoned a bunch of orbs and sent them at him. Jerod ran around dodging them all.

"You want me to pick on you? What, do you have some kind of insult fetish?" he questioned, unintentionally picking on him.

"Yes, YES! Do it again, Again!" Astigmatism gleefully said as he summoned more orbs than before. Jerod did a good job trying to dodge them all but there was just too many and he got hit in the stomach. Jerod clutched his midsection and coughed heavily having the wind knocked out of him.

Jerod was furious now. This thing had the nerve to tell him what to do when he trying to kill him. He's just messing with him, and he wont stand for it.

He stomped right up close to Astigmatism and stared him down. "That is enough! I'm not going to stand here and let you toy with me! So you better back down before I make you" he said flexing his biceps.

Astigmatism's demeanor became more aggressive as he snarled at Jerod. "How dare you! You dare challenge me!" He roared.

"I do and I will!" Jerod said not losing eye contact and not backing down.

Final Froggit gave an impressed croak as Whimsalot muttered 'courage'

Jerod and Astigmatism continued to stare each other down waiting for the other to give in. It lasted a couple of minutes until Astigmatism blinked and then he started chuckling.

"Heh, impressive. That really takes guts." He said stepping back. "Alright you win." he ended the battle. Jerod nodded and watched him walk towards his comrades.

Final Froggit, Whimsalot, and Astigmatism all looked at the group and left the room.

John, Jerod, and Diego continued on with the rest of the group, injured but still alright.

* * *

"heh, i knew those kids had it in them." said Sans as the others at the bar were cheering at the humans victory of the fight.

Sans then noticed John and Jerod munching on a delicious looking doughnut.

"hmm, that really looks good"

Sans felt the room heat up. He looked at Grillby whose flames were intensifying.

He couldn't believe it, Grillby was actually jealous right now. "what, you getting steamed up?" he teased. Grillby huffed and continued cleaning the glasses.

* * *

The group were walking along a long catwalk when they noticed something down below. They saw large blocks of ice being dumped into the ozone below.

"Hey I recognize that." Jerod said. "Those are the blocks of ice that wolf from snowdin throws into the river. But why are they being dumped here?"

"Hmm" John thought "It looks like it's to cool the Core down. Makes sense, every power plant needs some form of cooling to prevent overheating and I really don't think a meltdown will end well down here."

"Or it could be used to make ozonated water." Iris said. The group looked at her in bewilderment. "You know, ozonated water. They're used to clean clothes, sanitizes food, and purifies drinking water."

"A power station making water? That doesn't make sense." Jerod said

"And a meltdown from a reactor with ozone does?"

"Well... yeah."

"Hmph. Well for your information, ozone simply decomposes into oxygen at high concentrations and temperatures. It's completely harmless to not cool it down."

Jerod was flustered as the others went on. They then noticed an interesting looking door at the end of the catwalk.

"Guy's I think that's the end!" Caleb exclaimed

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Look at it. Blinking lights, dark room inside, and at the end of a long catwalk. Doesn't that spell out 'boss room'?"

"He has a point" John said

"Then that means that Mettaton is in there." Delilah said

"And past that is the the elevator to the Kings castle" Frisk added. Everyone knew that, and it scares them to even think of it.

"We'll worry about that later, first we gotta deal with Mettaton." John said. The group nodded and headed inside, filled with determination.

* * *

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLINGS" Mettaton said to the group. He was standing in the middle of the room. "I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE WALK THROUGH THE CORE."

The group glowered at him.

"ALRIGHT THEN, LETS NOT KID OURSELVES HERE. YES EVER SINCE OUR FIRST SHOW I'VE BEEN ATTEMPTING TO KILL YOU."

"NO SH!T" Said Jerod, getting elbowed by John.

"BUT YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHY."

"Of course we know why, just like everyone else you want to take our Souls to the king so the Barrier can be shattered." said Iris confidently.

"WRONG!"

"Wh-what?" asked Iris being caught completely off guard.

"IF THE KING SHATTERS THE BARRIER THEN WAR WILL BE DECLARED ON HUMANITY. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. I'LL TAKE ALL SEVEN OF YOUR SOULS, CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER... AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME! GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL!

The group stared agape at him.

"You would abandon all of the Underground and leave them trapped...just to be famous!" Delilah said angrily

"Not only are you planning on killing us, but also taking the monsters one opportunity at freedom?" Jerod said furious.

"How can you do that to your fans?" Diego said disappointed

"You could have tried to find a different way around this!" Iris yelled

"What your doing is wrong on so many level." Caleb said

"Have you ever stopped to think that what you are doing is going to hurt so many people?" John said

"We won't let you do this" Frisk added

Mettaton grew frustrated "SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? SO WHAT IF SOME PEOPLE DON'T AGREE WITH ME? AND SO WHAT IF IT MEANS HURTING OTHERS? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY! NOTHING IS GOING TO HOLD ME BACK FROM MY DREAMS! NOT YOU, NOT MY SHOW AND NOT BL-... ANYWAY, MY POINT IS THAT IT'S HAPPENING NOW AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME."

"We'll see about that!" Jerod said as he charged toward Mettaton, pulled his fist back, and punched him hard.

 _CLANK_

Jerod stepped back and was holding his hand that was currently aching badly from the punch.

Mettaton chuckled. "NICE TRY BUT ANY OF YOUR ATTACKS ARE USELESS AGAINST MY METAL FRAMED BODY. NOW PLEASE WAIT THERE AS I ADDRESS THE AUDIENCE." he faced the camera and started to speak "HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES TO MY LAST SHOW Before..."

"Guys we have to do something. He's going to kill us." Caleb said

"I know! Let me just think of something." said Iris "There has to be a shutoff button or a fail safe somewhere to render him vulnerable.

Delilah noticed something on Mettaton's back. "How about that switch?"

Iris looked "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

Delilah sneaked up behind Mettaton as he was still saying his monologue.

"...some OF YOU MIGHT BE UPSET THAT I AM LEAVING BUT DON'T BE. I AM GOING TO SEE BIGGER BETTER THI-" He froze when he felt someone flip his switch

"DID YOU...JUST FLIP...MY SWITCH?" Suddenly he clutched his head, the grid of lights on him started blinking rapidly, and his body began shaking as steam came out of him. The steam covered the entire stage as his body shook more and more rapidly.

"What's happening?" asked Delilah

"I have no idea." said Iris

The lights went out and everything was silent. Suddenly a bright flash of light came out of the dark, blinding everyone. All that be heard was,

" _Oh Yes!_ "

* * *

 **Well it looks like things are getting...steamy.**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry, that was an awful pun.**

 **What a calamity! Will the humans survive Mettaton? What did that switch do? Will Jinx198 become the best fanfiction writer ever? Has anyone reading this honestly not played the game yet? Find out next time on "GROUPTALE: AN UNDERTALE AU"!**

 **See you guys later,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	26. Pose off!

Chapter 26: POSE OFF!

"Wha- Mettaton?" said Delilah unsure.

Stage lights lit up illuminating the room, as a humanoid silhouette was shown through the steam.

"Ohhhh my." said a much more effeminate sounding Mettaton. "If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments..."

The steam lifted, and the group's jaws dropped.

With his new humanoid body, he has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye, pale "skin" and visible metal segments below and above his left eye. He has a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. In his waist is a heart shaped core held by a locking mechanism. Finally he has long black-clad legs that ends in pink high-heeled boots.

"ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Hit it!" Music starts playing as he starts doing multiple poses.

* * *

Play _Death by Glamour_ by Toby fox

* * *

"...I don't got a joke for this. This is something completely out of left field." Said John

"What is this?!" Yelled Jerod "I really need to question my sexuality after this."

"Those legs..." Said Frisk staring at them, transfixed.

"Frisk!" said Caleb, "Now is not the time to-"

 _RING_

Caleb felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and answered, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on in there!? The d-door into the room you guys are in is locked." said a familiar voice

"Alphys! Oh thank god!" exclaimed John "Listen Mettaton has gone insane, he's planning on taking our Souls, and he going to leave the Underground by himself."

"O-oh no! H-how could I have not seen this coming!?" said Alphys. "B-b-but wait, why did you flip his switch?"

"He was practically invulnerable in his other form. What about this form, anything we can do to beat him?" asked Iris

"Actually there is. In this form he is now vulnerable to any attacks. B-but I guess y-you don't want to kill him right. I'll get to that but first I need to warn you. This is his EX form but it's unfinished. I've only programmed battle mechanics and dance-off mode. You need to dance when he says so or else."

"Or else what" she asked

"Smile for the camera! Pose!" Mettaton said as the spotlight lit over the group. The group didn't know what to do and they stood there in confusion. A buzz sound was heard as they we're all roughly shocked by electricity.

"Ah-ah-ah. Failure to participate results in disqualification." He said wagging his finger.

"S-sorry. Now listen. I didn't think you might actually need this but I installed a program in your phone that might help. See that icon that say 'Yellow', well press it and it will send your Soul into Yellow Mode."

"Yellow Mode?! How did you do that?" Asked Iris

"I-I don't have time to explain. Just remember that his weak spot is his heart-shaped core. W-well I h-have to go. I going to try to get the door opened. G-good luck" Alphys hangs up.

"Iris what is Yellow Mode?" asked Diego

"I'm going to say this simply. It turns your Soul into a gun." said Iris

"What really?!" Said Caleb. He immediately searched for the program and pressed it. Suddenly his soul came out, turned upside down and glowed yellow. "Awesome! How do I shoot?"

"Just touch the Soul and it will immediately fire."

Caleb did just that and the tip of the Soul shot out a yellow projectile. It accidentally hit Mettaton. He grinned at them, unaffected from the hit.

"That worthless pea-shooter won't work on me darling. But this will!"

From the ceiling small rectangular Mettatons glide down on umbrellas, throwing hearts with the letter M on rest of the group quickly started activating their Yellow Mode as Caleb aimed and fired at them. He hit each of them.

"Nice shooting Tex" said John.

Caleb grinned and tipped his hat "It's what I'm best at."

"Your turn to pose again, don't mess up again." said Mettaton

The group hesitated, still unsure which pose to make.

"Dab!" Delilah said. All the group immediately did a dab in sync, the nonexistent audience applauds. They just noticed a ratings chart behind Mettaton, and it just went up by 150 points.

"A little trendy but good synchronization." Mettaton said clapping his hands. "But remember, there are no repeats on our show. Which brings us to our pop quiz!" he snapped his hand and out of the ground came the seven touch screen podiums back from the quiz show, but with a keyboard now. "It's an essay question. What is it you like about me? The clock is ticking so get started."

The group all went to their podiums and start writing what they could think as an answer. After several minutes the podiums shut off and went back under the floor.

"Now lets see what you wrote" Delilah's said that despite him being awful she does like how he dances. "Why thank you Delilah, I'm self taught." Frisk's said nothing but legs over and over. "How sweet, I'll add this to my favorites. By the way legs is the correct answer." Diego's says that he likes how so many people like him "Well I AM the idol everyone craves." Iris's was nothing but a long description of his mechanics. "Beautiful. Why don't you write a book?" John's was only one word 'idk'. "Hmm... I wonder if your English teacher hates you." Caleb's said that he thinks that him and Toby might be great friends. "Toby? Now that's a sexy name!" Jerod's was... well from the viewer's pov it was a giant black censor bar. "Oh my! This is a family friendly TV show."

In total they earned 1030 points.

* * *

"Did Mettaton just say I'm sexy?" Toby said blushing

/ / /

"HAHAHA! I don't know what Jerod said but I'm sure it's a good one." Undyne said "What do you think Papyrus?"

'WHAT I THINK IS THAT CURSING SUCKS." Said Papyrus

"What?! It's completely okay to curse."

"WAIT DO YOU CURSE?"

"Uh..." Undyne said nervously.

"DOES THAT MEAN I SHOULD CURSE AS WELL?"

"NO! NO! Let me rephrase, its okay to curse only to people you don't like."

''OH WELL THEN I DON'T NEED TO CURSE AT ALL FOR I LIKE EVERYONE!"

* * *

"Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine?" said Mettaton as his heart-shaped core came off him and hovered up above.

"There's his weak point hit it!" Iris said

The group all shot at the heart, but the aiming with their souls was hard. The heart moved left and right as it gave off a discharge of electricity. The group recoiled from the shock. The heart retreated back into Mettaton.

"Once more, pose with gusto!" he said

Each of them scrambled to do a pose. Iris did an anime-esque peace sign. Delilah did a graceful pirouette. Caleb tipped his hat and did a cowboy-showdown like stance. Diego did a handstand. Frisk did a perfect split with his legs. John raised his toy knife to the sky dramatically like a knight. Jerod did a front double bicep flex.

The crowd roars with approval as the rating soars up.

"Can you keep up the pace?" says Mettaton

A giant disco ball comes out of the ceiling. When it lights up it shines blue and orange lasers. The group scrambles around as the lasers come at them. At the same time, giant metallic boxes rain down on them. The group survived with 1/4 health remaining.

Mettaton smirked as he pulled out bombs into his hands. "Looks like things are really blowing up now." He threw them at the group. The group tried to shoot it before they got too close, but they kept missing. They narrowly dodged it without getting hit at all.

A loud ding was heard. "Looks like its time for our union regulated break." He said as he turned away from them, waiting for the break to end.

The group decided that now was the time to heal up.

"How are we supposed to win if we cant aim our gun/Souls?" asked Jerod munching on a spider doughnut

"We'll find a way, Caleb how did you hit those mini Metta-bots?" asked Delilah

"I was just lucky aiming at the beginning because now I can't get a lock on at all. If only it had something like a scope or a proper handle like my gu-" Caleb's face lit up. "Guy's I got an idea." He pulled out his toy gun, checked the chamber. "Only one bullet left, oh well." he thought as he threw out the plastic bullet. Grabbing his yellow Soul he placed it on top of the barrel of his gun, having the tip aim in sync with the gun itself. Suddenly the gun started glowing yellow. The group gasped.

"Do you think..." said Iris

Caleb shrugged as he aimed his gun at an empty wall and fired. Out of the barrel came the yellow projectile, it hit the wall exactly where it aimed. Caleb's eyes sparkled as he faced the group.

"I created a magic gun!" He shrieked in joy. He felt his brother pat him on the back.

"Nice thinking bro." Diego said.

"Alright guys, I got a plan." said Iris, pushing her glasses up to her eyes. The group huddled to listen to her plan. "The plan is almost the same as when we fought Undyne. We're going to have to keep avoiding the attacks while Caleb shoots at the Core for us when it's exposed." She faced Caleb. "You don't have to worry about reloading, with yellow mode you got unlimited ammo. But we still need you to hit Mettaton's Core. Can you do that for us?"

"Heck yeah, it's not everyday that I get to use a magic powered gun! You can count on me."

"Alright," said John, " We know our plan. We just got to wait for the break to be over and then we can-"

"Ahem." said Mettaton. The group turned to him, realizing that the break was already over. "Scheming without letting me hear, and not noticing that the break was over? We've grown so distant, darlings. How about another heart-to-heart?" he said, releasing his heart again.

As the heart unleashed arcs of electricity at the group Caleb gave a careful aim at the heart and fired. The heart was hit dead on. The heart recoiled and jerked back into Mettaton instantly. The force from the heart returning too fast damaged his body as his arms exploded off of him. The group gasped, despite his intentions they are still concerned for him.

* * *

The people at Grillby's gasped at Mettaton's condition. They watched as he struggled to stand up straight and gave a strained smile.

"A-arms... who needs arms with legs like these?" He said fighting through the pain, sparks coming out of where his arms were.

"YO! Did he just say that?!" Yelled MK, jumping up and down excitedly. "I really need to get his autograph now!"

"I thought you said you hated him." said Doggo

"I never said that, I said I wanted the humans to win."

"...Am I going death?" He said worryingly

* * *

"Mettaton...your...arms" Delilah said worried.

"What about it? I'm still going to win!" He said confidently.

"I don't think your in good enough condition to continue." Iris stated

Mettaton ignored them "Come on...! The show... must go on!" He said sending a bunch of Metta-bots at them. Caleb hit them all.

"You can't keep going. Please stop." John said

"Dr... Drama! A... Action! L... lights... C... camera..." He sent bombs down upon them. Caleb hit them as well, dodging the unusually large shockwave from them.

"It's over. Just surrender already." Jerod said

Mettaton's smile fell as he grew frustrated."Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? ... or do you just believe in yourselves that much?"

"Yes we do!" Delilah shouted. "I mean look at what we've accomplished together. We went through countless puzzles, fought many monsters, beat the captain of the royal guard, and survived your death defying show. If we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything, probably even beat Asgore."

Mettaton sneered at Delilah "Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!" He unleashed his core once more, charging up the attack in a last ditch effort to win.

"I'm so sorry about this Mettaton." said Caleb as he shot the heat right in its center. As it went back, Mettaton's legs blew up and he collapsed on the ground.

"Mettaton!" Delilah cried as she ran to him. She breath a sigh of relief seeing him still conscious. She helped him up and leaned his torso on her.

"OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!" Mettaton said, his damaged speaker blaring out the words. The group forgot all about the ratings. Looking at it, the ratings reached to 12,000.

"THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER! LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!" He selected the first caller and connected them to the large room speaker.

"HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

"... oh... hi... mettaton..." Delilah gasped as Mettaton's eyes went wide, both recognizing the voice. "I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton..." Mettaton looked down miserably. "... oh... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL-" But it was too late, they already hung up. Mettaton frown, looking regretful.

"So he finally grew the guts to call him." Delilah thought.

"... I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

Caller after caller did nothing but praise him and say they will miss him.

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you."

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart."

Mettaton stared ahead surprised.

"See Mettaton, they all love you. If you left, the Underground will lose it's spark. It would leave an aching void that could never be filled. Humans already have tons of stars an idols, but the Underground only has you. That's why you need to stay."

Mettaton slowly looked to the camera and softly smiled. "AH... I... I SEE... ... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH. DARLINGS. PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE. I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. YOU'VE ALL PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG, PERHAPS EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY" Mettaton laughed sadly. "IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT."

"Oh no." Iris said, realizing what will happen.

"IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND... WELL."

"NO! Mettaton you can't die." Delilah said tearing up.

Mettaton chuckled lightly "DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE ALRIGHT." He looked to the rest of the group. "KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!"

After that his eyes turned dark, out of power. The stage lights dimmed down as the show ended. Delilah sniffled as she slowly laid Mettaton's body down. John placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, comforting her silently sobbing sister.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not any of our fault's. You know he had to be stopped."

"I know." Delilah said as she wiped her face. "But I maybe we could have done it differently."

Behind them they heard the doors open. Alphys walked in, happy to see them.

"I... I managed to open the lock! Are you..." She noticed Mettaton on the ground. "Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you..." She ran over to inspect him.

"Alphys is he..." Iris asked.

"... thank GOD, it's just the batteries." Everyone sighed in relief. "Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another."

Delilah frowned. "Don't say that! He wasn't just a robot; he was a living person with dreams. Dreams that got out of hand yeah, but he still deserves some respect. His life matters same as you, me, and any other living person."

Alphys looked away, ashamed. "Y-your right. I-I'm sorry. Why don't you guys go on ahead? I have to quickly call a working crew to bring his body back to my lab for repairs."

The group nodded and did as she asked. Delilah noticed Frisk dragging a piece of Mettaton's leg with him. She chuckled at this funny scene. She cleared her throat and Frisk froze as he realized he was caught.

"O-oh um I can explain..." Frisk started to say nervously.

"Frisk..." Delilah warned.

Frisk huffed and put down Mettaton's leg. The group reached the next hallway when Alphys came back

"S-sorry about that. The work crew are on their way now. L-let's keep going." The group didn't say anything and continued walking as Alphys followed them. "S-so" Alphys started to break the awkward silence. "You're about to meet Asgore, h-huh? You must be...y-you must be... p-pretty exited about all that huh?"

"That's putting it simply." John said cynically

"Y-you'll finally get to go home huh?"

"Yep." Caleb said nonchalantly.

The group reached the elevator that takes them to New Home. They pressed the button and the doors opened.

"Alphys thank you for helping us how you did. We probably wouldn't get this far without you help. And sorry about Mettaton." Delilah said as they stated to get in the elevator.

"W-Wait!" the group froze at Alphys exclaim. "I-I mean uh... I was j-just going to say goodbye and...um." She started to sweat nervously. Then she sadly turned away from them. "I can't take this anymore. I...I lied to you. A human Soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul...And a monster soul."

The groups hearts turned cold realizing what that meant.

"...No" Diego said upset.

"That means...that means..." Caleb thought aloud

"Oh no." Said Delilah

"No, don't say it" Muttered Jerod

"If you guys want to go home, you have to kill our king and take his soul. But only one of you can leave." She said

" _sigh_ I should have seen a twist like this." thought John

Alphys started walking away. "I-I'm sorry." She said

"Alphys wait!" Iris shouted. But it was too late, she was already gone.

The group remained silent as they stepped into the elevator. They remained silent as they waited the long elevator ride. And they remained silent as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into New Home.

* * *

 **Yike's what an upsetting turn of events. What will they do now?**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...and I think you all know what's coming in the next chapter. I have no idea how long the next one will take. A day, a week, six months, never? Ok definitely not never but who knows. I'll see you guys next time and until then...**

 **Have fun!**


	27. The Story and Judgement

**Alright guys, this is the big one. In the game, it was at this point that I've realized that Undertale is more than just a good game, it a great game made wonderfully that I will cherish for the rest of my life, even when some other great game takes the spotlight. I've been planning for this chapter for so long. I really hope you guys show me some love for this because I'm really putting my passion into this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Story and Judgment**

The group walked through the elevator, silent still, and walked through New home. The pathway between the elevator and whatever is up ahead is nothing but long empty corridors. In the distance they can see the huge city that is the Capital. Despite how fantastic it looks the grey colors of the place gives a dull and sad atmosphere, which didn't help the mood of the humans.

Struggling to forget what Alphys told them, they continued onward to the end of the long corridor, into something completely unexpected. The group thought of many different scenarios of what was waiting for them. A dark looming castle surrounded by guards. An angry mob of monsters. Their monster friends being held hostage in an attempt to make them surrender. Maybe the king hiding behind a chair, turns around petting a cat, and says 'I've been expecting you'. But by far, none of them could possibly expect that the king's home, the person who wants to declare war on humanity, the final boss (as some people would call it), lived in an cute little house that is a monochrome copy of Toriel's home.

* * *

 **Play Undertale OST- "His Theme" (Orchestral Cover) by princeoforchestration**

* * *

"Huh." the usually stoic Frisk said surprised. He was the first one to speak since they entered New Home.

"I don't understand, this is Toriel's house right?" Diego said stepping inside the house.

"Yeah, it is!" Jerod said looking ahead "Look, that's the same stair case that goes down and out of the Ruins, except this one is blocked."

The group looked and he was right. The similar looking staircase was blocked by a chain and two padlocks.

"Hey there is a note on it." Caleb said, picking up the note.

"Well, what does it say?" Iris asked

"It says, Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway."

"Alright then, we can breath a sigh of relief now that we know that he isn't here. Why don't we take a look around, maybe we can find something useful." John suggested.

"Alright then, if this is similar to Toriel's house then lets go left first." Iris said

They went left and into the living room. It looked the same as Toriel's but monochrome except for a bouquet of golden flowers.

Iris walked to the bookshelf and inspected it. "Hmmm. Scrapbooks, how to make tea, photo albums here we go!" She said pulling it out. "Now what does the king look li-"

She gasped suddenly as she stared at the front cover.

"Iris, whats wrong!?" Delilah asked concerned.

Iris said nothing as she showed the cover to the rest of the group. The front cover picture was faded and scratched up. At the bottom was what looked kinda like two children holding flowers, but it was too faded to see what they looked like at all, they can only see some green and some yellow. They can barely see the king though the faded area but they can see that he looked like he had goat ears and fur similar to Toriel. But that wasn't what shocked her, what shocked her was that right next to Asgore, perfectly unfaded, was Toriel happily holding his hand! The group had a thought in the back of their minds, the house and the king's appearance were clueing them in but the fact that Toriel is seen happily holding his hand like a...like a...

"Guys, Toriel is Asgore's wife." John said

"So that makes her the queen of the Underground." Jerod said

"Well ex-queen now it looks like." John said

"How do you know?" Delilah asked

"Well look at the picture here, see how happy she was. Now think back to when we were trying to leave her. Why would the queen, who already shouldn't be living in a place like the Ruins, be trying to keep us safe when she knew we are humans. I mean I can get why the other inhabitants would but for royalty to disobey their law, that's really serious. I think she she left him and fled to the Ruins to help any human that falls, like us."

"But why would she go to such an extreme just to help humans? Why would she even be Queen in the first place if she loved humans?" Caleb asked

"I don't know. But for now, lets put the book back and see what we can find."

The group entered the kitchen and Frisk pointed to one of the keys on the countertop. He picked it up and held onto it. Diego noticed that there were crumbled up pieces of paper. He picked one up and saw that it was a recipe for butterscotch pie. He remembered that before him and the others left the Ruins he swiped a large portion of the Butterscotch pie, enough for the whole group. He felt at the time that it would come in handy, seems it might still be useful.

They went back to the foyer and went right and into where they think the room that they slept in was. They noticed the many flowerpots with golden flowers spread across the hallway.

"This King really likes Golden Flowers." Delilah murmured as they stepped into the room.

Inside it looked the same as it's counter part but now had two beds.

Strangely, in the center of the room was seven gift wrapped boxes all in a nice little circle. In the center of the circle was a note that said " _to give any who pass a fighting chance."_ Each of the group member felt like one of the boxes were 'calling' to them. They went to each of their respective boxes and opened it.

John opened his box. The first thing he saw was a 10" long stealth knife. It was black and sharp looking. It also came with a sheath. He picked it up, it felt like it weighed a couple of ounces, and attached the sheath to the waist of his pants. " _I always liked being the rouge in an fps, close up and critical_." he thought to himself as he picked up the other item. It was a silk ribbon like his but this one felt somehow even more silky, it was cyan colored, and it tied into a ring. He wore it on his wrist like a bracelet as he felt it's texture.

 **(You equipped the Stealth Knife. _Because a toy knife is too childish_ )**

 **(You equipped the Ribbon Bracelet. _Can't tell time but can tell it's quarter to soft_ )**

Jerod opened his box. He picked up a bandana like his but this one looked more for military soldiers. It was camo colored and looked like it was made from very high grade fabric. Just putting it on made him feel tougher. He also found a glove. Like the bandana, this one looked made for the military. He wished that he could wear it on one hand and his current glove on the other but this was meant for his left hand. Putting it on, it felt like it was meant to be. It wrapped around his hand so comfortably, like it wasn't even there. He looked at his hand and clenched his fist, feeling stronger and tougher than before.

 **(You equipped the Tactical Glove. _Packs a stronger punch, also is flame resistant._ )**

 **(You equipped the Epic Bandana. _Wear it with pride._ )**

Delilah opened her box. She gasped softly as she saw a beautiful pink tutu. It looked like the one she has at home. She slipped it on over her skirt as she picked up the ballet slippers inside. She already has ballet slippers on but those are old and worn out, while these are new and durable. She put them on, completing her ballerina look. She sort of wished she got something more useful, like a bullet proof vest or a sword, but she decided that no matter what happens ahead she will do it in her original style.

 **(You equipped the Durable Ballet Slippers. _For that extra elegant kick._ )**

 **(You equipped the New Tutu. _Remember to stretch before your performance._ )**

Iris opened her box. She saw a pair of glasses like her own but the lenses were not cloudy. Without hesitation, she switched them out. She was surprised that they not only were adjust to fit her perfectly but the lenses were the same prescription as her other one since she can see crisply through them. What also caught her attention was the book in the box. It was thick and heavy, on the cover it read 'History of the Monster Race. All volumes included.' She couldn't believe it. Throughout the journey she only found a couple of the volumes and they were out of order, but now she has a book that contains all of the them. She clutched it to her chest as she felt giddy.

 **(You equipped the Big Book. _It's big and a book, bookworm heaven._ )**

 **(You equipped the Clear Glasses. _You can clearly now the fog has gone._ )**

Diego opened his box. He saw a clean and nicely folded apron. He always wanted to get a new apron since his was dirty and covered in stains. He hated to take his off but he didn't want to look messy in front of the King. He also picked up a steel frying pan from the box. It was clean like the apron and the flame retardant stainless steel looked freshly polished. It was a far better pan than his old burnt pan that looks like it will crack like charcoal. He gripped the handle tight, hoping he won't have to use it.

 **(You equipped the Steel Pan. _Cook more efficiently._ )**

 **(You equipped the Clean Apron. _Kiss the now clean chef._ )**

Caleb opened his box. He smiled when he saw that there was a gun inside with a holster. It was a magnum revolver that cowboys used to use way back when, but this didn't look like it was a century old. He checked the chamber and found no bullets. He didn't mind now that he got the Yellow Mode on his phone. He tied the holster around his waist and put the gun in it. Looking back into the box he found a cowboy hat as well. Unlike his kiddy hat, this was the real deal. He put it on, feeling like a real cowboy.

 **(You equipped the Magnum Revolver. _It's high noon._ )**

 **(You equipped the Authentic Cowboy Hat. _You feel like saying Yee-haw._ )**

Frisk opened his present. He pulled up a baseball cap. The visor was blue while the rest was red. The cap reminded him of a character from a game that John played. He put it on with the cap twisted to the side. He also picked up a normal wooden baseball bat. How it fit in the box was anyone's guess. "Great, now I'm really going to look like that game character. The striped sweater doesn't help either." Frisk thought. He then felt like discarding his used bandage, his old injury long since healed.

 **(You equipped the Baseball Bat. _Reminds you of back home_.**

 **(You equipped the Baseball Cap. _Batter up_.)**

After everyone put on their gifts they all check each other out.

"There is a bar joke somewhere here but I can't think of one." John said "By the way, nice outfit Ness." He said to Frisk who stuck his tongue at him.

"Hey, I think there was a mirror back in the hallway. Let's see how we look." Delilah suggested. The group followed her out and went to the mirror she was talking about.

They all giggle at how ridiculous they all look in the mirror. They look nothing like warriors about to fight a king. There were slight rips and tears on their clothing from their fights and there are also some bruises on them, more noticeably the big one on John's forehead he got from Final Froggit.

"Despite everything, it's still us." Frisk said.

The group nodded and smiled at his philosophical statement. Diego then noticed a key by one of the doors, it looked like the key for the padlock. He walked over and picked it up. He then noticed the door says, _Kings Room._ He went in and the others followed, the room was just like Toriel's.

"Geez, how big is this guy. The bed is bigger than Toriel's." Caleb said.

"Guess you can say it's king sized." John said grinning sheepishly. Caleb groaned as Jerod chuckled.

"Hey check out this trophy. It says, _Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champions '98!_ " Diego said.

"Hey, that was a year before I was born." John said surprised. "So Toriel and Asgore were still together all that time."

"What happened at the time to make her leave then and not sooner? None of this makes sense." Iris said as the group walked out and unlocked the padlock.

"Maybe it's in that new book of yours Iris." John suggested.

Iris flipped through the table of contents. "Hmm it's not much. It's mainly about after the war and how the monsters made this kingdom and..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"There's this one chapter at the end of the book labeled, _The Undertale_ "

"Undertale? Didn't Toby mentioned that his game was going to be called Undertale?" Caleb asked

"Yeah, your right! Iris read it to us?" Jerod asked.

Iris began to read The Undertale as they walked down the stairs.

 _A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS._

 _Injured by its fall, the human called out for help._

 _ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call._

"Hmm, Asriel Dreemurr. I like that name." John said

"Wait, Asriel? **As** gore, To **riel** , **Asriel** really!" Delilah cringed at the pun

"I didn't know Toriel and Asgore had a son. What happened to him?" Asked Diego

"Well listen and we'll find out." Iris said

 _He brought the human back to the castle._

 _Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings._

 _The King and Queen treated the human child as their own._

 _The underground was full of hope._

"The human-hating king adopting a human child? Something is fishy here." Said Jerod

 _Then... One day..._

 _The human became very ill._

 _The sick human had only one request._

 _To see the flowers from their village._

 _But there was nothing we could do._

 _The next day._

 _The next day._

 _..._

 _The human died._

"Whoa." Caleb said surprised

"That got dark really fast." Said Jerod.

 _ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL._

 _He transformed into a being with incredible power._

 _With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier._

 _He carried the human's body into the sunset._

 _Back to the village of the humans._

 _ASRIEL reached the center of the village._

 _There, he found a bed of golden flowers._

 _He carried the human onto it._

"Aw, that's so sweet." Delilah cooed. "He helped his sibling fulfill his last dying wish."

"But he absorbed a human Soul. Doesn't that make him like the strongest thing ever? I'm sure we would have noticed something like that." John said

 _Suddenly, screams rang out._

 _The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body._

 _They thought that he had killed the child._

"Oh no", everyone thought as they knew where this was going.

 _The humans attacked him with everything they had._

 _He was struck with blow after blow._

 _ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all._

 _But..._

 _ASRIEL did not fight back._

 _Clutching the human..._

 _ASRIEL smiled, and walked away._

"...What?" Jerod said surprised. "He didn't fight back? I thought he was going to go on a rampaging frenzy, not go out peacefully. Damn... Maybe monsters are different from humans."

"Iris, please finish." Frisk said, dreading what happened next.

 _Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home._

 _He entered the castle and collapsed._

 _His dust spread across the garden._

 _The kingdom fell into despair._

 _The king and queen had lost two children in one night._

 _The humans had once again taken everything from us._

 _The king decided it was time to end our suffering._

 _Every human who falls down here must die._

 _With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever._

 _It's not long now._

 _King ASGORE will let us go._

 _King ASGORE will give us hope._

 _King ASGORE will save us all._

 _You should be smiling, too._

 _Aren't you excited?_

 _Aren't you happy?_

 _You're going to be free._

Iris looked back at the group, they are just as upset as her. Some of them are even tearing up.

"Th-thats so sad!" Delilah sobbed, burying her face into her brother's hoodie.

"Yeah, thats like academy award nomination sad." John said wiping his face. "And now I understand. Monsters at first didn't hate humans, and probably forgiven them for banishing them down here."

"And that's why the human that fell was welcomed so warmly." Diego said.

"But then the human died and then Asriel was killed by the humans a little bit before you were born John." Said Jerod.

"But wait, a golden flower field. Don't we have one at our town? That means Asriel was attacked by our townspeople!" Caleb said furious.

"You don't think that it was our parents, do you?" Delilah said.

"No way sis! Mom and Dad are not exactly the most bravest people, they would never have the guts to do that. But what about you old man Jerod, is he a little bit trigger happy?" John asked

"Well yeah, he is but we didn't move here until I was in 2nd grade remember." Jerod retorted

"Oh right, I forgot sorry." John said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Caleb sighed. "I guess I can get why Asgore declared war, if I lost my family the same way that he did I would be furious, but that still doesn't excuse blaming all of humanity. It was just a group of people from town, and speaking of which the first thing I'm doing when I get back is finding those who killed Asriel. But first..." he looked ahead to the end of the corridor.

"Alright, I'll look ahead." Jerod said. He peeked through the doorway and saw nobody in the empty hallway ahead. "It's all good guys, he's not there."

The group went in with him. The hall's color scheme did not match the monochrome colors of the rest of the city. It was yellow hued and had large pillars bordering the walls. White light shined through the mosaic windows but it wasn't the sun.

"Do any of you guys got a weird feeling about this room?" Caleb asked

"Like what?" Diego asked

"Like that feeling you get when you know your parents are reading your report card and you don't know if it's good or bad. That kind of feeling."

"Actually yeah." the group murmured in agreement. They suddenly froze as out of nowhere a figure appeared in front of them several feet away. They couldn't tell who it was because he/she was hidden by the shadow of the pillar. Outside bells rung as the room felt tense.

"So you finally made it." The voice sounded familiar almost like...no it couldn't be. "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together... You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for "execution points." A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." The figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed them self.

"Sans?!" John exclaimed

"hey"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"you didn't know? i'm the royal judge for the king. basically its my job to judge any human who comes for their actions, exp, love, yada yada yada. then it is my decision whether i should allow you to pass and reach the king. oh now i remember why you don't know, it was supposed to be classified. whoops, ah well it don't matter any more."

"And if we don't pass?" Caleb asked

"...remember what i told you back at the hotel?" he said

"Oh" John said backing away slightly. "Does Papyrus knows about this?"

"nope, in fact he thinks i'm with him right now."

* * *

"ALRIGHT SANS, CHECK!" Papyrus said moving his rook in front of Sans's king.

'Sans' was one of Alphy's anime body pillows with a picture of his face taped on it and sitting in the chair directly across from Papyrus. It leaned forward until it slammed on the chess board, knocking all the pieces off.

"HMM, INTERESTING STRATEGY!"

* * *

"anyway, i know you guys are alright but i still got to judge you, it's just a formality." he said as he took a deep breath and continued his speech.

"... but you. none of you gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love.

"Yeah we did try to do the right thing but I'm sure we didn't run from Undyne's spears with a smile." Caleb said "So you judged us and were good, so now what?"

"... now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?"

The group thought hard about this but still couldn't think of an answer. Of course they don't want to die but is it worth living knowing that you left an entire race to suffer.

" ... well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you all made it this far by holding on to your Soul's traits."

Iris noticed the group staring at her. "Okay, this is a first but for once I don't know." she said 'modestly'.

"Sans..."John said

"oh alright i'll show you, hold on." he said as he summoned the humans souls. "each of your souls are the very culmination of your being, but you already knew that. but what you don't know is that the different colors of your soul isn't just for show. no, it represents what your traits are."

He walked up to John. "john, my favorite of the bunch, your cyan soul is the color of patience. you like to think logically and carefully. you wait for the right moment and then swiftly go all out. although you have shown to be slow to act, have a cynical view of the world, and sometimes lose your temper in the moment, you still do the right thing and wait for the conflict to resolve. that's what makes you special, your ability to wait."

Next was Jerod. "ahh jerod, my little-tall hot head, your orange soul is the color of bravery. you really like to dive in head first into any situation huh? although in this scenario, it's not wrong. your drive go move forward helped encouraged the others to move forward as well. you also believe that the strong survive and the weak die but that doesn't stop you from helping out the weak. remember to never lose your nerve. "

Next was Delilah. "delilah, you adorable stubborn girl you. you blue soul is the color of integrity. some people think that it's an evil trait that is the main cause of all conflict, only believing in that your way is the right way. granted it has the potential for evil, but so does the other soul traits, it just depends on the person with the trait. your way for example, believing that even the worst person can change, is one of the good ways to use it. Your original style is what will always pull you through so never forget that."

Then was Iris. "iris, i've never ever seen someone as young and smart as you. your purple soul is the color of perseverance. now you probably already know the meaning but your friends might not. you never give up but unlike bravery you find different ways to reach the end. Even when you felt trapped in a situation, you took notes and reached this point."

Then was Diego. "diego, your green soul is the color of kindness. must i say anymore? you've really been the nice dude throughout the journey, protecting your friends in the least violent way possible. i don't think you even have a sense of malice towards any of the monsters you fought. your concern and care for others will leave you to a delicious victory."

Then was Caleb. "caleb, your yellow soul is the color of justice. you have a strong sense of right and wrong as well as neutrality. you might even give me a run for my money. when you see someone committing a crime, you keep a level head and at least hear them out before you act. so far you've shown mercy to everyone and still made it here but think this, will you spare asgore as well?"

Finally was Frisk. "ah yes, last but not least is Frisk. your red soul is determination. it's not that uncommon, all of your friends have determination as well, but you have that largest quantity i've ever seen. like bravery, you have the ability to move forward but like perseverance you are aware of the hardships. so try as you might, you will continue to be your self."

Everyone smiled at Sans as the Souls retreated back into themselves.

"so long as you hold on... so long as all of you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing." said Sans

"Hey Sans, thanks... for everything." John said.

Sans chuckled at him as his grin grew. "alright. we're all counting on you, kids. good luck." he said as he retreated into the shadows.


	28. The King

**Before I start this chapter, I wanted to address something that I forgot to mention. The group didn't find the calendar's marked 201x because there is no calendar, in this version Chara fell in the late 1990's not in 201x. I wanted the setting for this fanfic to take place now, well the time I'm making this chapter that is. Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28: The King**

The group clutched their chests, flattered by San's speech. Then the happy feeling swept away as they all faced faced reality.

They all faced each other with grim expressions.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" asked Delilah.

"We'll still have to confront Asgore." Caleb said

"I know that, I mean what will we do with the barrier? Not only are we required to take a monster's soul to leave but also only one of us can."

Diego's hands trembled as he gripped his pan. "Maybe we don't have to kill anyone. Maybe we can shatter the barrier, we do have enough souls. Then we can free the mo-"

"It won't work out." Iris said. "The amount out power our souls need to exert to shatter it will just end up killing us."

"Maybe we could take the souls of dying monsters?" Jerod said. "The sick or elderly, they won't need it as much as we do."

"Jerod! How can you say that!" John exclaimed. "To take a monster soul is already wrong enough but really, the sick and elderly?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just won't except death I-we need to survive, for our family."

"Maybe if we use our combined Soul power but not all of it, then we cross over." Iris said

"It doesn't really matter how we do it." Frisk said. "What matters is that we still move forward. If we have no other choice then we'll have to take the king's Soul."

John patted Frisk's shoulder. "Frisk is right. We just got to wait and see, but right now we need to face the king. We have no other choice."

"We began this as a group and we will finish this as a group." Jerod said as put his hand out. Each of the others placed their hand on top of each other.

"Oh wait!" Diego said as the group broke. "I saved this for us." He said as he pulled out the Butterscotch pie. He held it out giving a cheeky grin.

"...Diego did you steal that from Toriel?" Frisk asked. Diego's cheery face quickly turned into one of shock as he realized what he did. " _I didn't think of it like that, did I actually steal from her!_?" He thought.

"N-no I didn't mean to." Diego stuttered.

"Oh my god you did!" Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's midsection. "You finally did something wrong. Your becoming a bad boy!"

"NO!" He cried as comical tears came off his face.

"Heh, it's alright Diego. She probably wouldn't of hesitated to give it to us if we asked anyway." John said as he took a slice.

"It was a nice gesture anyway." Delilah said as she took a slice as well.

"Your welcome." Diego muttered still upset, but he wiped it off as the group continued on.

They passed the corridor and stopped at a large doorway that said _'Throne Room'_

"Alright guys this is it, your ready?" Jerod asked. The group slowly nodded as they all entered the throne room.

The room was covered in flora. Vines grew up the wall into the ceiling while the floor was covered in a large flower patch. In the center of the room was who they believed to be the king. His back was turned from them as he hummed while watering the flowers. The group silently waited a while wondering if he would turn around until Frisk calmly cleared his throat.

"Oh? Is someone there?" Said Asgore. His voice sounded deep and jolly. "Just a moment, I have almost finished watering these flowers." The group let him finish and put down the watering can. "Here we are!" He started turning around to face them. "Howdy! How can I..." He immediately backed away in shock as he realized who they were. The look on his face was despairing. It was the face of someone who has suffered years of loneliness and depression.

"Oh" was Asgore's response. He looked at them with a sad smile "I so badly want to say,'would you like a cup of tea?' But you know how it is." The group maintained a neutral expression as he continued to talk. "I've heard of you. John, Jerod, Delilah, Iris, Diego, Caleb, and Frisk. You all have lovely names." He sighed as he looked out the window. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect day for a game of catch." He looked to the group hopefully for a response but his smile fell when he saw none. He sighed as he stood up straight. "You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room." he said as he went into the room up ahead.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this." Diego said.

"I know, did you see the look on his face? He really doesn't want to do this." Caleb said

"But he has to do it for his kingdom and we have to for our freedom." Delilah said as she grabbed their hands. "C'mon none of us are doing this alone." They crossed the throne room, regarding the king's throne as well as the covered up queen's throne. They entered the next room where the king was waiting.

"How tense, just think of it like a trip to the dentist." Asgore said as the group followed behind.

"More like a trip to death row." John muttered quietly.

Asgore stopped at an old archway. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." He said as he entered into the final room.

"G-guys. I-I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." John said on the verge of a panic attack. He felt Frisk's hand touch his.

"Stay determined." He said.

He then felt Jerod give a comforting rub on his shoulder. "John, I know you are scared but we can't do this without you. So please calm down, everything will be alright buddy."

John took a gulp of air. He nodded to them. "Alright, I'm good now. Lets just do this before I lose my nerve again." The group stood in a row as they all stepped through the door.

The room didn't look like a room at all, it looked more like they were in a giant prism. Though they can make out the other side of the room. Past the wall, they can barely make out the outside world, just some shrubbery overlooking a cliff.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If...If by any chance you have any unfinished business, please do what you must." Said Asgore not looking at them.

"We are ready King Asgore." They all said in unison.

"I see. This is it, then."

John clutched his knife. Jerod clenched his gloved fist. Delilah straightened out her tutu. Iris held onto her book. Diego tightened his grip on his pan. Caleb turned off the safety on his gun. Frisk grasped his bat with both hands. They all felt their souls come out as Asgore turned towards them with a solemn expression.

"Humans, it was nice to meet all of you." He said as he looked down. "GOODBYE." He said as he summoned a giant fiery red trident. He slammed it on the ground as all of the group felt a shock wave come out of it. They noticed behind them, the door back to the throne has shut.

They can't run.

* * *

I really didn't expect this chapter to be done so soon, but I guess there wasn't much to write about. I wanted the fight between Asgore and the group to be a whole chapter long. Anyway I hope you liked this little chapter and I'll see you guys next time.

HAVE FUN!


	29. King vs 7

**Warning this might have some mature violence and blood. But don't worry it's not too gory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: King vs 7**

The group barely had time to look back at Asgore as he sent a hail of fireballs at them from above. They dodged to the left avoiding the attack, but Frisk and Caleb didn't dodge fast enough and got hit. The flames burned but luckily nothing caught on fire.

The group scampered around as they avoided more flames sent at them. Delilah shrieked as she didn't noticed that she ran in front of Asgore. She froze in terror as Asgore swung his trident down towards her. Luckily, Diego ran in between them and intercepted the strike with his pan. He struggled to push back the trident as Asgore put more of his strength into it.

"Don't you hurt my sister!" John yelled as he jumped onto Asgore's back and started giving quick stabs with his knife. Asgore roared as he stopped attacking Diego and Delilah and focused on getting the human off of his back. John held on for dear life as he was shook around like some kind of twisted rodeo from hell. Delilah shook herself out of her daze and ran back.

"Now Caleb, while he's distracted shoot him!" Iris said

"I can't John is still on there and I can't risk shooting him. You got anything to use?" Caleb said

"I got this!" Iris threw her book at Asgore. It hit him right on the face. His attention was turned towards them two as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh crud."

Asgore reached behind him and threw John off of him. John yelled as he went flying towards the wall. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. His whole body ached as he had no choice but to heal himself with his pie. As his broken bones healed he focused on the battle. As Iris ran to retrieve her book, Caleb provided covering fire from his gun. He discovered that he can shoot the fire balls out of the air but that can only help so much since there is a lot of them coming at him fast. Luckily his brother helped as he smacked those that got too close with his pan.

"Hey, fluffybuns!" Asgore turned around and saw Jerod charging at them. He delivered a flurry of punches to his midsection and as he was about to deliver an uppercut when Asgore caught his hand in a death grip. He squeezed hard onto his hand and he screamed as he felt the bones on his hand crack. He scratched and clawed frantically at the king, trying to make him let go. Asgore did let got when he felt Delilah give a big hard kick to his groin. Jerod distance himself from the king as he prepared his next attack.

Shadows covered his faces as his eyes shone orange and cyan in a specific sequence. Jerod and John predicted his next attack as they avoided the swings of his trident as it swung with a blue or orange arc. Frisk, Caleb, Diego, Iris, and Delilah didn't know how to dodge and got bloody gashes across them.

The group finished the last of their pie, having no more food to heal them. Asgore smelled the aroma from the pie as he remembered his wife.

"Guys, he's pulverizing us, what do we do?" Delilah asked.

"I got an an idea, but for it to work I need Diego to intercept his next trident strike." Jerod said as Diego nodded. "After that we all rush him at once and overpower him. Until then focus on dodging. Don't think he's invincible. I can see it in his breathing, he's weakening. Watch out!" He yelled as a column of flames came towards them. They quickly jumped to the side as Asgore began his blue/orange attack. The group now aware of the attack, easily dodged it. Asgore did the attack again but this time extremely fast. The group got caught off guard as they all got critically hit, Frisk managed to avoid the attack just by sheer luck.

Asgore raised his trident up. Diego recognized the attack and quickly went to intercept it. Again, his pan clashed with his trident as they struggled to dominate the other. He stared at Asgore's face as he used every ounce of his strength to stand his ground. "Guys now!" He shouted.

Jerod ran up to Asgore and punched him hard in the chest, knocking him back. John gave a large diagonal slash as Iris slammed her book into him. Caleb ran up and shot him point blank. Delilah jumped and gave a forceful downward kick. Each attack knocking him back more and more until he was up against the barrier. Frisk delivered the final blow as he swung his bat at him with all his might. Asgore's back slammed against the barrier as he collapsed on his knees.

They all faced down the king, defeated by 7 children.

"Ah, so this is how it is." Asgore said.

"Sorry Asgore, we didn't want to do this..." Diego began.

"But you left us no choice." Caleb finished.

Asgore chuckled. "You all have good hearts, like my son."

"Asriel" Frisk said

Asgore nodded. "I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans."

"And in anger, you declared war on humanity. You said that you would destroy any human that came here." John said

"You would use their/our souls to become godlike and free monsters from this terrible prison." Delilah said

"Then, you would destroy humanity..."Jerod said

"And let monsters rule the surface, in peace." Iris said

"Yes. Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again."

"Toriel." Frisk said.

Asgore's face lit up. "You know her, did she ever mention me?"

"We met her back in Home and she tried to adopt us. She warned us about you and said you would kill us." Diego said. "She never said anything about you two being related, we just put the pieces together."

"Oh, no doubt she still hates me for my plans. Truthfully... I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope... I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please... young ones... This war has gone on long enough. You have the power... Take my soul, and leave this cursed place." He bowed his head waiting for their answer.

The group already came to a realization that this guy really regrets his decision about declaring war on humanity. He's not the anger driven king they expected, he was just a person that misses his family and doing this not because he thinks it's right but because it's what the people think is right. But he is the one thing keeping them from reuniting with their families. If he had killed any human before then this decision would be difficult. But the truth was...

...they were kids, and neither them or the king are murderers.

"We won't kill you." They said as they dropped their weapons. Asgore looked at them in surprise.

"After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface?"

"We told Toriel that we would not kill any monster down here and that includes you." Diego said smiling.

"You may be guilty of declaring war on humanity, but I can see that you were forced into that decision, you can't be blamed for it." Caleb said

"It wouldn't be right to just go around an kill kings. Sorry for kicking you in the groin by the way." Delilah said

"But you got to admit, that was a pretty exciting fight." Jerod said

"Well find another way out of here." Iris said

"One that doesn't involve killing." John said

"We are determined to." Frisk said

Asgore's eye's began watering as he gave a quivering smile back. "Human... I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family..." The group smiled, they would like that.

Suddenly a ring of pellets surrounded Asgore and crashed into him. Asgore had a face of shock as he turned into dust. A monster heart appeared over the pile of dust, struggling to linger. They watched as it shattered into pieces. Out of nowhere came Flowey with his cheeky grin.

Frisk was about to say something when he heard several slashes and pained gasps behind him. He turned around and yelled in terror at the sight. All of his friends had thorny vines punctured through their chests. Blood leaked from them as the vines wrapped around their Souls.

"Frisk." Caleb wheezed reaching out for him as he coughed up blood. He was cut short as the vines pulled back and pulled out the Souls, the bodies of his friends collapsed on the ground lifeless.

Frisk looked at Flowey with tears streaming down his face. "Why?" he asked.

"You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed." He cackled as he absorbed the Souls.

In Frisk's pocket, a red glow was resonating. But he didn't notice as a white light blinded him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **...**


	30. Finale?

**Chapter 30: Finale?**

Frisk woke up in an endless black void. He couldn't remember what happened earlier. He was about to call his friends but then the memory of all of his friends dying came back. He cried into his hands as he realized that he was now all alone. No friends, no family, he doesn't even know where he is. He just continued to cry and cry into the empty void.

" _Hey_ " said a little boy's voice.

Frisk froze and looked around. He didn't see anyone saying anything. Just the empty void.

"Hello?" He shouted.

" _Hi there._ " said the voice said.

"Where are you?"

 _" I'm in your head dummy."_

"My head? Are you my guardian angel?"

The voice giggled adorably." _Angel, funny. No, my name is Chara and I'm a ghost._ " The voice noticed Frisk was confused.

 _I know you are very confused but I really need you to listen now."_ Frisk nodded as he got more serious. " _Look, ever since I died I've been in a constant state of delirium. Like everything was a dream. But that thing in your pocket happened._ "

Frisk looked and noticed something was glowing inside it. He reached in and pulled out the Ancient artifact that he got back in waterfall. It was glowing red and seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. He remembered what the glyph by the pedestal said, 'The power to bind and return within one breath, requires the power to persist after death.'

" _I don't know what happened but somehow that artifact woke me up from death. I think it has to do with your Determined Soul._ "

"Why would you think that?"

" _Because its red and your Soul is red DUH!_ " Chara noticed Frisk was deadpanned. " _Anyway, I think we can use that to stop the upcoming threat_."

"What are you talking about?"

 _"You really ask a lot of questions. Right now Flowey has taken your friends Souls and took their freewill and is now on the verge of being godlike."_

"I know that but, what can I do about that? Everything I did, I did it with my friends? And now they are all dead."

" _Don't you even pay attention to me! The artifact, hello! If it gave me the strength to be wake up..._ " He paused for Frisk to finish the sentence.

"Then...Then maybe it could bring my friends back!"

" _Righto, all we need to do is find your friend's Souls and use it on them. But before we do that, we need to prepare before that flower comes here. Look over there._ " Frisk looked and saw a glowing starlike object. " _Do you remember them?_ "

"Yeah, I noticed them throughout the Underground. None of the others seemed to notice it, not even the monsters, I felt like telling them about it but I thought they would think that I'm crazy."

" _Same, back when I was alive I never mentioned it either. All I know is that they work like save points in a video game so I just ended up calling them save points. Anyway just go up it and 'save before Flowey gets here._ "

Frisk did as he asked and walked up to it and tried to touch it. But before he could touch it, it immediately disappeared.

" _Oh no, he found us_." Chara said.

In front of them a giant Flowey head appeared. Some static covered him like he was on tv.

"Howdy! It's me, FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you guys a HUGE thanks. You all really did a number on that old fool. If it weren't for you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. But now, with YOUR help...he's DEAD. And I'VE got your friends SOULS!" He cackled

Frisk stayed calm as he stared at Flowey. He didn't hear Chara anymore, wonder where he went.

"BOY! I've been empty for so long...It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmmm...I can feel them wriggling... Awww, do you miss your friends? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six SOULS. I still need one more... before I become GOD. And then, with my newfound powers...monsters...humans...everyone...I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to...But you were just too STUPID to make one! But don't worry. Your old friend FLOWEY... Has worked out a replacement for you! I'll SAVE over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... Over, and over, and over..."

Frisk stepped forward despite the gruesome threat and got into a battle stance.

"...what? Do you really think you can stop ME?" He looked down and saw hundreds of Floweys cover the ground around him, all of them cackling at him with their evil grin. "You really ARE an idiot."

* * *

 **Play Your Best Nightmare (Undertale) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~ ft. Anairis Q- By Jeremiah George**

* * *

Everything went dark as laughter echoed in the distance. Frisk frantically looked around trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Chara? Chara! Where are you?!" He said in his head. He couldn't hear or see Chara anymore, where did he go?

Frisk then noticed that a bright light was illuminating behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the most horrific sight he has ever seen.

Flowey turned into a giant grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. He has two sideways jaws, with tiny lumps on the end, and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises, located within hollowed mouths. On top of his "face," he has a box TV with a smiling face with huge teeth and sideways eyes that flash red and green. He has metal, bumpy pipes that resemble petals and connect to the television and the jaws of his "face." These jaws have floating eyes with moving and pulsating irises. He has many tubes that exit behind him, and big, thick vines that move away from him. He has cactus-like arms with red claws and dangling vines with leaves on them.

All in all he was disgustingly terrifying.

Flowey cackled in a laugh so loud that it sounded like it could echo for miles. Frisk made the move to run but almost instantly he was skewered by a barrage of vines. He felt himself dying as everything went black.

"Nuh uh uh. Death is not your escape!"

Frisk suddenly opened his eyes as he saw himself alright and still standing before Flowey.

"Huh?" Frisk says confused

"Did you really think I would be satisfied killing you only one time?!" Flowey cackled

The vines came towards him again but this time he dodged to the left as he ran from the flower. Flowey's second head shoots a large beam from its mouth and to Frisk. Frisk dodge rolled to the left as he felt the heat of the blast burn his back. He found himself in front of one of Flowey's giant arms. He swung his bat at it, with it only to bounce back as if it he was hitting a metal wall. Frisk then noticed a warning message on the big tv screen as it showed John's soul. Next thing he knew, everything went static.

* * *

When the static lifted, he saw no Flowey anywhere. What was there delinted him. He saw John in front of him with his head hanging low.

"John! Oh god your okay!" Frisk shouted as he approached his oldest friend. When John did not respond Frisk became concerned. He noticed the hole in his chest where he was stabbed, but with thorny vines growing out of it and wrapping around his limbs, the thorns digging into his skin.

"John?" Frisk asked. When John lifted his head, Frisk gasped. The vines were wrapped around his head like some kind of painful crown. His eyes were glowing cyan as he gave him a stone cold stare. He noticed slight cyan waves come off of him with every little movement he makes.

Then he charged at Frisk with his knife.

Frisk shrieked as he knocked the knife out of his hand as it landed several feet away. John stared at Frisk and snapped his fingers and vanished into a cyan light. Then he appeared several feet away and slowly picked up his knife. "Since when could he teleport?" Frisk thought. "Must be Flowey's doing."

Then John teleported again, this time behind Frisk and raised his knife. Frisk was about to run but then he noticed the knife was glowing cyan. He stood still as the knife slashed harmlessly passed him. Before John could react next, Frisk shoved the artifact in his face.

"John listen, please help me." He cried. The artifact glowed brightly as John shut his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again, they were his normal eyes. He looked frantically around as he noticed Frisk.

"John your alr-"

"Listen Frisk, I don't have much time." John said quickly. "Thank you for saving me but it was only temporary. I can feel myself slipping back into that flower's control." He grimaced as the vines tightened around his head. "Find the others and help them please. Help us...Help..." John screamed as the vines broke the skin. Frisk reached out to help him but then everything went static again.

* * *

When Frisk came back he saw himself in front of Flowey again.

" _One down, five to go_ " Frisk thought.

Frisk then notices a red circle surround him. "Am I doing this?" He thought. Then the circle turned into a circle of friendliness pellets. "No I'm not!" he said as he jumped over them. Then Flowey sent a bunch of x-shaped bullets in a wide arc. Frisk ran but then felt a sharp pain on his legs. He fell down and found that he couldn't feel his legs. Before he can look at what went wrong, he was hit by another barrage of them, all aimed at him.

He woke up, alive and in front of Flowey again. He dodged the bullets again. After that he saw the warning message again as it showed Jerod's Soul.

* * *

Frisk gulped as he stood in front of Jerod. Slight sparks of orange electricity came off of him.

Frisk took a step forward and Jerod charged at supersonic speed. Frisk was surprised by how fast he ran as he preformed a fake-out. Frisk flinched and didn't prepare for the second punch. Jerod's fist glowed in an orange aura as it hit Frisk who was standing still. The punch was strong as it knocked him back several feet. Frisk struggled to get up as Jerod leaped at him. He was about to crash into him when Frisk suddenly shoved the artifact at him. Jerod covered his eyes as he missed. When he opened them again, they were normal.

"Frisk wha-" He noticed the vines wrapped around him. "Grr. Try to take over me huh? Well I'll show you!" He clawed at the vines and tried to pull them off. The more he pulled the more the vines tightened around him. He gritted his teeth as he felt his strength failing him.

"Jerod" Frisk began.

"Stay away from me! Go and help the others now! Just keep going." He said as he continued to pull at the vines.

* * *

Frisk barely had time to react as Flowey summoned two flamethrowers and unleashed flames at him.

He narrowly missed them as they singed the hem of his sweater.

A venus fly trap grows on his arm as a bunch of flies flew at him from the other direction.

Frisk was knocked around by them but still survived. The warning message appeared again.

* * *

The area around him and Delilah felt off. By Delilah's feet, blue circles came of of her and spread outwards like ripples in water.

Frisk tried to pull out the artifact again but it was kicked out of his hand. He was about to run towards it but Delilah raised her hand and he was launched in the opposite direction. As he got up Delilah stomped her foot. After she stomped her foot, Frisk felt himself floating, like he was underwater. He 'swam' to the artifact and showed it to Delilah right before she was about to give another kick. She closed her eyes as the gravity came back and he fell down.

Delilah rubbed her eyes and opened them. "Frisk? What happened? All I remember was...Oh my god did we die?"

Frisk hung his head "I'm sorry."

Delilah smiled warmly at him despite the pain of the vines. She stroked his cheek "It's alright Frisk. It wasn't your fault. What's done is done. Just help the others so we can rest in peace."

Frisk nodded sadly as he vanished before he could hear her cry in pain.

* * *

Frisk dodged the vines as Flowey preformed the attack again. But then suddenly he felt himself stand in front of the vines when he was clearly standing next to them a second ago. He was immediately skewered again.

As he was brought back, he realized that Flowey just sent him back in time and that was why he was disoriented.

Flowey's next attack was unleashing three circular, cactus-like snakes with mouths that are ricocheting off the invisible walls (Frisk decided to call them Dentata). Just after he dodged the attack he was sent to the next Soul.

* * *

Frisk could see Iris's eyes glow through her glasses. Random negative words appeared behind her and then glitched out. Frisk immediately showed her the Artifact. After it glowed Frisk looked into Iris's eyes. They were still glowing.

"Crap, her glasses are in the way." Frisk said. Iris summoned a bunch of purple tendrils as the wrapped around Frisk. They picked him up and slammed him on the ground rapidly. After, Frisk hung by the tendrils limb. Iris stepped closer and inspected Frisk.

Suddenly, Frisk jumped up and yanked Iris's glasses off. Before she could react, he showed the artifact to Iris again. This time it worked as Frisk was put down.

"Thanks Frisk. You are almost there. Just take care of Diego and Caleb then we can all help."

"How can you help?" Frisk asked

"We're...working on it. But I'm sure we can get something done. All that matters is helping us."

Frisk nodded and moved on.

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Frisk yelled as Flowey threw nuclear warheads at him. How one of them did not instantly kill him despite dodging is anyone's guess.

Flowey grew plant stems with finger guns at the end, and shot them at Frisk. Frisk noticed that they had Flowey's face on the end of the fingers.

Frisk was starting to get exhausted from all this dying and avoiding the attacks. He was about to fall over when he was sent to the next Soul.

* * *

Frisk was pained to see Diego, his pacifist friend, be forced to fight.

Diego summoned a small fireball in his hand, threw it up, and as it came back down he smacked it with his pan like a tennis ball. Frisk instinctively hit it with his baseball bat and it was sent flying back at him. Diego extended his arm and a green bubble appeared around him, blocking the fireball. He summoned more and more fireballs as Frisk sent them right back. They kept hitting his shield again and again as cracks began to appear around it.

Finally the shield broke as Diego staggered back. Frisk ran up and showed the artifact to him. When he was back to normal he immediately pulled Frisk into a hug.

"Oh God! Thank you so much Frisk. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but Flowey made me!" He cried

Frisk patted his back. "It's alright Diego. I understand."

"Please help my brother, he's the last one you need to save."

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

Frisk was getting really tired now. He just messed up and got blown up by one of Flowey's missiles.

"C'mon just a little more until Caleb's Soul." Frisk said to him self as he ran from Flowey's star shaped bullets. Frisk panted as he grew more and more exhausted. "Just...a...little." Suddenly Frisk tripped and fell down. He looked at Flowey wide eyed as he began to shoot his large beam blast from his mouth. Just before he got hit, he was sent to Caleb's Soul.

* * *

Frisk slowed his breathing as he saw Caleb. His hat was tipped as yellow light glowed behind him like sunlight, also he was flying. He was floating in the sky and pointed his gun at Frisk. Frisk narrowly dodged the bullet as Caleb flew up above him. He fired again as one of them scraped Frisk's knee. Frisk collapsed and fell on his knees.

Caleb flew right up against him and aimed his gun at Frisk's head. Right before he could fire, Frisk shoved the artifact in his face before he fell face first on the ground. He struggled to get up as he felt a pair of hands help him up.

"Sorry about that Frisk." Caleb said as he got Frisk onto his feet. "But you did it, you saved all of us."

"Do you guys have a plan, because I'm really wiped out." Frisk asked

"Yep, now listen. All you have to do is-"

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Flowey yelled

Frisk felt dread fill him as he looked at Flowey, vulnerable.

"Don't think I was on to your little plan of taking my Souls!" Flowey sneered as he began to charge his beam.

"No no no no no" Frisk said as he started to panic. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Don't worry kiddo. This will only hurt the first million times." Flowey cackled as he blasted Frisk apart. Right as soon as he woke up again he was skewered by vines. Then he was blasted again, then skewered, then blasted, then skewered, then blasted.

It went on for a long time until Frisk just laid there defeated. A circle of friendliness pellets surrounded him.

"You IDIOT. Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think you could defeat ME!? I am the GOD of this world. And YOU? You're HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone. Golly, that's right! Your WORTHLESS friends can't save you now. Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! "Mommy! Daddy!" "Somebody help!" See what good it does you!"

"Someone...please help me." Frisk cries

"But nobody came. Boy! What a shame! Nobody else... Is gonna get to see you DIE!" Flowey cackled as the pellets closed in on Frisk. Frisk closed his eyes in defeat.

"What? How'd you...? Well, I'll just" Frisk heard Flowey speak but he felt too weak to see what was happening. "Wh... Where are my powers!? The souls...? What are they doing?"

Suddenly Frisk felt a strong surge of energy flow through him. He woke up feeling stronger than ever before. He noticed that he was glowing rainbow colors.

"NO! NO!" Flowey was shrieking. The Souls of Frisk's friends were unleashing their energy on Flowey, rendering him defenseless. " YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"

"Not anymore petals!" Jerod shouted.

"Now's your chance Frisk!" John said

"Give it all you got." Caleb said.

Frisk ran towards Flowey with his bat. He swung it will all his strength and hit Flowey on the TV screen. The screen cracked and then he exploded. The blast was so strong that it pushed Frisk back.

When he regained his senses from the blast he saw no giant Flowey and not Souls. In front of him was regular Flowey, he was looking away and looked pretty banged up.

"Flowey...?"

"I guess you win. Just get it over with." Flowey mumbled.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"No! I won't kill you." Frisk said as he put the bat down.

He tilted his head towards him. "... What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No. Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

"I don't care!"

"If you let me live... I'll come back." He grinned evilly at Frisk. "I'll kill you."

"No you won't"

"I'll kill everyone."

"uh huh..."

"I'll kill everyone you love."

"You kinda already did that." Flowey waited for his answer. "But despite all that, I won't kill you. This world is not kill or be killed like you said."

Flowey's smile fell. He looked at Frisk, frustrated. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me." Tears start welling up in his eyes. "I can't understand!" He screamed. "I just can't understand..." He whimpered.

Frisk reached out his hand in a comforting manner. But before he could, Flowey burrowed into the ground, leaving Frisk alone.

* * *

 _And so Frisk remained there in that endless void. Alone. His friend's Souls went to...well wherever you go when you die. Chara stopped talking to him, he has no idea where he went. Same with Flowey, he couldn't find him as well. He just stood there for a long time. How long has it been? Days, months, years? Either way this is where he shall remain for the rest of his life._

* * *

 ** _Well that's my fanfic. I really hope you liked it. It was really fun to make this for you. Hopefully I can one day make a revised version of this. Any way I'll see you guys next time._**

 ** _Have f-_**

* * *

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_


	31. Reset

**Chapter 31: Reset**

Frisk looked at his phone that was ringing. For the unknown amount of time here in the void, he never once considered that the phone might work here. So he spent all this time here doing nothing, when he could have been able to call someone. Then again what was the point, it's not like anyone can help him get out of here.

As he was rambling in his head, he didn't notice that the phone stopped ringing and he got a new voice message. He pressed play and listened.

"heya. is anyone there...?" Said San's voice through the speaker. "i tried calling the other's but their phone was out of service. oh well, i'll just leave a message.. first i wanted to let you know that you made a certain snowman very happy. so, it's been a while. the queen has returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she's instated a new policy...all the humans who fall down here will be treated not as enemies...but as friends. it's probably for the best anyway. with you guys gone and we're still stuck with no souls, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king, and things are looking grim for our freedom, the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey...if we're not giving up down here, you guys better not give up wherever you are, ok? who know's how long it'll take. but we will get out of here. that's a promise. oh and tell john that i said hi, he's an amazing kid, a little lazy but hey so am i and you guys love me right? right?

"SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" said Papyrus

" oh, nobody. just a frisky person."

"SANS OH MY G- WAIT. WHY USE THAT KIND OF PUN UNLESS, GASP, IT'S THE HUMAN!"

"which one are you thinking of?"

"YOU KNOW THE ONE WITH THE...ER...HAT?"

"thats caleb."

"I KNOW THEIR NAME! IT'S FR... FRANK... FRED... FRITZ..."

"*cough* frisk*cough*."

"FRISK THAT'S IT! ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF...EXCEPT INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT'S EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING, TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER KIND OF HELPING...SEEMS KIND OF...EXPLOSION INDUCING. BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND—UH-OH!"

"Nyah! What are you up to, punk?!" Undyne shouted.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE." Papyrus shrieked.

"Hey! Who's in charge here?!"

"ME."

" Oh...yeah, that's right! I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be doing any fighting anymore, the Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's only one member now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD!"

"Yeah! He is! C'mere!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON."

"Anyway, now that I'm working as Alphys' lab assistant, we're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh yeah, I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children?! Awesome, right! ... Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You guys were just doing what you had to do. It's not your fault he... Aw, darn it. I miss the big guy..."

"H-hey, Undyne? Are you okay...?" Said Alphys.

"I'm fine. Why don't you talk for a while?" Undyne mumbled.

"U...uh, okay! Man, she's tsundere... Um, hi... so I really don't like talking on the phone. I really don't know what to say. Hey, why didn't you tell me the queen was so cute? Uh, I mean, uh... Mettaton's doing OK! I fixed him a while back and right after he got a call from someone who wants him to sponsor them. He accepted and now he has a bunch of new products to sell. He wanted to say sorry and thank you all for clearing up his head and helping him see what was most important... his fans. And! Um! I'm trying to find a way to get us out of here! B-but I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'll figure it out eventually, though. O-Oh! Some else wants to talk to you. He says he knows you, here you go!"

"Hey, it's me" Said Toby. "So I wanted to let you guys know...that my game was released. Unfortunately it didn't receive good feedback. The fans said that they didn't like how it didn't end with the monsters leaving the underground. I was going to make an alternative ending but... I don't know. I have no idea how to make an rpg where no one has to die. So I decided to scrap the whole thing. Now I'm working at the Tem shop with Temmie, I'm the accountant. Oh well, it was a crazy dream that my game would be a success. But there is some good news, me and Papyrus made up. Sometime after your show with Mettaton, he confronted me in Snowdin. Apparently all he wanted to do was scold me and hear me say 'I'm sorry'. It was pretty anti-climatic, but the important thing is that I don't have to worry about hiding from him anymore. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying yourself being back home. Tell Caleb I said hi! And...Oh hold on! Toriel! Toriel! Do you want to use the phone?"

"Why yes. Please hand it over. Who is it on the phone?" Toriel asked

"Why, who else but the human." Toby said

"What! Oh my child are you there? Hello!"

"It's actually on voicemail. We are leaving a message for them."

"O-oh! Yes, my mistake. Ahem, greetings my child. It is I,Toriel. Much has happened since you left. I took over as queen again. But without...Asgore. I'm sorry you were forced to... I wanted to come and help you, but when I decided to leave and go back to the castle to confront him, I was already a day too late. I wish I could say good riddance to him, but I can't. After all these years, I still love him and I miss him dearly. He was a good man who was forced to do something he didn't want to do. I didn't want to to deal with the responsibility either, perhaps that is why I decided to leave him all those years ago. It was cowardly of me to leave him to bear such a terrible duty alone. I wish I realized this sooner, then things would be different. But now... I'm going to make up for the sins of the past. We are going to leave this place, but we will do it without harming a single human in the process."

"oh, whoops, this thing's almost out of batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but...be seeing you, ok, buddy?" Said Sans

"BYE BYE FOR NOW!" Papyrus said.

" See ya, punk!" Undyne said.

"Um, we'll see you again someday!" Alphys said.

"So long." Toby said.

"Goodbye my child." Toriel said.

*Click*

Frisk felt fuzzy inside from hearing his monster friends again. He wishes he could see them again.

"Why? Why did you let me go?" Frisk looked ahead and saw Flowey in front of him. "Don't you realize that by being nice... only makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends. But now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you. And also, all of your precious human friends are dead. Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone... You wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way then why did things still end up like this? Is life really that unfair?"

He looked at frisk, who was staring at the ground sadly.

"Say, what if I told you that I knew some way for you to go back and get yourself a better ending."

Frisk looked at Flowey curiously."How?"

"See, humans have this thing called determination, the power to persist after death."

"I already know that. I have a lot of it."

"Well what you don't know is that you have the most determination out of all humans, even more than mine. And with all that determination... you can keep going after death, you can change fate... Like saving and loading a file in a video game!" Frisk gasped. " Golly, how cliche! That's what I used during our fight. I believe you are already familiar with the 'save points' but I can tell you haven't needed to use them until now, so it's up to little old me to explain. All you have to do is to think of a time, any time in the past where you felt filled with determination. Then you unleash your power and then you will be flung back through time and space to that exact moment."

"Will my friends be there?" Frisk asked.

"Yep! Alive and well. But they won't remember what happened here, but I think you already know how to make them remember."

"Why are you telling this to me? What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing. There is no point on taking you guy's Souls again if you are all going to rebel again. There is nothing left to do but see if you guys can get a happy ending. So you guys go start finding your happy ending and in the meantime... why don't you see if you can appease the king. It will really help you guys in the long run."

Frisk thought about this. "Alright Flowey, I'll put this into consideration but don't think we aren't keeping an eye on you."

"Golly, aren't you intimidating with that (-_-) face. See you soon." He dug back into the ground and left Frisk there.

Frisk started thinking of a moment in the past where he could go back to. Sometime just before the king. Suddenly, Frisk found it. He poured all his determination into one desire.

"I want to go back"

Then everything went white.


	32. The Artifact

**Chapter 32: The Artifact**

When Frisk felt the blinding light leave he felt disorientated. He tried to process what happened and where (or when) he was.

"Th-thats so sad!" Delilah sobbed, burying her face into her brother's hoodie.

"Yeah, thats like academy award nomination sad." John said wiping his face. "And now I understand. Monsters at first didn't hate humans, and probably forgiven them for banishing them down here."

Frisk suddenly gasped. He remembered this! He's back to the point right before they meet San's in the last corridor. He looked around and saw his friends again.

"And that's why the human that fell wa-" Suddenly he was grabbed and hugged tightly by Frisk. "Uh Frisk...Are you okay?"

"Guys." Frisk stopped hugging him. "I missed you so much."

"Uh what are you talking about?" Delilah asked

"I have to yell you guys something."

"Oh, well I'm not a priest but I am good at listening." John said. "But seriously, whats up? Get it off your chest before we meet the king, who knows what will happen to us." He chuckled but suddenly stopped as he noticed Frisk was sniffling. Suddenly he was tackled into a hug. "Uh Frisk?"

Frisk sniffed him and grimaced. "Yep, smells bad. It's really you."

"Ugh, why does everyone say I stink? I'm pretty scent o' mental about that." He pulled Frisk from the hug and kneel down to him. "Tell me what's up."

"It's better if I show you." Frisk pulled out the ancient artifact and held it out.

"What? It's just the artifact that we g-"

Suddenly everyone covered their eyes as it blinded them with it's red glow. All of their future memories flowed from the orb and into them. They remembered Sans's judgement, fighting Asgore, dying from Flowey, and even when they were under his control and fought Frisk.

Everyone backed away from the orb in disbelief. Frisk looked at them all as they went through several emotions in a matter of seconds. They looked at Frisk with astonishment. Then they all grabbed him and pulled him into a group hug.

"Frisk! You did it!"

"You saved us!"

"You saved us all!"

"I don't know how but you won!"

"You really kicked that Flower's ass!"

"I knew you had it in you!"

John then grabbed Delilah and pulled his sister into a hug. "Oh god, sis I'm so sorry! I should have done a better job protecting you!" He cried, tears staining her shirt.

She returned the hug. "There was nothing you could have done, Flowey got you too." She noticed Diego was hugging his brother as well.

"This is great and all but shouldn't we be questioning how we ended up back here?" Everyone looked at Frisk.

"Yeah Frisk, how did you do that?" John asked "Are you a time lord and you never told us?"

Frisk chuckled. "No I'm not." He began to explain what happened. How he ended up in the void and meeting the mysterious voice named Chara, how they explained how the artifact reacted to his Soul, how he used it to free them from Flowey, the phone call he got from Sans and friends, and how Flowey explained how he can use his Soul to turn back time like loading a save point. The group waited for him to finish, then the began talking.

"Ok, I can maybe believe that you have a ghost in your head but do you have any proof to back that up?" Delilah asked.

" _I do, and I'm in all of your heads._ " Said Chara as he appeared out of nowhere, surprising everyone. Frisk never seen what he looked like. He looked about ten years old, pale skin, rosy red cheeks, red eyes, and neatly combed brown hair. He wore a green and yellow stripped shirt with brown cargo pants and matching brown boots. He also wore a heart shaped locked on his neck and was holding a kitchen knife for some reason. He floated there in front of them all with a grin on his face.

" _Greetings I am Chara_ " He said waving his hand.

Iris was the first to snap out of it. "H-hello Chara, so you are real?"

" _Obviously, unless you are all having the same hallucination, which I find doubtful._ "

"How can I see you? Last time I could only hear you." Frisk asked.

" _It's probably the artifact. After you just used it I feel stronger than I felt earlier or in this case later._ "

"Wait, what did you mean when you said you were in all of our heads?" John asked.

Chara pinched his nose. " _Well you see, when I died I was buried somewhere in the ruins. Guess where it was_."

Jerod's eyes widened "No..."

" _Yep, I was buried in the same flower patch that you fell on when you first entered the Underground. Well, Frisk was the first one to land on the flowers seconds before you all did. His determination wasn't enough to wake me up from death but it was enough for my spirit to latch on to like a conduit. Since you all have determination, but not a lot like Frisk's, and you all pretty much fell around the same time as Frisk I was able to latch onto you guys as well. So now I'm in all of your heads, haunting you._ "

"...Wow" Caleb said. "So does that mean you are the child that the king adopted?"

"Righto _little one?_ "

"Hey! You can't call me little, I'm older than you!"

" _Not really considering I've been around longer if you count the time I was dead._ " Caleb huffed and crossed his arms.

"So can anyone else see you?" Delilah asked.

"I don't think so." Iris said. "I think only we can see him because he is technically part of our Souls now."

"This is going to be awkward when people see us talking to nothing." John said

" _I'll try not to put you guys in that situation._ " Chara replied " _So now that we got that over with, can we talk about what we do now_?"

"He's right, what do we do now?" Jerod asked.

"Well Flowey wants us to find a way to break the barrier without killing us, and he did say that it's best to start by getting Asgore to you know, not want to kill us." Frisk said "Maybe this artifact can help by making him remember us."

"Yeah, he will remember that he already lost to us. That will definitely make him calm down." John cheerfully said, it was hard sometimes to tell if he is being sincere or sarcastic. "But first, we got to go through Sans's judgment, again."

Jerod sighed impatiently "Lets just get this over with." He mumbled.

Soon after they saw Sans standing in front of them. "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together... You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've..." Sans stepped forward and eyed them suspiciously. "that look on your faces. that's the look of someone who heard all of this before. who did a reset?"

Frisk gasped. "How did you know?"

He grinned "i didn't. you just told me." He chuckled as Frisk was flustered that he saw through him. "well, do you guys care to explain whats going on?" He calmly waited and listened as the others explained about all that happened, leaving out about Chara. When they mentioned the artifact, San's eyes hollowed out as his smile looked a little forced. "let me see that artifact." Frisk pulled out the artifact and showed it to him. He stared at it, mesmerized yet. "i can't believe that after all this time, you are the one who got it to work."

"You know what it is?" Iris asked

"kid, i am one of the few that actually knows what this is."

"Then can you tell us what IT is?"

"alright, but before i can i need to tell you about it's origin." The group gathered close and listen to the story.

"back long ago, when the humans won the war against the monster, seven powerful magicians with souls similar to yours grouped up and planned on what to do with the monsters. some of them wanted to finish the monster's off, while others wanted them to be spared. they all agreed that we must not be allowed to live with them on the surface. they planned to create an unbreakable barrier and trap all monster beneath the mountain. however, they realized two errors in their plan. one was that there was no guarantee that 'all' of the monsters on the planet were going to be found and brought together under the mountain. there might be stragglers hiding out in the wilds. the second problem was a serious one; there is another way to break the barrier. while the barrier itself is superbly constructed, nothing was 100% unbreakable. like how the barrier is like a one way door, the other side of it, which is the outside, is vulnerable to any form of magic attack. just a single lovetap from the weakest form of magic will disrupt the barrier and make it burst like a bubble. the magicians feared that one day another magician or a monster straggler will try to break the barrier. so they had no choice; they had to destroy magic itself. see magic for monsters is needed the same way that you humans need food, water, and air to keep living; without it we would eventually break down and die. it was then that the soul of determination constructed that artifact . yep, you are thinking correctly; all of the world's magic was sealed into that orb. i have no idea how they managed to create such a thing, and i guess we will never know. it was after the barrier was made that the orb absorbed all of the worlds magic, so that is why magic only exists down here, i guess in a way the barrier saved us. after the deed was done, they dropped the orb into the underground in hopes that no human will ever find it and use it to bring magic back to the surface. so now you know what it is, an artifact that was created to hold all of the world's magic. because it was made by the soul of determination, it responds to actions that involve the specific trait, like persisting after death or resetting the timeline."

Sans looked at the group, they were all intrigued, even Jerod. "hmm looks you guys have become little mages already."

"What do you mean?" John asked

"i can sense it in your souls, you guys have already used magic before, haven't you?"

"Back when we were under Flowey's control." Caleb said

"Hey wait!" Frisk said "I've been meaning to ask, what was up with you guy's having superpowers when I fought you?"

"I don't really know, it was like Flowey showed us how to do it and we just followed. I guess we were feeding off of him." John said.

"i don't think so." Sans said. "it's not possible to just give someone magic powers. you either are born with the gift or don't have it ever. since this is the only place where magic is it's safe to assume that you were capable of doing those things from the start, flowey just awakened your potential not give it to you."

"But if that's true then..." John's eyes widened "Hold on, let me try something." He then snapped his fingers and suddenly he was gone in a flash then reappeared at the other side of the corridor. "WE STILL HAVE OUR POWER!"

"Stay there, I'm coming over there." Jerod said as he ran at him with supersonic speed. They both high fived each other.

"Awesome!" They both said

"I can fly!" Caleb said as he started floating. "I'm coming over guys." He started flying towards them but then felt something pull him back. He turned and saw Delilah extending her hand and using her telekinesis on him.

"Sorry, just testing it out." She said as she let go and joined the others.

"Amazing" Iris said as she used her tendrils to walk her over to them.

"I'll say" Diego said as he held a green fireball in his hand.

"well guys, it seems that you are all set up to see asgore again. i'll go now but first, catch." He tossed something that Iris's tendrils caught. It was an old key with a skull on the end, a skeleton key! "if you guys ever stop by my place again i'll show you."

"show us what?" Iris asked.

"the truth." After he said that he vanished similar to John's teleportation.

"Hmm ominous." John said as he and the rest of the group went back to meet the King again.

* * *

 **So yeah, now they all have magical powers. And before I end the chapter I want to go over what each of their powers are.**

 **John can teleport almost anywhere at the snap of a finger. He can teleport other people with him as long as they are in physical contact with him. It does exhaust him teleporting, it depends on how far he teleports and/or how many is he teleporting with. He can also launch projectiles from his knife by swinging it (like Reinhardt's fire strike from Overwatch). He can also unleash a single nonlethal shock wave from him. Lastly, he can also turn his attacks or enemies attacks into blue attack, not hurting anyone if the attacked don't move.**

 **Jerod now has super speed. He can run...fast. He also can punch...fast. His powers makes his punches stronger. He can launch large fist shaped projectiles. He can have sparks of electricity come off of him but its more of a cosmetic power. He can also turn his attacks or other's attacks into orange attacks, similar to John's.**

 **Delilah is able to manipulate gravity. She can increase or decrease the gravity the general area, making it lighter or heavier. She also has telekinesis. By using her hand, she can manipulate objects or people depending on the mass. Lastly she can also enhance her agility for a short time, making it easier to dodge attacks.**

 **Iris is in control of six wispy tendrils. The tendrils can stretch to almost any length, depending on her concentration and perseverance. She can use them like legs or arms in perfect sync. She can separate the tendrils from her body and turn them into things like a ladder or a bridge. She is also able to shoot 'word' projectiles from her Soul.**

 **Diego is able to create green fire. He likes to create green fireballs and launch them with his pan like tennis balls. He also has the power to heal others and himself in and out of battle. Lastly he is able to create green transparent shields and barriers around himself and others.**

 **Caleb is able to use the Yellow Mode attack without his phone. He still prefers to use his gun to aim. With a twirl of his gun he can change the firing mode of the gun; standard pistol (normal and any range), shotgun (close range and spread), rifle (medium range and rapid fire), sniper (long ranged and fast), and finally missile (any range and explosive) but the last one exhausts him quickly. He can also fly, being in complete control of how he ascends and descends.**

 **Frisk...he doesn't really have a lot of power. All he can do is reset at any time or upon his death. Fortunately he is the only one able to use the ancient artifact and it's unknown power.**

 **I hope you like their new powers. I'll see you guys next time.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	33. A King's Apology

**Before I start this chapter I wanted to answer a question that a guest asked on the reviews:**

 _ **"It's great... but can't they go through the barrier together and break it with their souls?"**_

 **Well, if you read the previous chapters, it mentioned that if they try to break the barrier with their Souls then it would take so much power that their Soul's will be destroyed in the process. That is why they can't break it on their own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: A King's apology**

"Dum dee dum." Asgore hummed as he watered his flowers. He heard a cough from behind him. "Oh, is someone there? Hold on let me just finish watering the flowers." He said as he put the watering can down. He turned towards them. "Howdy how my I-" He stops mid sentence when he sees who it was. It was the humans he heard that was traveling through the Underground. He backed away in shock but he noticed that the humans don't seem afraid of him. In fact they look like they already met them before.

"O-"

"Hold on Asgore. We are not here to fight." Jerod said.

"I understand you don't want to perish bu-"

"Actually far from it." John said. "We already beat you, we just don't want to have to deal with all that again."

Jerod noticed the look of confusing on the king's face. "Alright, this is getting awkward enough. Frisk do the thing."

"Alright then." Frisk concentrated with all his might, then let go.

"Fetch!" He cried as he threw his bat at Asgore. Asgore caught it reflexively with his hand and tossed it back.

Jerod glared at Frisk who was giving a wide grin. " Frisk..."

"I know I know, I was just teasing." He said as he pulled out the artifact and let the light shine over Asgore. In no time at all, from the orb restoring his memories and the group explaining everything, he was caught up to the group's plan.

"Ah... So you are all on a quest to find a way to break the barrier without sacrificing human souls correct?" Asgore asked.

"Yep, but we can't get this done easily if you are still carrying out that law about hunting down humans." John said

"Which is why you need to revoke that law." Iris said

"But, this is the only thing that gives hope to the Kingdom. I can't take that away from them." Asgore said

Caleb groaned. "Look, your highness. With all due respect we already fought and beat you fair and square. We've seen the people, they don't want to start another war with the humans and we all no that you don't want to either."

"When did I-" Asgore paused as he remembered everything he said about after he lost, even that they could become like a family. "Oh, that's right. Golly, perhaps you have a point. Very well then humans, I, King Asgore Dreemurr, hereby revoke my declaration of war against the humans."

The group nodded. "Thank you Asgore. But there is one more thing you need to do." Diego said.

The group and Asgore looked at him confused. Diego grabbed his hand. "You need to confront Toriel."

Asgore's eyes widened, then he looked away sadly. "I-I can't, not after what I did. When I declared war, she hated me. If she ever saw me again she would be furious at me. She probably wouldn't even miss me."

"That's not true." Frisk said. "In the other timeline, I got a call from all of our friends. One of them was Toriel. She said that she still loved you. She blamed herself for leaving you because she was terrified of the responsibility."

"That sounds to me like she does miss you. Asgore, you've done nothing unforgivable, you haven't killed a single human. If she doesn't forgive you then, well she is just being petty." Delilah said

Asgore stayed silent for awhile, contemplating what to do. He looked up happily and walked up to the group, giving them all a big furry hug. "You are all good humans, a shining example of what they can become. Alright then, I shall go to her."

"A-Asgore, your crushing us." They groaned.

"Oh sorry." He put them down. "Now then, I shall be on my way." He started walking away.

"Uh Asgore... Do you even know where she is?"

Asgore paused then looked down embarrassed. "Golly, your right. Can you please take me to her?"

Diego grinned "Sure, we'll show you, but it's a pretty long walk back, it might take a while."

"Actually, I think I can help with that." John said as he got the group's attention. "I could teleport us all over there."

Asgore looked at him astonished. "You're a mage?"

John looked away bashfully. "Yep, I figured it out thanks to Mr. Demon Petals. We all are mages. Now everyone hold on to me." Everyone got closer to him as they all put a hand on him. "Alright then, 3...2...1...go!" He snapped his fingers and they all vanished in a cyan blink of light.

* * *

Everyone fell on their knees as they felt disoriented from the trip. They regained their footing as they got up and observed the surroundings.

"Uh John, you might have miscalculated, this isn't the ruins, this is the Mtt hotel. What were yo-" Jerod stopped mid sentence as he saw John, collapsed on the ground, sweating profusely. "John!" He went over to him and checked him. "What happened?"

"W-well" John wheezed "It turns out that it takes a lot of energy to teleport a whole bunch of people over a long distance. I...I feel like I just ran a mile." He grinned through his fatigue.

"Oh dear, will you be alright?" Asgore asked.

"Yeah, just feeling dehydrated. But that's as far as I can take us all..." he mumbled as he dozed off.

Jerod helped him to his feet, using his body to support him. "You guys go on ahead, I'm taking him inside and get him something to drink.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Jerod has a point. John won't make it through Hotland in this condition." Iris said

"Alright then, Jerod keep an eye on my brother." Delilah said

"Don't worry I will." Jerod said as he started walking him and John inside.

"Tell...tutorial I said hi..." John slurred in his daze.

They waved goodbye as they went away from the hotel. They traveled through Hotland and it's residents again. The resident's stared confused as they saw their king traveling with the humans. Some of them congratulated them for the show with Mettaton, others were cheering at their king, and one on particular talked with Delilah.

"Why hello again dearie."

"Hi Muffet, how is business?" Asked Delilah.

"Wonderful, I'm planning on calling Mettaton asking him to sponsor me soon. I do hope that he will accept... Why Frisk, what is that smirk for? Do you know something that I don't?"

Frisk shook his head with a smug expression, keeping his mouth shut.

Muffet then noticed the king standing with them.

She curtsied. "Your majesty. May I provide you with a delicious pastry? Every purchase goes to spiders in need."

"Hohoho! Why yes I will have one spider doughnut." Asgore said Muffet handed him the doughnut.

"That will be 999,999G." Asgore froze when she said that. "Ahuhuhuhu Just kidding, its just 9G." Asgore chuckled nervously as he handed her the money. "Well, pleasure doing business with you, your majesty. Farewell dearies." Muffet waved. The others waved back as they walked away.

"She seems nice." Asgore said as he chewed on the doughnut.

"You do realize that is made out of spiders right?" Caleb asked.

"I don't mind, I eat snail pie as a meal."

"Gross"

They got on the Riverman's boat which took them all the way to Snowdin Town. The group was happy to be back and to see Undyne and Papyrus again. Unfortunately its late and most of the people were in their homes for the night. They travel pass the town and through the forest until finally, they reached the door to the ruins.

The group stepped towards the door but noticed that Asgore was lingering behind them. He appeared nervous and they know why.

Diego grabbed his wrist. "Don't worry your highness, we'll start off the conversation. Maybe her seeing us first will temper her mood when she sees you."

Asgore regained his composure. "Alright then, you can go on ahead."

Frisk nodded and knocked on the door. He heard giggling behind the door.

"Who's there?" Said Toriel from behind the door, unaware who she is talking to.

"Goat-mom" Frisk said softly.

They heard a gasp from behind the door and some shuffling. Then the door slowly opened, revealing Toriel. She looked at the humans with happy disbelief that she would ever see them again.

She wrapped them all in a hug, which Diego and Frisk returned back. "My children, you came back!" She said gleefully.

"We told you we would" Diego said.

"Yes you did...Hey where is the other two, John and Jerod?"

"They are over in Hotland, John got super exhausted and Jerod is helping him." Caleb said.

Toriel just noticed he was floating in the air. "My Child! You are flying!"

"Oh it's a really long story. But there is someone who wants to meet you right now." The group moved out of the way and revealed Asgore. Toriel's expression fell when she saw her ex. He was standing there with a nervous sheepish grin on his face.

"Dreemurr..." She whispered

Asgore waved slightly "Hello Tori, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Things were going well so far, Diego thought. She doesn't look furious at him just grim.

"Well it looks like you two have things to say. Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable like your living room Toriel." Diego suggested as he took her hand and led her.

"Alright then child, lets go" Toriel mumbled as he led her back into her house.

"C'mon Asgore" Caleb said as he pulled him inside as the others followed.

They went to Toriel's living room and stood in the corner, giving them some space. They noticed Chara was silently watching with them, none of his parents seeing him

The two stood in front of each other, struggling to make eye contact."

"Asg-"

"Tori I'm sorry!" Asgore interjected.

Toriel was surprised. "Your here to apologize, for what exactly?"

"Everything! I'm sorry about declaring war on humanity! It was in a fit of anger that I no longer have! I never wanted to declare war on humanity, I was just doing it to give monster's hope! I'm sorry that I scared you off! I never wanted you to leave! I love you and I miss you! I miss your butterscotch pies, I miss your warm smile, I miss Asriel, and I miss Chara. I wish we could be a family again!" Asgore looked down as the tears came flowing out. He felt a hand touch his cheek. He knew it was Toriel's. "I'm a horrible person. I can't ask for your forgiveness, I can't even ask for us to at least be friends again."

"Oh you pathetic welp." Toriel said. He looked up and saw that tears were streaking down her face as well. "What would make you think I would ever hate you. Yes, back then I was afraid you turned yourself into something dark and evil, but deep down I had hope that you are still a good person. I could never imagine you taking the life of a child. And look, I was right. You met these children and did not kill them. That's the man I married and the man that I still love. You've been through a lot all alone haven't you, just like me? I forgive you."

Asgore's cheeks reddened as he noticed that their faces were inches apart. "Tori... Does this mean that you will..."

"Yes Gorey, I will take you back." She pressed her face to his in a heartfelt kiss. The group, even Caleb, smiled at this scene. Two lovers, king and queen, are now back together. Asgore wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss, releasing all the years of pent up emotions. The kiss was starting to get kinda intense, almost like they were making out.

Something clicked in Delilah's and Iris's head as they realized what was going one. Delilah clapped her hands together. "Alright, well we'll be going now."

Toriel separated from Asgore. "Really my Child?"

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late so we go to head back to John and Jerod. You two have fun and we will see you some other time." She waved as she and Iris pushed the others back downstairs, the other's looking confused.

When they left Asgore yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style by Tori.

She had a sly grin on her face. "Now that they aren't here, why don't we take this to my room fluffybuns?" She snickered as she carried him to her room.

"Please be gentle."

* * *

"Well, that went well" Diego said.

"Those two are so adorable together." Frisk cooed

"Frisk! How can you stand all that disgusting kissy kissy stuff." Caleb whined

"It looks like those two got some things to work out but I think they are going to be a-" Iris said

"Guys we need to go back now!" Delilah shouted looking at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Iris said

Delilah showed them the text from Jerod.

 _Guys, something bad happened! I can't explain but John is gone! Please get over here ASAP!_


	34. J's Regret (Part One)

**The following three chapters are really deep and personal to me. Read until the third one to hear my explanation. If you have any implications that their is implied dark subject matters, then PM me first before you jump to conclusions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: J's Regret (Part one)**

Jerod sighed. It took awhile but after giving him a bunch of water, John recovered from his teleport blunder. Bad news was that he was now really low on money. It turns out that hotel water cost's a lot down here.

Now they were both sitting on the fountain in the lobby of the hotel, some monsters were walking idly by. Chara was chilling with them, the three chatting with each other.

"Since you are...well not physically here, what are you made of?" John asked.

Chara pondered the question" _Hmm... Well you know that fuzzy feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, I think I'm made of that._ "

Jerod raised an eyebrow. "That sounds dumb." He said bluntly.

Chara pouted. " _Do I look like a scientist!?_ " He said, Jerod raising his hands in surrender. " _Whatever, I'm going to check on the other's anyway. They might be at Toriel's by now._ "

"Alright then, see you Chara."

" _Bye._ "

They waved goodbye as Chara vanished. After Chara left,

"Crazy day huh?" Jerod broke the ice

"Hmm" John mumble, looking at the ground as he rubbed his silk ribbon on his wrist.

"Hey, you ok?"Jerod said as he nudged his friend.

John shifted his attention towards him. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking"

"Thinking of what"

"Just stuff that happened recently. Like us being dead."

"Oh...Well don't worry about that, that's all in the past. We are alive now."

"But we didn't know that! If it wasn't for Frisk's reset powers then that would have been it, we would be dead just like that."

Jerod frowned. "Yeah I guess you're right. It makes you think how we take our lives for granted."

'You are not usually so philosophical." John smiled slightly.

"Well I guess you are starting to rub off on me."

They sat there for awhile in silence, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any regrets when we died? Stuff you wished you did or wanted to do?"

"...Yeah I do. I wished I actually tried working out." He pinched his tummy. "Look at all of this, it's all fat and little muscle."

"Really, that's all? Just wanting to lose a little weight?" Jerod chuckled "Well, I wished for a decent relationship."

"Didn't you have Samantha as your girlfriend last year?"

"Yeah but that didn't work out so well. She moved to Australia remember?"

"Oh right, sorry about that. Didn't want to bring back bad memories."

Jerod patted him on the back. "It's cool, I'm over it. Besides at least I have you."

John looked at him surprised. "You do?"

"Of course your my best friends. The only guy I can trust."

"Oh" John looked away. Jerod was confused, did he say something he shouldn't have said. He noticed that he was blushing slightly, why was he?

"Yo John, did you ever have a crush on someone?"

"...Yeah."

"REALLY?! Who? Does she go to our school? Who knows about her" Jerod got excited. He never knew anything about John's love life, so hearing that he actually had feelings for someone got him curious.

"right, she..." John mumbled quietly. John didn't look at him. "Y-Yeah, t-they go to our school. Delilah knows about my crush. I see them a lot... but they don't know how I feel about them." Jerod noticed the nervousness in his voice "I don't know how to tell them about how I feel."

He wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner. "Hey don't sweat it. In my experience, the best course of action is to just go in head first and do it. Confess your love to her. Show how passionate you are for her."

John stared at him, perplexed. "Really? That will actually work?"

"Of course it will, it worked for me at least." After Jerod said that, he noticed John's face. It looked so happy and full of hope, something he doesn't see in his friend a lot. He always hated how he is happy one second and then the next second he becomes so depressed and reclusive. To make matter's worse is his anger issues. Jerod is definitely more hot-headed but with John it was obvious that in the few times he loses his anger he becomes way more aggressive and he likes to keep it bottled up inside. He remembered when he invited John to his house and showed him how to use his punching bag, he almost ripped it to shreds before he regained his composure. He wished that he knew what causes all this sadness and anger in him.

He really cares about his friend. He is the only one that stuck by his side through thick and thin. Jerod has plenty of friends but none of them really officially friends. They say hi to him as they pass by the hallways and they talk about current events during class when they should be paying attention but they never actually hung out with him. Every year they just come and go, not that it actually bother's him, he never grew too attached to any of them. But then John came along. Ever since they first hung out in freshman year, they grew a close bond. No matter the hardships, no matter the fights, and no despite their different viewpoints they are still best friends. That's what he likes about John, his loyalty. Although sometimes it looks more like clingy desperation, he still appreciates it. Now that he thinks about it, it looks like he was being just as clingy towards Sans, maybe he sees him as another best friend. He doesn't mind, lord knows that he needs more.

John at first was very reluctant about talking about his past, but eventually he opened up and told him about his life before they met. Back then he was hyperactive, bubbly, and always optimistic, he even was into soccer. He didn't have any friends but that didn't stop his happy-go-lucky attitude. Eventually he made a friend with a semi-popular kid who introduced him to some of his friends. He was happy that he was part of the cool crowd, or so he thought he was. One day, for some reason that John no longer remembers, his 'friends' were trying to avoid him. John, confused but persistent, continued following them. When they realized that he wasn't getting the hint, they cornered him one day and beat him up threatening that there will be more to come if he doesn't back off and don't say a word about this. That day traumatized John, and from that day his entire personality changed. He became reclusive, sullen, and hateful towards everyone, even his own family. He got into fights with his family, stopped caring about his health, refused to go outside and preferred to stay indoors and do nothing but play video games all day. Ever since he told him about his past, Jerod noticed that he became more happy. He started being more happy, told jokes and puns, and occasionally going outside. There was still his bipolar disorder and his repressed anger but it turned out that Jerod was a positive influence on his life.

Jerod looked at John's happy smile again. He was proud that he was able to make him genuinely smile instead of feeling forced to. Suddenly, John wrapped his arms around him in a friendly embrace. Jerod gently returned the hug. He heard John say something buy only caught the last bit of it.

"-ve you." said John

"What was th-" Jerod was caught off guard when he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. He looked down and stiffened at what he saw. John was leaning towards him with his eyes closed, blushing, and pressing his own lips against his'. John was kissing Jerod! Jerod started to panic as so many thoughts coursed through his mind and he tried to process what to do next. What happened next was purely out of instinct.

*Thump*

*Grunt*

*Thud*

Jerod felt the lips separate from his own as he slowly regained all his senses. When his mind cleared up, what he saw shocked him just as much as what shocked him earlier. His friend John was in the fountain rump first. His clothes are wet from the water splashing onto him. On his left cheek was a slowly swelling red mark on him. He suddenly realized, he punched his best friend, in his most vulnerable moment. What made it worse was the look on his face. Less than a minute ago it was so happy, the happiest he's ever seen him, now it was full of many emotions none of which was positive. Hurt, shock, betrayal, disbelief, fear, and worse of all shame was expressed on John's face. Jerod stood there, frozen from the tension. John looked around and tears started to flow down his face and his face turned red as panic added to the emotions on his face. Jerod looked around as well and saw that the few people that were there was looking at the two of them. Some of them were looking at the two of them with pity while others were whispering in the other's ear. Jerod felt... insecure, something that he doesn't feel very often.

"I'm sorry"

Jerod looked back at the fountain he saw that John was no longer there. He saw John running outside. Jerod chased after him, forgetting about the others. He ran outside and saw John, leaning against the wall. He heard him breathing rapidly. Oh god, he thought, he's hyperventilating.

"John..." Jerod said quietly as he approached him. John flinched when he heard him talking. He raised his hand up and Jerod realized what he was about to do.

"John wait!" Jerod said as he ran and tried to tackle him. But it was too late, John snapped his fingers and he vanished in an instant. Jerod landed on the hard ground with a thud. He got up and frantically looked around and tried to see if he was anywhere nearby but there was nothing.

"John..." Jerod murmured. He clutched his chest as guilt filled him. He worried about what might happened to John in his state. Many scary scenarios went through his mind; little did he noticed that his bright orange soul was slightly turning grey.

He felt slightly filled with **Fear**


	35. J's Regret (Part Two)

**Chapter 35: J's Regret (Part 2)**

John gasped as he landed on the ground. He didn't know where he teleported, nor did he care. All that mattered right now was getting away from Jerod.

"Why did I do that!?" John whined. Tears streamed down his face as he breathed rapidly. "I'm so stupid, now everyone will know my secret! What am I going to do?!"

He felt his chest tightened and his heart ache in pain, emotionally and physically. The rate at which his heart was beating was beginning to become dangerous. He felt like screaming in pain as he clutched his head, his nails digging into his scalp. He kept breathing faster and faster trying to give his heart oxygen for its rapid beating.

 ** _"Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsith-"_**

 ** _*Crack*_**

Everything in John froze when he felt a familiar twinge of pain. A pain that he felt in another timeline. He looked at his Soul and was surprised at what he saw. In the top corner of it there was a slight crack, not to deep but long. All of the previous emotions washed away as he felt dread consume him. He realized that he panicked so much that he damaged his soul in the process. He didn't know how many more cracks it will take but if he kept freaking out like this then his Soul will crack.

He tried to observe the surroundings, trying to distract himself and calm himself down. He noticed that he was in Waterfall, specifically the place with the statue that plays a tune that he finds very soothing. He focused on the music and it's melancholy yet relaxing tune. His focus was interrupted when he felt rain water dripping on his head. He sat next to the statue under the umbrella and leaned on it. He felt his nerves relax as he though of a happy Memory; the day that he and Jerod first became friends. It was fuzzy but he still remembered it.

* * *

It was his first day of 9th grade and he was in a hurry to get to Algebra. Unfortunately the layout of the school was confusing to him and he had trouble finding the class he was looking for. The late bell has already rung when he stepped in. He saw the teacher staring at him disappointed.

"Ah, not a good way to start the year...John." Said the Teacher.

"S-Sorry" John muttered, cheeks burning in embarrassment as he felt the class staring at him.

"Since it's your first day I'll let you off the hook, but next time there will be consequences understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'm."

"Good, now sit over there in the open chair next to Jerod." John looked and saw that there was several open chairs.

"Uhh" John said unsure.

The teacher sighed. "Jerod, please raise your hand so John may see you."

John noticed a raised hand and looked to who it was. It was a boy the same age as him. He was wearing black cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with a design on front. He had dirty blond hair and tanned toned arms. He looked kinda cute from John's point of view. He shook those thoughts to the side as he walked up to him and sat next to him.

He avoided eye contact with anyone and focused on his work. His parents were being very tough on him since he refuses to study and instead just lay about all day. To make up for it, he focuses on memorizing the lessons. He jostled down half of the lesson onto the notes and the other half he dedicates to memory. Then the lesson ended early and everyone was given several minutes of free time. John was using this time to memorize the notes.

"Teacher is a bit of a b!tch huh?"

John jerked up when he heard someone talked to him. He saw that it was that Jerod kid. It's very rare that someone besides his family willingly talks with him. He grew anxious as he was forced into socializing. He needed to say something to not look like any more of a freak, that's what he tells himself.

"A little. Yeah." John murmured facing him but not having eye contact with him.

"Don't sweat it. My older brothers told me that at first she is like this but then she warms up to you. It kinda weird ho-"

"Why are you talking to me?" John asked.

"Huh."

"I said why are you talking to me?"

"...Well why not? This is our seats for the rest of the year so we might as well get to know each other. Besides you seem like a nice guy, quiet but nice."

John stared at him dumbfounded.

Jerod extended his hand. "The name is Jerod."

John looked at him then nervously took his hand and shook it. "J-John, my name is John."

Jerod gave him a smirk. John felt flustered and looked down at his shirt and saw what was on his shirt which made his eyes widen.

"Is that...Kingdom Hearts!?" John asked trying to hold his excitement.

Jerod looked down and back at him smoothly. "Yeah, it is."

"Y-You play Kingdom Hearts?"

"I used to play it, it was an awesome game. But too bad that I got a banged up disk, it broke halfway through the game."

John felt a lightbulb glow over his head. "Well I have a pristine copy of it at home. If you want I can show it to you." John suggested nervously.

Jerod smiled "Really? Wow thanks!" The school bell rang and everyone started heading to their next class. "Hold on!" Jerod said stopping John. He handed him a piece of paper with a number on it. "This is my cell number, that way we can chat."

"Huh?"

"Well it's not like I know where you live. You have to tell me."

"O-Oh right, thanks." He took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Well, I'll see you later right?" Jerod asked

"R-Right."

"Alright then, later dude." They waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

As John walked to his next class, he kept thinking; did this finally happen, did I really make a friend after all this time? He smiled as he felt a spark ignite in his heart, a spark he didn't know what it was but in years he will realize what it is.

* * *

" _John_!"

John snapped out of his daydream hearing someone call him. He looked and saw a floating transparent little boy, Chara.

"Hey Chara. What are you doing here."

" _I'm here because Delilah got a message from Jerod saying that you ran off somewhere. It took me a while to find you, but I finally managed to track you down. Why? What happened?_ "

John suddenly remembered what happened earlier. His previous emotions were gone, replaced by something else.

"What happened is that Jerod made a big mistake humiliating me."

" _What did a joke go wrong or something?_ "

"Oh a joke happened but only I got the punch line." John chuckled darkly.

" _John your starting to creep me out. Please tell me what's wrong._ "

John ignored him and started rambling hysterically "He thinks that he could deny my feelings after all the years of sh!t I've been through. All these years I've stuck by him, being nice and friendly. I go, 'I want to go play video games' and he's like 'lets got play outside instead' and I reluctantly follow him because I don't want to be alone again. I've spent so many years dealing with what he wants while I barely get my way and this is how he repays me! How dare he, not only did he hurt me but he also humiliated me in my most vulnerable moment. if he doesn't want to be with me then I will have to make him. Screw patience, this is what it got me, nothing! Noth-"

" _John!_ " Chara shouted. John snapped out of it and looked at Chara. " _I'm not sure what is going on here but it sounds like you two really need to talk, alone. What if I go get him and you two can talk this out, will that be alright?_ "

John looked away nervously and then took a deep breath and looked back at Chara. "Alright Chara, get _only_ him."

 _"Good, just stay here and don't do anything hasty while I'm gone. And John, take it from me. I know what its like to feel like the whole world is against you and you want to do something to make them pay. Know this when I say that no one is above the consequences. I learned that the hard way and it cost not only my life but the life of the one I cared for most._ " With that Chara faded.

John sat there waiting. He felt cold and uncomfortable from his wet clothes and his cheek hurt from when Jerod punched him. He felt anger over his friend. He thought that he could trust him, that he wouldn't be like his last friend. But no, he's no better than the people who hurt him. Guess in this world it's hurt or be hurt.

John groaned and ran his hand along his scalp, messing up his hair. He realized that he wasn't thinking straight and decided to at least hear Jerod out _if_ he even decides to show his face to him. Despite his willingness to hear him out, he felt like saying things that will hurt him, the same way that he hurt him. He didn't notice that the color of his Soul was slightly grayed.

He felt slightly filled with **Spite**


	36. J's Regret (Part Three)

**Read to the bottom to read author's notes. Please do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: J's Regret (Part 3)**

Jerod was pacing back and forth outside the hotel as he waited for his friends to come to him. He wanted to go out and find John but he needed to talk with someone first.

Then he noticed his friends coming towards him. All of them had frantic and worried looks on their faces. He saw Delilah stomping towards him.

"H-hey Delilah, hold o-' Jerod grunted as Delilah grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him with surprising strength. Her eyes were fiery.

"Where is my brother!" She growled.

"Is he hurt?" Diego asked.

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"We have to find him!" Frisk said

"Guys hold on!" Jerod said. "Before you all do anything I need to talk with Delilah, privately." He looked to her. "Okay?"

"Fine, this better be important." She said as she released him.

"It is. The rest of you guys wait here." He said as he went inside with Delilah. They went into Jerod's room and he closed the door.

Delilah turned towards him and crossed her arms. "What do you have to tell me." Jerod raised his head and Delilah was surprised to see such fear in his eye.

"Delilah, is John in love with me?"

Delilah eyes widened and she shoved Jerod against the door. "Who told you that? What did you do?!" She yelled.

Jerod struggled to repeat what happened without his voice cracking. Delilah listened and she slowly contained her anger but it was obvious that she wanted to beat the crap out of him right now.

"That's all that happened. So again I'm going to ask, is he in love with me?"

Delilah sighed. "I think that is an answer you should ask him."

"But you do know the answer, right?" Jerod said

"Yes, but it's not my place to answer for him."

Jerod groaned frustrated, she was not helping. "Alright then, I'll talk to him then." He walked towards the door.

"Is he going to like what you have to say?" Asked Delilah. Jerod froze and turned back towards Delilah. "He might have a good reason for running away. You aren't going to find him just to tell him something that will hurt him, are you?"

Jerod blinked. He really didn't think of what he was going to say to him. All he could think about was finding him and making sure he was alright. He realized that no matter what they will have to talk about what happened here and what to do from there.

Jerod looked at Delilah. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Wanting and doing are two different things. My brother has had a hard life. He deserves to catch a break. So I better not hear that you broke him or I will personally send you to hell and make sure Frisk's resets don't bring you back."

Jerod eyed her, she was serious. "Alright."

"Are you in love with him?" Delilah asked.

Jerod sighed heavily. "I don't know, my feelings are pretty complicated at this point."

"Maybe you should take some time for the two of you to cool off. He'll probably take whatever you have to say better if you have a solid answer for him."

Jerod shook his head. "We didn't leave on good terms. He's going to assume the worst if I don't talk to him soon."

"Maybe I should go get the others so we might have an easier time finding him.

"No, I don't want to get that many people involved." Jerod frowned. "John wouldn't like that."

Delilah's eyebrows raised, evaluating Jerod's answer. She seemed to approve.

"I think you have things more figured out than you think." She said smiling at Jerod.

Jerod's cheeks started to burn from the blushing.

"Uh, yeah, I dunno. I still haven't figured out where he is."

" _I do._ " Suddenly Chara appeared in the room startling them both.

"Hey Chara, can you maybe next time come in a little less surprising?" Jerod exclaimed.

"Hold on, you said that you know where John is?" Delilah asked.

Jerod's eyes widened. "Chara where is he?!" He begged

Chara backed away a little bit, startled by his desperation. "He is over at Waterfall by the music box statue."

"Alright then" Jerod looked at Delilah. "Let's go get hi-"

" _HOLD ON!_ " Chara Yelled stopping the two of them. _"John is asking for only Jerod. He seems pretty 'messed up' right now. It is best if you do what he says right now."_

Jerod frowned. He knew this was his fault. "Alright then. Delilah, I'll head over there now. I need you to make up an alibi to tell the others whats going on."

"I'll come up with something. You just go get him." She said. Jerod nodded and turned around when Delilah grabbed his wrist. "Jerod, please...If you have to break his heart, do it in the nicest way possible."

Jerod nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry I got this." He then dashed out of the room and out of the hotel, passing by his friends before they could say anything.

* * *

With his supersonic speed he managed to make it to the location in half an hour, it took a while because he had to be careful not to accidentally run of the edge and fall into the lava below.

When he reached the room he frantically looked around but didn't see him.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "John! John!" He called.

"I'm over here, idiot." He heard someone mumble.

Jerod looked to the origin of the voice, over by the statue. John was there blending in with the statue. Jerod looked relived to see him, but flinched when he got a closer look at him. His curly hair was a mangled mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying along with dark bags in them, on his cheek where he punched him a bruise was forming. His eyes were looking at him with hurt and malice.

John sighed. "Guess you did have the guts to show your face, but you don't have the right." He glared then looked away.

Jerod cowered from his glare. He knew he could beat him in an actual fight but he really doesn't want to start something, not after what he done. "L-look John I-"

"What? Your going to tell me that I'm a freaking weirdo?!"

"N-no I just want to sa-"

"Or maybe you come to blackmail me or else you will reveal my big secret?"

"John just let me say tha-"

"Oh what, am I getting on your nerves. What are you going to do, beat me up? That seems to be what you are bes-"

"DAMN IT JOHN I'M SORRY! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Jerod wailed.

John, startled, looked at Jerod and was surprised at what he saw. He was on his knees in front of him and tears were raining down as he sobbed. John had never seem Jerod cry before. He did see him tear up a little from a painful injury but not full on crying.

John cleared his throat and gestured for him to continue.

"Does this look like I want to hurt you any more than I did? No, it's not. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I have no problem that you are...are..."

"Just say it, 'that I'm _gay_ "

"Y-yeah. I got no problem that you are gay. I kinda wasn't expecting you to be."

"What, if I acted like Mettaton then it would automatically make me gay?" He didn't hear an answer from Jerod. "That is really stereotyping the- us."

"But I got no problem with that, I can live with a gay friend."

"But you do realize that there is more to it."

Jerod looked away. "I kinda had a suspicion."

"Suspicion?! I freaking kissed you. Isn't it freaking obvious that I'm in love with you?" John exclaimed.

"I know but I just wanted to hear it from you first."

"Why?"

"I just really want to be sure that is how you feel before I say what I need to say. I don't want to just assume anything that would risk our friendship. I don't want to lose you, and if you think that I don't value you being my friend...then I'm not the only idiot in the room right now."

John froze and glanced away nervously. "I guess that makes sense. Alright just say it...?" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, forced to listen to him.

"I...I want to try to be with you." John's head snapped back towards him. He looked nervous and was blushing.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Never did he think that he would ever hear those words come out of him.

"John please say something." Jerod said.

John cleared his mind. "I-is this a joke because it's really not funny."

Jerod frowned. "No it's not a joke. I really didn't ever think that I would have to question my sexuality. I always thought that I liked girls but then there is you. I never noticed but our friendship is really close; I enjoy being with you, making you smile, listening to you when you want to talk, and just plain having fun together and I think you feel that way to. I have other friends but none as close as you. After you left today I started realizing that I have feelings back for you. I...actually liked that kiss you gave me."

John blushed. "That was my first kiss ever. But if you enjoyed it then why did you chicken out?"

"Honestly, I was scared."

John blinked. "You, scared?"

"Yeah. I was afraid about how things between us would change and that maybe I don't have the same feelings for you. But after what happened it made me realize how strong my feelings for you was. I want to try being together with you. It's like you said, who knows when someone like Flowey comes around and ends our lives short. If that day ever comes then I want to go out with no regrets. This is all so sudden but you gave me a wakeup call on how short our lives can be."

Jerod got up close to John, John's face heating up from the close proximity. "I want to be your boyfriend." Jerod leaned in closely, watching John's reaction carefully. When their lips met John didn't hesitate. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss. When John fantasized kissing Jerod he always thought that it would be forceful, dominating and lewd but right now he is being gentle, sincere, and innocent which is not usually seen in teenage romance these days. He was scared, this might be building up to a heartbreak that will destroy him. But those thoughts got wiped away from how good it felt to kiss the person he loved. Butterflies tickled his stomach as everything felt perfect.

* * *

 **They didn't realize it but both of their slightly grayed out Souls reached their original healthy colors as they glowed pink and pulsed in sync. They were filled with Love**

* * *

The kiss lasted awhile before they had to separate for air. When they did Jerod had a sheepish smile on his face as John still had a look of bewilderment.

"I love you, John. You don't have to hide your feelings from me anymore."

Those words brought down all the emotional walls John put up to hide his emotions from everyone. He clung to Jerod, buried his face to his shirt and sobbed. All those years of being alone, getting hurt, hiding his emotions from his crush all of it was unleashed. It was an terrible sound he made, wailing, hiccuping, and shaking uncontrollably but Jerod held on soothing him and rubbing his back as he released all these years of pent up emotions. He heard him mumble through his shirt that he loved him back, Jerod smiled and pulled him closer. He didn't know how long they stayed there, every time it looked like he calmed down the sobs quickly resumed until eventually it began to quiet down into whimpers and sniffles. Jerod didn't noticed that John fell asleep like that until he heard light snoring. He gently picked him up and carried him back to the hotel.

* * *

John stirred in his sleep when he felt himself being lowered onto something soft. He opened his eyes slightly to see he was in his hotel room. Jerod just put him on his bed and was about to leave. He quickly reached up and pulled him down.

"Don't leave me please." He begged.

He heard a chuckle and him saying okay. He felt him being pulled under the covers and Jerod wrapping his strong arms around him. John wrapped his legs around one of Jerod's and snuggled into his chest. He felt warm and happy as he drifted off to sleep. Things needed to be done when they wake up but whatever happens they will do it together...

As a couple.

* * *

 **I really don't know how to best talk about this. Maybe it's best if I first say that John's character is mostly based upon me (Ironic because in real life I am really no patient). I should state that I literally look nothing like him but his personality is based upon mine, even his backstory and ...his crush.**

 **Yes, I am into men and girls, I'm bisexual. I am scared of coming out to anyone so I felt okay telling it here where no one knows me. I also have a crush on a kid who's personality is based off of Jerod (I prefer to not call him by name so I will call him My Jerod). I met My Jerod the same way that John met Jerod and over the years I developed a crush on him. The problem was that I was and still am still too scared to tell him how I feel about him because I don't want to risk ruining our relationship. I regret it so much and I keep thinking of different scenarios of how it would play out. I decided if I won't ever tell him or I do and he doesn't return the feeling then I would at least make a scenario where it did work out and we become a couple. I'm not saying that he might never actually love me but I am saying that love is not always like in the movies and stories.**

 **The fear of anyone knowing my sexuality along with barely having any friends beside My Jerod makes me become very depressed (and no it make me angsty and want to do something cowardly). That is why I put this in this fanfic, as a way of confessing my feelings. At first I was going to hold out on putting this into the fic but then my story got recently favorited by Ben10extreme. Ben10extreme! That is the guy that got me into fanfic in the first place so I really am grateful that he thinks my fanfic is great which gave me the confidence to make this.**

 **I also want to point out that the title "J's regret" has a triple meaning. One is Jerod's regret of hurting his friend in his most vulnerable moment, two is John's regret of ever confessing to him, and three is my regret of never telling My Jerod how I feel.**

 **I hope you all accept me (and John) for who I am. I will see you guys next time**

 **Have fun!**


	37. The Failed Experiment

**Wow, I've gotten a bunch of positive comments since my confession in my last chapter. I actually thought there would be at least one hateful comment but I got none. Pretty much all of them was kind and supportive and I would like to say thank you to all of you.**

 **On a side note I would like to let you guys know that my first day at college will start soon. When that happens I will most likely be very busy and new chapters might take awhile. Don't worry I still intend to finish this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Failed Experiment**

John woke up feeling surprisingly content. Also warm... He tried to move but he felt a weight holding him down. He looked and saw Jerod asleep half on top of him. His face felt hot from the close contact with his 'boyfriend'. He still couldn't believe that he can now call Jerod that. He tried to push him off of him but he was too tired and Jerod was too heavy. He shook him until he woke up.

"uhh." Groaned Jerod. Then he noticed John beneath him. He grinned. "Morning John."

"Morning Jerod. You mind getting off of me?"

Jerod nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "Aw but you are so comfy. Like a big warm squishy pillow."

John's face flushed as he squirmed. "Jerrroood!"

Jerod complied and John stretched his back.

"John about last night..."

"Look lets just try to forget about what happened. Please?" John begged.

Jerod smiled. "Alright. But we do have to tell the others about us at least because they might be extra suspicious seeing me carry you into your room and not come out."

John frowned. "Yeah, I know."

Jerod grabbed his hand. "Hey don't worry I'll be there to support you. They won't turn there back on us just for us being a couple, not after all we've been through."

"I know but it's going to be so awkward." Jerod didn't know what to say. "Well, we might as well get this over with now." They both got up and went to the lobby where Chara and the others there and waiting for them.

They turned their heads towards them, which made the two nervous.

"Hi John." Delilah waved

"Hi sis." John waved back.

"Hey John, you alright?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now."

"Good then do you mind telling us about last night?" Caleb demanded.

"Caleb is right. First we get told that you ran off, then Jerod runs off also and telling us nothing, then we see Jerod comes back holding you in his arms. What's going on?" Iris asked.

John stammered as he tried to reply. He felt Jerod put a hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath. He grabbed his hand and faced the group.

"Me...and Jerod...we...we're a couple." He looked down. "Yes I'm gay and Jerod is my boyfriend now. I know this is a little unexpected but"

"I knew it." Frisk said

John and Jerod stared dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"It was kind of obvious that you two were more than buddy-buddy." Caleb said

"We didn't want to jump to conclusions but we were really sure that you two would get together." Diego said

"So you guys don't mind about us? It's not going to be weird?" Jerod asked. He didn't really care what they think of him but he knows that John is the one that feels insecure about people's opinion.

Diego smiled softly. "Jerod...I'm the Soul of Kindness. Do you really think I can be hateful about you two."

"Of course I'm okay with it. I'm openly bisexual so I got no problem with that." Frisk said. John sweat dropped because he forgot of all those times that Frisk flirted with both boys and girls.

"Jerod, I already knew about John's feelings and supported him so I'm with whatever he thinks is best." Delilah said

Caleb shrugged. "If Frisk thinks this is alright then it's alright with me."

Iris straightened his glasses. "I won't lie and say that I truly have no problem with this. My family has really old school views of the world so being raised by them kinda makes me uneasy about this." John looked away sadly. Iris smiled."But I wouldn't deserve to be called the Soul of Perseverance if I don't at least try to get used to this change."

Chara grinned. "I got no poetic statement, I'm just going to say that I'm okay with this."

They all smiled at John. "We're your friend and we'll stand by you." They walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug.

John's eyes glistened as he gave a quivering smile. He is so grateful to have such great friends. He hugged them back.

"Thanks guys." He said as he pulled back from the hug. "So... Now that that's over with, what now?"

"Well we still got to find a way to break the barrier." Iris pulled out a key. "Sans said to stop by his house to find out 'the truth'."

"What is the truth?" Frisk asked Chara.

Chara shrugged. "Beat's me. I don't know any actual secrets of the Underground."

"So... to his house then?" Caleb asked

"Yeah but I'm not teleporting us all again." John said.

"Hmm." Iris thought. "I can't carry you with my tendrils, I don't have enough of them. Caleb can you carry us all as you fly there?"

"Sorry I can't. My flying powers have a weight limit, I can carry one maybe two of you." Caleb said

"I can try to make us all weightless but my powers work on a fixed area. I can't use it on the whole pathway, only on a small area." Delilah said.

Iris snapped her fingers. "I got it. Diego can wrap us all in a big bubble. Then Delilah can turn the inside into an low gravity bubble. Then Caleb will be able to carry us all." The others agreed with the plan.

"Alright, everyone except Caleb gather up." They all huddled up together and Diego enveloped them in a giant green bubble. Delilah stomped her foot and the inside became weightless as they floated. Caleb grabbed the bubble and heaved it onto his back. He flew as he struggled to balance it on his back.

"Hey Caleb, you taking us to neverland?" John said.

Caleb scowled.

"Whats wrong, I'm just keeping you in high spirits."

Caleb gritted his teeth.

"Or perhaps you would rath-"

"John, please SHUT UP!" Caleb shouted.

"Gee Caleb, I had a feeling we would weigh you down but this isn't what I meant." John joked.

Caleb mentally said a word that would definitely result in Diego washing his mouth with soap.

* * *

Caleb flew them all the way to Snowdin Town. Thankfully John stopped joking less than halfway through the trip. Caleb put them down and the bubble popped. They fell abruptly as they felt gravity return to normal.

"Here we are. Thank you for flying Caleb international." Caleb said gleefully.

Diego ruffled his hair. "Nice job. Iris where do we use the key."

Iris pointed behind San's and Papyrus's house. "I think there is a door over there." She went over there and found a door. She tried to put the key in the door but it didn't fit.

"your not doing it right." said Sans who suddenly appeared behind Iris.

Iris jumped at San's sudden appearance. "Sans what are you doing here? Wait, don't answer that, what did you mean that I'm not doing it right?"

"well hi to you to." He said extending his hand. Iris took it, regretting not seeing the whoopie cushion on his hand. "anyway, i had a big hilarious prank where you enter my room and...whatever, here let me open the door." He pushed the door open and they entered.

The room was relatively small for a basement. It had a workbench with drawers and in the end of the room there was a machine covered in a cloth.

Iris looked at the workbench and went through the papers on top of it. There was a bunch of blueprints that was written in a funny language. There was a badge that said "Sans: Royal Scientist's assistant". Lastly, there was a picture of a younger Sans and Papyrus in the arms of someone else. Iris couldn't focus on the third person's face. On the back of the picture it said, "don't forget".

"Sans, what is all of this? I thought you were going to show us the truth?"

"okay i'm going to be honest. 'the truth' was a bit of a lie to get you here. sorry but i need you to bear with what i'm about to tell you."

Iris crossed her arms. "Alright, tell us then." She said, curious of whats going on.

"first, have you ever heard of the name _dr. w.d gaster_?"

The group all looked at each other then shook their heads no.

"well he is or was the royal scientist before alphys. he helped build the core. and he was my _**f** r_ **a** _i_ **t** _e_ **h** _n_ **e** _d_ **r**."

None of the group could describe what just happened, they all blacked out for a couple of seconds. When they came to, they saw Sans still standing there but his grin was gone.

"Sans...What was that?" John asked freaked out.

"i'll get to that in a second. just know that i worked with him as a lab assistant. anyway sometime after the king's decree for human souls, the king enlisted the good doctor for a side project. he wanted to see if there was someway to use the power of the artifact to get rid of the barrier. since the artifact was mostly made using the power of determination, gaster came up with two ideas. one was to turn back time and stop the barrier from ever being made, another was to create a pocket dimension and use it to end up on the other side of the barrier and retrieve the souls immediately."

"That first idea sounded a little dangerous. Wouldn't going back in time to prevent the barrier's construction prevent the need to have ever gone back in time in the first place? It's a time paradox." John said.

"exactly, that's why he decided to go with the second plan. which involves him, me, and a whole crew to build this." He pulled the covers off of the machine which revealed a large computer mainframe connected to a large circular platform. The mainframe had a empty slot that looked like it could fit the artifact. "it's called the phase distorter. it can transport a bunch of people to other dimensions. we didn't focus on that since it would only take us to an alternate underground with it's own barrier. instead we used it to let us create our own pocket dimension. to do that we needed to get that artifact working. we theorized that maybe it can absorb energy and turn that into determination so we hooked up the core to the artifact which was hooked up to the phase distorter.

Sans looked at the picture "thats...when things went wrong. apparently the artifact didn't work that way, it wasn't meant to absorb more energy than it already had so it rejected the energy and pushed it all back into the core, causing a meltdown. gaster and us did what we could to prevent the meltdown but we didn't notice the other problem that occurred. while the artifact did reject the core's energy, it also duplicated it and let it pass through it into the machine. since it wasn't the right type of energy it caused the machine to malfunction and create a temporary black hole. we all scrambled to leave the place but gaster stayed to stop the meltdown. only a couple of us managed to escape before the black hole sucked the entire lab along with gaster and his followers. what happened was that gaster and the others were scattered across space and time. the lab, his lab, became the pocket dimension we made. everything about him was scattered, even everyone's memories of him. no one remembers him and his followers."

"Except you." Delilah said.

"well me and toby."

"What!" Caleb said.

"yeah. toby would you like to explain?" Sans flicked his wrists and Toby suddenly came out of the shadows. He sweatdropped at being caught.

"Uhh hi guys." Toby said.

"Toby what were you doing back there?" Caleb asked

"Spying."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know why you resetted."

Frisk stiffened. "You can remember the resets?"

"Yeah, me and Sans are able to thanks to what happened to Gaster. I was a guard dog working there at the time. I was caught up in that whole fiasco. Some of the unleashed energy struck me and him and altered our minds. We didn't become different people but we did gain the ability to remember and comprehend things outside of the space time continuum. San's though got really messed up on his memory of Gaster. He can't remember what their personal relationship was."

"which was what happened earlier." Sans said.

"Wow, so a dog and a skeleton have the ability to break the fourth wall thanks to the failed experiment of someone who is now scattered across space and time and probably dead?" Iris asked

"No he's not dead but he probably wishes he is." Toby sighed.

"the scattered pieces of him grew sentience and became their own living thing. i would find them but i have no idea where i can find them. that's why i built this." he gestured to the machine. "the original one is long gone but thanks to the blueprints i was able to rebuild it. i could use it to track down his scattered pieces and use it to open a portal to his pocket dimension and bring him back to his original self."

"Why don't you?" Ask Jerod.

"because the machine still requires determination. if i tried to use the core's power again it will only result in the same problem as before."

He looked at Frisk. "kiddo...i know you don't have to but can you please use your determination to help me bring back gaster?"

"Yes." Frisk said instantly.

San's smile returned. "thanks kiddo. all you need to do is turn that artifact on and put it inside of the machine."

Frisk nodded and held out the artifact. He closed his eyes and concentrated until it started glowing, then he inserted it into the empty slot. When Frisk let go the glow didn't fade. Suddenly, the monitor lit up

 _{system_starting}_

 _{DT_detected} {begin_extracting_sequence}_

 _{system_online}_

Sans grinned widely "wow thank yo-"

 _{ERROR_windows_program_outdated}_

 _{new_program_detected}_

 _{begin_windows_update}_

 _{progression:0.00000000000000000000000000000000001%complete}_

Everyone stared at the loading screen. John looked at Sans who's back is turned. John had an experience of something like this so he knows the level of frustration he is feeling right now.

"Uhhh. We are going to see ourselves out." John said

"that's okay. i'll let you guys know when it's done." San's said not looking at them.

The group looked at Toby. "I'll stay here and keep him company." The group nodded and let themselves out.

* * *

 **Looks like I'm getting serious with good old goopdad (aka Gaster).**

 **Sorry to cut it off here but...I suck at cliffhangers! I'll see if I can get this done soon before my classes start (no promises).**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time...**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	38. Double Date

**I wanted to get this chapter done today. Tomorrow, I start my college classes, so I'm going to be pretty busy from now on. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Double Date**

After leaving Sans's basement, John and the others decided to hang out around the town, catch up with some of their friends.

Near the town center, a familiar monster noticed them and happily dashed towards them.

"Mk?" Jerod said surprised to see his armless friend.

"YO!" MK said as he ran towards Jerod to playfully tackle him. Jerod opened his arms to give him a hug but then Mk lost his footing and tripped into Jerod, knocking them into the snow.

They laughed as they picked themselves up.

"Yo, hi guys! I didn't think I would see you guys again. What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to fight the king?" Mk said

Before Jerod could say anything he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Hey punk."

With a loud Nyah, Undyne suplexed Jerod. But Jerod refused to let that happen, when his feet touched the ground he flexed his core muscles and lifted Undyne up, suplexing her instead. They laughed heartily and helped each other up.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were stopping by here!" Undyne complained as she punched Jerod's shoulder.

Jerod chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Well we kinda just got here."

"So, is there another one of our friends going to pop out of nowhere?" John asked. Suddenly he picked up and pulled into a tight hug.

"HUMAN...ER...JOHN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Papyrus said as he swung John around. He stopped and began shaking him. "BUT FEAR NOT FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT THINK THAT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN! I HAVE SO MANY NEW PUZZLES, JAPES, AND GAMES TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"Uh Papyrus?" Delilah said as she tapped her shoulder. "I think my brother is going to puke if you shake him anymore."

Papyrus looked at John and noticed his face was green and his eyes were spinning. He gently put him down.

John inhaled as he regained his balance. "Ugh, hey Pap. What's up?"

"OH NOTHING MUCH, ME, UNDYNE, AND PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND SAW ALL OF YOU ON METTATON'S SHOW YESTERDAY! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE KING AND HEAD HOME!"

"We did see the king and we convinced him to let us go." Delilah said

Undyne's eyebrow rose and she smiled widely. " I knew you guys would find a way to get him to not kill you."

"So, does this mean that you are staying here?" Asked MK

"Not quite, we still want to go home. So we are trying to find a way to break the barrier without sacrificing anyone's life." Iris said.

Caleb wrapped an arm around MK. "So I guess that means that we are stuck here for a little while longer. Guess what that means?"

"More filler?" John asked.

"Well yeah but what else?"

"I don't know." Mk said.

Caleb playfully shoved Mk. "TAG! Your it!" Caleb yelled as he started running. Mk smirked evilly and chased after him, Frisk joining as well.

Undyne chuckled. "That kids sure are a handful. I better make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Aw c'mon Undyne, how much trouble can they get into?" John said

"Enough trouble to create a new holiday."

"Oh, you better hurry up then." Jerod said. Undyne waved and ran after them.

"Well I'm going to go back to the 'Libarby'. Maybe there is something I missed that can tell me more about the barrier and Artifact." Iris said.

"Alright, see you later Iris." Delilah said as she left. "Well I am going to go and teach you Papyrus how to cook properly."

"WHAT THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said.

"No offense, but you aren't getting anywhere if you keep cooking the way you are now. Diego wanna help?"

"Sure." Diego shrugged.

Papyrus groaned "FINE, FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP I'LL INDULGE YOU. BUT LET ME JUST GIVE THIS LETTER TO JOHN FIRST." Papyrus handed a large letter wrapped in chains to John. "THIS IS FROM UNDYNE. SHE WANTED ME TO ASK YOU TO DELIVER IT TO ALPHYS WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. SHE ALSO SAID TO NOT OPEN IT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES."

"Uh thanks?" John said as he put it in his pocket.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, LETS GET COOKING!" Papyrus said as Delilah and Diego dragged him inside his house.

Jerod looked at John. "Looks like pretty much everyone has something to do, what do you want to do man?"

John rubbed his head. "Well I guess I could give this letter to Alphys and um actually I was wondering if you wanted...to come with me. Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jerod asked.

"Sure, if you want to." John gulped.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Jerod said.

John grinned. "Alright lets get to the Riverman's boat and..."

Jerod grabbed his wrists. "Nuh uh, if were going to do this date then were doing it on foot."

"What! But that's such a long walk!" John whined.

"C'mon a little exercise won't hurt. Can't you be a little _patient_ with me?"

John puffed his cheeks. "D-did you just... Alright fine! You lead the way." John grumbled as Jerod led them into Waterfall.

* * *

They wandered silently down the path that they walked a couple days before as a group. They observed They passed by the glowing marsh fields when Jerod broke the ice.

"Hey, are things alright between us?"

John looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, sorry about making you have to walk such a long way. I didn't really thi-"

"No, no it's okay. If I want this relationship to work between us then I got to be willing to do some stuff I don't really enjoy."

"Well your right but at the same time I do need to think about your feelings."

"Love is hard!" They both groaned at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

"This is just so new for me." John said. "I've never been in a relationship before. I just hope I don't mess this up."

"Don't sweat it. Just be yourself that's all you can be for me."

Then Jerod's phone vibrated and he looked at what was sent to him. Undyne posted a selfie on the Undernet and behind her was Frisk and Caleb having a full on snowball fight with pretty much all of the kids from snowdin.

"They seem to be having fun." John smiled.

"Maybe we'll have time to play with them after we deliver this letter."

They continued chatting as they walked down Waterfall until they reach Alphy's place.

They knocked on the door but no one answered the door.

"I guess she's not here, let me just..." John slipped the letter under the door. "Alright lets head ba-"

"O-oh n-no, is that another letter?" Said Alphys through the door before John and Jerod could leave. "I don't want to open it. C-can't I just slide it back out?"

"Alphys read the letter!" Jerod shouted.

They heard a yelp through the door then some shuffling. Next thing they knew the door opened.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Alphys asked.

"Hey Alphys, we're just giving you this letter." Jerod said.

"O-okay I'll check it out." She tugged on it and it would open. "Um... It's shut kind of strongly, isn't it? Hold on, let me just..." She went back inside where they can hear a buzzsaw kind of sound and she came back out with the opened letter. She had a confused look on her face.

"Hey, if this is a joke it's...wait...Oh my god that is adorable! And a little weird, I'd never consider a polyamory relationship. You know what, yeah lets do it, Let's go on a date just the three of us!"  
"What!"

The next half and hour was a blur as they both stood there in shock as Alphys dressed herself and took them to the garbage dump for their date. She kept talking about anime and Undyne when she shouted something that got their attention.

"Huh?" John said.

"I said Undyne is coming right this way. We can't let her see you two with me!"

"Why?"

Alphys didn't answer when Undyne bursted into the area. While her focus was on John and Jerod, Alphys hid behind a garbage can.

"Hey, there you two are! Wait what are you guys doing here?" Undyne asked.

John and Jerod gave nervous glances at each other. "Uh... we're on a date." John said.

"Really? Cool, since when were you two a thing?"

"Since last night when he punched me."

"John!" Jerod said embarrassed.

"Huh, okay... Anyway when Papyrus told me that he gave you the letter, I realized that it might be a bad idea if you two deliver it. So give it to me!" Undyne demanded.

"Uh we don't have it. We gave it to her already." Jerod said.

"WHAT!" Shouted Undyne.

"Yeah but I don't think she read it yet. If you hurry to her lab then you might just make it." John said.

"Oh crap. Alright I'll see you punks later!" She said as she ran off.

Alphys came out of her hiding spot.

"Y-you guys are actually in love?" Alphys asked.

John took Jerod's hand. "Yep, sorry about unintentionally tricking you Alphys but that letter was actually from Undyne not us."

She smiled meekly "Y-yeah I should have figured that out. Only she would write something so...passionate. And the truth is I actually have feelings for her as well. But...she's way out of my league. Undyne is so confident and strong, and I'm just a nobody, a fraud."

"Hey, Jerod is out of my league and we're a thing." He grabbed his arm and showed his biceps. "Look at him, he's a stud and I'm just a fat dork, yet we're together."

"C'mon Alphys, don't beat yourself up so much. If that letter is true then she must like you as well. Why don't you go talk to her?" Jerod said ruffling John's hair.

"But I told her so many lies that she thinks that I'm cooler than I actually am. They say be yourself but I don't think I like who I 'myself' is."

"Okay stop right there." John said with a serious expression. "Look I get it, you don't want to change what you two already have going on and your scared of not being accepted. But if my time down here has taught me anything is that life is too short to have regrets. Maybe she will accept you, maybe she won't but at least you will know instead of stressing about what she might think."

Alphys fidgeted in place and looked a little hopeful. "Y-your right. I'm going to tell her the truth. But how!? I don't know what to say and I... I don't have the confidence. How do I practice for something like that?"

"I know, lets roleplay!" Jerod said. John stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Thats... actually a brilliant idea! Yeah what do you think Alphys?" John said.

"That actually sounds kind of fun! Lets do it!" Alphys said excited.

"Alright, I'll be Undyne and Jerod you'll be Alphys. Alphys pay attention." John said. Alphys nodded. "Alright lets start"

John pulled up his hoodie and used it to cover one eye while Jerod picked up an old pair of goggles from the ground and put it on.

"NYAHH! Hey Alphys, you looking pretty cute today!" John said in a gruff voice. "By the way, I'm going to say Nyah alot because I am uncreative with my catchphrases and I like to think I'm a cat!"

Jerod tried to hide an amused smile. "Th...thanks Undyne. I never really know what to say when you talk like that. But I know that you mean that platonically." Jerod said in a nasally voice. "Um anyway can we talk?."

"Talk, to you? Hmm... I guess so. I often seem excited to listen to you for some reason. Actually I get extremely emotional by even the smallest of things, like that one time you dropped you phone in the river and I tried to beat the river up. Anyway, I will make intent eye contact with you so you sweat while you talk. So, what is it?" John asked.

Jerod stifled a giggle "Yo your one hot hotbaby!" He barely managed to finish the sentence before he fell down in a giggling mess.

John and Alphys were not amused, when John acts he likes to stay in character. "What!? A...Alphys!? What's gotten into you!? H-Hotbaby!? How dare you call me that!? First off I'm a baby knight..."

As soon as he said that Jerod fell into another giggling fit.

"...Captain of the babies! Treat my position with respect, or I will strike you down! Now as I suplex a boulder for no reason, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I love you Undyne." Jerod pecks John on the lips before he continues laughing his butt off.

John tried to stay in character despite everything feeling dizzy now.

Alphys gasped "WH-WHAT!? I WOULD NEVER..."

"Alphys! What are you d-doing! You shouldn't kiss me...!" Jerod giggled as he covered his face. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace. He looked up and saw John giving a coy smile "But, you're so good at it..." Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace. He looked up and saw John giving a coy smile. "And so am I." He pulled him into a deep ten second long kiss, when they pulled back Jerod looked absolutely flustered. "Alphys you need to stop watching those videos online, it rots your brain." He pushed Jerod to the ground as he did a heroic pose. "NGAHH! I'M UNDYNE AND I'M PILING ON THE SMOOCHES!"

"What did you just say?"

Everyone froze as they looked and saw not just Undyne, but all their human friends as well as Papyrus.

John and Jerod's face went red. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time...we saw everything." Delilah said.

"Are you two on a date? And what is Alphys doing with you?"

"Yes" Said John.

"No" Said Jerod

They looked at each other.

"No" Said John

"Yes" Said Jerod

"Actually they were just role-playing as the two of us." Said Alphys.

"ALPHYS!" John and Jerod shouted.

"Uh, Undyne can we talk for a bit? Alone?" Alphys said.

"Sure, c'mon." she said as they went over to a corner of the dump.

"So." Delilah said as she got up in Jerod's face. "Role-playing huh?"

"Y-yeah we were." Jerod said.

"It's the truth, Alphys and Undyne have a thing for each other and we were just showing her what she was supposed to say, but someone got a little out of hand." John glared at Jerod.

Jerod sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry I was just having too much fun."

"Dude you're a terrible actor." Caleb said.

"But it was hilarious." Frisk said.

"Also it looks like it didn't get in her way, look." Iris pointed to where Undyne and Alphys were. Undyne was hugging Alphys who was whimpering softly.

"Alphys. Shhhh." Undyne said. Suddenly she picked her up and tossed her into a trash can. "Alphys I...think you're neat, too, I guess. But, you've gotta realize that most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, All of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT! 100-PERCENT! AT MAXIMUM POWER! ...so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!"

Alphys shuffled out of the trashcan. "Undyne... You... y-you're gonna train me...?"

"Hell yeah I'm gonna train you and Papyrus is going to help!"

Papyrus immediately ripped off his battle body revealing sports getup underneath. "IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer!"

"WAIT!" Jerod shouted. The group looked at him. "Me and John are joining you. Lord knows he needs the exercise."

"W-what?" John sputtered.

"Great Idea punk. Consider this a double date now lets go!" Undyne shouted as her, Alphys, Papyrus, John, and Jerod dashed off.

In the end, it was a pretty fun first date.

* * *

 **I hope you found this chapter as funny and cute as I found it. Wish me luck on my classes tomorrow.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	39. Elevator

**Hey guys, I'm back! I got three things to say**

 **First thing I want to tell you is that I was definitely not forgetting about my fics. In between my classes and work I was brainstorming ideas about the fanfics I'm working on as well as some that are on the way. Hope to keep this up.**

 **Second, this chapter is very short. That's because I just wanted to leave you guys an update with what going on with me but I hate to make a whole chapter just an update.**

 **Lastly I noticed a mistake with the ages of John and Jerod in chapter 1. I wrote they were 16, but I actually meant to type that they are 17 close to 18. Keep that in mind from now on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Elevator**

Alphys was sitting in her living room with Undyne, Iris, Delilah, Jerod, John, Diego, Caleb, and Frisk. They were all staring at the screen, watching the Anime she wanted to show the others. Thanks to the help of them she felt more confident about expressing herself more. She snuggled up to Undyne as they saw the ending credits to the show. John and Jerod were snuggled up on the other corner while everyone else is in the middle.

After turning off the TV, Alphys faced the others. "So...what did you think about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" She asked.

The others had a slightly disgusted look on their face...wonder why.

Delilah's eyebrow twitched "Alphys, in all honesty I think that was the w-"

"It's amazing!" Iris exclaimed. The others jumped back at her beaming enthusiasm. "I loved it!" Stars appeared in her eyes.

Alphys blushed. "I didn't realize you were into Anime."

"Of course I'm into anime. It's better than the other stupid kid's cartoons today. Anime is all about drama, romance, and action! Right Delilah?"

"Y-yeah Iris." Delilah said through a strained smile. Personally she thought that show was the biggest piece of garbage she has ever seen, but she didn't have the heart to say that to her face. "But how about we watch something a little less cartoon."

"Cartoon what are you talking about? Anime is real, right Alphys?" Undyne asked.

"Uhh" She turned to the others and saw that they just sneaked away. " _Oh great, how do I explain this to her._ "

* * *

"Whew, that was a close one." Jerod said.

"Did we really had to just leave her like that? It wasn't very nice." Diego said.

"Are you crazy, we are not pulling the pin on that grenade." John said "Besides, Undyne is less likely to kill Alphys when she realizes the truth."

Caleb rubbed his chin. "Hmm I wonder wha-"

"Hey hold on guys, where are we?" Iris asked. They were in what looked like an elevator, they thought they went into the restroom.

"Huh, I thought this was Alphy's bathroom, the sign on the door made me think that." said Delilah.

Suddenly John's phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was from Sans.

He clicked it and pressed it to his ear. "Y'ello?"

"hey there john, is the others with you?" Sans asked.

"Yeah."

"put it on speaker." John did so. "okay, guys good news. the machine is finally ready to work. and i already tracked the first piece of gaster."

"Really? Where is it?" Iris asked.

"it's right underneath Alphy's lab. i don't know where exactly it is or how to describe it. but don't worry i sent toby over to help."

"Hey." Toby said from behind them, startling them all.

"Jesus, Toby. You're going to give me a heart attack." John said

Sans chuckled through the phone "alright sounds like your all ready to go. so try to get down there and try to keep it on the down low about this. i don't want people knowing about this until its done and over with."

"Alright Sans. What are you going to do?" John asked.

"me? i'm going to see if i can find the other pieces. good luck." Sans hung up.

"So, should we go tell Alphys about this?" Diego asked.

"ANIME IS WHAT!?" they heard through the door.

"I think it's best if we leave them alone. Let's go!" Jerod said as he pressed the down button on the elevator as they descended downward.


	40. Lab of Horror and Mysteries

**I wanted the True lab to be a whole chapter, but it got way too long so I split it up. Hope you like the first part.**

 **edit: I just realized that there was a big mistake in the story where I wrote the entries so I changed a couple of them**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Lab of Horrors & Mysteries**

The elevator doors opened and the group stepped out into the darkened room. There was some ceiling lights but they were so weak that they could barely make out the hallway in front of them. They turned on their flashlights on their phones as they slowly trudged down the hallway.

"What is this place?" Diego asked.

"I don't know but I've seen plenty of horror games to hate this situation." John said "At least we have our own personal ghost to back us up." He whispered to Chara so Toby wouldn't hear.

Chara stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Toby asked

"Uhhh... my imaginary friend." John said.

"Hmm" Toby said suspicious.

Suddenly next to them, a screen lit up with text on it. Iris read it aloud to the group.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 1: This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL._

"Did Alphys write that?" Frisk asked

"I think so but what is she talking about 'Unleashing the power of the SOUL'?" Iris asked.

"Beat's me, but there are a couple more entries right up ahead." Toby said

Iris flashed her light at the rest of the wall and saw that he was right. "How did you...oh right...dog."

 _ENTRY NUMBER 2: The barrier is locked by SOUL power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters._

"Using the SOULs of monsters to open the barrier?" Iris said "That's ridiculous! According to my research, all of the SOULs of the monsters down here equal the power of at least one human SOUL, so they are nowhere near the level of power needed to break the barrier."

 _ENTRY NUMBER 3: But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last..._

Curious, they silently continued on to the next one.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 5: I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the Ancient artifact. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination."_

Caleb looked at Frisk "That's Frisk's pow-"

"Hold on!" John interrupted "That's entry number 5, what happened to 4?"

"He's right, there's no entry number 4 here." Delilah added.

"The entries are probably out of order." Toby said "We'll probably find the rest eventually."

They reached the end of the hallway and found a big door with several colors on it.

"It's the door to the exit elevator out of here and the power room." Diego read

Delilah clapped her hands. "Okay, lets hurry up and find that piece that Sans wants and get out of here. Alphys and Undyne are probably looking everywhere for us."

* * *

"NYAHH!" Undyne flipped over the couch in fury.

"U-Undyne p-please calm down." Alphys stuttered as she grabbed Undyne's wrist.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when you tell me these lies that anime isn't real!" Undyne roared

"But it's true, anime isn't real."

The entranced opened with Burgerpants walking in. "Hello, I got your 4 medium pepperoni pizzas that you ordered. That'll be 49.-" A spear struck the wall right by his head. He slowly backed out. "I'll be back later." He said as he shut the door.

"Are you telling me that Mew Mew Kissie Cutie isn't real?"

"Nope"

"Well how about Dragon ball Z?"

"No"

"Attack on Titan?"

"No"

"Sword art Online?"

"No"

"Bleach?"

"No"

"Huniepop?"

"That's a game."

"The Matrix?"

"That's not even an anime."

"YES IT IS!"

* * *

"Alright gang, lets split up and search for clues?" John asked sarcastically.

"No, that's dumb. We're looking for a piece of gaster, not searching for a masked villain."

"Zoinks." John said smiling.

 ***Bonk***

John rubbed his head as Caleb handed Diego back his pan.

"You didn't have to do that." Diego scolded which Caleb responded by rolling his eyes.

"Alright, enough screwing around. Lets get moving." Jerod said.

They took the hall on the left and found two more entries.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 6: ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought._

"So 'fallen down' is the human equivalent of being brain dead?" John said

"Cool." Caleb said

"No not cool, it's a fate worse than death." Delilah said.

"My parent's fell down many years back. So did some of my cousins. They were one of the bodies that were sent to Alphy's." Toby said.

Caleb felt awful. "Oh Toby, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Me and my siblings have moved on a long time ago. But we never got their dust thought which really bothered us."

 _ENTRY NUMBER 9: things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?_

"So they didn't die?" Delilah asked

"Perhaps the Determination preserved their bodies so they are still around but still comatose." Iris said.

They walked ahead and saw a small laboratory with a sink and several operating tables.

"Hmm, guess they didn't make it after all." Delilah said as she rested her hand on the table. She suddenly recoiled and looked at her hands. They were covered in some sort of sticky white paste. "Gross! gross! gross!" She shrieked

"What is that, glue?" Frisk asked

"I don't know but it's going now" She said as she rushed to the sink and turned the tap. Nothing. She turned the other tap. Nothing. She turned the tap on the last sink.

She heard a strange sputtering sound in the pipes as the sink turned on. Out of the faucet dripped the same white paste as it came out in disgusting gooey clumps.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Delilah said. She turned around to find a paper towel

She heard a gurgling sound and saw the look of shock on her friend's faces.

Turned back and she freaked out as well.

The paste clumped together into an disgusting horrific creature. She couldn't described what it looked like but it does remind her of a brain. The strange thing was that it looked like it wasn't even there, like seeing unconvincing CGI in a movie.

"What the F##k is that!" John shouted. Delilah was too scared to scold him for his language.

White dots appeared and spread out around the room. The 'Memory head' glitched out and the white dots exploded in a smiley face. The group scrambled around but couldn't escape the explosions coming from everywhere.

They panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Alright, Caleb, shoot it." Jerod said. Caleb nodded and grabbed his gun.

"Don't kill it!" Diego said.

"Don't worry, I'll fire nonlethal shots." Caleb said. He aimed and fired. The monster absorbed the blast and glitched out rapidly with random words appearing and disappearing fast around it.

"Guys I think that is the piece of Gaster we are looking for." Toby said.

"Yeah, it's glitching just like Sans said." Iris added.

Jerod sniffed the air. "Hey, why does it smell like batteries?"

Iris pulled out her phone and heard a voice through the receiver.

"Come join the fun. Lorem ipsum docet"

Though it sounded like it was coming from the receiver, the group could tell it was the Memoryhead talking.

"No" Iris said. She knew the second thing the Memoryhead said was Latin for 'pain itself teaches' and she doesn't like the sound of that.

"That's a shame. Oh well." It said as it's form compressed itself into a nearby beaker. Iris quickly grabbed it to close it up.

She gasped as a strange feeling swept over her and she fell back.

* * *

When Iris came to she saw herself in a small grey room. There was nothing there except an entry screen along the wall. She read it aloud.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 17: monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together..._

She heard a sound behind her and she turned and saw a bunch of grayed out people.

One of them walked up to her. He looked like MK but his eyes were pure white.

"Where am I?" Iris asked

" _Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... Except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you... Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me._ " The ghostly MK looked away solemnly. Iris reached her hand in a comforting manner. " _Please forget about me_." Then he disappeared without a trace.

The next person walked up. It was a short humanoid monster with a double cross on their chest.

"If they are going to give cryptic answers each, then I might as well make the questions count." Iris thought. "Excuse me, what was Alphys doing in this basement?"

" _It makes sense why Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all, the old one... Doctor Gaster. What an act to follow! They say he created the Core. However, his life... was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and... Will Alphys end up the same way?_ " It said as it disappeared.

The next monster walked up to her. Iris couldn't make out what kind of monster he was but he had catlike ears. What was disturbing was that on its head it had no face, it was instead being held in his hand.

"What happened to Dr. Gaster?"

" _Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster? One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space. Ha Ha... how can I say so without fear? You're holding a piece of him right here._ " He said as he vanished with the last two.

The last monster approached her. It was nothing but a giant face.

"What can you tell me about Gaster?"

" _I understand why Asgore waited so long to hire a new royal scientist. The previous one... Dr. Gaster. His brilliance was irreplaceable. However, his life... was cut short. One day, his experiments went wrong, and... Well, I needn't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening._ " It was the last one to disappear.

Iris turned around and saw that the screen has changed. She read it and saw that the text was written in Windings font. She struggled to translate it out loud.

 _ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN: Dark darker yet darker. The darkness keeps growing, the shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings: Negative. This experiment seems very very interesting What do you think..._

 _"Iris?"_

* * *

"Iris, IRIS! Wake up!"

Iris stirred and groaned.

"WAKE UP NOW!"

Iris suddenly jumped awake from the shouting. She saw she was on the ground with her friends kneeling by her looking worried.

"You look like you've guys seen a ghost." Iris said calmly.

"Oh thank god your alright. We thought you were dead." Delilah breathed a sigh of relief.

"You could've checked my pulse you know." Iris said

Diego put a hand on her shoulder. "We did, there was no pulse, you were gone for a whole minute."

"Yeah, Diego kept doing CPR and Frisk was just ready to reset." John said

Iris was confused. "What? I was dead?"

" _Yeah as soon as you touched that vial of 'goo' you collapsed. I couldn't sense your soul at all_ " Chara said

Iris looked at her right hand and saw that she was still holding the vial. The Memoryhead inside was moving around in the cramped little space. Iris couldn't remember what happened.

"I'm alright now guys, must've been a last ditch attack from this little guy." Iris showed them the vial.

"Cool, we got the Gaster piece. Now lets get out of here." Toby said.

"But I want to know what's going on down here. We haven't seen the other lab entries." Iris complained.

"We can do it some other time. Right now I want to get out of here." John said pulling her along.

"What are you scared of some old lab?" Jerod teased.

"Yes." John said nonchalantly. Jerod didn't expect that simple answer to his tease.

They all silently walked back to the exit elevator, but the door wouldn't open.

"I'll see whats wrong." Iris said as she kneeled down to examine the elevator.

Frisk noticed John by the vending machine picking out a bag that said Popato Chisps.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"I'm hungry okay!" John said defensively, munching on the chips.

Iris got up and turned to the group.

"Well?" Jerod asked.

"The power is out." Iris said.

"Well lets turn it back on." Caleb said.

"The power generator is pass this door."

"Then how is anyone supposed to get out?" Delilah said

"There are four color coded keys that need to be put in the proper slot around the lab. So far the red one is already inserted. So we got to got through the lab and find the other keys to escape."

"This sounds like the plot of a horror game." John said. "We'll I think it's best if we stick together. Don't want to run into any more deadly monsters on our own."

"If we die, I could always reset." Frisk said.

"That's not the point!" John said.

"John is right. We should stick together." Diego said getting an approved nod from John. The others agreed and went down the other hallway.

The came across two more entries.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 12: nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work._

 _ENTRY NUMBER 13: one of the bodies opened its eyes._

Toby stopped in his tracks. "What? Did it just said..."

"Hold on." Iris interrupted. She read the last entry excitedly.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 14: Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?_

Iris looked at Toby. His usually wagging tail was down and he looked shocked.

"N-no thats impossible. They died years ago, THEY!...They...We were told..." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Toby..." Iris said worried.

"Hey guys over here!" Caleb called.

They followed Caleb into a big room covered in beds and a dog food bowl placed in a corner. Caleb was searching in one of the beds and found the yellow key. He smiled and showed it to Toby.

"Look, Toby I found one!" Caleb said.

Toby ignored him and walked to the food bowl and sniffed it. Caleb frowned and looked at him concerned. Toby began to sniff the air. "Toby?"

Toby's ears and tail suddenly perked up as he dashed into the next hallway by himself.

"What's up with him?" Caleb asked

John explained. "We just read some entries. Alphys kept giving the comatose monsters more and more determination...and then they just woke up."

"What? Then Toby's family..." Caleb said

"Yeah and that what worries me. It sounds like Alphys overdosed them with it. There has to have been some sort of side effect from it." Iris said.

They suddenly heard a loud yelp in the distance.

They all looked at each other. "Toby" They followed the yelp to a fan room. Toby was right there in front of them staring at the end of the room.

At the end of the room was a large dog-like creature. At least the head is like a dog but the face was nothing but a big black orifice. It was walking on six legs, in between the legs was dark shadowy silhouettes that look somewhat like cats hiding underneath. It is hard to tell whether the texture of the body is either furry or gelatinous.

Diego covered his mouth in shock. "Is that..."

"Mom? Dad? Cuz?" Toby whispered.

Endogeny appeared to look at Toby and started to convulse rapidly. It then suddenly shoots back as it claws strike desperately against the walls, giving off a garbled howl.

Toby approached Endogeny slowly. He rubbed his head against it's side. The amalgamate stops and looks at the smaller dog.

Toby wags his tail and smiles sadly at them. "Its me...Toby."

Endogeny whined as it nuzzled it's head against Toby affectionately. Toby tears up and nuzzles back.

"I thought you were... I missed you so much!" He sobs.

Caleb, feeling daring, approaches them. Endogeny notices and starts growling intensively.

"Wait, don't hurt him. He's my friend, so are those other humans." Toby said quickly

Endogeny calmed down and Caleb took that as a okay to move closer. He walked up to Endogeny and petted it softly.

The amalgamate starts frothing from the mouth as it murmurs contented. "This is your parent's?" Caleb asked.

"It looks like it. My parent's and several of my cousins. What happened to you, why are you like this?" Toby asked

Endogeny barked at Toby and he looked towards the group. "They said their bodies were collapsing but they were working together to keep themselves alive. Then...they don't know what happened next." Toby said.

"Their bodies collapsed?" Iris said stunned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but they say that Alphys has been keeping the others down here the whole time." Toby said

"Others?" John said. "As in the other test subjects?" Endogeny nodded.

"We have to help them!" Diego said.

"Whoa hold on! They are amalgamations that are physically and possible mentally unstable with determination. They are more dangerous than the other monsters that we fought." Iris said.

"Well, it's nothing like going up against Flowey." Jerod said.

"You died against Flowey." Frisk said

"But you beat him." Jerod said. "Besides we're going to have to run into them eventually since we need to find the other keys."

"Alright, let me just read this entry first." Iris said looking at the nearby entry screen.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 11: now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty..._

"Gross" Delilah said shuddering. "Let's not mention this entry to Alphy's when we confront her."

"We're confronting her?" Jerod asked.

"Damn right we are."

"Delilah!" John exclaimed hypocritically.

"Sorry but she does need to answer for what happened down here. Toby are you coming?"

"Sorry but I'm going to stay here with mo- da- cu- my family."

"Just call them Endogeny. It's short for endogenous, which means having an internal cause or origin, since you have multiple family members in there." Iris said.

"Also because it has _dog_ in it." John said

"...Sure" Iris mumbled.

Toby looked at his family. "Alright they seem to like it. Good luck guys, I'll catch up later."

The others left him and continued on. They went back to the large bedroom and took the other hallway. It was full of mirrors and golden flowers.

"DEMONFLOWERSAYSWHAT!" John shouted. He looked at the others. "Just checking."

Iris read the two entries in the room.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 7: We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?_

 _ENTRY NUMBER 10: experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..._

Iris had a sneaking suspicion about what it was talking about. She decided to keep it to herself until she finds more evidence, but if it's what she thinks it is then things are even more complicated than she thought.

Meanwhile the others went to the end of the hall and found a blue key slot. The one Caleb got was yellow so it wouldn't work on this slot anyway.

"Hey John look at this." Jerod said making John face the mirrors.

"What?"

"I haven't realized just how adorable you look." Jerod said patting his shoulders.

John looked at him perplexed. His cheeks turned red.

"Jerod is right bro." Delilah teased hugging him from behind. "Your so soft and squishy like a bean bag."

"Guys..." John covered his face in embarrassment.

"And that soft fluffy hair, like a puppies." Caleb said, reaching up and petting John's hair.

"Oh my God, shut up..."

"And those squishy cheeks." Frisk said pinching his cheeks.

" _What about me?_ " Chara said.

"I can't touch your cheeks." Frisk responded.

John was blushing madly now, embarrassed by all this attention.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Guys leave him alone." Diego said.

"Alright. But I do think you are good looking. Look at you." Jerod said.

John looked at himself and smiled. He never tried to think positive about his body but Jerod had a point. He did think he was kinda attractive. Thank god his face didn't break out or he would have a different opinion. Suddenly he noticed his reflection looked kind of off. He leaned in closer and notice that his reflection blinked when he didn't.

John immediately backed up as his reflection stepped out of the mirror.

"Why am I seeing double?" Caleb said.

"That's not a reflection, that's one of the amalgamates!" Iris said.

The reflection suddenly morphed into its real form. It resembled something of a bird but it was extremely stretched. The wings look familiar but they couldn't remember. The head though obviously looked like Astigmatism re-purposed into a head with the giant eye becoming teeth.

It gave off a garbled shriek. It sounded like several voices talking at one. Jerod heard the first voice say "Pi... o...e". Diego heard "y peace". John heard "rob..t"

"This 'Reaper Bird' is related to those monsters we met at the Core." John said.

"Well how do we beat them?" Jerod asked.

"The same way we beat them before." John stepped forward and looked at Reaper Bird

Reaper Bird summoned a strange cartoon figure in front of them. Suddenly butterflies flew in and attacked the figure's head. The figure cried out as it fell on it's knees and clawed at it's face. It stiffened and got up and walked towards them while the butterflies flew at the group. They group dodged and ducked, avoiding the attack.

John walked up first. "Come on. Do you really have to fight me? Wouldn't you rather learn more about this world instead?"

The creature froze for a second. Jerod used it to talk next. "No matter what you do, I won't stoop to your level and pick on you!" He said. Reaper Bird looked slightly intimidated.

Diego was next. He kneeled on the ground and began praying. Reaper Bird didn't understand what he was saying but it reminded him of something he/she/they long forgotten...its conscience.

"Thank you."

"Robbit (Thank you human)."

"There is still hope thanks to you."

The creature then faded away.

The group exhaled. "I can't believe that worked." John said. "Let's go before it forgets to remember."

"Aright cutie." Jerod said nudging his side.

"Shut up."


	41. Lab of Horrors & Mysteries (Part 2)

**Chapter 41: Lab of Horrors & Mysteries (Part 2)**

After backtracking from the mirror hall and heading back into the northern hallway they found 2 more entries.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 15: Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I put the artifact back where I found it, returned the vessel to his garden... And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : )_

 _ENTRY NUMBER 16: no No NO NO NO NO_

"I'm guessing sometime in-between entries that the fallen monsters became the Amalgamates?" John said

"It looks that way." Iris agreed " _Poor Alphys. No wonder she's a nervous wreck._ " she thought in her head. " _Though that doesn't excuse what she did_."

Diego noticed something move as he passed one of the rooms so he called the others and they looked. There was a bathtub at the end of the room and they can see the silhouette of something wriggling around behind the curtain.

"Frisk, go check it out." Caleb suggested. Frisk gave a pouty look. "What? You're one of the sneakiest among us."

Frisk begrudgingly nodded and tiptoed slowly to the tub. Everyone braced themselves for what is behind the curtain. Frisk grabbed the curtain and quickly yanked. Frisk stood in place, staring at the tub, before he reached in and pulled out a blue key.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Chara said

Continuing on, they found this room with a huge strange contraption was hovering over a pool of water. They went into the adjacent room and found a bunch of video cassettes and a Tv screen. Next to it was another entry and a key slot for the yellow key. As Caleb put the key in Iris read the entry.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 4: I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Delilah asked.

"Beats me. Oh well we already broke down here so..." John put the first tape inside the VCR. "Movie time!" Everyone became quiet as the video played.

* * *

 _"Pssst. Gorey, wake up."_

 _"Mmm? What is it, dear? ... er, and why do you have that video camera?"_

 _"Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"_

 _"Hmmm... Carrots, right?"_

 _"No no no! My favorite vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e. ... get it?"_

 _"... Go back to bed, dear."_

 _"_ _No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?"_

 _"Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?"_

 _"I would be... A MOMERANIAN."_

 _"Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ... a famous MOMedian."_

 _"... Well, I am going to bed."_

 _"Hey! Come on Tori! That one was funny!"_

 _"Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear."_

 _"Goodnight, honey."_

 _" ... Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out."_

* * *

Everyone was smiling by the end of the video.

"Hmm I'm glad we got Toriel and Asgore back together. They seem made for each other." Diego said.

"Too bad it was too dark for the video." Delilah said

"Yeah. I'm guessing this took place sometime before Asriel was born. Wonder what's in this one" John said as he put in the next tape.

* * *

 _"Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!"_

 _"RARRR!"_

 _"AHHHHH!"_

 _"HA HA HA!"_

 _"Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on..."_

 _"Too bad, I'm not doing that again! Hee hee hee!"_

 _"What!? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"_

* * *

After the video, everyone looked at Chara. He had tear streaks on his ghostly face.

"Chara was that you and..." Frisk said

 _"Yes. Me and Asriel were more than brother's we were best friends."_

"You must really miss him?"

 _"Yeah... I do. Just play the rest please?"_

* * *

 _"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee."_

 _"...Asriel, do you remember when we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad._

 _"What? Oh, yeah, I remember. The recipe asked for cups of butter..."_

 _"But we accidentally put in buttercups instead, remember?"_

 _"Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this?"_

 _"Turn off the camera."_

 _"Huh? Uh...OK."_

* * *

 _"I... I don't like this idea, Chara."_

 _"Asriel stop crying. Big kids don't cry!"_

 _"Yeah, you're right."_

 _"You don't trust me?"_

 _"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!"_

 _"Come on Asriel. We'll be strong. We'll free everyone."_

 _"Y... yeah! Your right! I'll go get the flowers."_

* * *

 _"Chara... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."_

 _"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters..."_

 _"... Psst... Chara ... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I..."_

 _"...Y..y...ou...doubt..."_

 _"... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"_

 _"...t...t.t-together...A-Asriel"_

* * *

Everyone stared at Chara confused by what they just heard. This time the ghost kid had a nervous look on his face.

" _G-guys...It's not what it sounds like._ " Chara said quickly hiding his nervousness with a smile.

"The flowers...the fields...six souls...Chara, did you plan all this?" John said

 _"W-what?! No why would I plan to take the town's souls?"_

"We didn't say the town."

Chara did not answer.

Caleb glared at him. "While everyone thought that you got sick and wanted to be laid to rest by the fields of your hometown, you planned on killing yourself so that your innocent best friend/ brother could become godlike and murder the humans in the town. You really think your so self-righteous with your plan? You probably poisoned Asgore on purpose. That's some way to treat your fami-"

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Chara screamed. Everyone backed up as Chara's body began giving off a black aura. His face looked like it was melting. He was smiling but his mouth was stretched to inhuman lengths. His eyes were pure black as black goo came off of his eyes.

John trembled, this hatred felt familiar.

 _"I never cared about humanity. Those things those 'animals' with their wars, hatred, racism, brutality. I hate all of them, I want them dead! Yeah I wanted Asriel to kill those human's in town, the people that mistreated me and abandoned me, like my parents. So that when we all go free we will have no other choice but to go to war once again, but this time we would've had a god on our side. I've never considered myself a human, the Nuns at the orphanage always called me a demon. That's me, Chara, the demon that comes when you call it's name. I care about nobody, not humanity, not the people of Ebott, not my family, not even Asriel! None of you can ever understand what it's like!"_

"Chara." Chara felt someone grab his wrist. He looked and saw John was grabbing him. While he was surprised that he was even touching him, he was more surprised that John had the same demonic expression on his face. No eyes, melty face, black aura. But unlike Chara's sinister smile, John's was a sad frown. Chara noticed something similar to this back when he found him in waterfall yesterday but he had no idea it was anything like this, like...him.

 _"John how..."_

"Your wrong. I do. I know what's it's like to feel like you don't belong, to blame the world for your suffering, to feel like...a demon. My life wasn't easy either."

 _"Oh yeah? Then tell me, what was so tragic about your past."_

"Well, Jerod and Delilah already know about this but many years back, I was a completely different kid. Happy, naive, and energetic. But that all changed when a bunch of kids who I thought were my friends jumped me. They beat me to a pulp and threatened to hurt me more if I ever told about it. And before you ask, no I've never told anyone their names."

Despite Chara having a melted face, they could tell he felt sorry for John.

"That was my first wakeup call to the harshness of reality. Everywhere I go I was afraid of getting jumped again. Why do you think I carried a toy knife with me when I fell down? The thing was that deep down in my fear I felt hatred...towards everything. I wanted to... why are you all looking at me like that?"

"John it's uh..." Diego gestured to his face. Confused, John felt his face and saw black goo on his hands.

He looked unfazed by it. "Oh...Well that's new. Anyway, I wanted so badly to get back at them for what they did to me. But, Chara, like you once told me before, "no one is above the consequences."

At this point, he and Chara's faces went back to normal but they still had a black aura.

"I could either give in to a petty hate for a bunch of punks and face criminal charges after or I could try to move on with my life. And I did, I became friends with Jerod and the others. I became happier with my life. I don't forgive those people that hurt me and it still haunts me today but I'm happier with my life. You can give up on you hatred Chara, in fact I think you already did."

" _Wha- What do you mean?_ "

"You and Asriel had a shared soul, not to mention that you two became godlike. How did a small group of humans kill such a powerful creature? Well of course a kid like Asriel wouldn't want to kill all the humans, but what about you? Was there any hesitation?"

Chara sighed as the aura left both of them. " _Your right. When we joined souls, we shared control over the body. Together we crossed the barrier and carried my old body to the flower fields. But then the humans attacked us. I tried to fight back but Asriel wouldn't let me. I kept telling him,"It's kill or be killed" but he refused. Eventually I gave up on hatred for humanity. Too bad it was too late, we were hurt badly."_

"And you barely had the energy to make it back to the castle before you both collapsed into dust." John finished

Tears welled up in Chara's eyes. " _It's all my fault! I killed Asriel, my brother, my best friend! All because I couldn't let go of my hatred! I-I'm so sorry!_ "

John smiled sadly and opened his arms. Chara, still surprised that he could touch John, leaped into his arms and clung tightly to him. He sobbed as he kept repeating. " _I'm sorry_ ". John rubbed his back, this whole scenario reminding him of when he and Jerod were having a scuffle a day ago.

" _I don't blame you if you hate me knowing all this._ " Chara said once he calmed down.

"I don't." Caleb said."You wanted to do a lot of bad things, yeah, but in the end you made the right choice. It still kind of sucks all that happened after, but you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right? Well, not that you have much of a life left, sorry, but that's besides the point. You repented but you still need to redeem yourself and the only way I think you can redeem yourself is by helping us destroy that stupid barrier. I have a feeling that you can do it."

"And if I could change then so can you." John added

Chara smiled and nodded. " _Thank you for believing in me._ " He looked at John. " _And thanks for the hug._ "

John grinned. "Teddy bear John always here for free hugs. But seriously, how was I able to touch you? Aren't you a ghost?"

"I think it's because Chara is slowly becoming more and more existed from out point of view. First we could hear you, then we could see you, now we can touch you. Now I have no idea how far that can go since he doesn't have an actual physical body. But for all of us, he is existing more and more." Iris said.

" _Alright! Maybe I can finally eat chocolate again!_ " Chara said excited.

Frisk walked up to Chara "Alright, I wanted to do this since I first met you." Frisk poked Chara's red cheeks. "Boop."

Chara just stared at Frisk with a =) " _Frisk, what the heck?_ "

"I told you, you got cute cheeks."

" _Ugh, whatever. Let's just move on and find the other keys._ "

"Can you guys go on ahead? Me and Jerod have to talk with John privately." Delilah said. A lump formed in John's throat.

The other's agreed and walked ahead out of the room.

Jerod spoke first. "John, I know you're uncomfortable talking about what happened to you but you need to tell us their name."

John looked away sadly. "I-I can't."

Delilah grabbed his hand "I know they threatened you John but that was years ago. Whatever happens, we'll protect you." Delilah said.

John grinned at her. "I appreciate the gesture but I think I can take care of myself...I don't know the names of the others but their leader's name is Alex."

Jerod's eyes widened. "No... not Alex as in..."

"The star athlete at school thats built like a tank and has a bunch of tough lackeys by his side? Yeah him."

Jerod's nostrils flared as he looked pissed off. "He's a dead man!"

"Jerod, don't worry about it. I think it's time that I confront him about this. Once we get out of this place, I'm finding him."

"But I can't just stand there and do nothing. I need to help you somehow."

John smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You already did. You and the rest of my friends gave me so much confidence in myself. I don't think I would ever have the determination to make this decision if it wasn't for you guys. I hate to imagine what my life would have been like without you."

Jerod smiled back and rubbed his eye.

John smirked "Why Jerod, is that a tear I see on you?"

"Shut up, you know I care about you."

The heartfelt moment was ended when they heard Diego call for help outside. The three of them headed towards them and saw Diego had a shield protecting him and the others from the new amalgamate.

She closely resembled Shyren but she had muscular arms and her head was a gelatinous mass with big razor sharp teeth. Her mouth was currently stretched wide and trying to bite down but the shield was preventing it from hurting them.

"Hey! Lemon Bread!" Jerod yelled.

"What kind of nickname is that?" John said.

"Well... she smells like sweet lemons."

"But why bread?"

"I don't know! It was-" Jerod's argument was cut short when they noticed Lemon Bread was right in front of his face. "Uhhh personal space please?" He said as he backed away from her. Suddenly her teeth started quivering. She then shot orbs from her eyes which Jerod dodged with his super speed.

" **Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell. Welcome to my special hell.** " The way she was speaking, they couldn't tell whether she is repeating herself or the words are echoing.

Jerod flexed his muscles to be intimidating. Suddenly Lemon Bread's arms started shaking.

Iris got an idea. "Delilah, do you remember that song you and Shyren sang?"

"Yeah, why?" Delilah said.

"Sing it now." she said

"John I don't think this is a good-"

"Sing. It. Now."

"Okay." She cleared her throat as she started singing the tune. "Si re, si re si mi si mi Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re Mi So Mi So Mi Si Mi La Si So..." As she sand, Lemon bread's body started shaking.

She seemed to remember something. " **I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you. I remember, thank you.** " She said as she slithered away.

Delilah sighed in relief as she looked at Iris. "Nice thinking. How did you know that would work?"

Iris straightened her glasses. "I remember, when reading one of Mettaton's diaries that it mentioned that one of Shyren's sister's fell down."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, that Amalgamate is Shyren's sister."

"It's face also reminds me of that Moldbygg that Temmie saved me from." Caleb said

"And those arms have gotta be related Aaron." Jerod said "So what is that big thing over there?" Jerod pointed to the large machine over the pool of water.

"It said that it was a DT extractor. It seems to be inactive." Iris said.

"Isn't it a little peculiar that it looks like what Flowey looked like when he took our Souls?" John said.

The whole group felt uneasy when they realized he was right. Uncomfortable memories came back from that experience. "Let's get out of this room." John said. The other's agreed and continued on. The room had several fridges in a row. Between each fridge was an entry.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 19: the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore._

 _ENTRY NUMBER 20: ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore._

As they were reading the entries Jerod noticed that the second to last fridge shook for a second.

 _ENTRY NUMBER 21: i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element._

"Gee, and I thought I had low self esteem." John said.

Jerod kept his eye on the second to last fridge as they passed by it. When nothing happened Jerod relaxed himself.

As soon as he did the very last fridge transformed into an amalgamate. She closely resembled Snowdrake but her eyes were faces of Vegitoid and she looked like every movement her melted body makes hurt her.

John realized that this was Snowdrake's mother and he felt awful for her. "Guys wait here, I'll take care of her." He said as he slowly approached her. As he got closer he smelled the distinct smell of salty slush. Snowdrake's mother looked at him with all of her eyes and tries to attack.

"Sn... o... wy..." She struggled to speak as she sent a couple of spinning blades at him. But the blades slowly drifted away from him or just fell on the ground before they could reach him. John frowned, she's all alone, in pain, and defenseless. "I...miss...my...son..." She said. A tear came out of one of her 'eyes'. She slowly waddled towards him but she stumbled and almost fell over. Luckily John caught her and she leaned on his body for support.

"Take it easy Mrs. Drake. I don't want you to 'snow' flake out on me." John joked to lighten her mood.

"Haha...that...was...awful...ly...funny." She chuckled lightly.

John smiled from the praise, despite his hoodie getting stained from her form. "Hey, it's 'snow' problem. Wouldn't want to attack you in 'cold' blood."

Snowdrake's mother chuckled again. "Haha... I remem.. ber...please...tell...one... more..."

"Alright. What's my favorite cereal? It's 'frosted'!"

Snowdrake felt completely relaxed as she gave him a weak hug. "Haha... thank... you... human... you... remind... me... of my... son..."

"He's a good kid, don't worry you will see him."

"...I ...hope ...goodbye..." She said as she waddled away.

John's hoodie was stained with bluish white slush and he smelled funny but he didn't care, he felt warm inside.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he saw it was Jerod.

"We need to take them back to their families." John said.

"I know, let's just get the elevator working first."

John nodded but then noticed a blue key on the floor where Snowdrake's mother was. He went and picked it up, now they have all the keys. In the next room there was the green key slot. As Frisk put the green key in the slot, John teleported to the blue key slot and put his key in. They regrouped back where the door to the generator was. They saw that Toby was there along with all of the other Amalgamates.

"Hey guys, got the door unlocked?" Toby asked

"Yep, we're all ready to go." Iris said.

"Finally, this entire trip was emotionally exhausting for me. When I get back, I'm taking a nice long nap." Endogeny growled lightly. "After I bring you back to the rest of the family!"

Door now unlocked, they entered through it. The elevator was there but powered down. Along the hall, there were two final entries but they were powered off. They went into the generator room where, at the end of the room, Alphys was there working on the generator.

Iris cleared her throat which made Alphys jump.

"O...oh...thank god your all okay. After Undyne and I had our argument, she went back home to uh... rethink her life choices. I then noticed that the power was out down here and I've been trying to turn it back on since. You didn't have to wander around looking for a way out so this was a just big inconvenience for you."

"Not really Alphys care to explain these?" Iris said pointing to the Amalgamates. Alphys just noticed them now and started sweating nervously.

"Uh...I... I suppose I owe you an explanation. You see, Asgore asked me to study the nature of SOULs and-"

"Nonono we already figured out how they ended up like this! What we want to know is how could you have left these poor people trapped down here away from their families." Caleb said.

Alphys looked down dejected. "I was scared, knowing that I caused this. I couldn't tell anyone about this worried of how furious they would be at me for turning their loved ones into these."

"I don't care what they look like, they are still my family. Me and my siblings spent so long thinking they were dead, we would rather have them back with us even if they look like this." Toby said growling.

Endogeny howled, probably wanting to see it's family.

" **I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister. I miss my sister.** " Lemon Bread said.

"I miss my family."

"I want to go home."

"Robbit." Reaper bird said

"Sn..o...wy..." Snowdrake's mother whispered.

Iris looked at Alphys. "Alphys, you need to tell everyone. I know it's hard to be honest about this but don't worry. I will be there to support you all the way. That's what friends are for. I just need you to take the first step."

"Your...your right. I have been worried what would've happen if they found out on their own. It's better if I just tell the truth. I know I'll struggle, there may be times I will screw up. But knowing I have friend's to fall back on, it will be easier for me to stand up on my own." She looked at her. "Thank you." She approached the Amalgamates. "Come on guys. It's time for everyone to go home." Alphys and everyone left the room except for Iris. She stayed behind and took a quick glance at the last two entries.

ENTRY NUMBER 8: I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?

ENTRY NUMBER 18: the flower's gone.

Iris's heart stopped when she read it. This confirms what she was suspecting. She decided to keep this to herself, she couldn't let Chara know about this, not yet.

"Iris hurry up!" Caleb called.

Iris quickly caught up with them as they got on the elevator, leaving this dark lab.


	42. The Fan Club

I have no idea why I decided to add this. It was just a really cute idea.

* * *

Chapter 42: The Fan Club

"YO hey everyone, I'm glad you can make it!" Mk shouted excitedly. Him and a bunch of other monsters have decided to join up together because they have one thing in common...

"Welcome to the human fan club!" Mk said. "Now that we're all here lets begin."

...

...

"What are we supposed to do?" Snowdrake asked

"Well, I...uh...don't really know." He said sheepishly.

" _Oh... I thought we were going to talk about the humans_ " Napstablook said quietly.

"Hey that's a great idea. Good thinking Napstablook!" The ghost blushed at the praise. "Ok, so what is your dude's favorite human?"

"TEMs faVoriTE is Caleb hE HLe Tem go tO COol leg!" Temmie said, she was wearing a cowboy hat she made out of tem flakes.

" _I like Diego... he's nice I guess... Not that the other's aren't nice oh..._ " Napstablook said

"Iris is alright, not that I LIKE her or anything. BAKA!" Tsunderplane said, the others looked at her confused.

"John is the ' _coolest_ ' of them all, he even laughed at my jokes!" Snowdrake said.

"She might have taken my hat but Delilah is pretty nice. She liked my look even without my hat." Ice Cap said, he finally got his cap back but he stopped showing it off so much.

"(The human, Frisk, is my favorite. His pacifism knows no bounds) Ribbit." Froggit said, ever since the former queen opened the Ruins doors, monsters from there have been coming out and wander around the whole underground.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Jerod is easily the coolest of them, he's just as cool as Undyne!" Mk said.

"Wish he hung out with us during that big snowball fight earlier today." Snowdrake said.

"Yeah." Mk thought back to that big fight. He and Snowdrake easily took down Frisk and Caleb with a bunch of snowballs. Though it was kind of unfair since Snowdrake could easily conjure up snowballs and Mk's powers allows him to make and throw them faster. The only other monster he knows whose power is to affect other monster's powers is Jerry, no one likes him but no one has seen him in awhile.

"TEm HeaRD He went on A date WIth thad Oder hUman JoHN " Temmie said.

MK and Snowdrake looked at her like she was crazy.

"What those two?!" They both said in unison.

"Well DUH, its kind of obvious they love each other. While they were RUDELY talking about my rudder, I can see the way John looks at Jerod." Tsunderplane said

"(And if a muscle woman like Undyne could be in love with someone like Alphys, then maybe Jerod feels the same way about John) Ribbit." Froggit added.

"Yeah, I know its obvious that Undyne loves Alphys." Mk said. "But I didn't know that he liked John! I guess thats awesome, but what will their ship name be?"

"Ship name?"

"I heard Undyne mention something about that, its what you name a specific couple."

" _Well there SOULs are cyan and orange, how about cyrange?_ " Napstablook suggested.

"J&J?" Icecap said

"(John and Jerod?) Ribbit." Froggit said

"Two sickos?" Tsunderplane said

"Jerohn?" Snowdrake said.

"Wait, that's it! Jerohn!" MK said. "So it's official, there ship name is Jerohn. Now that that's over with, let's talk about the barrier. Do you think they will break it?"

"I don't know. But I know the King doesn't want them dead." Ice Cap said.

"HoW do U KNow?" Temmie asked

"Late last night I saw them walking by with the King."

"(Maybe whatever they were doing has to do with the queen's good mood.) Ribbit" Froggit said.

"I don't know what they're doing but I hope it's ' _cool_." Snowdrake said.

Nappstablook sighed. " _Maybe they will figure out h-_ "

A loud knock on the door interrupted his rambling. "HELLO, IS SOMEONE IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SHED?"

"Uh oh..."

The door rattled until they heard a click and the door opened. Papyrus stepped through and stared at everyone confused.

Temmie put her hands up. "temmiE sUrrENder!"

"UM, I'M NOT HERE TO ARREST YOU. I AM JUST CURIOUS AS TO WHY YOU ARE IN MY SHED WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?"

"We are um having a fan club for the humans... Yo I'm sorry I didn't say anything." MK said

"OHHH A HUMAN FAN CLUB! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, I WOULD HAVE PROUDLY ALLOWED YOU TO HAVE IT HERE! BETTER YET, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAPPILY JOIN YOU!"

"Really?"

"OF COURSE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A HUGE ADORATION FOR THE HUMANS AS WELL! WHY I... OH WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY WHY I'M HERE." He turned to Snowdrake. "THE HUMAN JOHN AND DR. ALPHYS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! THEY AND YOUR FATHER ARE WAITING OUTSIDE FOR YOU."

Snowdrake frowned at the mention of his dad. With a sigh he reluctantly went outside. He saw his dad, John, Alphys, and...and...

"M-mom?" He whispered.

"Sn...ow...y..." The woman said. The voice was garbled but he recognized it.

"MOM!" He shouted as he ran towards her and wrapped his wings around her. "Mom, you're really back!"

"I... missed... you..." Snowdrake's mother said. "Hu...man... helped..."

Snowdrake looked at John. He noticed behind him he saw the dog guards hugging a big dog monster. He gave John a hug as well. "Thank you so much! Now we can be a family again!"

"Heh, it's 'snow' problem." John grinned.

Snowdrake's father turned to Alphys. "Listen, ah. I understahnd. Why it took so long... to let me know about this." Alphys looked away sadly. "But Ah wahnted to thank you. For your honesty even if it took ahwhile. It's real nice tah have our fahmily back togethah again." He said as he and Snowdrake walked off.

"Hey mom I can't wait to tell you about the humans and all they did."

"Hu...mans...are...nice"

John turned to Alphys. "Good job Alphys. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm uh going to see if your friends have already sent the others home as well" Alphys said.

"Cool, see ya later Alphys." Alphys waved as she left.

John was about to make his way to San's but he quickly looked inside Papyrus's shed. Papyrus was in there chatting with the other monsters inside. "What are they doing in there?"


	43. Into the Void

**Gee, lately I've been noticing that there is a bunch of new grouptale related stories being released onto fanfic. I don't want to be narcissistic and say that it was because of me, I'm just happy that the au is given more love. Please check them out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Enter the Void**

Jerod, Diego, Delilah, Frisk, and Caleb were making their way back into San's lab. They all just sent Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread back to their families. They were so happy to be with their families again. Said families were a little bit miffed about Alphys but they hardly cared and rejoiced seeing there loved ones back from the dead. They were currently on the Riverman's boat, heading back to San's lab.

The Riverman noticed Iris was staring at a vial of black goo.

"Tra la la strange vial, what could be in it." He said.

"It's uh I can't really say what's in it." Iris said

"Why's that?"

"Classified information."

"Tra la la, I am good at keeping secrets. Give a hint please?"

Iris huffed. "All I can say is that we are trying to help someone out. We're saving someone's life."

"Ah so this person you are saving. He is important to you?"

"Well he is important to Sans."

"Yes, Gaster does mean a lot to him."

"Yeah he is..." Iris turned her head to the Riverman. "How do you know that name?"

The Riverman looked away "Oops."

"Alright bub, who are you really?" Jerod said as he pulled on his hood. His face was that of a strange dragon-like skull.

"Tra la la now my secret is out. I am the Riverman but was once known as the man who speaks in hands, Gaster."

"You're Gaster?!" Caleb said

"Correction, I am part of Gaster. That vial in your hand, child, is one of the other parts of him. Only one other part needs to be found to bring him back."

Iris stared pleadingly "Please, tell us where to find it."

"It's not something that exists in this universe but I can at least give you something to help. Me"

"Really are you sure?" Diego said

"I missed being whole again, I will gladly come with you."

"Alright. Thank you Riverman."

"Tra la la goodbye." The Riverman suddenly stood up straight and fell over. Luckily they were already at snowdin when he did. Jerod tried to pick up the body, it was stiff as a board. They got off the boat and walked back. Leaving the boat behind, it sank into the water never to be seen again.

It was awkward carrying the body to the lab with everyone staring at them. They opened the lab door and entered. They saw Sans, John, and Toby waiting in the lab.

Toby noticed them. "Finally, we've been waiting for- what are you doing with that body?"

Jerod placed the body on the table. "Turns out the Riverman was a piece of Gaster the whole time."

"And I got the other piece from under Alphy's lab." Iris said as she put the vial on the table next to the body."

Sans smiled. "great job guys. now we can move on to the final part of this."

"What is the final part anyway, we going to perform a seance?" Jerod asked

"heh nope, it's a little more... astral." He gestured to the platform connected to the phase distorter. "see that platform, you guys all stand on it with the two gaster parts and i'll activate the machine and then-"

"Don't tell me, your sending us someplace outside time and space?" Iris asked

Sans was grinning but they could tell he was annoyed "kid, you really like interrupting people." Iris blushed and looked away.

"Wait, you're actually taking us outside of time and space?" John said

"yeah, the place is actually called the void. when gaster got scattered, a pocket dimension was created. i don't know a lot about it but it's... different than this place. The last piece of gaster is there, just bring the other two pieces to it and then he will finally come back. look i know i'm asking a lot of you guys but you're the only ones that can do this. monster's can't enter the void without ending up like him. please do this, for me?" Sans begged.

John sighed "Alright Sans, I'm in."

"I'm in to." said Iris

"Me to." said Jerod

"And me" Said Delilah.

"Count me in" Caleb said

"I'm in as well." Diego said

"I'm coming to." Said Frisk

Sans smiled. "heh, with you guys, i can't stop rooting for you. alright, step onto the platform."

They all stepped on it. It was a little cramped but they made room. Sans put the Riverman's body and the vial in with them.

"So San's how long is the portal back home going to stay open?" John asked

"doesn't matter, time is irrelevant where you're going. you could be in there for a year but for us it's an instant leave and come back." John nodded, understanding. "alright, everything is green and we're good to go. last chance to back out."

The group all looked at each other and nodded. "Beam us up Sansy!" John said

"Good luck guys." Toby said. "Come back alive."

"See ya Toby!" Caleb said cheerfully. The others though had a nervous look on their face.

The machine powered up and they felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up as everything got brighter and brighter. Suddenly they felt themselves lurched out of this dimension and into someplace dark, darker, and darker.

* * *

 **Again, a chapter that is short, sorry guys. I had to cut it off here because... well you're going to have to read the next chapter to get it.**

 **Warning, the next chapter will be extremely meta.**

 **See you guys later,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	44. Rip 4th Wall

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you what will perhaps be the best fanfic chapter I will probably ever make.**

 **Alright now lets get the Gaster arc over with... huh weird, my document glitched for a second. Ah well probably nothing.**

 **...why is there black goo on my keyboard?**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Rip 4th Walls**

The group gasped as they all felt like they were someplace they shouldn't be. The light receded as the group stumbled and fell over... but they didn't land on the ground.

"Huh?" Frisk said. They all felt like they were floating.

"Wha... I can't control my levitation!" Chara said. They noticed that he looked a lot less transparent.

"Can you give us a hand Delilah?" Jerod asked. Delilah concentrated and made gravity normal for them, except for their 8th companion.

The body of the riverman and the vial of the Memoryhead fused together and created a body. It looked skeletal but it's grin looked more creepy and the skull was very smooth and round, save for a crack running down the upper right of his forehead and the bottom of his left eye. His head, hands, and feet were not connected to the torso. It was wearing a black coat over a white turtle neck. Both of his hands had a circular hole in each palm. It floated there, lifeless.

"So this is what Gaster's body looks like?" Delilah said.

"Why isn't it moving?" Diego asked.

"I don't sense his soul in there. We got to find the last piece and then he'll come back to life." Chara said sighing. But then he yelped when he noticed something. "Wait, I can breath?" He felt his chest. "I have a heartbeat again, I'm alive!" He said excited.

"Don't celebrate yet, it's probably because the laws of physics don't apply here. Once we get back you will probably go back to being a ghost again." Iris said

"Oh..." Chara looked down sadly.

"Wait hold on!" John reached into his pocket and shuffled through his stuff. He pulled out a chocolate bar "Here, I was saving this for me but you should have it while you can still eat Chara."

Chara's eyes sparkled as he snatched the chocolate out of his hands and took a big bite. He squealed in delight as he hugged John tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said. John sheepishly patted his head.

"Uh is anyone going to mention where we are?" Caleb said

The group looked ahead and saw themselves in... a library. It was all greyed out but it was still a library. Nothing but books on bookshelf's for two floors.

"I don't understand? Why is this place a library?" John said

He looked at a nearby bookshelf and picked up the first book he saw. "Hmm... _Storyshift._ " He read the cover. He opened it and went to a random page. His eye's widened. "Chara get over here!" He showed Chara the page and his eyes widened. The illustration on the page was of Frisk at the place in Snowdin where they first met Sans and Papyrus. Except the two skele-bros weren't there, instead was someone who looks exactly like Chara and a young goat monster next to him. The kid who looked like Chara wore a green jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants with red boots. The goat kid wore blue shirt and pants along with a rainbow bandanna on his neck.

"That can't be... thats Asriel and me." Chara said. He didn't understand, how were they both there with Frisk and why wasn't the rest of the group there?

"How is this possible?" Diego said

"I don't know, let's see if the other books have anything to say." Iris said.

Delilah went and pulled out a book that said, _Undertale the Musical_. It was actually a CD case for a bunch of disks. On the back it said, _Genocide track still in progress_.

Jerod found a book that said _Endertale,_ it was actually a comic book. He saw a page with an older looking Frisk with Asriel on a snowy field on the surface. They were battling Undyne and Papyrus but it looked like they were sparing. There was a note on the back saying, _still waiting for next panel_.

Caleb picked out a book that said _Underale Yellow_. He found a page where he saw a kid dressed like a cowboy, he was in what looked like the Ruins fighting some sort of monster that resembled a vampire who had lighting powers

Diego picked out a book that said _Caretaker of the Ruins_. There was a picture of Frisk being held prisoner but he looked more like a girl in the picture. 'Her' captors was an older looking Chara and Asriel.

Iris found a book that said _Flowerfell_ but she couldn't read it, like something compelled her from opening the book. Shrugging it off she found another book called _Dogs of Future Past._ There was a picture of a white dog that looked like Toby but his face kept changing from a standard dog face, one of Flowey's creepy faces, and a face similar to Frisk's.

Frisk read a book that said _Outertale._ In it Frisk was flying over the clouds towards a floating kingdom in the heavens.

Chara read a book that said _Goatline_. There, he was still living with Asriel, Asgore and Toriel but for some reason, he was a brown goat monster.

They all kept browsing book after book with their titles: _Puretale, Underfell, Glitchtale, Doubletale, Disbelief Papyrus, Chrimson Fade, Dreemur reborn, Zombietale, Undertale:Red, I killed you, can I get a kiss now?, You Monster_ , _Strange Places, Among Monsters, Undertale: (file name not found), Dreemurr Chronicles,_ and many more.

"What is all of this? Story after story nonstop!" Caleb exclaimed.

Iris examined something on the big table in the middle. There were three photos there each of a different character. The first one was what looked like Frisk but his body was grey and his eyes were wide and pure black. The second was of Sans but one of his eyes was star shaped, he was wearing some kind garment dirtied with paint, and he had a giant paintbrush strapped to his back. The last picture was again of Sans but he was all photo negative and the work ERROR was all over his body. They all had the word Anomaly written on the back.

"And why is most of them about me, where are you guys?" Frisk asked

"Beats me I just want to know what this has to do with anything?" Jerod said

"I believe I can answer that query."

* * *

 **Play Gaster's theme By: Toby Fox**

* * *

Everyone jumped back at the mysterious voice. Suddenly the library disappeared leaving only an empty grey room. There they could see the owner of the voice. He looked like Gaster's body but was heavily distorted. His whole body looked like a pile of black goo, not solid at all. His face looked damaged, his right eye looked deformed and forced closed.

"Who are you?" Iris asked

"Ah how I adore questions." The figure gave a distorted chuckle. It's hands did sign language as he spoke. "I am Doctor Wing Ding Gaster, the true Gaster _._ "

What do you mean the true Gaster? Aren't you the one we are looking for?" John asked

"Well, yes and no, let me explain...hmm... are any of you aware of the multiverse theory?"

"I do!" Iris said. "The multiverse is the hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks Wikipedia ;)**

* * *

"I'm sorry but WHAT?" Jerod said.

"Think of it like this." Gaster said. "There are an infinite number of universes out there, each contains every possible outcome ever. All of which derives from a single prime universe and like roots, it spreads out and make endless combinations."

"I think I get it but where are you going with this?" Jerod said scratching his head.

"Well what if I told you that the universe you live in is not the prime one at all." he saw the shocked faces on each of them. "Yes, it's true. You see here, where I ended up, I am able to look upon all of the universes and watch as each story there unfold. Some universes are strange, like a world where everyone literally interacts with musical number, others have character roles switched up, and then there are ones where history is completely changed. I can watch their story from the beginning to the end and vice versa since time is irrelevant here. and see new ones be created. This is my curse, unlike Flowey who wants infinite power, I gain infinite knowledge."

"The way you say it sounds like all of the multiverses are nothing more than a fanfiction come to life." John said.

Yes, use that analogy it's perfect. To me they are all fanfictions and more. I watch them get created and 'read' their stories with glee. I do know that there is some sort of unknown forces that create these stories. But back to the prime universe. You see when I suffered my accident you can say my character got more than just killed off in the story, I was practically ripped off the pages. Doing so affected all the versions of me in the multiverse. Wherever they were at the time they all suddenly got ripped from their worlds as well. We all ended up at this place where we all fused together into one being. So you see, I am the culmination of practically all Gasters in the multiverse.

"Does that explain what happened with sans?" Frisk asked.

"Yes. Sans... I truly don't remember what my original history with him was and I don't think I ever will. There are so many Gasters in me with many different 'theories' with their connection with Sans and Papyrus. Whether I am their father, best friend, brother, co-worker, or the amalgamation of the two of them; It is all the same. And the most tragic thing is, this is my destiny. The prime version of me cannot be brought back or else it will cause a temporal time paradox that will destroy everything. Though the other Gasters are able to be brought back. In fact some of them are already back home doing their own thing. One of the Gasters 'lost' Sans to some creepy pink-haired girl and WOW, he really has a temper problem. Good riddance."

"Well that's good and all but is the Gaster from our world their?" Delilah asked

Gaster nodded. "Yes, he is.

"Can we please have him back?"

"No, he doesn't want to go back home. To leave is to give up all this knowledge and he does not want that."

"But we came all this way for him." Caleb said

"We know, we have been watching your story from chapter 1. I gotta say, this version of Grouptale is very interesting. I don't think the Artifact was ever used the way it has been in other stories."

"Grouptale?" Chara said

"I just knew you would ask that! Keeping the fanfiction analogy in mind, each world is given a title. You've already seen them on the books you read. Well there is a AU out there called 'Grouptale' where all of the seven children of the Underground fall down together and traverse the Underground together. In the Prime world all of you except Frisk fall down separately at different periods in times and unfortunately die, leaving Frisk to be the only one to live."

Iris looked to Frisk. "So that's why he's in most of the stories. He's the protagonist in the prime universe."

"Correct Iris, it's usually only in Grouptale where you all survive. I just knew you would catch on, you were given a truly intellectual personality." He turned his head at- "Isn't that right **JINX198** "

Wait, why did I type that?

Everyone became startled at the sudden voice...my voice...you can hear me?

"Y-es we can." Frisk said.

"Wh-who are you?" Diego asked

Whoa, okay wow. I mean there is some stories where the author inserts themselves in but I didn't think... okay then. *Deep Breath* Hello! My name is Jinx198, or just Jinx, and well if you believe that Fanfiction analogy then that would make me the Author of you story.

"Whoa... Wait does that make you our god?" John asked

DON'T YOU Dare... Sorry, I'm christian. so dude, never call me that again.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

No it's my fault. I literally based your personality off of me so I would ask the same thing if I was in your shoes.

"Awesome. So who am I based off of?" Jerod asked

Uhhh...Moving on. I guess since we are able to talk I should use this opportunity to say, thanks... for everything. I am truly grateful for you and your story. Before I made you and your world I was a pretty lonely young adult that layyed in his room and played video games and... did things I cannot say since this is rated T.

"Goss." John shuddered

Oh shut up John, don't judge the guy you are based off of! Anyway as I made the story and keep posting new chapters, I get a lot of positive feedback. Like, " _I've always thought about something like this. This is one of the best I've read yet! Keep up the good work!_ " or " _Holy crap that was absolutely hilarious! And so adorable! Loved it! StayAwesome~_ " or " _ASIAN FRISK! FINALLY !_ " Wait what...? Okay you get the picture. I get a whole bunch of positive reinforcement and it's all thanks to this story. I'm not as popular as XWolf26 or as epic as Ben10extreme but I had an idea for a story and damn it, I DID IT!

...

Heh, you know as I am rambling on I realize why I am here.

"What is it?"

Isn't it obvious. I'm your Deus Ex Machina for this chapter. I'm here to help you. Gaster, you need to send their version of you back.

"It is that Gaster's decision alone for him to come back." Gaster said stubbornly

Well unfortunately this world can't go on without him!

"Wait why not? You're the author, so just write him back." Iris said

I can't, I don't have control in a place where the 4th wall is broken. And what makes it worse is that the story can't go on without him. I...uh kinda designed him as a crucial plot point of the story where we can't go any further with the story until then. If he doesn't come back then I will have no choice but to delete the story from existence and start it all over.

"You really didn't think that through." Delilah said

This is my first story, leave me alone!

"What does he have that makes him so important?" Chara asked

He's the only one who knows how to break your world's barrier without the cost of your own lives.

Gaster stiffened and looked like he was talking in his mind. "Oh, heh, he seemed to have forgotten about that. Very well then, he said he will give up his endless knowledge and come back to his world."

Oh thank yo-

"On one condition! You didn't fully think out what his origin story was am I wrong?"

N-no your not wrong.

"Well he wants you to write his origin story with him being Sans and Papyrus's older brother."

That's it? Well...OKAY, It's a deal!

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy." John said

Meh, I'll probably come up with an epic multiverse fight scene in the revision of this story when I make it. ;)

Gaster stretched his hand and in the hole in there came a monster soul. The soul dashed towards Gaster's floating body, which everyone has forgotten about at this point. The body suddenly glowed for a second as they heard it gasp. Then it suddenly fell limp.

"It is done, you may return to your world now." Gaster said "Take care of your Gaster for me"

"We will." Frisk said as he helped their Gaster who was unconscious. The Original Gaster smiled as he faded away. Together, the group walked towards the exit portal.

Wait!

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

Oh, I should let you know that all of you won't remember this. Sorry but how can you all go about your lives knowing that you are nothing but characters of a story. So I'm just altering your memories of this. In you mind, you came in here and found Gaster and convinced him to come back with you, that's it.

"I guess I get it, I'm just really overwhelmed with all this info." John said.

Alright and I would like to say something to each of you. John, you are really lucky to have Jerod as your boyfriend.

"Uh huh." John nodded

Jerod, you... I think your really cute!

"Uh thanks?" Jerod said as he started to blush

Delilah, stay beautiful.

Delilah smiled. "I will."

Iris, don't stop reading.

"I don't plan to." Iris said

Diego, sorry I didn't give you enough character development.

"Uhh, okay?" Diego said

Exactly my point! Frisk, stay determined.

Frisk smiled and nodded.

Chara... I won't lie. There are a lot of people who argue whether or not you are the true villain in the prime universe. But in this world I made, you are truly a good person at heart.

"I... I don't know know what to say." Chara said flattered.

You don't have to say anything. I bid you all farewe-

"Wait, what about me?" Caleb asked.

Oh right. Caleb, Toby Fox is the greatest game designer I've ever seen.

Caleb arched an eyebrow. "I mean for a dog he's pretty talented."

HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Okay bye!

Caleb awkwardly waved as they all went back to their world. As for me... well let's see if there is some cool new fanfic posted.

* * *

 **Okay first things first, lets go over all the fanmade Undertale stuff and their creators. Don't want to get in trouble for not giving a shoutout to all of you.**

 **-Storyshift Created by voltrathelively (Reddit)**

 **-Undertale the Musical Created by Man on the Internet (Youtube)**

 **-Endertale Created by TC-96 (Deviantart)**

 **-Undertale Yellow Created by Team Undertale Yellow (gamejolt)**

 **-Caretaker of the Ruins Created by Peppermintbee, Eruto, Ellipsis (Tumblr)**

 **-Flowerfell Created by Siviosanei (Tumblr)**

 **-Dogs of Future Past Created by LynxGriffin (Tumblr)**

 **-Outertale Created by Youwillneverseeme (Fanfiction)**

 **-Goatline Created by ifellforundertale, sureisdusty, dustyart, littlegrumblranna (Tumblr)**

 **-Puretale Created by swrWriter (Fanfiction)**

 **-Underfell Created by Undertale fanbase (Tumblr- now removed)**

 **-Doubletale Created by XWolf26 (Fanfiction)**

 **-Glitchtale Created by Camila Cuevas (Youtube)**

 **-Disbelief Papyrus Originally created by Liquid Mog but is currently owned by FlamesAtGames (Youtube / gamejolt)**

 **-Chrimson Fade Created by Dark Matter Reacts (Youtube)**

 **-Dreemur Reborn Created by Dreemurr-Reborn (Tumblr)**

 **-Zombietale Created by Zombie-Frisk (Tumblr)**

 **-Undertale:Red Created by taxiderby (Tumblr)**

 **-I killed you, can I get a kiss now? Created by StarShootingBird (Archiveofourown / Fanfiction)**

 **-You Monster Created by CleverCatchphrase (Archiveofourown)**

 **-Strange Places Created by Ayu Ohseki (Fanfiction)**

 **-Among Monsters Created by MetroidMan101 (Fanfiction)**

 **-Undertale: (file name not found) Created by R.I.P. Lynn (Fanfiction)**

 **-Dreemurr Chronicles Created by Ben10extreme (Fanfiction)**

 **-CORE Frisk Created by Dokudoki (Tumblr)**

 **-Ink Sans Created by Comyet (Tumblr)**

 **-Error Sans Created by Lover of Piggies (Tumblr)**

 **Alright now we can talk. I am insanely proud of this concept I created in the chapter. Instead of struggling to decide which gaster theory is true, I decided to make Gaster be the culmination of all of the theories. Also Gaster can see the alternate universes as nothing but music soundtracks, fangames, comics, and fanfictions! Why? Because they are as much a part of Undertale as the game itself. Look at all that has been made in honor of Undertale, more than I could possibly fit in this chapter. It's truly a ginormous community.**

 **Lastly, in case you didn't notice, I dropped a hint that I'm planning on remaking this story all over again. I feel like I could have done a little bit better on some parts of the story and changing things up. That being said, I'm going to have to speed up the ending of this version for those who don't plan on sticking around for version 2.0. I hope you all understand.**

 **I would like to thank everyone, not just the people who follow, favorite, and review this story but the entire community of Undertale. Your ideas, concepts, music covers, and stories help inspire me to make a fanfic of my own and you inspire the rest of the community as well. As thanks I included as many of you as I can into this chapter. Go and see whichever of them you wish and then some. As for me... I got a fanfic to write.**

 **Please keep sending me your reviews, they push me to keep going. Criticize or praise, I approve of constructive naysayers.**

 **I will see you guys later...**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	45. Friends at the End

**Chapter 45: Friends at the End**

To Sans and Toby, no time has passed. The flash of light from the machinery happened and when it dimmed the group had an additional member with them. The Riverman's body was no more, neither was the memory head. In it's place was his dear lost brother, Gaster.

Sans was stunned that the memories were clear now. He remember all the times he spent with him. Hopefully everyone else can remember.

"welcome back guys."

The group stumbled a bit as they regained their footing. Gaster was about to fall over. Luckily Iris and Diego caught him.

"Thank you." Gaster said. He noticed that Sans and Toby were there.

Sans waved calmly. "hey."

" _I've been ripped from space and time and after I just come back, that is all you have to say!_ "

"yep."

Gaster chuckled. "I missed you."

"same." Sans looked at the group. "thank you guys so much for helping me out. i know this was a waste of time for you..."

"Not really." Iris said. "It turns out that the doctor here knows about how to break the barrier."

Sans looked skeptical. "how would you know that?"

"I... I don't remember." The group grimaced as they tried to remember where they got that info.

"It is true brother. I do know the necessary means to break the barrier."

"Well then lets take you to Alphys lab and get working. It might take a bit to reintroduce you to everyone but-"

"That's not necessary. You already have the means of breaking the barrier. Something unique."

The group grew confused at the statement. Then Frisk's eyes widened as he picked out the Artifact.

"Yes, all seven of you bring it to the barrier, you must unleash all your energy on the barrier. Normally the process will kill you but the Artifact will give you the extra energy needed to break it."

John was stunned. "Wow, we could have gone home this whole time."

"Then lets get it over with!" Jerod said as he headed towards the door. "C'mon guys, lets do this now."

"yeah you should get going. with the ferry now out of commission, your going to have to take the long way there." Sans said as he texted something on the phone. " just caught the king up on the big news. everyone will probably be there to see it. are you coming 'g?"

Gaster shook his head. "After all I've been through, I just want to rest right now."

"i know the feeling." Sans said. "alright, you seven head out, i'll meet you at the castle."

Caleb looked at Toby. "Toby?"

"I think I'm going to stay here and take care of Doc. Good luck."

Caleb smiled and patted his head.

With that the group headed out.

* * *

It took most of the day to get back to the king's home. It was probably going to be sunset in a couple of hours.

They entered the throne room and saw most of their friends. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel.

Toriel noticed them first and smiled. "Greeting's children. We've been waiting for you."

"Hey punks! We got news that the barrier was ready to be broken, is that true?" Undyne asked.

Jerod nodded. "Yep, we figured it out. We just got to use that Artifact that Frisk got." Frisk held out the artifact.

Alphys shook nervously. "I-I haven't seen that thing in a long time."

"So this is it then? We are finally ready to go free?" Asgore said.

"Yes you are, we're going to free all of you." Caleb said.

"finally, we've all been here waiting for so long." Said

"ESPECIALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I GOT HERE LONG BEFORE ANYONE ELSE CAME, EVEN BEFORE ASGORE AND HIS CLONE" Papyrus said

John's eyebrow rose. "How exactly did you get the message to get here before it was even sent?"

"LETS JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER TOLD ME!"

Everyone's faces broke out into an expression of pure terror.

"A-a tiny flower?" John said.

Before Papyrus could respond, two giant vines attacked them. One coiled itself around the monster friends while the other wrapped around all of the humans. Only Chara remained as he watched it all happen

And then Flowey came out of the ground with a smug look on his face.

"Wow, you all truly are idiots. While you all were having your little pow-wow, I've been waiting for you all to be here. Now, not only will I have your Souls, but the Souls of your friends are going to be mine to."

"NO! Let them go!" John cried desperately.

"I will f##king kill you!" Jerod snarled as he tugged violently at the vines.

"Ah ah ah. You might want to check your 'friend's neck."

Jerod looked and noticed a vine was coiling around John's neck. John was gagging.

Jerod huffed and relaxed, glaring at Flowey. Satisfied, Flowey let go of John's neck.

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" Flowey grinned evily "Well guess what? Every one of you is to blame for this. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... encouraging them... caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and your's together... I will achieve my REAL FORM." Flowey giggled

"Why?...Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked, his face shadowed by his hair.

Flowey arched his eyebrow. "Really? Don't any of you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win", you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then?"

"Maybe get a new hobby, take up knitting, and NOT MURDER PEOPLE LIKE WERE YOUR PLAYTHINGS!" John said.

Flowey chuckled sarcastically. "Oh ha ha. Your almost as ridiculous as smiley trashbag over there." Sans casually waved, like his life wasn't in serious peril. "But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over..."

He noticed the frustrated look on the human's faces. "Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending". I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. John, Jerod, Delilah, Iris, Diego, Caleb, and even You...!" Flowey gestured to Frisk "I'll keep you all here no matter what!"

He dropped them all and surrounded them in a square of friendliness pellets.

"Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"

Flowey kept cackling as wall after wall struck the humans. Each time they felt themselves slowly dying.

One of the walls slowly closed in on them. They knew that this is the killing blow. They all fearfully clung to each other.

Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded them and blocked the pellets.

Everyone was confused.

"What?!" Flowey yelled.

They all looked at Toriel, she had enough energy to protect them from that attack.

"Do not be afraid, my children... No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!" She said.

The group felt warm inside from her words. They felt their energy slowly come back.

"Well I'll just..."

Flowey summoned two more walls of pellets. Papyrus summoned a large bone while Undyne summoned a large spear.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMANS! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO...BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus said.

"Hey, punks! If you all got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry. We're with you all the way!" Undyne said.

"huh? you still haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." Sans said, earning a pout from the group for him not doing anything.

Flowey scowled as he summoned two more walls of pellets. Alphys countered one with a wall of electricity. Asgore summoned a wall of flames.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but somehow, I know you can do it!" Alphys said.

"Humans, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!" Asgore said.

Suddenly, the rest of the room was filled with all of the monster's that they met, all of them giving a praising speech. Except Jerry...he's dead.

"Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening! You...YOU..." Flowey's face suddenly turned nightmarish. "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"

Flowey cackled as a blinding light surrounded the room. As the light enveloped them, Frisk quickly pulled out the Artifact and surrounded the group with it's crimson light.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Remember when I said that I'm speeding up the ending for the story so I can move on to my remake? Well I expect at least two or three more chapters before it ends at this rate. I'm kinda some stuff I wanted to add to this but I plan to add it in the remake. See you then...**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	46. RAINBOWS!

**Chapter 46: RAINBOWS!**

Frisk woke up in an empty void, just like when Flowey took his friend's souls. Except this time, Frisk could feel the presence of his friend's Souls. They weren't possessed, but they were still trapped.

" _It can't be_ " Chara said

Frisk looked and saw a young goat monster staring at him. He was wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and looked just like Toriel and Asgore... "Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." The goat monster smiled at Frisk. "Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend!"

Suddenly, he morphed into a older form. His eyes turned black as black markings covered his face. He wore a long dark robe with the delta rune on it.

"ASRIEL DREEMURR" He shouted as the black void suddenly became a swirl of rainbows.

Asriel raised his hands and a flurry of stars rained from above. Frisk ran in circles as they struck the ground by his feet.

All the while, Asriel was doing a monologue. "You know, I don't care about destroying this world anymore. After I defeat you, and gain total control over the timeline...I just want to reset everything."

Asriel swiped his hand and a line of lightning struck the ground. Frisk wasn't fast enough and was hit. He fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"All your progress...everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! Then we can do everything all over again!"

He summoned two large swords as he swiped at Frisk with lighting speed. Frisk narrowly dodged them but he slipped up at the last one and it sliced across his leg.

"And you know what the best part is? You'll do it. And then you'll lose to me again, and again, and again! Because you want a "happy ending"! Because you "love your friends!" Because you "never give up!"

Asriel summoned some sort of blaster and hoisted it on his shoulder. He fired at Frisk as it locked in on him. Frisk panted as he grew exhausted trying to avoid the bullets. Then he saw the blaster charge up a powerful shot. Frisk quickly dodge rolled away from the blast.

"Isn't that delicious? Your "determination, the power that let you get this far...It's gonna be your downfall! But wow, even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...? Wow...you really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!"

Everything went black.

When Frisk was able to see again he saw Asriel's body change once again. It was even larger now with wings and longer teeth and horns.

Frisk realized that he couldn't move his body.

"Urah ha ha... Behold my TRUE power! Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you... Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

Before Frisk can respond, he was blasted by a powerful barrage of rainbow fireballs, killing him instantly. He felt his Soul slowly fade away. It was no use, Asriel was too powerful. He couldn't save his friends.

But maybe his friends can save him.

Frisk called out for all of his friends. They are in there, somewhere. Suddenly something resonates inside Asriel.

* * *

John and Delilah stood in front of Sans and Papyrus but their faces were clouded over. They needed to make the skeleton brothers remember them.

"Hey Sans, what do you call two dogs that go back in time to kill their father? A time pair-of-dogs." John joked.

"Um Papyrus, I'm kind of hungry. You got anything to cook for me?" Delilah asked.

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"just give up. i did."

They both summoned a series of blue and white bones and set the brother and sister to blue mode. They both jumped over each bone together.

"C'mon Sans, I really don't feel like fighting you. Why don't we just lay back and let the other take care of it?" John purposed

"Hey Papyrus, friends don't capture friends." Delilah said

Suddenly their memories flooded back.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus said.

"nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid." Sans said.

John and Delilah smiled that they managed to get through to them. They done their part, now its the other's turn.

* * *

Jerod stood alone before Undyne.

"Hey Jerk! Quit fighting and give me a cooking lesson!" He shouted.

"All humans will die!" Undyne said. She rushed towards him with her spear.

Jerod thrusted his hands forward and clashed against it.

"You're our real enemy."

Jerod gave a big smile. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Undyne suddenly remembered.

"Well, some humans are OK, I guess!" Undyne smiled back

Jerod chuckled and punched her shoulder.

* * *

Iris saw Alphys standing in front of her.

"You hate me, don't you..?"

"No I don't. You made mistakes but I will be there to support you."

Alphys summoned several miniature Mettatons and they flew towards Iris. She dodged and avoided them all.

"All I do is hurt people."

"Alphys, don't you remember, when we watched that awesome anime?"

The memories suddenly flooded back.

"No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!" Alphys said

* * *

Diego and Caleb stood before Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen.

"Toriel, I will not fight you." Diego said

"I won't fight either Asgore." Caleb said

"This is for your own good."

"Forgive me for this."

They hurled many fireballs towards the two brothers. They luckily made it without a scratch.

"Toriel, if you want your people to go free, then you are going to have to let us go." Diego said

"Asgore, we are so close to freedom, don't ruin it all right now." Caleb said

The two of them suddenly remembered.

"Your fate is up to you now!" Toriel said

"You are our future!" Asgore said.

Diego and Caleb walked over and gave them a hug.

* * *

" _Frisk, they did it, your friends saved them!_ " Chara cheered.

"Yeah, but I feel like we are forgetting someone, I can feel it." Frisk said.

" _...Yeah, I can feel it too. It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved. But who...?_ "

Chara suddenly realized it and said the name. Frisk nodded and said it out loud.

"Asriel Dreemurr!"

Asriel frowned. "Huh? What are you doing...?" Asriel clutched his head as memories suddenly flashed back to him. Back when he was still alive, with Chara. He was so happy.

"Wh... what did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" He raised his hands as they began glowing with power.

Frisk took a step forward.

"STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!" Asriel roared as he gave a single blast. It knocked Frisk back a bit but he didn't falter.

He took another step forward.

"... Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting to keep you around...? I'm doing this... Because you're special, Name. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

Frisk tilted his head.

"... No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else!"

Frisk didn't look at Chara, but he heard him gasp silently.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..." Tears started welling in his eyes. "So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel screamed as he blasted Frisk with a powerful beam of energy.

But Frisk did not die. Asriel could see his figure through the beam.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

But Frisk was determined. Eventually Asriel ceased his attack as he collapsed into a sobbing mess. He was slowly changing back into his child form.

"... Chara... I'm so alone, Chara... I'm so afraid, Chara... Chara, I... I... I'm so sorry." He wiped his face as he gave a sad smile.

"I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara ..."

"I'm not Chara, Chara..." Frisk looked to the side and saw Chara was shaking his head. "Chara's been gone for a long time."

Asriel sighed. "I know... It's Frisk right?" Frisk nodded. "That's... a nice name... Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a very long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other monster's as well... even your human friends. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Frisk... I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you... It feels like they all really love you." Asriel chuckled for a bit but it turned into a frown. "Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done."

"I forgive you. Your not the only one who tried to kill me." Frisk said.

Asriel looked up in surprise.

"Wh...what?... Frisk, come on. You're... You're gonna make me cry again. ... besides, even if you do forgive me.. I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. And don't forget to break the barrier for them."

Asriel had a focused expression and floated up and suddenly all of the souls, human and monsters, started floating out of him and flying away.

Asriel then floated back down and looked at the ground sadly.

"Frisk... I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while... I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being "myself." I'll stop being able to feel love again. So... Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, OK? Just go be with the people who love you."

Frisk silently stepped forward and embraced him gently. Asriel broke down and hugged back as he sobbed.

"Ha... ha... I don't want to let go..."

Frisk rubbed his back and then let him go.

"Frisk... You're... You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well... My time is running out. Goodbye. By the way... Frisk. Take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?" Frisk nodded as he watched Asriel walk away.

"Are you okay Chara?" Frisk whispered when Asriel was out of earshot.

" _I... I don't know._ "

They stood in silence as everything went white.

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest. I really don't like this chapter. Not that I think it's terrible but that it could have been done better. That's what happens when you try to rush to the ending. The next chapter will be the last one and then I will begin work on the remake.**

 **Okay?**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	47. Conclusion

**Wow, two chapters in one day. Neat.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Conclusion.**

"Frisk... Wake up...This is all just a bad dream. Frisk..."

"Uhhh" Frisk groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying in the room before the Barrier. His human friends and his monster friends were all there looking at him.

"Thank god you're alright!" Caleb sighed.

"Let us know when you decide to take a nap." John said.

"yeah, you made papyrus cry." Sans said

"HEY! I WAS NOT CRYING. I JUST HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE!"

"what did you get?"

"TEARS!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Now now, the important thing is that Frisk is alright." Asgore said.

"Yes, but would you like to explain what happened my child?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, Frisk we don't really remember what happened. We were all capture by Flowey and everything went white." Iris said.

"I fought Flowey and managed to beat him. He won't hurt us anymore." Frisk said.

"I see..." Toriel said.

"Alright then lets get back to what we were originally doing." Jerod said.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the Barrier.

Together they all unleashed the energy of their Souls onto the Barrier. Frisk used the Artifact and they all felt a surge of extra energy. They kept it up and then the Barrier exploded.

A gust of wind blew them back a bit then through the dust they saw sunlight.

They all stepped through and saw themselves on top of a cliff of Mt. Ebott where they got a view of their town and the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful everyone?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, it is, you guys live with this?" Undyne asked.

"Yep, but I've never felt more appreciative about it." Diego said.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT BIG ROUND THING!?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh, That's the sun." John said.

"REALLY? WOWIE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

"I could just stay here for hours." Alphys said.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. But now we need to think about what comes ahead." Toriel said.

"Oh, that's right. It will be a big surprise for everyone when they realize that monsters are real." John said.

"Hmm we need an ambassador. To establish a sense of political power." Iris said.

"OOH I will be one!" Frisk said

Everyone looked at Frisk with a serious expression.

"Dude, you are 10. There is no way you will be an ambassador by yourself." Jerod said.

"Well why don't we all be ambassadors?" Frisk asked.

They all looked at each other. "I guess it could work." John shrugged.

"Well I will gladly accept all of you as our ambassador." Asgore said.

"I BELIEVE YOU WILL ALL MAKE EXCELLENT AMBASSADORS! AND I WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT MASCOT! I WILL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus dashed off.

"Well someone has to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Sans said as he walked back into the mountain.

"B-but Sans... Are you kidding me! Papyrus wait!" John cried as he chased after him.

"Wait up!" The rest of the group followed, leaving Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore.

"Frisk, you came from this world right? Then, you must have somewhere important to be." Toriel said.

Frisk thought about it. He doesn't really have anywhere to go. Toriel did want to take him in way back then, perhaps the offer still remains.

"I...I want to stay with you." Frisk said.

Asgore and Toriel smiled. "Oh... well if you truly have nowhere else to go then we will do our best to take care of you." Asgore said.

"Yes, come now my child. Our friends our waiting." Frisk took Toriel's hand and they all walked down the path and to a new world.

 **The End...?**

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm finally done this story. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Well, it's not over yet. Like I said, I am going back and doing this whole thing from the beginning.**

 **When I made this I didn't really plan the whole thing out, mostly just parts of the story I really wanted to do. I just came up with it as I went along, resulting in a couple of issues in the long run.**

 **I had a completely different version of the final battle that I wanted to do but I decided to cut it out for now and plan to add it to the revision. I wanted to hold off on the super cool ideas for now and put more effort onto the next one. Maybe that's just an excuse for being lazy, hell if I know.**

 **Some things will be changed from beginning to end. One thing will still be consistent, the origin story. You know the Origin fanfic I made of the group.**

 **Anyway I'm just going to relax for a little bit and then get to work on my new version.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please stick around for the next one.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	48. tem

**hOI it'S temMiE! Jinx198 wZ Done woRking on thiS VEsioN oF GRoUptale But siNCE odER HumANs Were AskINg WhAt haPPENed TO ChArA so HE ASKed TEMMIE to makE A cHapEr ExPLainINg It HoPe u Like It.**

 **Oh JiNX198 wAnted TemmIe To saY THaD THeRE Is Trige WARnINGS cAn soMeoNE teLl tEM WhAt tHAD IS?**

* * *

 **Chapter TEM: TEM**

cHarA Was haPpy ANd sad tHAd he saw goAt boY AgaiN. hE FeeLiNGs weRe So MiXEd thAd He TUrNED INtO A cACTus cOnfseD he cLlEd Out for HElp dEN tHA Ghost of jeRrY CamE ANd sAId

"Hey the wifi here sucks. I wanted to comment to Man ON The Internet to do Megalovania."

Tha cATUS ScremE FoR MErcy he tRied tO ruN BUt he DId NoT have legS Den tha goD VisHNu camE IN tHa form Of a toAsTEr

"aWwa! whY iS tha BuDdah A toaSTer?" cHara ASKed

"eCAusE teM am BAKE" Said Vishnu reVeAlIng Id was actUallY sans "NOw u havE BaD tImE"

dEn FRom Tha EAvenS CAmE Tha sExY temIE HIs 16 pack aBs wErE CoveRed by heR UNbREAKAblE temE arMor

"teM wIlL PrOeC CharA From sKElLy maN." tem PROcLimed

veRy bIG and Cool bATTle hAend tha earth RumBLEd aND Big eXpLOsions haPened DeN EMmie slAPPed SaN's BooTy and HE died

"Thank u TEMMI! I Am nOW uR husbANDo! CHaRa saId

"TEm don'T WANT tO mArrY CaCTUs wait TEm gOT AN idEA!"

TeMmI USeD Tha DaRk aRTs tO put His soUL iN a potatO

"now Temmie can LivE happiLy evEr AFTer!"

THY WAlKed into ThA suNEt as HuSBaND and wIFe ToGethEr they MADE A BAby tHA BAby eveNTUALly grew up tO MaKE Tha grEatEsT movIe evEr maDE

The Emoji Movie

* * *

 **tem HopeD U likeD tHIs CHaPTer TEm Is gOoD At THa wORDs nOW tem gO anD drAw pCtuRes P! sUsCribe to Tems AnD foLlo tEm oN Tha TWEter.**

 **BOi**

 **HVe fuN!**


End file.
